Se houver amanha
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: Para Harry, era sim. A maneira como Hermione Granger os enganara no aeroporto era o golpe mais engenhoso que ele já testemunhara. Um golpe por cima de um golpe. Conrad Morgan lhes dissera que a mulher era uma amadora. Por Deus, pensou Harry, como seria se ela fosse uma profissional? Hermione Granger era certamente a mulher mais linda que Harry Potter já vira. E esperta.
1. Chapter 1

Oiii gente, mais uma fanfic novinha pra vocês, outra adaptação desse vez a historia é um pouca (entende-se: bem mais) pesada que as outras que eu adaptei. Quem ja viu o livro deve entender do que eu to falando. Mas enfim, eu sinceramente, acho a historia incrivel, o livro original é de Sidney Sheldon, muitoooo bom recomendo, enfim, se alguem for ler, espero que gostem e por favor por favor mandem reviwes. Beijos !

* * *

Nova Orleans

QUINTA-FEIRA, 20 DE FEVEREIRO - 23 HORAS

Ela despiu-se devagar, em devaneio; quando estava nua, escolheu um negligê vermelho vivo para usar, a fim de que o sangue não aparecesse. Doris Granger olhou ao redor pela última vez, a fim de certificar-se de que o quarto agradável, que tanto passara a amar ao longo dos últimos 30 anos, se encontrava arrumado e impecável.  
Abriu a gaveta da mesinha-de-cabeceira e tirou a arma, com todo cuidado. Colocou-a ao lado do telefone e discou para a filha em Filadélfia.  
- Hermione... senti vontade de repente de ouvir o som de sua voz, querida.  
- Que surpresa boa, mamãe.  
- Espero não tê-la acordado.  
- E não acordou. Eu estava lendo. Aprontando-me para dormir. Charles e eu íamos sair para jantar fora, mas o tempo está horrível. Neva muito por está aí?  
"Santo Deus, estamos falando sobre o tempo", pensou Doris Granger, "quando há tanta coisa que quero lhe dizer. E não posso".  
- Mamãe? Você ainda está aí?  
Doris Granger olhou pela janela.  
- Está chovendo.  
E ela pensou: Como é melodramaticamente apropriado. Parece até um filme de Alfred Hitchcock.  
- Que barulho é esse, mamãe?  
Trovoada. Tão absorta em seus pensamentos, Doris Granger nem percebera. Nova Orleans sofria uma tempestade. Chuva contínua dissera o homem da previsão do tempo. Dezenove graus em Nova Orleans. Ao cair da noite haverá chuvas torrenciais, acompanhadas de trovoadas. Não se esqueçam de sair com o guarda-chuva. Ela não precisaria de um guarda-chuva.  
- É uma trovoada, Hermione. - Ela forçou um tom de jovialidade na voz. - Conte-me o que está acontecendo aí em Filadélfia.  
- Eu me sinto como uma princesa num conto de fadas mamãe. Nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse ser tão feliz. E amanhã de noite conhecerei os pais de Charles.  
Ela engrossou a voz, como se estivesse fazendo uma proclamação oficial, ao dizer:  
- Os Stanhopes, de Chestnut Hill. - Hermione soltou uma risada. - Eles são uma instituição. Estou no maior nervosismo.  
- Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que eles vão adorá-la, querida.  
- Charles diz que não tem a menor importância. Ele me ama. E eu o adoro . Mal posso esperar o momento em que você o conhecerá. Ele é fantástico.  
- Tenho certeza que é mesmo. - Ela jamais conheceria Charles. Nem teria um neto no colo. Não! Não devo pensar sobre isso. - Ele sabe como é afortunado por tê-la, meu bem?  
- É o que estou sempre lhe dizendo. - Hermione sorriu. - Mas já chega de falar a meu respeito. Conte-me o que está acontecendo por aí. Como se sente?  
Você goza de perfeita saúde, Doris, foram as palavras do Dr. Rush. Viverá até os cem anos. Uma das pequenas ironias da vida.  
- Eu me sinto maravilhosa. Falando com você.  
- Já tem um namorado? - indagou Hermione, meio zombeteira. Desde que o pai de Hermione morrera, cinco anos antes, Doris Granger jamais sequer considerara a possibilidade de sair com outro homem, apesar das exortações de Hermione.  
- Nada de namorados. - Ela mudou de assunto. - Como está o seu trabalho? Ainda gostando?  
- Adorando. Charles não se incomoda que eu continue a trabalhar depois de casarmos.  
- Isso é maravilhoso, meu bem. Ele parece ser um homem muito compreensivo.  
- E é mesmo. Você vai confirmar isso pessoalmente.  
Houve uma trovoada mais alta, como uma deixa oportuna dos bastidores. Estava na hora. Não havia mais nada a dizer, exceto uma despedida final.  
- Adeus, minha querida. - Doris manteve a voz cuidadosamente firme.  
- Eu a verei no casamento, mamãe. Telefonarei assim que Charles e eu marcarmos a data.  
- Está certo. - Havia uma última coisa a dizer, no final das contas. - Eu a amo muito, Hermione. Mas muito mesmo.  
Lentamente, Doris Granger repôs o telefone no gancho. Ela pegou a arma. Só havia uma maneira de fazê-lo. Depressa.  
Ela levantou a arma para a têmpora e puxou o gatilho.

* * *

Repito: Essa historia não é minha e sim apenas uma adaptação do livro incrivel e mais perfeito de sidney sheldon. E se alguem tiver lendo isso, o Harry so vai entrar no meio da historia e esse Charles vai embora logo, logo. Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Filadélfia

SEXTA-FEIRA, 21 DE FEVEREIRO 8 HORAS

Hermione Granger saiu do saguão do seu prédio de apartamentos para uma chuva implacável, misturada com neve, que caía imparcialmente sobre as polidas limusines que desciam pela Market Street, conduzidos por motoristas uniformizados, e sobre as casas abandonadas e, fechadas com tábuas dos cortiços do norte de Filadélfia. A chuva lavava as limusines, deixando-as ainda mais limpas, ao mesmo tempo em que convertia numa confusão molhada o lixo acumulado na frente das fileiras de casas negligenciadas. Hermione Granger estava a caminho do trabalho. Seu ritmo era animado enquanto seguia para leste, pela Chestnut Street, na direção do banco. Tinha de fazer um esforço para não se pôr a cantar em voz alta. Usava capa e botas amarelas, um chapéu de chuva também amarelo, que mal conseguia conter uma massa de cabelos castanhos lustrosos.

Tinha vinte e poucos anos, um rosto exuberante e inteligente, a boca cheia e sensual, olhos faiscantes, que podiam mudar de um suave castanho-mel para um castanho escuro de um momento para outro, um corpo esbelto e atlético. A pele passava por toda a gama de branco translúcido a um rosa profundo, dependendo se estava irada, cansada ou excitada. A mãe lhe dissera certa ocasião:  
- Sinceramente, criança, há ocasiões em que não a reconheço. Você muda de um instante para outro.  
Agora, enquanto Hermione descia pela rua, as pessoas se viravam para sorrir, invejando a felicidade que brilhava em seu rosto.  
Ela retribuía aos sorrisos.  
"É indecente para qualquer pessoa ser tão feliz," pensou Hermione Granger. "Estou casando com o homem que amo e terei o seu filho. O que mais alguém poderia pedir?"  
Ao se aproximar do banco, Hermione olhou para o relógio. Oito e vinte. As portas do Philadelphia Trust and Fidelity Bank não se abririam para os empregados antes de dez minutos, mas Clarence Desmond, o vice-presidente sénior, no comando do departamento internacional, já estava desligando o alarme externo e abrindo a porta. Hermione gostava de assistir ao ritual matutino. Ficou parada na chuva, esperando, enquanto Desmond entrava no banco e trancava a porta.

Os bancos do mundo inteiro possuem misteriosos processos de segurança e o Philadelphia Trust and Fidelity Bank não era exceção. A rotina jamais variava, a não ser pelo código de segurança, que era mudado todas as semanas. O código daquela semana era uma persiana parcialmente abaixada, indicando aos empregados esperando lá fora que se realizava uma revista, a fim de verificar se não havia intrusos escondidos nas instalações, aguardando a entrada deles para convertê-los em reféns. Clarence Desmond estava efetuando uma busca pelos banheiros, depósito, caixa-forte e área dos cofres particulares. Somente depois de estar plenamente convencido de que se encontrava sozinho no interior do banco é que levantaria a persiana, como um sinal de que estava tudo bem.

O contador sénior sempre era o primeiro empregado a ser admitido. Ele ocuparia o seu lugar ao lado do alarme de emergência, até que todos os outros empregados entrassem, depois trancaria a porta.

Pontualmente às oito e meia Hermione Granger entrou no saguão ornado com seus colegas de trabalho, tirou a capa, o chapéu e as botas, escutou com um divertimento secreto os outros se queixarem do tempo chuvoso.

- O maldito vento arrancou-me o guarda-chuva - lamentou um caixa. - Estou encharcado.  
- Passei por dois patos nadando na Market Strect – comentou jovialmente o chefe dos caixas.  
- A previsão do tempo é de que podemos esperar por mais uma semana assim. Eu gostaria de estar na Flórida.

Hermione sorriu e começou a trabalhar. Era encarregada do departamento de transferências. Até recentemente, transferência de dinheiro de um banco para outro, de um país para outro, era um processo lento e trabalhoso, exigindo o preenchimento de muitos formulários e dependendo dos serviços postais nacionais e internacionais. Com o advento dos computadores, a situação mudara drasticamente. Quantias enormes podiam ser transferidas instantaneamente. A função de Hermione era extrair do computador as transferências, processadas durante a noite e, processar as transferências por computador para outros bancos. Todas as transações eram em código, mudado regularmente para impedir o acesso não autorizado. A cada dia, milhões de dólares eletrônicos passavam pelas mãos de Hermione. Era um trabalho fascinante, o sangue vital que alimentava as artérias dos negócios por todo o globo. Até que Charles Stanhope III entrara em sua vida, a atividade bancária era a coisa mais emocionante do mundo para Hermione. O Philadelphia Trust and Fidelity Bank tinha uma grande divisão internacional e durante o almoço Hermione e os colegas discutiam tudo o que acontecera pela manhã. Era uma conversa inebriante.  
Deborah, uma contadora, anunciou:  
- Acabamos de fechar o empréstimo associado de cem milhões de dólares para a Turquia.

Mae Trenton, secretária do vice-presidente do banco, disse:  
- Foi decidido na reunião de diretoria desta manhã a participação na nova linha de crédito para o Peru. A taxa inicial é acima de cinco milhões de dólares...  
Jon Creighton, o fanático do banco, acrescentou:  
- Soube que vamos entrar no pacote de socorro ao México com cinqüenta milhões. Eles não merecem um único centavo.  
- Isso é muito interessante – comentou Hermione. - Os países que atacam a América por ser muito obcecada por dinheiro são sempre os primeiros a nos suplicarem empréstimos.  
Fora o assunto pelo qual ela e Charles haviam travado a sua primeira discussão.

* * *

Hermione conhecera Charles Stanhope III num simpósio financeiro. Charles era o orador convidado. Ele dirigia a empresa de investimentos fundada por seu bisavô e fazia muitas operações com o banco para o qual Hermione trabalhava. Depois da conferência de Charles, Hermione se aproximara para discordar de sua análise da capacidade das nações do Terceiro Mundo de pagarem as quantias assombrosas que haviam tomado emprestado dos bancos do mundo inteiro e dos governos ocidentais. Charles a princípio se mostrara divertido e depois atraído pelos argumentos veementes da linda moça à sua frente. A discussão se prolongara pelo jantar no velho restaurante Bookbinder's.  
No começo, Hermione não se impressionara com Charles Stanhope III, mesmo sabendo que ele era considerado o grande prémio de Filadélfia. Charles tinha 35 anos, era rico e vitorioso, pertencia a uma das famílias mais tradicionais de Filadélfia.  
Com 1,78 metros de altura, cabelos cor de areia ficando ralos, olhos castanhos e uma atitude confiante, até mesmo um pouco  
pedante, ele era um dos ricos maçantes, na opinião de Hermione.  
Como se lesse os seus pensamentos, Charles se inclinara sobre a mesa e dissera:  
- Meu pai está convencido de que lhe deram o bebé errado no hospital.  
- Como?  
- Sou um retrocesso. Acontece que não penso que o dinheiro é o fim de tudo e a coisa mais importante na vida. Mas, por favor, jamais conte a meu pai que eu lhe disse isso.  
Havia nele uma despretensão tão encantadora que Hermione se descobrira a apreciá-lo. Imagino como seria estar casada com alguém assim... Um homem da alta sociedade.  
O pai de Hermione levara a maior parte de sua vida para construir um negócio que os Stanhopes desdenhariam como insignificante. Os Stanhopes e os Grangers jamais se misturariam, pensara ela. Óleo e água. E os Stanhopes são o óleo. E por que estou reagindo como uma idiota? É ego demais. Um homem me convida para jantar e já estou decidindo se quero ou não casar com ele. Provavelmente nunca mais tornaremos a nos encontrar...  
Charles estava dizendo nesse instante:  
- Por acaso está livre para jantarmos de novo amanhã?

Filadélfia era uma cornucópia espetacular de coisas para ver e fazer. Nas noites de sábado, Hermione e Charles iam ao balé ou  
assistiam Riccardo Muti conduzir a Sinfônica de Filadélfia.  
Durante a semana, exploravam New Market e o singular amontoado de lojas de Society Hill, vagueavam pelo Museu de Arte de Filadélfia e o Museu Rodin.  
Hermione parara um dia diante da estátua de O Pensador. Olhara para Charles e sorrira.  
- É você!  
Charles não se interessava por exercício, mas Hermione adorava.  
Assim, nas manhãs de domingo, ela corria pelo West River Drive ou pelo passeio que acompanhava o Rio Schuylkifl. Na tarde de sábado frequentava uma aula de t'ai chi ch'uan. Depois de uma hora de exercício, exausta, mas exultante, ia se encontrar com Charles, no apartamento dele. Ele era um cozinheiro gourmet e gostava de preparar pratos esotéricos como bistilla marroquins, guo bu li, os bolinhos de massa e carne do norte da China, e tahine de poulet au citron.  
Charles era a pessoa mais meticulosa que Hermione já conhecera.  
Ela chegara um dia atrasada 15 minutos para o jantar e o desprazer de Charles lhe estragara o resto da noite. Depois disso, ela jurara que seria sempre pontual com ele.  
Hermione tinha muito pouca experiência sexual, mas parecera-lhe que Charles fazia amor da mesma maneira como levava a sua vida; meticulosamente, sempre da maneira conveniente. Houvera uma ocasião em que Hermione decidira ser ousada e anti-convencional na cama. Deixara Charles tão chocado que secretamente se perguntou se ela não seria alguma espécie de maníaca sexual.  
A gravidez fora inesperada; quando acontecera, Hermione se descobrira dominada pela incerteza. Charles não levantara a questão do casamento e ela não queria que ele se sentisse na obrigação de casar por causa do bebê. Não tinha certeza se poderia enfrentar um aborto, mas a alternativa era uma opção igualmente angustiosa. Poderia criar uma criança sem a ajuda do pai? Isso seria justo com a criança?  
Uma noite, depois do jantar, Hermione resolvera dar a notícia a Charles. Preparara um cassoulet para ele, em seu próprio apartamento, acabara deixando-o queimar, de tanto nervosismo.  
Ao pôr a carne chamuscada na mesa, ela esquecera o discurso cuidadosamente ensaiado e balbuciara desordenadamente:  
- Sinto muito, Charles. Eu... estou grávida. -Houvera um silêncio insuportavelmente prolongado. Quando Hermione já estava prestes a rompê-lo, Charles dissera:  
- Vamos nos casar, é claro.  
Hermione experimentara uma sensação de enorme alívio.  
- Não quero que você pense que eu... Não precisa casar comigo por causa disso.  
Ele levantara a mão para impedi-la de continuar.  
- Quero casar com você, Hermione. Tenho certeza que dará uma esposa maravilhosa. - E um instante depois ele acrescentara, falando bem devagar: - É claro que meu pai e minha mãe ficarão um tanto surpresos.  
Charles sorrira e a beijara. Hermione indagara, suavemente:  
- Por que eles ficarão surpresos?  
Charles suspirara.  
- Querida, creio que você não compreende em que está se metendo. Os Stanhopes sempre casam... e saiba que estou usando aspas... "com sua própria espécie". Nas famílias tradicionais de Filadélfia.  
- E já lhe escolheram uma esposa - adivinhara Hermione.  
Charles a tomara nos braços.  
- Isso não tem a menor importância. O que conta é quem eu escolhi. Jantaremos com mamãe e papai na próxima sexta-feira. Já é tempo de você conhecê-los.

Quando faltavam cinco minutos para as nove horas, Hermione percebeu uma diferença no nível de ruído no banco. Os empregados passavam a falar um pouco mais depressa, a se movimentarem um pouco mais rapidamente. As portas do banco seriam abertas dentro de cinco minutos e tudo tinha de estar pronto. Pela janela da frente, Hermione podia divisar os clientes em fila na calçada lá fora, esperando sob a chuva fria. Hermione observou enquanto o guarda do banco terminava de distribuir fichas de depósito e retirada pelas bandejas de metal nas seis mesas no corredor central. Os clientes regulares recebem fichas de depósito com um código magnetizado pessoal no fundo; assim, a cada vez que se efetuava um depósito, o computador creditava-o automaticamente na conta apropriada. Mas, frequentemente, os clientes apareciam sem suas fichas de depósito e preenchiam as comuns.  
O guarda levantou os olhos para o relógio na parede. Enquanto o ponteiro das horas se aproximava do nove, ele encaminhou-se para a porta e cerimoniosamente destrancou-a.  
O dia bancário começara.  
Durante as horas subsequentes, Hermione se manteve ocupada demais no computador para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Cada transferência tinha de ser conferida, a fim de certificar-se de que exibia o código correto. Quando havia um débito, ela registrava o número da conta, a quantia e o banco para o qual o dinheiro estava sendo transferido. Cada banco possuía o seu próprio número de código; havia um catálogo confidencial que continha os códigos de todos os principais bancos do mundo.  
A manhã passou voando. Hermione planejava aproveitar a hora do almoço para arranjar o cabelo e tinha uma hora marcada com Larry Stefla Botte. Ele cobrava caro, mas valia a pena, pois ela queria que os pais de Charles a conhecessem em sua melhor aparência. Tenho de fazer com que eles gostem de mim. Não me importo com quem escolheram para Charles, pensou Hermione.  
Ninguém pode fazer Charles tão feliz quanto eu farei.  
À uma hora da tarde, quando Hermione pegava sua capa, Clarence Desmond convocou-a para seu gabinete. Desmond era a própria imagem de um executivo importante. Se o banco fizesse comerciais de televisão, ele seria o porta-voz perfeito. Vestia-se conservadoramente, com um ar de autoridade sólida e antiquada, parecia uma pessoa em quem se podia confiar.  
- Sente-se, Hermione. - Ele se orgulhava de conhecer o primeiro nome de cada empregado. - Um tempo horrível, não é, mesmo?  
- É, sim.  
- Mas as pessoas ainda precisam cuidar dos seus problemas bancários. - Desmond esgotara todo o seu estoque de conversa amena. Inclinou-se agora sobre a mesa e acrescentou: - Soube que você e Charles Stanhope estão noivos.  
Hermione ficou surpresa.  
- Ainda não anunciamos. Como...  
Desmond sorriu.  
- Qualquer coisa que os Stanhopes fazem é notícia. Estou muito feliz por você. Presumo que voltará a trabalhar conosco. Depois da lua-de-mel, é claro. Não gostaríamos de perdê-la. Você é uma das nossas funcionárias mais valiosas.  
- Charles e eu conversamos a esse respeito e concordamos que eu seria mais feliz se continuasse a trabalhar aqui.  
Desmond sorriu, satisfeito. Stanhope & Sons era uma das casas de investimentos mais importantes na comunidade financeira e seria maravilhoso se obtivesse a sua conta exclusiva para a sucursal que dirigia. Ele recostou-se na cadeira.  
- Quando voltar da lua-de-mel, Hermione, haverá uma boa promoção à sua espera, assim como um aumento substancial.  
- Puxa, obrigada! Isso é sensacional.  
Ela sabia que merecia e experimentou um sentimento de orgulho. Ficou ansiosa em contar a Charles. Parecia a Hermione que os deuses conspiravam para fazer tudo o que podiam para inundá-la de felicidade.

* * *

Os pais de Charles Stanhope III viviam numa mansão antiga e imponente, na Rittenhouse Square. Era um marco na cidade pelo qual Hermione passara muitas vezes. E agora, pensou ela, vai se tornar uma parte da minha vida.  
Ela estava nervosa. Seu fino penteado sucumbira à umidade no ar. Trocara de vestido quatro vezes. Deveria se apresentar com simplicidade? Formalmente? Tinha um Yves Saint-Laurent que economizara para comprar na Wanamaker's. Se eu o usar, eles pensarão que sou uma esbanjadora. Por outro lado, se puser algum dos meus vestidos de liquidação da Pôst Hom, elas pensarão que o filho está casando com alguém abaixo de sua classe. Ora essa, eles pensarão assim de qualquer maneira, concluiu Hermione. Ela escolheu finalmente uma saia de lã cinza bem simples e uma blusa branca de seda, pondo no pescoço a corrente fina de ouro que a mãe lhe mandara de presente de Natal.  
A porta da mansão foi aberta por um mordomo de libré.  
- Boa noite, Senhorita Granger - O mordomo conhece meu nome, pensou Hermione. Isso é um bom sinal? Um mau sinal?  
- Posso ajudá-la a tirar o casaco?  
Ela estava pingando água no lindo tapete persa. O mordomo conduziu-a por um vestíbulo de mármore que parecia duas vezes maior do que todo o banco. Hermione pensou, em pânico: Oh, Deus, estou vestida completamente errada! Deveria ter usado o Yves Laurent. Ao entrar na biblioteca, ela sentiu um fio correr no tornozelo da meia-calça, mas estava frente a frente com os pais de Charles.  
Charles Stanhope pai, era um homem de aparência austera, com sessenta e poucos anos. Parecia de fato um homem bem-sucedido;  
era uma projeção do que Charles seria dentro de 30 anos.  
Tinha olhos castanhos, como os de Charles, queixo firme, uma orla de cabelos brancos. Hermione gostou dele instantaneamente.  
"Era o perfeito avô para seu filho."  
A mãe de Charles tinha uma aparência impressiva. Era um tanto baixa e corpulenta, mas apesar disso irradiava uma impressão suntuosa. Ela parece fina e digna de confiança, pensou Hermione.  
"Dará uma avó maravilhosa."  
A Sra. Stanhope estendeu a mão.  
- Minha cara, foi muita gentileza sua vir nos visitar. Pedimos a Charles que nos concedesse uns poucos minutos a sós com você. Não se importa?  
- Claro que ela não se importa - declarou o pai de Charles. - Sente-se... Hermione, não é mesmo?  
- Isso mesmo, senhor.  
Os dois sentaram-se num sofá, diante dela. Por que me sinto como se estivesse prestes a sofrer um interrogatório? Hermione podia ouvir a voz da mãe: Meu bem, Deus jamais lhe impingirá qualquer coisa que não possa manipular. Basta apenas que dê um passo de cada vez.  
O primeiro passo de Hermione foi um sorriso que saiu completamente errado, porque naquele instante podia sentir o fio corrido na meia-calça subir para o joelho. Tentou escondê-lo com as mãos.  
- Pois muito bem! - A voz do Sr. Stanhope era vigorosa. - Você e Charles querem casar.

A palavra querem perturbou Hermione. Certamente Charles lhes dissera que iam casar.  
- Isso mesmo - murmurou Hermione.  
- Você e Charles não se conhecem há muito tempo, não é? - perguntou a Sra. Stanhope.  
Hermione fez um esforço para reprimir o ressentimento. "Eu estava certa. Será um interrogatório."  
- Tempo suficiente para saber que nos amamos, Sra. Stanhope.  
- Amor? - disse o Sr. Stanhope.  
A Sra. Stanhope interveio:  
- Para ser franca, Senhorita Granger, a notícia de Charles foi um choque para seu pai e para mim. - Ela sorriu indulgentemente. - Charles lhe falou sobre Charlotte, não é mesmo?  
Ela percebeu a expressão no rosto de Hermione e se apressou em acrescentar:  
- Entendo. O fato é que ele e Charlotte cresceram juntos. Sempre foram muito ligados e... francamente, todos esperavam  
que, anunciassem seu noivado este ano.  
Não havia necessidade de uma descrição de Charlotte. Hermione podia perfeitamente imaginá-la. Morava na casa ao lado. Rica,  
do mesmo meio social de Charles. Todas as melhores escolas. Adorava cavalos e ganhara taças.  
- Fale-nos a respeito de sua família - sugeriu o Sr. Stanhope.  
"Por Deus, esta é uma cena do filme da madrugada na televisão, pensou Hermione, irritada. Sou a personagem de Rita Hayworth,  
encontrando-me pela primeira vez com os pais de Cary de um drinque. Nos filmes antigos, o mordomo, sempre aparece em socorro com uma bandeja de drinques."  
- Onde nasceu, minha cara? - perguntou a Sra. Stanhope.  
- Na Louisiana. Meu pai era um mecânico. -Não havia necessidade de acrescentar isso, mas Hermione fora incapaz de resistir. Que eles fossem para o inferno. Ela tinha o maior orgulho do pai.  
- Um mecânico?  
- Isso mesmo. Ele abriu uma pequena fábrica em Nova Orleans e desenvolveu-a numa das grandes companhias em seu setor. Quando papai morreu, há cinco anos, minha mãe assumiu o comando da empresa.  
- O que essa... hum... companhia produz?  
- Canos de descarga e outras peças de automóveis.  
Sr. e Sra. Stanhope trocaram um olhar e murmuraram em uníssono:  
- Hum...  
O tom deles deixou Hermione tensa. "Quanto tempo precisarei para amá-los?", perguntou a si mesma. Olhou para os dois rostos impassíveis à sua frente e, para seu horror, começou a balbuciar meio contrafeita:  
- Tenho certeza de que gostarão muito de minha mãe. Ela é bonita, inteligente, simpática. Uma mulher do Sul. Bem pequena, é claro, mais ou menos de sua altura, Sra. Stanhope...  
As palavras de Hermione ficaram pairando no ar, sufocadas pelo silêncio opressivo. Ela soltou uma risadinha tola, que se desvaneceu sob o olhar severo da Sra. Stanhope. Foi o Sr. Stanhope quem rompeu o silêncio, dizendo sem qualquer expressão:  
- Charles nos disse que você está grávida.  
Ah, como Hermione gostaria que ele não tivesse revelado isso! A atitude dos seus pais era de franca desaprovação. Era como se o filho nada tivesse a ver com o que acontecera. Eles a faziam sentir como se fosse um estigma. Sei agora o que deveria ter usado, pensou Hermione. Uma letra escarlate.  
- Não compreendo como atualmente ...  
A Sra. Stanhope não pôde continuar a falar porque nesse momento Charles entrou na sala. Hermione nunca se sentira tão contente por ver alguém, em toda a sua vida.  
- E então? - disse Charles, radiante. – Como se estão dando?  
Hermione levantou-se e correu para os seus braços.  
- Muito bem, querido.  
Ela se aconchegou a ele, pensando: Graças a Deus que Charles não é como os pais. Nunca poderia ser como eles. São pessoas de mentalidade tacanha, esnobes e frias.  
Houve uma tosse discreta por trás deles e o mordomo se adiantou com uma bandeja de drinques. "Tudo acabará bem" disse Hermione a si mesma. "Este filme terá um final feliz."  
O jantar foi excelente, mas Hermione estava nervosa demais para comer. Discutiram negócios bancários e política, a situação aflitiva do mundo, uma conversa sempre impessoal e polida.  
Ninguém chegou a dizer em voz alta: "Você preparou uma armadilha para levar nosso filho ao casamento." Para ser justa, pensou Hermione, devo admitir que eles têm todo o direito de estar preocupados com a mulher com quem o filho vai casar. Charles possuirá a firma um dia e é importante que ele tenha a esposa certa. Hermione prometeu a si mesma: E ele terá.  
Gentilmente, Charles pegou-lhe a mão, que torcia o guardanapo por baixo da mesa, sorriu e piscou-lhe um olho. O coração de Hermione se reanimou.  
- Hermione e eu preferimos um casamento pequeno - disse Charles - E depois...  
- Não diga bobagem - interrompeu-o a Sra. Stanhope. – Nossa família não tem casamentos pequenos, Charles. Haverá dezenas de amigos que desejarão vê-lo casar.  
Ela fez uma pausa, olhando para Hermione, como a avaliar sua figura.  
- Talvez devêssemos providenciar para que os convites do casamento sejam expedidos imediatamente. - Uma pausa e, com uma reflexão posterior, ela acrescentou: - Isto é, se for aceitável para você.  
- Claro que é.  
"Haveria mesmo um casamento. Por que cheguei a duvidar disso? "A Sra. Stanhope disse:  
- Alguns dos convidados virão do exterior. Tomarei as providências para que fiquem hospedados na casa.  
O Sr. Stanhope indagou:  
- Já decidiram onde passarão a lua-de-mel?  
Charles sorriu.  
- Essa é uma informação confidencial, papai.  
Ele apertou a mão de Hermione, enquanto a Sra. Stanhope perguntava:  
- Qual o prazo da lua-de-mel que estão planeando?  
- Cerca de cinquenta anos – respondeu Charles.  
Hermione adorou-o por isso. Depois do jantar, eles foram tomar conhaque na biblioteca. Hermione correu os olhos pela sala antiga e adorável, com painéis de carvalho, as prateleiras com livros encadernados em couro, dois Corots, um pequeno Copley e uma Reynolds. Não faria a menor diferença para ela se Charles não tivesse qualquer dinheiro, mas admitiu para si mesma que seria uma vida bastante agradável.  
Já passava da meia-noite quando Charles levou-a de volta a seu pequeno apartamento, ao lado do Fairmont Park.  
- Espero que a noite não tenha sido muito difícil para você, Hermione. Mamãe e papai podem ser às vezes um pouco irredutíveis.  
- Oh, não... eles foram maravilhosos - mentiu Hermione.  
Ela estava exausta da tensão da noite, mas mesmo assim indagou, quando chegaram à porta de seu apartamento:  
- Não vai entrar, Charles?  
Ela precisava aconchegar-se em seus braços. Tinha vontade de lhe dizer: "Eu o amo, querido. E ninguém neste mundo jamais poderá nos separar".  
- Esta noite não será possível - disse ele. - Terei uma manhã sobrecarregada.  
Hermione ocultou seu desapontamento.  
- Eu compreendo, querido.  
- Falarei com você amanhã.  
Ele deu-lhe um beijo rápido e Hermione observou-o se afastar pelo corredor.

O apartamento estava em chamas e o som insistente das sirenes dos bombeiros romperam abruptamente o silêncio da noite. Hermione soergueu-se abruptamente na cama, tonta de sono, farejando a fumaça no quarto às escuras. A campainha continuou e lentamente ela percebeu que era o telefone. O relógio na mesinha-de-cabeceira informava que eram duas e meia da madrugada. Seu primeiro pensamento de pânico foi que alguma coisa acontecera com Charles. Ela pegou o telefone bruscamente.  
- Alô?  
Uma voz de homem distante indagou:  
- Hermione Granger?  
Ela hesitou. Se era um telefonema obsceno...  
- Quem está falando?  
- Aqui é o Tenente Miller, do Departamento de Polícia de Nova Orleans. Estou falando com Hermione Granger?  
- Ela mesma.  
O coração de Hermione começou a disparar.  
- Infelizmente, tenho uma má notícia a lhe dar.  
A mão de Hermione apertou o telefone com toda a força.  
- É sobre sua mãe.  
- Ela... mamãe sofreu algum acidente?  
- Ela está morta, Senhorita Granger.  
- Não!  
Foi um grito. Era de fato um trote. Algum maluco tentando assustá-la Não havia nada de errado com sua mãe. Ela estava viva. Eu a amo muito, Hermione. Mas muito mesmo.  
- Detesto ter de lhe dar a notícia desse jeito, Senhorita Granger.  
Era real. Era um pesadelo, mas estava acontecendo. Ela não podia falar. A mente e a língua ficaram paralisadas. A voz do tenente acrescentou:  
- Alô? Está me ouvindo, Senhorita Granger? Alô?  
- Pegarei o primeiro avião.  
Hermione sentou na pequena cozinha do apartamento, pensando na mãe. Era impossível que ela estivesse morta. Sempre fora uma  
mulher vibrante, cheia de vida. Haviam desfrutado um relacionamento íntimo, repleto de amor. Desde que era garotinha que Hermione podia levar seus problemas à mãe, falar sobre a escola e os garotos, posteriormente sobre os homens.  
Quando o pai de Hermione morrera, haviam sido apresentadas muitas propostas por pessoas que queriam comprar a empresa. Ofereceram a Doris Granger dinheiro suficiente para ela viver confortavelmente pelo resto de sua vida. Mas a mãe se recusara obstinadamente a vender.  
- Seu pai fez esta empresa. Não posso agora jogar fora todo o trabalho árduo.  
E ela mantivera a empresa em plena prosperidade. "Oh, mamãe. Eu a amo tanto!", pensou Hermione. "Agora, você nunca conhecerá  
Charles, nunca verá o seu neto." Ela se pôs a chorar.  
Hermione fez um café e deixou esfriar, enquanto continuava sentada, no escuro. Queria desesperadamente telefonar para Charles e contar-lhe o que acontecera, tê-lo a seu lado. Olhou para o relógio da cozinha. Eram três e meia da madrugada. Não o acordaria; ligaria para ele de Nova Orleans. Especulou se aquilo afetaria os planos de casamento e no mesmo instante sentiu-se culpada pelo pensamento. Como podia pensar em si mesma num momento como aquele? O Tenente Miller dissera:  
- Quando chegar aqui, pegue um táxi e venha direto para a chefatura da polícia.  
"Porquê a chefatura da policia? O que acontecera?"  
Parada no apinhado aeroporto de Nova Orleans, esperando por sua mala, cercada por viajantes impacientes, a se empurrarem, Hermione sentia-se sufocada. Tentou chegar mais perto do carrossel de bagagem, mas ninguém lhe dava passagem. Estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa, receando o que teria de enfrentar dali a pouco. Empenhava-se em dizer a si mesma que tudo não passava de um equívoco, mas as palavras ressoavam em sua cabeça: Infelizmente tenho uma má noticia a lhe dar... Ela está morta, Senhorita Granger... Detesto ter de lhe dar a notícia assim...  
Depois que finalmente pegou a mala, Hermione embarcou num táxi e repetiu o endereço que o tenente lhe fornecera:  
- South Broad Street, sete-um-cinco, por favor.  
O motorista sorriu-lhe pelo espelho retrovisor.  
- Uma encrenca, hem?  
Nada de conversa. Não agora. A mente de Hermione estava dominada demais pelo turbilhão. O táxi seguiu para leste, pela Lake Ponchartrain Causeway. O motorista puxou conversa:  
- Veio aqui para a grande festa, moça?  
Hermione não tinha a menor idéia do que ele estava falando, mas pensou: "Não. Vim aqui para a morte." Ela estava consciente do  
zumbido da voz do motorista, mas não escutava as palavras.  
Sentada muito rigída, alheia ao ambiente famíliar por que passava. Foi somente quando se aproximaram do Bairro Francês que Hermione tornou-se consciente do crescente barulho. Era o som de uma multidão enlouquecida, amotinados berrando alguma antiga litania frenética.  
- Só dá para trazê-la até aqui - informou o motorista.  
Foi nesse instante que Hermione levantou os olhos e viu. Era uma visão incrível. Havia centenas de milhares de pessoas gritando, usando máscaras, fantasiadas de dragões e crocodilos, de deuses pagãos, povoando as ruas e calçadas à frente, com uma cacofonia de som desvairada. Era uma explosão insana de corpos, música e dança.  
- É melhor saltar antes que eles virem o meu táxi - advertiu o motorista. - Esse maldito Mardi Gras...  
Mas é claro! Era fevereiro, o momento em que toda a cidade celebrava o início da Quaresma, fazendo o seu carnaval. Hermione  
saltou do táxi e parou por um instante junto ao meio-fio, com a mala na mão. E no momento seguinte foi envolvida pela multidão a gritar, dançar. Era obsceno, um sabá de feiticeiras, um milhão de Fúrias comemorando a morte de sua mãe. A mala foi arrancada da  
mão de Hermione e desapareceu. Ela foi agarrada e beijada por um homem gordo, com uma máscara de demónio. Um cervo apertou-lhe os seios e um panda gigante agarrou-a por trás e levantou-a.  
Hermione tentou se desvencilhar e fugir dali, mas era impossível.  
Estava cercada, acuada, uma parte da celebração de canto e dança. Foi se deslocando com a multidão frenética, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces. Não havia escapatória. Encontrava-se à beira da histeria quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar e fugir para uma rua mais sossegada. Ficou parada por um longo tempo, encostada num lampião, respirando fundo, lentamente recuperando o controle de si mesma. E, depois, encaminhou-se para a chefatura de polícia.  
O Tenente Miller era um homem de meia-idade, de expressão mortificada, o rosto enrugado, parecendo genuinamente contrafeito no papel que tinha de desempenhar.  
- Lamento não poder recebê-la no aeroporto, mas a cidade inteira enlouqueceu - disse ele - Examinamos as coisas de sua mãe e você foi a única que pudemos encontrar para chamar.  
- Por favor, tenente, conte-me o que... o que aconteceu com minha mãe?  
- Ela cometeu suicídio.  
Hermione sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo.  
- Mas... mas isso é impossível! Por que ela haveria de se matar? Ela tinha tudo para viver!  
A voz de Hermione era trêmula.  
- Ela deixou um bilhete para você.  
O necrotério era frio, indiferente e aterrador. Hermione foi conduzida por um corredor comprido e branco até uma sala  
grande, asséptica e vazia. E subitamente compreendeu que a sala não se achava vazia.  
Estava povoada pelos mortos. Pela sua morta.  
Um atendente de jaleco branco aproximou-se de uma parede, estendeu a mão para uma alça e puxou uma gaveta enorme.  
- Quer dar uma olhada?  
Não! Não quero ver o corpo vazio e sem vida estendido nessa caixa. Ela queria sair dali. Queria voltar algumas horas no tempo, quando o alarme de incêndio soava. E que seja um incêndio de verdade, não o telefone, não minha mãe morta.  
Hermione adiantou-se, lentamente, cada passo um grito interior. E depois estava olhando para o corpo inanimado que a gerara, alimentara, rira com ela e a amara. Ela inclinou-se e beijou o rosto da mãe. O rosto estava frio e flexível.  
- Oh, mamãe! - sussurrou Hermione. - Por quê? Por que fez isso?  
- Temos de efetuar uma autópsia - disse o atendente. - É a lei estadual nos casos de suicídio.  
O bilhete que Doris Granger deixara não oferecia qualquer resposta:  
Minha querida Hermione:  
Perdoe-me, por favor. Fracassei e não podia suportar ser um fardo para você. Esta é a melhor solução. Eu a amo muito.  
Mamãe  
O bilhete era tão inanimado e desprovido de sentido quanto o corpo que se achava na gaveta.  
Hermione tomou as providências para o enterro naquela tarde,depois pegou um táxi para a casa da família. À distância, podia ouvir o rugido dos foliões do Mardi Gras, como alguma celebração estranha e lúgubre.  
A residência dos Grangers era uma casa vitoriana no Garden District, na área residencial conhecida como Uptown. Como a  
maioria das residências de Nova Orleans, era construída em madeira e não tinha porão, pois o lugar situava-se abaixo do nível do mar.  
Hermione crescera naquela casa, que estava povoada por recordações agradáveis e afetuosas. Ela não estivera em casa no ano anterior. Quando o táxi diminuiu, a fim de parar diante do prédio ela ficou chocada com o cartaz grande que avistou no gramado: à VENDA - COMPANHIA IMOBILIáRIA DE NOVA ORLEANS. Era impossível. Nunca venderei esta casa, a mãe dissera muitas vezes. Fomos muito felizes aqui.  
Dominada por um medo insólito e irracional, Hermione passou por uma enorme magnólia, encaminhando-se para a porta da frente.  
Ganhara a chave de casa quando estava na sétima série e a carregava desde então como um talismã, uma lembrança do refúgio que sempre estaria ali, à sua espera.  
Ela abriu a porta e entrou. Parou prontamente, aturdida. Os cômodos estavam inteiramente vazios, desprovidos de móveis.  
Todas as peças antigas e bonitas haviam desaparecido. A casa era como uma casca vazia, abandonada pelas pessoas que outrora  
a ocupavam. Hermione correu de um cômodo para outro, com uma incredulidade crescente. Era como se tivesse ocorrido um desastre repentino. Subiu apressadamente e parou na porta do quarto que ocupara durante a maior parte de sua vida. O quarto a fitava, frio e vazio. Oh, Deus, que pode ter acontecido?  
Hermione ouviu a campainha da porta da frente e desceu a escada para atender, como se estivesse em transe.  
Otto Schmidt estava parado na porta. O capataz da Granger Automotive Parts Company era um homem idoso, o rosto todo enrugado, um corpo muito magro, em que se destacava a barriga de cerveja. Uma tonsura de cabelos brancos emoldurava o crânio.  
- Acabei de receber a notícia, Hermione - disse ele, com um forte sotaque alemão - Eu... eu não sei como lhe dizer o quanto lamento.  
Hermione segurou-lhe as mãos.  
- Oh, Otto, não sabe como estou feliz em vê-lo! Mas entre.  
Ela levou-o para a vazia sala de estar. - Lamento que não haja lugar para sentar. Importa-se de se sentar no chão?  
- Claro que não.  
Sentaram-se de frente um para o outro, os olhos aturdidos pela dor. Otto Schmidt fora empregado da companhia por tanto tempo quanto Hermione podia se lembrar. Ela sabia o quanto o pai dependia dele. Quando a mãe herdara a companhia, Schmidt continuara para dirigi-la.  
- Não entendo o que está acontecendo, Otto. A polícia diz que mamãe cometeu suicídio. Mas você sabe muito bem que não havia  
motivo para ela se matar. - Um pensamento súbito ocorreu-lhe.  
- Ela não estava doente, não é mesmo? Ela não tinha alguma doença terrível...  
- Não. Não foi isso.  
Ele desviou os olhos, contrafeito, alguma coisa em suspense nas suas palavras. Hermione disse, lentamente:  
- Você sabe o que foi.  
Ele fitou-a com os olhos azuis remelentos.  
- Sua mãe não lhe contou o que vinha acontecendo ultimamente. Não queria preocupá-la.  
Hermione franziu o rosto.  
- Não queria me preocupar com o quê? Continue... por favor.  
As mãos calejadas de Otto Schmidt se abriram e fecharam.  
- Já ouviu falar de um homem chamado Joe Romano?  
- Joe Romano? Não. Por quê?  
Otto Schmidt piscou os olhos.  
- Romano procurou sua mãe há seis meses e disse que queria comprar a companhia. Ela respondeu que não estava interessada em vender. Mas ele ofereceu dez vezes mais do que a companhia valia e ela não pôde recusar. Ficou muito animada. Investiria  
todo o dinheiro em aplicações seguras, que proporcionariam uma receita de que vocês duas poderiam viver, confortavelmente, pelo resto de suas vidas. Tencionava fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Fiquei muito satisfeito por ela. Há três anos que eu estava querendo me aposentar, mas não podia deixar a Sra. Doris sozinha, não é mesmo? Esse Romano... - Otto pronunciou a palavra com uma fúria evidente. - Esse Romano deu a ela uma pequena entrada. O dinheiro grande,... o pagamento do saldo... deveria entrar no mês passado.  
Hermione disse, impaciente:  
- Continue, Otto. O que aconteceu?  
- Assim que assumiu, Romano despediu todo mundo e trouxe o seu próprio pessoal. E começou a depredar a companhia. Vendeu  
todos os bens e encomendou uma porção de equipamentos, vendendo tudo, mas não pagando. Os fornecedores não se preocuparam  
com o atraso no pagamento, porque pensavam que ainda estavam tratando com sua mãe. Quando finalmente começaram a pressionar sua mãe pelo pagamento, ela procurou Romano e exigiu que ele explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Ele disse que desistira da transação e estava lhe devolvendo a companhia. A esta altura, porém, a companhia já não valia mais nada e ainda por cima sua mãe devia meio milhão de dólares, que não tinha condições de pagar. Quase me matou e à minha mulher, Hermione.  
Acompanhamos a luta de sua mãe para salvar a companhia. Mas não havia jeito. Eles a forçaram à falência. Tomaram-lhe tudo... a companhia, esta casa, até mesmo seu carro.  
- Oh, Deus!  
- Há mais. O promotor distrital comunicou à sua mãe que ia pedir uni indiciamento por fraude, que ela se arriscava a uma sentença de prisão. Acho que foi nesse dia em que ela realmente morreu.  
Hermione fervilhava com uma onda de raiva impotente.  
- Mas tudo o que ela tinha de fazer era contar a verdade... explicar o que aquele homem lhe fez.  
O velho capataz sacudiu a cabeça.  
- Joe Romano trabalha para um homem chamado Anthony Orsatti. E Orsatti manda em Nova Orleans - Descobri tarde demais que Romano já tinha feito a mesma coisa com outras companhias. Mesmo que sua mãe o levasse aos tribunais, muitos anos se passariam antes que tudo ficasse esclarecido. E ela não tinha dinheiro para lutar contra ele.  
- Por que ela não me disse nada?  
Era um brado de angústia, um brado pela angústia da mãe.  
- Sua mãe era uma mulher orgulhosa. E o que você podia fazer? Não há nada que alguém possa fazer.  
Você está enganado, pensou Hermione, furiosa.  
- Quero falar com Joe Romano. Onde posso encontrá-lo?  
Schmidt disse, incisivamente:  
- Esqueça-o. Não faz idéia de como ele é poderoso.  
- Onde ele mora, Otto?  
-Ele tem uma casa perto de Jackson Square. Mas não adiantará ir até lá, Hermione.  
Hermione não respondeu. Estava dominada por uma emoção que lhe era totalmente desconhecida: o ódio. Joe Romano pagará pela  
morte de minha mãe, jurou Hermione para si mesma.

Nota: E ai ? O que acharam ? Mil desculpas pelo atraso eu ia postar no sabado, mas não tive tempo nenhum. Mas mil obrigados pelas reviews, queria responder mas tive que vir postar rapidinho. Espero que continuem mandando reviews. Beijos e ate a proxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Ela precisava de tempo. Tempo para pensar, tempo para planejar o seu próximo movimento. Não suportava voltar para a casa despojada e por isso foi hospedar-se num pequeno hotel na Magazine Street, longe do Bairro Francês, onde o carnaval desvairado ainda continuava. Não tinha bagagem e o desconfiado recepcionista disse: - Terá de pagar adiantado. São quarenta dólares pela noite.

Hermione telefonou do quarto para Charles Desmond, a fim de comunicar-lhe que não poderia trabalhar por alguns dias. Ele disfarçou a irritação pela inconveniência e disse a Hermione:  
- Não se preocupe. Arrumarei alguém para ficar no seu lugar até voltar.  
Desmond esperava que ela se lembrasse de contar a Charles Stanhope como ele fora compreensivo e prestativo. O telefonema seguinte de Hermione foi para Charles.  
- Charles, querido...  
- Onde diabo você está, Hermione? Mamãe tentou encontrá-la durante toda a manhã. Ela queria almoçar hoje com você. As duas têm muitas coisas para combinar.  
- Desculpe, querido. Estou em Nova Orleans.  
- Você está onde? O que foi fazer em Nova Orleans?  
- Minha mãe... morreu.  
A palavra quase ficou presa na garganta de Hermione.  
- Oh... - O tom de voz de Charles mudou no mesmo instante. – Sinto muito, Hermione. Deve ter sido muito súbito. Ela não era bastante jovem?  
"Ela era muito jovem", pensou Hermione, desesperada. Em voz alta, ela disse:  
- Era, sim.  
- O que aconteceu? Você está bem?  
Por algum motivo, Hermione não podia contar a Charles que fora suicídio. Queria ansiosamente contar toda a história terrível do que haviam feito com sua mãe, mas se conteve. "O problema é meu", pensou ela. Não posso descarregar meu fardo em Charles.  
- Não se preocupe, querido. Estou bem.  
- Quer que eu vá até aí, Hermione?  
- Não, obrigada. Posso cuidar de tudo. Enterrarei mamãe amanhã. E estarei de volta a Filadélfia na segunda-feira.  
Depois de desligar, ela estendeu-se na cama do hotel, os pensamentos à deriva. Pôs-se a contar as placas acústicas no teto. Um... dois... três... Romano... quatro... cinco... Joe Romano... seis... sete... ele pagaria. Ela não tinha qualquer plano. Sabia apenas que não permitiria que Joe Romano escapasse impune ao que fizera, que encontraria algum meio de fazê-lo pagar.  
Hermione deixou o hotel ao final da tarde e seguiu a pé pela Canal Strect, até encontrar uma loja de penhores. Um homem de aspecto cansado, usando uma antiquada pala verde, estava sentado num guichê, por trás do balcão.  
- O que deseja?  
- Eu... quero comprar um revólver.  
- De que tipo?  
- Sabe como é... apenas um revólver...  
- Quer um 32, um 45, um...  
Hermione nunca empunhara uma arma de fogo.  
- Um... um 32 servirá.  
- Tenho aqui um excelente Smith & Wesson calibre 32 por 229 dólares. Tenho também um Charter Arms 32 por 159...  
Hermione não trouxera muito dinheiro na viagem.  
- Não tem alguma coisa mais barata?  
Ele deu de ombros.  
- O mais barato é um bodoque, dona. Mas podemos fazer uma coisa. Eu lhe venderei o 32 por 150 dólares e ofereço de brinde uma caixa de balas.  
- Está bem.  
Hermione observou enquanto o homem se deslocava para um arsenal sobre uma mesa mais atrás e selecionava um revólver. Ele levou-o para o balcão.  
- Sabe como usá-lo?  
- Sei... basta puxar o gatilho.  
O homem soltou um grunhido.  
- Quer que eu lhe ensine a carregar?  
Ela já ia dizer que não precisava, que não tencionava usar o revólver, que queria apenas assustar alguém. Mas compreendeu como isso pareceria absurdo.  
- Quero, sim, por favor.  
Hermione observou enquanto ele inseria as balas no tambor.  
- Obrigada.  
Ela abriu a bolsa e contou o dinheiro.  
- Precisarei de seu nome e endereço para o registro policial.  
Era uma coisa que não ocorrera a Hermione. Ameaçar Joe Romano com um revólver era um ato criminoso. Mas ele é o criminoso e não eu. A pala verde dava aos olhos do homem uma impressão lúgubre enquanto observavam Hermione.  
- Nome?  
- Smith... Joan Smith.  
Ele fez uma anotação num cartão.  
- Endereço?  
- Dowman Road... Dowman Road, 32.  
Sem levantar os olhos, ele comentou:  
- Não existe Dowman Road, 32. Seria no meio do rio. Vamos passar para 25.  
Ele estendeu o recibo para Hermione. Ela assinou JOAN SMITH.  
- Isso é tudo?  
- É, sim.  
Cuidadosamente, ele empurrou o revólver pelo guichê. Hermione fitou-o imóvel por um instante, depois pegou-o e guardou na bolsa, virou-se e deixou a loja apressadamente.  
- Ei, dona! - gritou o homem, enquanto ela se afastava. – Não esqueça que a arma está carregada!

A Jackson Square fica no coração do Bairro Francês, com a bela Catedral de St- Louis dominando-a como uma bênção. As casas antigas e aprazíveis da praça ficam ao abrigo do tráfego intenso por sebes altas e graciosas magnólias. Joe Romano vivia numa daquelas casas.  
Hermione esperou até o anoitecer para partir. O carnaval deslocara-se para a Chartres Strect; à distância, ela podia ouvir o som do pandemônio em que fora engolfada anteriormente.  
Hermione parou nas sombras, observando a casa, consciente do peso do revólver em sua bolsa. O plano que elaborara era simples. Tentaria argumentar com Joe Romano, pediria que limpasse o nome da mãe. Se ele recusasse, iria ameaçá-lo com o revólver, obrigá-lo a escrever uma confissão. E a levaria para o Tenente Miller, que prenderia Romano, resguardando assim o nome da mãe. Desejava desesperadamente que Charles estivesse ali, a seu lado, mas sabia que era melhor cuidar de tudo sozinha. Tinha de deixar Charles de fora daquilo. Contaria a ele depois que tudo terminasse, com Joe Romano atrás das grades, que era o lugar a que ele pertencia. Um pedestre se aproximava. Hermione esperou até que ele se afastasse e a rua ficasse completamente deserta.  
Ela subiu os degraus da casa e tocou a campainha. Ninguém atendeu. Ele está provavelmente num dos bailes particulares oferecidos durante o Mardi Gras. "Mas posso esperar", pensou Hermione. Posso esperar até que ele volte para casa. Subitamente, a luz da varanda foi acesa, a porta se abriu e um homem  
apareceu. Sua aparência foi uma surpresa para Hermione. Ela imaginara um gangster de aspecto sinistro, o mal estampado no rosto. Em vez disso, deparava-se com um homem atraente e simpático, que poderia facilmente ser tomado por um professor universitário. Sua voz era baixa e amistosa:  
- Olá. Em que posso ajudá-la?  
- Você é Joseph Romano?  
A voz de Hermione estava trêmula.  
- O próprio. O que deseja?  
Ele tinha um comportamento insinuante e agradável. "Não é de admirar que minha mãe se tenha deixado enganar por esse homem," pensou Hermione.  
- Eu... eu gostaria de lhe falar, Sr. Romano.  
Ele contemplou-a por um momento, de alto a baixo.  
- Claro. Entre, por favor.  
Hermione acompanhou-o a uma sala de estar cheia de móveis antigos, bonitos e lustrosos. Joseph Romano vivia muito bem. "À custa do dinheiro de minha mãe," pensou Hermione, amargurada.  
- Eu ia me servir de um drinque. O que deseja tomar?  
- Nada.  
Ele fitou-a com uma expressão curiosa.  
- Sobre o que deseja me falar, Senhorita ...  
- Hermione Granger. Sou a filha de Doris Granger.  
Romano fitou-a impassível por um momento e depois uma expressão de reconhecimento aflorou em seu rosto.  
- Ah, sim... Soube o que aconteceu com sua mãe. Uma coisa lamentável.  
"Uma coisa lamentável!" Ele causara a morte de sua mãe e esse era o único comentário que tinha a fazer.  
- Sr. Romano, o promotor distrital acha que minha mãe foi culpada de fraude. Mas sabe que isso não é verdade. E quero que me ajude a limpar o nome dela.  
Ele soltou uma risada.  
- Nunca falo de negócios durante o Mardi Gras. É contra a minha religião. - Romano foi até o bar e começou a servir dois drinques. - Creio que se sentirá melhor depois que tomar um drinque.  
Ele não lhe deixava opção. Hermione abriu a bolsa e tirou o revólver. Apontou para ele.  
- Eu lhe direi o que fará com que eu me sinta melhor, Sr. Romano: obrigá-lo a confessar o que exatamente fez à minha mãe. – Joseph Romano virou-se e viu a arma.  
- É melhor guardar isso, Senhorita Granger. Pode disparar.  
- E vai mesmo disparar, se não fizer exatamente o que eu mandar. Escreverá como saqueou a companhia, levando-a à falência e causando o suicídio de minha mãe.  
Ele a observava atentamente agora, uma expressão cautelosa nos olhos escuros.  
- E se eu recusar?  
- Então eu vou matá-lo.  
Hermione podia sentir o revólver tremendo em sua mão.  
- Não me parece uma assassina, Senhorita Granger. - Ele se aproximava dela agora, com um copo na mão. A voz era suave e sincera. - Nada tive a ver com a morte de sua mãe e pode estar certa de que eu...  
Ele jogou o drinque no rosto de Hermione. Ela sentiu a ardência do álcool em seus olhos e um instante depois a arma foi derrubada de sua mão.  
- Sua velha me escondeu uma coisa - disse Joe Romano. – Ela não me contou que tinha uma filha tão gostosa.  
Ele a segurava, imobilizando-lhe os braços. Hermione não podia ver nada e sentia-se apavorada. Tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele a encostou numa parede, comprimindo-se contra o seu corpo.  
- Tem coragem, boneca. Gosto disso. E me deixa com o maior tesão.  
A voz dele soava rouca. Hermione podia sentir o seu corpo ardente contra o dela. Tentava novamente se desvencilhar, mas estava impotente em seu aperto.  
- Veio aqui por um pouco de excitamento, hem? Pois é, o Joe vai lhe dar.  
Ela tentou gritar, mas a voz saiu sufocada:  
- Largue-me!  
Ele rasgou-lhe a blusa, sussurrando:  
- Ei, olhe só para esses peitos! - Ele começou a apertar-lhe os mamilos. - Lute comigo, boneca. Gosto disso.  
- Largue-me!  
Romano apertou-a com mais força ainda, machucando-a. Hermione sentiu que estava sendo forçada para o chão.  
- Aposto que você nunca foi comida por um homem de verdade.  
Ele se achava agora montado por cima dela, o corpo pesado a comprimi-la, as mãos subindo por suas coxas. Hermione tateou às cegas, os dedos encontraram o revólver. Agarrou-o e houve uma explosão súbita, estrondosa.  
- Oh, Deus! - exclamou Romano.  
A pressão dele relaxou de repente. Através de uma névoa vermelha, Hermione observou horrorizada, enquanto ele saia de cima dela, arriando no chão, as mãos comprimindo o lado.  
- Você atirou em mim... sua puta... atirou em mim...  
Hermione estava paralisada, incapaz de se mexer. Sentiu que ia vomitar, os olhos se achavam cegos pela dor intensa. Conseguiu se levantar, virou-se e cambaleou para uma porta no outro lado da sala. Abriu-a. Era um banheiro. Ela foi até a pia, encheu-a de água fria, molhou os olhos, até que a dor começou a se desvanecer e a visão clareou. Contemplou-se no espelho por cima da pia. Os olhos estavam injetados, com um aspecto horrível. "Santo Deus, acabei de matar um homem!" Ela voltou correndo à sala. Joe Romano estava caído no chão, o sangue se espalhando sobre o tapete branco. Hermione parou ao lado, o rosto muito pálido.  
- Sinto muito - murmurou ela, atordoada. - Eu não tinha intenção...  
- Ambulância...  
A respiração de Romano era entrecortada. Hermione correu para o telefone na mesa e discou para a telefonista. A voz saiu estrangulada quando tentou falar:  
- Telefonista, providencie uma ambulância imediatamente. O endereço é Jackson Square, 421. Um homem foi baleado.  
Ela repôs o telefone no gancho e olhou para Joe Romano. "Oh, Deus," rezou ela, "não deixe que ele morra, por favor. Sabe que eu não tencionava matá-lo." Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo no chão, a fim de verificar se ele ainda estava vivo. Os olhos se achavam fechados, mas Romano ainda respirava.  
- Uma ambulância está a caminho - murmurou Hermione.  
E ela fugiu.

Fez um esforço para não correr, com medo de atrair a atenção. Fechou o casaco, a fim de esconder a blusa rasgada. A quatro quarteirões da casa, tentou parar um táxi. Meia dúzia passaram direto em alta velocidade, cheios de passageiros risonhos e felizes. À distância, Hermione ouviu uma sirene se aproximando. Pouco depois, uma ambulância passou por ela em disparada, seguindo na direção da casa de Joe Romano. "Tenho de sair daqui," pensou Hermione. Um táxi parou à sua frente e descarregou os passageiros. Hermione correu, com medo de perdê-lo.  
- Está livre?  
- Depende. Para onde vai?  
- Para o aeroporto.  
Ela prendeu a respiração.  
- Entre.  
A caminho do aeroporto, Hermione pensou na ambulância. "E se chegassem tarde demais e encontrassem Joe Romano já morto?" Ela seria uma assassina. Deixara o revólver na casa, suas impressões digitais lá estavam. Poderia dizer à polícia que Romano tentara estuprá-la e a arma disparara acidentalmente.  
Mas nunca acreditariam nela. Comprara a arma que estava no chão, ao lado de Joe Romano. Quanto tempo passara? Meia hora? Uma hora? Tinha de sair de Nova Orleans o mais depressa possível.  
- Gostou do carnaval? - perguntou o motorista.  
Hermione engoliu em seco.  
- Ahn... gostei.  
Ela tirou o espelhinho da bolsa e fez o que era possível para se tornar apresentável. Fora estúpida ao tentar obrigar Joe Romano a confessar. Tudo saíra errado. Como posso dizer a Charles o que aconteceu? Sabia como ele ficaria chocado; mas, depois que explicasse, ele compreenderia. Charles saberia o que fazer.  
Quando o táxi chegou ao Aeroporto Internacional de Nova Orleans, Hermione pensou: Foi somente esta manhã que passei por aqui? Tudo aconteceu num dia apenas? O suicídio da mãe... o horror de ser engolfada pelo carnaval... o homem gritando... "Você atirou em mim... sua puta...".  
Quando entrou no terminal, Hermione teve a impressão de que todos a fitavam acusadoramente. É isso o que a consciência culpada faz, pensou ela. Gostaria que houvesse algum meio de saber qual era o estado de Joe Romano, mas não tinha a menor idéia do hospital para onde ele fora levado ou para quem poderia telefonar. Ele vai ficar bom. Charles e eu voltaremos a Nova Orleans para o enterro de mamãe e Joe Romano se salvará. Ela tentou afastar da mente a visão do homem caído sobre o tapete branco, o sangue manchando-o de vermelho. Tinha de voltar correndo para casa, para Charles...  
Hermione foi até o balcão da Delta Airlines.  
- Quero uma passagem de ida para Filadélfia no próximo vôo, por favor. Classe turista.  
O funcionário consultou o computador.  
- Será o vôo três-zero-quatro. Está com sorte. Ainda resta um lugar.  
- A que horas o avião parte?  
- Dentro de vinte minutos. Está em cima da hora para embarcar.  
Ao abrir a bolsa, Hermione sentiu mais do que viu dois guardas uniformizados se postarem nos seus lados. Um deles disse:  
- Hermione Granger?  
O coração dela parou de bater por um instante. Seria estupidez negar minha identidade.  
- Sou eu.  
- Está presa.  
E Hermione sentiu o aço frio das algemas estalarem em seus pulsos.  
Tudo estava acontecendo em câmara lenta com outra pessoa.  
Hermione observou-se sendo levada pelo aeroporto, algemada a um dos guardas, as pessoas se virando para olhar. Foi empurrada para o banco traseiro de uma radiopatrulha preta e branca, com uma grade de aço a separá-la do banco da frente. O carro partiu abruptamente, a luz vermelha piscando, a sirene gemendo. Ela se encolheu no banco, tentando tornar-se invisível. Era uma assassina. Joseph Romano morrera. Mas fora um acidente. Ela explicaria como acontecera. Tinham de acreditar nela. Tinham de acreditar... A delegacia de polícia para onde Hermione foi levada ficava no distrito de Algiers, na zona oeste de Nova Orleans, um prédio sombrio e agourento, com uma aparência de desolação. A sala da frente estava apinhada de pessoas de aspecto deprimente... prostitutas, cafetões, assaltantes e suas vitimas . Hermione foi conduzida à mesa do sargento de plantão. Um dos guardas disse:  
- A mulher Granger, sargento. Nós a pegamos no aeroporto, tentando escapar.  
- Eu não estava...  
- Tirem as algemas.  
As algemas foram removidas. Hermione recuperou a voz.  
- Foi um acidente. Eu não tinha a menor intenção de matá-lo. Ele tentou me estuprar e...  
- Você é mesmo Hermione Granger?  
- Sou, sim. Eu...  
- Levem-na para a cela.  
- Não! Espere um instante! - suplicou Hermione. – Preciso telefonar para alguém. Eu... eu tenho o direito de dar um telefonema.  
O sargento soltou um grunhido irônico.  
- Conhece a rotina, hem? Quantas vezes já esteve em cana, meu bem?  
- Nenhuma. Esta é...  
- Pode dar um telefonema. Três minutos. Que número você quer?  
Hermione estava tão nervosa que não conseguia lembrar o telefone de Charles. Não conseguia sequer recordar o código de área para Filadélfia. Seria dois-cinco-um? Não. O número era outro.  
Ela agora tremia.  
- Vamos logo. Não posso ficar esperando a noite inteira.  
Dois-um-cinco. Era isso!  
- Dois-um-cinco-cinco-cinco-cinco-nove-três-zero-um.  
O sargento discou o número e entregou o telefone para Hermione. Ela podia ouvir a campainha tocando. E tocando. Ninguém atendia. Charles tinha de estar em casa. O sargento disse:  
- Seu tempo acabou.  
Ele estendeu a mão para arrancar o telefone de Hermione.  
- Espere, por favor! - gritou ela.  
Mas, subitamente, lembrou-se que Charles desligava seu telefone à noite, a fim de não ser incomodado. Ela escutou a campainha por mais um instante e compreendeu que não havia a menor possibilidade de entrar em contato com Charles. O sargento indagou:  
- Já acabou?  
Hermione fitou-o apaticamente e murmurou:  
- Já, sim.  
Um guarda em mangas de camisa levou Hermione para uma sala, onde ela foi fichada e lhe tiraram as impressões digitais. Depois, foi conduzida por um corredor e trancada numa cela, sozinha.  
- Terá uma audiência pela manhã - informou o guarda afastando-se e deixando-a sozinha.  
"Nada disso está acontecendo," pensou Hermione. "Tudo não passa de um terrível pesadelo. Oh, Deus, por favor, não permita que nada disso seja real!"  
Mas o catre fétido na cela era real, o vaso sanitário sem tampa no canto era real, as barras eram reais.  
As horas da noite se arrastaram interminavelmente. Se ao menos eu conseguisse entrar em contato com Charles! Precisava dele agora mais do que já precisara de qualquer outra pessoa, em toda a sua vida. Eu deveria ter-lhe contado, em primeiro lugar. Se o fizesse, nada disso teria acontecido.  
Às seis horas da manhã, um guarda entediado trouxe para Hermione um café morno e um mingau de aveia frio. Ela não foi capaz de tocar. O estômago se achava completamente contraído. Uma inspetora veio buscá-la às nove horas.  
- Está na hora, queridinha.  
A mulher destrancou a porta da cela.  
- Preciso dar um telefonema - disse Hermione. - É muito...  
- Mais tarde. Não vai querer deixar o juiz esperando. Ele é um filho da puta mesquinho.  
Ela acompanhou Hermione por um corredor e através de uma porta que dava para um tribunal. Um juiz idoso presidia o tribunal.  
A cabeça e as mãos se mantinham em constante movimento, arrancos pequenos e rápidos. À sua frente se encontrava o promotor distrital, Ed Topper, um homem franzino, na casa dos 40 anos, cabelos grisalhos ondulados, olhos pretos e frios.  
Hermione foi levada a uma cadeira e um momento depois o meirinho anunciou:  
- O povo contra Hermione Granger.  
Hermione descobriu-se a avançar. O juiz examinava um papel à sua frente, a cabeça balançando para cima e para baixo.  
Agora. Agora. Agora era o momento de Hermione explicar a alguém com autoridade o que realmente acontecera. Ela comprimiu as mãos, a fim de evitar que tremessem.  
- Meritíssimo, não foi homicídio. Atirei nele, é verdade, mas foi um acidente. Eu só pretendia assustá-lo. Ele tentou me violentar e...  
O promotor distrital interrompeu-a:  
- Meritíssimo, não vejo sentido em desperdiçar o tempo deste tribunal. Esta mulher arrombou a casa do Sr. Romano, armada com um revólver de calibre 32, roubou um quadro de Renoir no valor de meio milhão de dólares. Quando o Sr. Romano surpreendeu-a em flagrante, ela alvejou-o a sangue-frio e deixou-o como morto.  
Hermione sentiu que o sangue se esvaía de seu rosto.  
- Mas... mas do que está falando?  
Nada daquilo fazia qualquer sentido. O promotor acrescentou bruscamente:  
- Temos a arma com que o Sr. Romano foi ferido. As impressões digitais da mulher estão na arma.  
"Ferido! Então Joseph Romano estava vivo! Ela não matara ninguém."  
- Ela fugiu com o quadro, Meritíssimo. Provavelmente se encontra nas mãos de algum receptador, a esta altura. Por esse motivo, o Estado solicita que Hermione Granger seja julgada por tentativa de homicídio e assalto à mão armada, com a fiança fixada em meio milhão de dólares.  
O juiz virou-se para Hermione, que se encontrava imóvel, em estado de choque.  
- Está representada neste tribunal?  
Ela não ouviu. O juiz alteou a voz:  
- Tem um advogado?  
Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.  
- Não. Eu... o que... o que esse homem disse não é verdade. Eu nunca...  
- Tem dinheiro para contratar um advogado?  
"Havia o fundo dos empregados no banco. E havia Charles."  
- Eu... não, Meritíssimo. Mas não compreendo...  
- O tribunal designará um advogado para você. Será mantida sob custódia, com uma fiança de quinhentos mil dólares. Próximo caso.  
- Espere! Isso tudo é um equívoco! Eu não...  
Ela não se lembrou depois de ter sido retirada do tribunal.  
O nome do advogado designado pelo tribunal era Perry Pope. Ele se aproximava dos 40 anos, possuía um rosto rude e inteligente, olhos azuis simpáticos. Hermione gostou dele imediatamente. Ele entrou na cela, sentou-se no catre e disse:  
- Você criou uma sensação e tanto para uma mulher que se encontra na cidade há apenas 24 horas. - Ele sorriu. - Mas tem sorte. É uma péssima atiradora. O ferimento foi superficial. Romano sobreviverá.  
Ele tirou um cachimbo do bolso e acrescentou:  
- Importa-se que eu fume?  
- Não.  
Ele encheu o cachimbo de fumo, acendeu-o, estudou atentamente o rosto de Hermione.  
- Não parece a criminosa comum desesperada, Senhorita Granger.  
- E não sou. Juro que não sou.  
- Pois então me convença. Conte o que aconteceu. Desde o início. Leve o tempo que julgar necessário.  
E Hermione contou. Tudo. Perry Pope escutou a história em silêncio, não falando até que Hermione terminou. Recostou-se então na parede da cela, uma expressão sombria no rosto. E disse, baixinho:  
- Aquele filho da puta...  
- Não entendo do que eles estavam falando. - Havia confusão nos olhos de Hermione. - Não sei de nada sobre um quadro.  
- É realmente muito simples. Joe Romano usou-a como bode expiatório, da mesma forma como fez com sua mãe . Você caiu direitinha numa armadilha.  
- Ainda não compreendo.  
- Pois então vou explicar. Romano reclamará o seguro de meio milhão de dólares pelo quadro de Renoir que escondeu em algum lugar e receberá. A seguradora ficará atrás de você e não dele. Quando as coisas esfriarem, Romano venderá o quadro a algum colecionador particular e ganhará mais meio milhão de dólares, graças à sua ingenuidade. Não sabia que uma confissão obtida sob a mira de uma arma não tem valor?  
- Eu... eu acho que sabia. Pensei apenas que, se conseguisse lhe arrancar a verdade, alguém poderia iniciar uma investigação.  
O cachimbo se apagara. Ele tornou a acendê-lo.  
- Como entrou na casa?  
- Toquei à campainha da frente e o Sr. Romano abriu a porta.  
- Não é a história que ele conta. Há uma janela arrombada nos fundos da casa e Romano garante que foi por lá que você entrou. Ele disse à polícia que a surpreendeu a pegar o Renoir; quando tentou impedi-la, você atirou nele e fugiu.  
- Mas isso é uma mentira! Eu...  
- Mas é a mentira dele, assim como a sua casa... enquanto a arma pertence a você. Tem alguma idéia das pessoas que está enfrentando?  
Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, em silêncio.  
- Pois então lhe contarei os fatos da vida, Senhorita Granger. Esta cidade é controlada pela Família Orsatti. Nada acontece por aqui sem a aprovação de Anthony Orsatti. Se quer uma permissão para construir um prédio, pavimentar uma rua, explorar as muralhas, a lotaria dos números ou os tóxicos, tem de falar com Orsatti. Joe Romano começou como um pistoleiro dele. Agora, é o homem principal na organização de Orsatti.  
Ele fez uma pausa, fitando-a com admiração, antes de acrescentar:  
- E você entrou na casa de Romano e apontou-lhe um revólver!  
Hermione continuou sentada, atordoada e exausta. Finalmente perguntou:  
- Acredita na minha história?  
O advogado sorriu.  
- Você está absolutamente certa. É tanta estupidez que só pode ser verdade.  
- Pode me ajudar?  
Ele respondeu bem devagar:  
- Vou tentar. Eu daria qualquer coisa para pôr todos eles por trás das grades. São os donos desta cidade e da maioria dos nossos juizes. Se você for a julgamento, eles a enterrarão tão fundo que nunca mais tornará a ver a luz do dia.  
Hermione fitou-o, perplexa.  
- Se eu for a julgamento?  
Pope levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para outro da cela, enquanto dizia:  
- Não quero levá-la à presença de um júri porque será o júri dele. Pode estar certa disso. Há somente um juiz que Orsatti nunca foi capaz de comprar. O nome dele é Henry Lawrence. Se eu puder dar um jeito para que ele assuma o caso, tenho certeza de que arrumarei um acordo para você. Não é rigorosamente ético, mas conversarei com ele particularmente. Lawrence odeia Orsatti e Romano tanto quanto eu. Agora, tudo o que temos de fazer é atrair o Juiz Lawrence.  
Perry Pope providenciou um telefonema de Hermione para Charles. Hermione ouviu a voz famíliar da secretária de Charles:  
- Escritório do Sr. Stanhope.  
- Harriet, aqui é Hermione Granger. Eu...  
- Oh, Senhorita Granger, ele vem tentando lhe falar há bastante tempo, mas não tínhamos o seu telefone. A Sra. Stanhope está ansiosa em acertar todas as providências para o casamento. Se puder procure-a o mais depressa possível...  
- Harriet, posso falar com o Sr. Stanhope, por favor?  
- Lamento muito, Senhorita Granger, mas não será possível. Ele está a caminho de Houston, para uma reunião. Se me der seu número tenho certeza de que ele lhe telefonará assim que puder.  
- Eu...  
Ela não podia deixar que Charles lhe telefonasse para cadeia. Não antes de primeiro ter a oportunidade de lhe explicar tudo o que acontecera.  
- Eu... eu telefonarei de novo para o Sr. Stanhope.  
Ela desligou. "Amanhã," pensou Hermione, cansada. "Explicarei tudo a Charles amanhã."  
Hermione foi transferida naquela tarde para uma cela maior. Foi-lhe servido um jantar delicioso no Cyalatoire's e pouco depois chegaram flores frescas com um bilhete. Ela abriu o envelope e tirou o cartão: ÂNIMO, VAMOS DERROTAR OS MISERÁVEIS. PERRY POPE.  
Ele veio visitar Hermione na manhã seguinte. Ela compreendeu que havia boas notícias no instante em que viu o sorriso em seu rosto.  
- Estamos com sorte - declarou ele. - Acabei de conversar com o Juiz Lawrence e com Topper, o promotor distrital. Topper protestou furiosamente, mas chegamos a um acordo.  
- Um acordo?  
- Eu contei a sua história ao Juiz Lawrence. Ele concordou em aceitar um reconhecimento de culpa de sua parte.  
Hermione ficou chocada.  
- Um reconhecimento de culpa? Mas eu não...  
- Preste atenção. Declarando-se culpada, você poupa ao Estado a despesa de um julgamento. Persuadi o juiz que você não roubou o quadro. Ele conhece Joe Romano e acreditou em mim.  
- Mas... se eu me declarar culpada, o que eles farão comigo?  
- O Juiz Lawrence a condenará a três meses de prisão, com...  
- Prisão!  
- Espere um instante. Ele suspenderá a sentença e você poderá cumpri-la em liberdade condicional, fora do Estado.  
- Mas neste caso eu... eu terei uma ficha policial.  
Perry Pope suspirou.  
- Se a levarem a julgamento por assalto à mão armada e tentativa de homicídio, durante o ato, você pode ser condenada a dez anos.  
"Dez anos de cadeia!" Perry Pope observava pacientemente e acrescentou:  
- Só posso lhe oferecer o meu melhor conselho. Já é um milagre o que eu consegui. Eles querem uma resposta agora. Você não precisa aceitar o acordo. Pode arrumar outro advogado e...  
- Não.  
Hermione sabia que aquele homem era honesto. Nas circunstâncias, considerando o seu comportamento insano, ele fizera tudo o que era possível por ela. Se ao menos pudesse falar com Charles...  
Mas eles precisavam de uma resposta agora. Ela provavelmente tinha sorte de escapar com uma sentença de três meses em suspensão.  
- Eu... eu aceitarei o acordo.  
Hermione teve de fazer muita força para que as palavras saíssem.  
O advogado assentiu.  
- Está sendo esperta.  
Hermione não teve permissão de dar qualquer telefonema antes de voltar ao tribunal. Ed Topper postou-se num lado dela e Perry Pope no outro. Sentado no assento do juiz estava um homem de aparência distinta, na casa dos 50 anos, o rosto liso, sem rugas, cabelos abundantes e impecáveis. O Juiz Lawrence disse a Hermione:  
- O tribunal foi informado que a ré deseja mudar sua alegação de inocente para culpada. Isso é correto?  
- É, sim, Meritíssimo.  
- Todas as partes estão de acordo?  
Perry Pope assentiu.  
- Estão, Meritíssimo.  
- O Estado concorda, Meritíssimo - acrescentou o promotor.  
O Juiz Lawrence permaneceu em silêncio por um longo momento. Depois, inclinou-se para a frente e fitou Hermione nos olhos.  
- Um dos motivos para que este nosso grande país se encontre em situação tão lamentável é que as ruas fervilham de vermes que pensam que podem escapar impunes de qualquer coisa. Pessoas que zombam da lei. Alguns sistemas judiciais neste país tratam bem os criminosos. Pois não agimos assim na Louisiana. Quando alguém, ao cometer um assalto, tenta matar uma pessoa a sangue-frio, achamos que a culpada deve ser punida de maneira exemplar.  
Hermione começou a experimentar as primeiras pontadas de pânico. Virou o rosto para Perry Pope. Os olhos do advogado fixavam-se no juiz.  
- A ré admitiu que tentou assassinar um dos cidadãos eminentes desta comunidade... um homem notório por sua filantropia e boas ações. A ré alvejou-o no ato de roubar um objeto de arte no valor de meio milhão de dólares. - A voz do juiz tornou-se mais áspera. – Pois este tribunal vai providenciar para que não possa desfrutar esse dinheiro... não durante os próximos 13 anos. É que durante os próximos 15 anos você estará encarcerada na Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana Para Mulheres.  
Hermione sentiu que algum gracejo horrível lhe haviam impingido. O juiz era um ator selecionado para o papel, mas estava lendo as linhas erradas. Não deveria dizer nenhuma daquelas coisas. Ela virou-se para explicar isso a Perry Pope, mas ele desviou os olhos. Ele arrumava papéis em sua pasta e pela primeira vez Hermione notou que suas unhas eram roídas até o sabugo. O Juiz Lawrence se levantara e começava a recolher os seus papéis. Hermione ficou parada ali, atordoada, incapaz de compreender o que estava-lhe acontecendo. Um guarda aproximou-se e segurou-a pelo braço.  
- Vamos embora.  
- Não! - gritou Hermione. - Não, por favor!  
Ela levantou os olhos para o juiz e acrescentou:  
- Houve um engano terrível, Meritíssimo. Eu...  
Enquanto sentia a mão do guarda lhe apertar o braço, Hermione compreendeu que não houvera qualquer erro. Fora enganada. Eles iam destruí-la.  
Assim como haviam destruído sua mãe.

* * *

Nota: Oii gente aqui esta mais um capitulo novo. Que advogado filho da mãe hein? Pra falar a verdade eu não gosto muito desse começo não, prefito a parte em que o Harry entra (Nossa serio? Adaptadora lerta é assim mesmo), mas enfim de novo muito muito muito obrigada pelas reviwes. Beijos e ate a proxima.


	4. Chapter 4

A notícia dos crimes e da condenação de Hermione Granger apareceu na primeira página do New Orleans Courier, acompanhada por uma fotografia sua, tirada pela polícia. Os principais serviços noticiosos transmitiram a história para jornais de todo o país. Quando foi retirada do tribunal, a fim de aguardar a transferência para a penitenciária estadual, Hermione foi confrontada por uma turma de repórteres de televisão. Escondeu o rosto em humilhação, mas não havia como escapar das câmaras.  
Joe Romano era uma notícia importante, e um atentado contra a sua vida por uma linda assaltante era notícia ainda mais sensacional. Hermione tinha a sensação de que se encontrava cercada por inimigos. "Charles me tirará daqui" ela insistia em dizer a si mesma. "Oh, por favor, Deus, permita que Charles me tire daqui. Nosso filho não pode nascer na prisão."

Foi somente na tarde seguinte que o sargento de plantão permitiu que Hermione usasse o telefone. Harriet atendeu:  
- Escritório do Sr. Stanhope.  
- Harriet, aqui é Hermione Granger. Eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Stanhope.  
- Um momento, por favor, Senhorita Granger. - Ela percebeu a hesitação na voz da secretária. Eu... vou verificar se o Sr. Stanhope está.  
Depois de uma espera prolongada e angustiante, Hermione ouvia finalmente a voz de Charles. Quase chorou de alívio.  
- Charles...  
- Hermione? É você, Hermione?  
- Sou eu mesma, querido. Oh, Charles, eu tentei falar com você...  
- Eu estava enlouquecendo, Hermione. Os jornais daqui estão repletos de histórias terríveis a seu respeito. Não posso acreditar no que eles dizem.  
- Nada é verdade, querido. Absolutamente nada. Eu...  
- Onde você está agora?  
- Estou... estou numa cadeia em Nova Orleans. Eles vão me mandar para a prisão por algo que não fiz, Charles.  
Para horror de Charles, Hermione começou a chorar.  
- Fique calma. E preste atenção. Os jornais dizem que você atirou num homem. Isso não é verdade, não é mesmo?  
- Atirei nele, mas...  
- Então é verdade!  
- Não é como parece, querido. A história foi totalmente diferente. Posso explicar tudo. Eu...  
- Hermione, você se declarou culpada de tentativa de homicídio e de roubar um quadro?  
- É verdade, Charles. Mas só fiz isso porque...  
- Se precisava de dinheiro tão desesperadamente deveria ter falado comigo ... E tentar matar alguém... Não posso acreditar nisso. Nem meus pais. Você é a manchete do Daily News de Filadélfia desta manhã. É a primeira vez em que um sopro de escândalo atinge a família Stanhope.  
Foi o amargo autocontrole na voz de Charles que fez Hermione compreender os sentimentos profundos dele. Ela contara desesperadamente com Charles e agora descobria que seu noivo estava do lado deles. Fez um esforço para não gritar.  
- Preciso de você, querido. Por favor, venha até aqui. Pode endireitar tudo.  
Houve um silêncio prolongado.  
- Parece que não há muita coisa para endireitar. Não se você confessou ter feito todas essas coisas. A família não pode se envolver em algo assim. E tenho certeza de que pode compreender isso. Foi um choque terrível para nós. Obviamente, eu nunca a conheci de verdade.  
Cada palavra era um tremendo golpe. O mundo desmoronava sobre Hermione. Ela sentia-se mais sozinha do que em qualquer outra ocasião anterior de sua vida. Não havia agora ninguém a quem pudesse recorrer, absolutamente ninguém.  
- E... e o bebê?  
- Terá de fazer o que julgar melhor com seu filho – disse Charles. - Lamento muito, Hermione.  
E a ligação foi cortada. Hermione ficou imóvel, segurando o telefone mudo. Outro preso, por trás dela, disse:  
- Se já acabou com o telefone, meu bem, eu gostaria de chamar meu advogado.

Quando Hermione voltou à cela, a guarda tinha instruções a lhe transmitir:  
-Esteja pronta para partir amanhã de manhã. Virão buscá-la às seis horas.  
Ela recebeu um visitante. Otto Schmidt parecia ter envelhecido muitos anos durante as poucas horas transcorridas desde que Hermione o vira pela última vez. Ele dava a impressão de estar doente.  
- Só vim lhe dizer o quanto minha mulher e eu lamentamos tudo isso. Sabemos que não foi culpa sua o que aconteceu.  
"Se ao menos Charles tivesse dito isso..."  
- Minha mulher e eu estaremos no enterro da Sra. Doris amanhã.  
- Obrigada, Otto.  
"Eles enterrarão nós duas amanhã" pensou Hermione.

Ela passou a noite acordada, deitada em seu estreito catre na prisão, olhando fixamente para o teto. Reconstituiu mentalmente, por muitas vezes, a conversa com Charles. Ele nunca lhe dera a oportunidade de explicar.  
Ela tinha de pensar no filho. Lera sobre mulheres que tinham filhos na prisão, mas as histórias eram tão distantes de sua própria vida que era como se estivesse tomando conhecimento de relatos sobre pessoas de outro planeta. Agora, porém, estava acontecendo com ela. Terá de fazer o que julgar melhor para seu filho, dissera Charles.  
Ela queria ter o filho. "Mas eles não me deixarão mantê-lo" pensou Hermione. "Vão tirá-lo de mim porque passarei os próximos 15 anos na prisão. É melhor que ele nunca saiba quem é a mãe."  
E Hermione chorou.

Às seis horas da manhã, um guarda entrou na cela de Hermione, acompanhado pela matrona que, cuidava da prisão.  
- Hermione Granger?  
- Sou eu.  
Ela ficou surpresa ao perceber como sua voz soava estranha.  
- Por ordem do Tribunal de Justiça Criminal do Estado da Louisiana, Condado de Orleans, você será transferida imediatamente para a Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana Para Mulheres. Vamos embora, garota.  
Ela foi conduzida por um corredor comprido, passando por celas cheias de reclusos. Houve uma porção de assobios.  
- Tenha uma boa viagem, querida...  
- Diga-me onde aquele quadro está escondido, Hermione querida, e repartirei o dinheiro com você...  
- Se está indo para a casa grande, procure a Gina Malfoy. Ela cuidará direitinho de você...  
Hermione passou pelo telefone do qual ligara para Charles.  
"Adeus, Charles."

Ela estava do lado de fora, num pátio. Um ônibus da prisão, amarelo, as janelas gradeadas, esperava ali, o motor ligado.  
Meia dúzia de mulheres já se encontravam sentadas no ônibus, vigiadas por dois guardas armados. Hermione olhou para os rostos de suas companheiras de viagem. Uma delas mantinha uma atitude de desafio, outra se mostrava entediada, as demais exibiam expressões de desespero. As vidas que levaram até então estavam prestes a terminar. Eram párias, sendo conduzidos a jaulas em que seriam trancafiadas como animais. Hermione se perguntou que crimes teriam cometido e se alguma era tão inocente quanto ela... e também se perguntou o que as outras viam em seu rosto.  
A viagem no ônibus da prisão foi interminável, o ônibus quente e malcheiroso. Mas Hermione nem percebeu. Retraíra-se para dentro de si mesma, não estava mais consciente dos campos verdes viçosos pelos quais o ônibus passava. Encontrava-se em outro tempo, em outro lugar.  
Era uma garotinha na praia, com a mãe e o pai. O pai levava-a para o mar nos ombros e disse quando ela gritou: Não seja como um bebê, Hermione. E ele largou-a na água fria. Quando a água se fechou por cima de sua cabeça, ela entrou em pânico e começou a sufocar. O pai levantou-a e depois tornou a mergulhá-la. Desse momento em diante ela tivera pavor da água...  
O auditório universitário se apresentava lotado de estudantes, seus pais e parentes. Ela era a oradora da turma.  
Falou por 15 minutos e seu discurso estava impregnado de um idealismo elevado, com referências engenhosas ao passado e sonhos fulgurantes para o futuro. O reitor a presenteara com uma chave de Phi Beta Kappa. "Quero que você fique com isto", Hermione dissera à mãe. E o orgulho no rosto da mãe fora maravilhoso...  
"Vou para Filadélfia, mamãe. Tenho um emprego num banco lá.

Annie Mahier, sua melhor amiga, estava telefonando. "Você vai adorar Filadélfia, Hermione. Tem todas as coisas culturais. Além disso, é também uma linda cidade e tem escassez de mulheres. Ou seja, os homens daqui são realmente famintos! E posso lhe arrumar um emprego no banco em que trabalho..."

Charles e ela estavam fazendo amor. Ela observou as sombras em movimento no teto e pensou: Quantas mulheres gostariam de estar no meu lugar? Charles era um grande prêmio. E no mesmo instante ela sentiu-se envergonhada do pensamento. Amava Charles. Podia senti-lo dentro de si, arremetendo com mais força, cada vez mais depressa, prestes a explodir. E ele balbuciou: Você está pronta? E ela mentiu, dizendo que sim. "Foi maravilhoso para você?" "Foi, sim, Charles." E ela pensou: Isso é tudo o que existe? E novamente o sentimento de culpa...

- Você! Estou falando com você. Por acaso é surda? Vamos logo.  
Hermione levantou os olhos e se descobriu no ônibus amarelo da prisão. Parara num pátio cercado por uma pilha sombria de alvenaria. Uma sucessão de nove cercas, encimadas com arame farpado, cercava os 500 acres de pastagens e bosques que constituiam a Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana Para Mulheres.  
- Saia - ordenou o guarda. - Estamos aqui.  
_Aqui_ era o inferno.

* * *

Nota: capitulo curtinho hein ? E eu sei que agora pode parecer uma bosta e tipo: Onde o Harry se encaixa na historia? E Hermione ficara 15 anos na cadeia? Como assim? Mas calma.

SPOILER: Ela não vai ficar na cadeia todos esse tempo, e Harry vai entrar na historia la pelo capitulo ...

Enfim, espero que vocês gostem, e ja que você leu ate aqui, não custa deixar uma reviwes nééé ?

Nota 2: So lembrando que a historia não me pertence (Queria eu ter uma mente tão avançada a ponto de criar uma historia tão boa como essa) e sim ao maravilhoso Sidney Sheldon.

Beijos !


	5. Chapter 5

Uma mulher corpulenta, de rosto impassível, cabelos pintados de castanho, falava para as recém-chegadas:  
- Algumas de vocês passarão uma longa temporada aqui. Só há uma maneira de agüentare de esquecerem tudo sobre o mundo exterior. Podem fazer com que seu tempo aqui seja fácil ou difícil. Temos regulamentos aqui e vocês obedecerão a esses regulamentos. Nós lhes diremos quando se levantarem, quando trabalharem, quando irem ao banheiro. Violem qualquer um dos regulamentos e desejarão estar mortas. Gostamos de manter as coisas pacíficas por aqui e sabemos como lidar com as encrenqueiras.  
A mulher fez uma pausa, os olhos se fixando em Hermione.  
- Serão levadas agora para os exames físicos. Depois, passarão pelos chuveiros e irão para suas celas. Pela manhã, receberão as suas tarefas. Isso é tudo.  
Ela começou a se virar. Uma jovem pálida, ao lado de Hermione, disse:  
- Com licença, por favor, mas eu...  
A mulher tornou a se virar, bruscamente, o rosto dominado pela fúria.  
- Cale a porra de sua boca. Só pode falar quando lhe dirigirem a palavra. Entendido? Isso se aplica a todas vocês.  
O tom, assim como as palavras, fora um choque para Hermione. A mulher fez um sinal para as duas guardas armadas no fundo da sala.  
- Tirem essas sacanas imprestáveis daqui.

* * *

(N/A: Por conta e risco dos leitores: )

Hermione descobriu-se sendo retirada da sala junto com as outras, levada por um corredor comprido. As prisioneiras entraram numa sala grande, de ladrilhos brancos, onde um homem gordo, de meia-idade, numa bata suja, estava parado ao lado de uma mesa de exame. Uma das guardas ordenou:  
- Entrem em fila.  
As mulheres formaram uma fila comprida. O homem anunciou:  
- Sou o Dr. Glasco. Tirem as roupas.  
As mulheres se entreolharam, indecisas. Uma delas disse:  
- Até onde precisamos...  
- Não sabem o que significa tirem as roupas? Dispam-se... tirem todas as roupas!  
Lentamente, as mulheres começaram a se despir. Algumas se mostraram inibidas, algumas indignadas, algumas indiferentes.  
À esquerda de Hermione estava uma mulher quase chegando aos 50 anos, tremendo violentamente; à sua direita, havia uma garota pateticamente magra, que parecia não ter mais do que 17 anos. Sua pele se achava coberta de espinhas. O médico gesticulou para a primeira mulher na fila.  
- Deite na mesa e ponha os pés nos estribos.  
A mulher hesitou.  
- Vamos logo. Está atrasando a fila.  
Ela obedeceu. O médico inseriu um espéculo em sua vagina.  
Enquanto sondava, ele perguntou:  
- Tem alguma doença venérea?  
- Não.  
- Pois descobriremos em breve.  
A mulher seguinte subiu na mesa. Quando o médico fez menção de inserir-lhe o espéculo, Hermione gritou:  
- Espere um pouco!  
O médico parou, levantando os olhos, surpreso.  
- Como?  
Todos olhavam fixamente para Hermione. Ela disse:  
- Eu... o senhor não esterilizou o instrumento.  
O Dr. Glasco presenteou Hermione com um sorriso lento e frio.  
- Ora, ora, temos uma ginecologista na casa! Está preocupada com os germes, hem? Pois passe para o fim da fila.  
- Como?  
- Não entende inglês? Vá para o fim da fila.  
Sem compreender o motivo, Hermione deslocou-se para o último lugar na fila.  
- E agora, se não se importam - disse o médico – vamos continuar.  
Ele inseriu o espéculo na mulher que se encontrava na mesa e Hermione compreendeu subitamente o motivo pelo qual se tornara a última. Ele examinaria a todas com o mesmo espéculo não-esterilizado e ela seria a última em quem o usaria. Hermione sentiu a raiva fervendo dentro de si. O médico poderia examiná-las em separado, em vez de privá-las deliberadamente de sua dignidade. Estavam deixando que ele escapasse impune com uma coisa assim. Se todas protestassem... Chegou a sua vez.  
- Na mesa, Madame Doutora.  
Hermione ainda hesitou, mas não tinha opção. Subiu na mesa e fechou os olhos. Pôde senti-lo a abrir suas pernas, depois o especulo frio a penetrá-la, sondando, pressionando, machucando. Deliberadamente machucando. Ela rangeu os dentes.  
- Tem sífilis ou gonorréia? - indagou o médico.  
- Não.  
Ela não lhe falaria do filho. Não àquele monstro. Falaria a esse respeito com a diretora. Sentiu o espéculo sendo retirado bruscamente. O Dr. Glasco pôs um par de luvas de borracha.  
- Muito bem - disse ele. - Entrem em fila e inclinem-se. Vamos examinar as suas lindas bundinhas.  
Antes que Hermione pudesse se conter, as palavras saíram:  
- Por que está fazendo isso?  
O Dr. Glasco lançou-lhe um olhar irado.  
- Vou explicar porquê, Doutora. Porque os rabos são grandes esconderijos. Tenho uma coleção grande de marijuana e cocaína que tirei de mulheres como você. E agora trate de se inclinar.  
Enquanto ele percorria a fila, enfiando os dedos num ânus depois de outro, Hermione sentiu-se enjoada. Podia sentir a bílis quente subir pela garganta e começou a ter ânsias de vômitos.  
- Vomite aqui e esfregarei a sua cara na sujeira. - O médico virou-se para as guardas. - Podem levá-las para os chuveiros. Elas fedem.  
(N/A: Para uma leitura menos grotesca, continuem daqui : )

* * *

Carregando as roupas, as presas nuas foram conduzidas por outro corredor, até uma sala grande de concreto, com uma dúzia de boxes de chuveiro abertos.  
- Deixem as roupas no canto - ordenou uma das guardas. – E entrem nos chuveiros. Usem o sabão desinfetante. Lavem todas as partes do corpo, da cabeça aos pés. E ensaboem bem os cabelos.  
Hermione passou do chão de cimento áspero para o chuveiro. O jato de água era frio. Ela esfregou-se com toda a força, pensando: Nunca mais voltarei a ser limpa. Que espécie de pessoas são estas? Como podem tratar outros seres humanos assim? Não posso suportar 15 anos disso. Uma guarda gritou-lhe:  
- Ei, você! O tempo já acabou. Saia logo.  
Hermione saiu do chuveiro e outra presa tomou o seu lugar. Hermione recebeu uma toalha fina e usada, enxugou mais ou menos o corpo.  
Depois que a última reclusa deixou o chuveiro, elas foram levadas a uma sala de suprimentos grande, onde havia prateleiras com roupas, aos cuidados de uma reclusa latina, que calculou o tamanho de cada uma e distribuiu os uniformes cinzas. Hermione e as outras receberam dois uniformes, duas calcinhas, dois sutiãs, dois pares de sapatos, duas camisolas, um cinto sanitário, uma escova de cabelos e um saco para a roupa suja. As guardas ficaram observando enquanto as prisioneiras se vestiam. Depois que terminaram, elas foram levadas a uma sala em que uma presa de confiança operava uma câmara fotográfica grande, montada num tripé.  
- Fiquem paradas ali naquela parede.  
Hermione foi para a parede.  
- Cara de frente.  
Ela olhou para a câmara. Clique.  
- Vire a cabeça para a direita.  
Ela obedeceu. Clique.  
- Para a esquerda. - Clique. - Vá para a mesa.  
A mesa continha o equipamento para tirar impressões digitais. Os dedos de Hermione foram rolados por uma almofada com tinta, depois comprimidos contra um cartão branco.  
- Mão esquerda. Mão direita. Limpe as mãos com aquele pano. Você está acabada.  
Ela tem razão, pensou Hermione atordoada. Estou acabada. Sou um número. Sem nome, sem rosto. Uma guarda apontou para Hermione.  
- Granger? O diretor quer falar com você. Acompanhe-me.  
O coração de Hermione disparou, animado. Charles fizera alguma coisa, no final das contas! É claro que ele não a abandonara, assim como ela também nunca poderia abandoná-lo. Fora o súbito choque que o levara a se comportar daquela maneira estranha.  
Ele já tivera tempo de pensar em tudo e compreender que a amava. Falara com o diretor e explicara o erro terrível que fora cometido. Ela seria libertada.  
Hermione foi levada por um corredor diferente, passando por duas portas de barras grossas, vigiadas por guardas dos dois sexos.  
Ao ser admitida pela segunda porta, ela foi quase derrubada por uma presa. Era uma gigante, a maior mulher que Hermione já vira... chegando a 1,90 metros de altura, pesando em torno de 130 quilos. Tinha um rosto achatado, bexiguento, os olhos de um amarelo-claro. Ela agarrou o braço de Hermione para firmá-la, comprimiu seu próprio braço contra os seios de Hermione.  
- Ei! - disse a mulher à guarda - Temos franga nova. Por que não põe esta comigo?  
Ela tinha um forte sotaque sueco.  
- Sinto muito, Bertha, mas esta já foi designada.  
A amazona afagou o rosto de Hermione, que se afastou bruscamente. A gigante soltou uma risada.  
- Está tudo bem, Littbam. Big Bertha a verá depois. Temos bastante tempo. Você não vai sair daqui tão cedo.  
Chegaram ao gabinete do diretor. Hermione estava trêmula de expectativa. Charles estaria ali? Ou teria enviado seu advogado? A secretária do diretor acenou com a cabeça para a guarda.  
- Ele está esperando você. Fique aqui.  
O diretor George Brannigan estava sentado a uma escrivaninha escalavrada, estudando alguns documentos à sua frente. Era um homem de quarenta e poucos anos, magro, de aparência ansiosa com um rosto sensível, olhos fundos, castanhos-claros.  
Brannigan se achava no comando da Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana Para Mulheres há cinco anos. Ali chegara com o preparo de um penologista moderno e o empenho de um idealista, determinado a efetuar profundas reformas na prisão. Mas o sistema vigente o derrotara, como já o fizera com muitos outros antes.  
A prisão fora originalmente construída para alojar duas prisioneiras em cada cela, mas agora havia quatro ou até mesmo seis. Ele sabia que a mesma situação se encontrava por toda a parte. As prisões do país sofriam de excesso de lotação e uma deficiência de funcionários. Milhares de criminosos eram sentenciados dia e noite, nada tinham para fazer, além de acalentar seu ódio e tramar sua vingança. Era um sistema estúpido e brutal, mas era tudo o que existia. Ele chamou a secretária.  
- Muito bem, pode mandá-la entrar.  
A guarda abriu a porta para sua sala e Hermione entrou. O diretor Brannigan levantou os olhos para a mulher parada à sua frente. Vestida no tosco uniforme da prisão, rosto marcado pela fadiga, Hermione Granger ainda parecia bonita. Tinha um rosto adorável e franco, e Brannigan se perguntou por quanto tempo mais permaneceria assim. Ficou particularmente interessado naquela prisioneira porque lera a respeito de seu caso nos jornais e estudara a sua ficha. Ela era primária, não matara ninguém e 15 anos era uma sentença excessivamente rigorosa. O fato de Joseph Romano ser o acusador fazia com que a sua condenação se tornasse ainda mais suspeita. Mas o diretor era simplesmente o guardião dos corpos. Não podia investir contra o sistema. Ele era o sistema.  
- Sente-se, por favor.  
Hermione ficou contente pela oportunidade de se sentar. Sentia os joelhos fracos. Ele ia falar-lhe agora sobre Charles, informá-la que seria libertada em breve.  
- Estive verificando a sua ficha - começou o diretor.  
Charles teria lhe pedido para fazer isso.  
- Vejo que passará uma longa temporada conosco. Sua sentença é de 15 anos.  
Hermione levou um momento para absorver as palavras. Alguma coisa estava terrivelmente errada.  
- Não... fa-falou com... Char-Charles?  
Em seu nervosismo, ela estava gaguejando. O diretor fitou-a com uma expressão impassível.  
- Charles?  
E Hermione compreendeu tudo. Teve a sensação de que o estômago se dissolvia em água.  
- Por favor... tem de me escutar, por favor. Sou inocente. Não pertenço a este lugar.  
Quantas vezes ele já ouvira isso? Cem? Mil? Sou inocente. O diretor disse:  
- O tribunal considerou-a culpada. O melhor conselho que posso dar é o de tentar fazer com que tudo lhe seja mais fácil aqui. A partir do momento em que aceitar os termos de sua prisão, tudo se tornará mais fácil. Não há relógios na prisão, apenas calendários.  
Não posso ficar trancafiada aqui por 15 anos, pensou Hermione, desesperada. Quero morrer. Por favor, Deus, deixe-me morrer.  
Mas não posso morrer, não é mesmo? Eu mataria meu filho. É seu filho também, Charles. Por que não está aqui me ajudando? Foi nesse momento que ela começou a odiá-lo.  
- Se tiver problemas especiais - disse Brannigan - se eu puder ajudá-la de alguma forma, quero que venha me procurar.  
Mesmo enquanto falava, ele sabia como suas palavras eram inúteis. Ela era jovem, bonita e viçosa. As homossexuais da prisão cairiam em cima dela como animais. Nem mesmo havia uma cela segura para a qual pudesse encaminhá-la. Quase todas as celas eram controladas por uma homossexual. O diretor Brannigan ouvira rumores de estupros nos chuveiros, nos toaletes e nos corredores à noite. Mas eram apenas rumores, porque as vítimas sempre se mantinham em silêncio depois. Ou morriam.  
Brannigan acrescentou, gentilmente:  
- Com bom comportamento, você pode ser libertada em doze ou...  
- Não!  
Era um brado de profundo desespero. Hermione sentia as paredes da sala se comprimindo sobre ela. Estava de pé, gritando. A guarda entrou correndo e agarrou-lhe os braços.  
- Calma, calma... - murmurou o diretor Brannigan.  
Ele ficou sentado ali, impotente, observando Hermione ser levada de sua sala.  
Ela foi conduzida por uma série de corredores, passando por celas cheias de detidas de todos os tipos. Havia pretas, brancas, mulatas e amarelas. Olhavam fixamente para Hermione, enquanto ela passava, gritando-lhe em uma dúzia de sotaques.  
Os gritos não faziam o menor sentido para Hermione.  
- Carta forte...  
- Carro fino...  
- Canto fresco...  
- Carne fraca...  
Foi somente quando chegou a seu bloco que Hermione compreendeu o que as mulheres estavam entoando:  
Carne fresca.

* * *

Nota: Oiii olha eu aqui eu de novo. Pra quem leu a parte mais pesada, viu do que eu tava falando no começo. Serio, Hermione ainda vai passar por um bocado antes de surgir linda, diva e maravilhosa (Melhor parte do livro).

E tem sempre aquelas pessoas que não gostam de ler as partes mais grotescas, então vou fazer o possivel para avisar antes. (Se alguem ainda tiver lendo isso)

Então é isso, obrigada pelas reviews e espero que gostem e ate a proxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Havia 60 mulheres no Bloco C, quatro em cada cela. Rostos espiavam de trás das barras, enquanto Hermione era conduzida pelo corredor comprido e malcheiroso. As expressões variavam da indiferença ao desejo e ao ódio. Hermione tinha a sensação de que andava por baixo d'água, em alguma terra estranha e desconhecida, uma forasteira num sonho que se desenrolava lentamente. A chamada ao gabinete do diretor fora a sua última tênue esperança. Agora, nada mais restava. Nada além da perspectiva atordoante de ficar encarcerada naquele purgatório pelos próximos 15 anos. A guarda abriu a porta de uma cela.  
- Entre!  
Hermione piscou, olhou ao redor. Havia três mulheres na cela, observando-a em silêncio.  
- Vamos logo - insistiu a guarda.  
Hermione hesitou por mais um instante, depois entrou na cela. Ouviu a porta bater nas suas costas.  
Estava em casa.  
Na cela apertada mal cabia os quatro catres, uma mesinha com um espelho quebrado por cima, quatro armários pequenos, um vaso sem tampa no canto. As companheiras de cela fitavam-na fixamente. A mulher porto-riquenha rompeu o silêncio:  
- Parece que temos uma nova colega de cela.  
Sua voz era profunda e gutural. Seria bonita se não fosse por uma cicatriz lívida de faca, que se estendia da têmpora à garganta. Parecia não ter mais que 14 anos, até que se fitava seus olhos. Uma mexicana atarracada, de meia-idade, disse:  
- Que surte verte! Prazer em vê-la. Por que a mandaram para cá, querida?  
Hermione estava paralisada demais para responder.  
A terceira mulher era ruiva. Tinha mais de 1,80 metros de altura, olhos estreitos e vigilantes, um rosto frio e duro, mais parecendo uma máscara. O cabelo era curto e o vermelho intenso produzia um brilho forte na débil claridade.  
- Seu catre é ali no canto.  
Hermione aproximou-se do catre. O colchão era imundo, manchado com os excrementos que só Deus sabia de quantas ocupantes anteriores. Ela não foi capaz de tocá-lo. E, involuntariamente, manifestou sua repulsa:  
- Eu... eu não posso dormir neste colchão...  
A gorda mexicana sorriu.  
- Nem precisa, meu bem. Hay tiempo. Pode dormir no meu.  
Hermione percebeu subitamente as tendências ocultas na cela, atingindo-a como uma força física. As três mulheres observavam-na, atentamente, fazendo-a sentir-se nua. Carne fresca. Ela sentiu-se subitamente aterrorizada. "Estou enganada" pensou Hermione. "Oh, por favor, permita que eu esteja enganada." Ela recuperou a voz:  
- Quem... com quem eu posso falar para conseguir um colchão limpo?  
- Com Deus - grunhiu a ruiva, - Mas ele não tem aparecido por aqui ultimamente.  
Hermione virou-se para olhar novamente o colchão. Diversas baratas pretas e grandes rastejavam por cima. "Não posso ficar neste lugar" pensou Hermione. "Acabarei louca." Como se lesse os seus pensamentos, a ruiva comentou nesse momento:  
- Siga com a correnteza, meu bem.  
"O melhor conselho que posso dar é o de tentar fazer com que tudo lhe seja mais fácil aqui..." A voz do diretor soava nitidamente nos ouvidos de Hermione. A ruiva continuou a falar:  
- Sou Gina Malfoy. - Ela acenou com a cabeça para a mulher da cicatriz. - Aquela é Lola. É de Porto Rico. E a gorda aqui é Paulita, do México. Quem é você?  
- Eu... eu sou Hermione Granger.  
Ela quase dissera "Eu era Hermione Granger". Tinha a sensação de pesadelo de estar perdendo a identidade. Um espasmo de náusea percorreu-lhe o corpo e segurou-se na beira do catre para se firmar.  
- De onde você vem, meu bem? - indagou a gorda.  
- Desculpe, mas... mas não estou com vontade de conversar.  
Hermione sentia-se subitamente fraca demais para ficar de pé. Arriou na beira do catre imundo, enxugou as gotas de suor frio no rosto com a saia. "Meu filho" pensou ela. "Eu deveria ter falado com o diretor que vou ter um filho. Ele me transferirá para uma cela limpa. Talvez até me deixem ficar numa cela sozinha."  
Ela ouviu passos se aproximando pelo corredor. Uma guarda passava pela cela. Hermione adiantou-se rapidamente até à porta.  
- Com licença, mas preciso falar com o diretor. Eu estou...  
- Mandarei chamá-lo imediatamente - disse a guarda, virando a cabeça para trás, enquanto continuava a seguir adiante.  
- Você não compreende. Eu estou...  
Mas a guarda já estava longe.  
Hermione comprimiu o punho contra a boca, com toda a força, para não chorar.  
- Está doente ou algo parecido, meu bem? - perguntou a porto-riquenha.  
Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Voltou para o catre, contemplou-o por um momento, depois se deitou, lentamente. Era um ato de desesperança, um ato de rendição.  
Ela fechou os olhos.

O décimo aniversário fora o mais emocionante de sua vida. Vamos jantar no Antoine's, anunciou o pai.  
Antoine's! Era um nome que evocava outro mundo, um mundo de beleza, encanto e riqueza. Hermione sabia que o pai não tinha muito dinheiro: Poderemos sair em férias no próximo ano, era um refrão constante na casa. E agora eles iam jantar no Antoine's! A mãe de Hermione vestiu-a com o casaco verde novo.  
É maravilhoso olhar para vocês duas, o pai se gabou. Estou com as duas mais lindas mulheres de Nova Orleans. Todos ficarão com inveja de mim.  
O Antoine's era tudo o que Hermione sonhara que seria e ainda mais. Muito mais. Era um palácio encantado, elegante e decorado com bom gosto, a toalha de mesa branca, pratos com monograma, em prateado e dourado. É um autêntico palácio, pensou Hermione. Aposto que reis e rainhas vêm aqui. Ela estava excitada demais para comer, muito absorvida a contemplar todos os homens e mulheres tão bem vestidos. Quando eu crescer, Hermione prometeu o mesmo: virei ao Antoine's todas as noites e trarei papai e mamãe comigo.  
Você não está comendo, Hermione, disse a mãe.  
E, para agradá-la, Hermione forçou-se a comer um pouco. Havia um bolo para ela, com dez velas, os garçons cantaram os Parabéns Pra Você, os outros fregueses se viraram e aplaudiram, Hermione sentiu-se como uma princesa. Podia ouvir lá fora o barulho de um bonde passando.  
A campainha do bonde era alta e insistente.

- Hora do jantar - anunciou Gina Malfoy.  
Hermione abriu os olhos. Portas de celas se abriam estrepitosamente por todo o bloco. Hermione permaneceu deitada no catre, tentando desesperadamente se apegar ao passado.  
- Ei, hora do grude! - gritou a jovem porto-riquenha.  
A simples idéia de comida deixava-a enjoada.  
- Não estou com fome.  
Paulita, a gorda mexicana, falou:  
- Es Ilano. É simples. Não querem saber se você está ou não com fome. Todo mundo tem de ir para o refeitório.  
As presas estavam entrando em fila no corredor lá fora.  
- É melhor você ir ou cairão em cima - advertiu Gina.  
"Não posso me mexer," pensou Hermione. Ficarei aqui.  
As companheiras de cela saíram e entraram na fila dupla. Uma guarda baixa e atarracada, de cabelos oxigenados, viu Hermione deitada no catre e gritou:  
- Você! Não ouviu a campainha? Saia logo daí!  
Hermione respondeu:  
- Obrigada, mas não estou com fome. Gostaria que me dispensasse.  
Os olhos da guarda se arregalaram em incredulidade. Ela entrou furiosa na cela e se aproximou do catre de Hermione.  
- Que merda você pensa que é? Está esperando pelo serviço de quarto? Entre logo na porra da fila. Eu poderia incluí-la no relatório por causa disso. Se acontecer novamente, você vai se dar mal. Entendido?  
Hermione não entendia. Não era capaz de entender coisa alguma do que estava lhe acontecendo. Ela deixou o catre quase se arrastando e foi para a fila. Ficou parada ao lado da ruiva.  
- Por que eu...  
- Cale a boca! – Gina Malfoy resmungou pelo canto da boca. - Não fale na fila.  
As mulheres foram levadas por um corredor estreito e sem qualquer ventilação, passando por duas portas gradeadas e entrando num enorme refeitório, cheio de mesas grandes de madeira e muitas cadeiras. Havia um balcão de serviço comprido, com compartimentos fumegantes, pelo qual as presas passavam para pegar a comida. O cardápio do dia consistia de um ensopado de atum aguado, vagens murchas, um creme pálido e a opção entre um café fraco ou um suco de fruta artificial.  
Conchas da comida de aspecto repulsivo eram despejadas nos pratos de metal das presas, enquanto elas avançavam pela fila.  
As reclusas que serviam por trás do balcão gritavam incessantemente:  
- Todas andando na fila... A próxima... Mantenham a fila em movimento... A próxima...  
Depois que foi servida, Hermione ficou parada por um momento, indecisa, sem saber para onde ir. Ela olhou ao redor, à procura de Gina Malfoy, mas a ruiva desaparecera.  
Hermione encaminhou-se para o lugar em que estava sentada Paulita, a gorda mexicana. Havia 20 mulheres à mesa, devorando vorazmente a comida. Hermione olhou o que havia em seu prato, depois empurrou-o para o lado, enquanto a bílis subia e aflorava em sua garganta. Paulita se inclinou e pegou o prato de Hermione.  
- Se não vai comer, então eu fico com isto.  
Lola disse:  
- Ei, é melhor você comer ou não durará muito aqui.  
"Eu não quero durar," pensou Hermione, desesperada. "Quero morrer. Como essas mulheres suportam viver assim? Há quanto tempo estarão aqui? Meses? Anos?" Ela pensou na cela fétida, no colchão imundo, sentiu vontade de gritar. Comprimiu as mandíbulas com tanta força que nenhum som podia escapar. A mexicana estava dizendo:  
- Se a pegarem sem comer, vão mandá-la para a geladeira. -  
Ela viu a expressão de perplexidade no rosto de Hermione e explicou:  
- O buraco ... a solitária. Você não gostaria.  
Lola fez uma pausa, inclinando-se para a frente, antes de acrescentar:  
- É a sua primeira vez aqui, hem? Pois vou lhe dar um aviso, querida. Gina Malfoy manda neste lugar. Seja boazinha com ela e estará feita.  
Trinta minutos depois que as mulheres entraram no refeitório, soou uma campainha alta e todas se levantaram. Paulita arrebatou uma vagem solitária de um prato a seu lado. Hermione juntou-se a ela na fila dupla e as mulheres começaram a marchar de volta às celas. O jantar terminara. Eram quatro horas da tarde... cinco longas horas teria que suportar antes que as luzes se apagassem.  
Quando Hermione voltou à cela, Gina Malfoy já estava lá. Hermione se perguntou, sem qualquer curiosidade, onde ela estivera durante o jantar. Ela olhou para o vaso no canto.  
Precisava desesperadamente usá-lo, mas não podia fazê-lo na frente das outras. Esperaria até que as luzes se apagassem.  
Sentou na beira do catre.  
Gina Malfoy disse:  
- Soube que você não comeu nada do seu jantar. Isso é uma estupidez.  
Como ela poderia ter descoberto? E por que se importaria?  
- Como posso falar com o diretor?  
- Apresente um pedido por escrito. As guardas usam para limpar a bunda. Acham que qualquer mulher que quer falar com o diretor é uma encrenqueira. - Gina aproximou-se de Hermione. - Há uma porção de coisas que podem criar problemas para você aqui. O que precisa é de uma amiga que possa manter você fora de encrencas.  
Ela sorriu, antes de acrescentar, suavemente:  
- Alguém que conheça os caminhos do jardim zoológico.  
Hermione levantou os olhos para o rosto sorridente da ruiva.  
Parecia estar flutuando em algum lugar perto do teto.

Era a coisa mais alta que ela já vira.  
Isto é uma girafa, disse o pai.  
Estavam no jardim zoológico, no Audubon Park. Hermione adorava o parque. Sempre iam lá aos domingos, a fim de escutar os concertos da banda. Depois, a mãe e o pai levavam-na ao aquário ou ao zoológico. Circulavam devagar, contemplando os animais em suas jaulas.  
Eles não detestam ficar trancados, papai?  
O pai riu. Não, Hermione. Eles têm uma vida maravilhosa. São bem cuidados e alimentados, seus inimigos não podem pegá-los.  
Os bichos pareciam infelizes a Hermione. Ela sentiu vontade de abrir as jaulas e deixá-los escapar. Jamais vou querer ficar trancafiada assim, pensou.

A campainha de aviso soou por toda a prisão às 8 e 45 da noite. As companheiras de cela de Hermione começaram a se despir.  
Hermione não se mexeu. Lola disse:  
- Você tem quinze minutos para se aprontar para dormir.  
As mulheres puseram as camisolas. A guarda loura oxigenada passou pela cela. Parou ao ver Hermione estendida no catre.  
- Dispa-se. - Ela olhou para Gina e perguntou: - Não disse a ela?  
- Claro. Já falamos com ela.  
A guarda tornou a se virar para Hermione, advertindo:  
- Temos um jeito todo especial de lidar com as ça o que lhe for mandado ou vai se dar mal.  
A guarda afastou-se pelo corredor. Paulita avisou.  
- É melhor fazer o que ela diz, meu bem. A velha Calcinha de Ferro é uma sacana muito escrota.  
Lentamente, Hermione levantou-se e começou a tirar as roupas, mantendo-se de costas para as outras. Tirou todas as roupas à exceção das calcinhas e vestiu a camisola áspera pela cabeça.  
Sentia os olhos das outras a observarem-na.  
- Você tem um corpo muito bonito - comentou Paulita.  
- Isso mesmo, muito bonito - murmurou Lola.  
Hermione sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe. Gina aproximou-se.  
- Somos suas amigas. Cuidaremos direitinho de você.  
Sua voz estava rouca de excitamento. Hermione virou-se bruscamente.  
- Deixem-me em paz! Todas vocês. Eu... eu não sou desse tipo.  
A ruiva Hermione soltou uma risada.  
- Você será qualquer coisa que a gente quiser, meu bem.  
- Hay tiempo. Há bastante tempo.  
As luzes se apagaram.  
A escuridão era inimiga de Hermione. Ela sentou na beira do catre, o corpo tenso. Podia sentir as outras esperando para agarrá-la. Ou era sua imaginação? Estava tão nervosa que tudo lhe parecia uma ameaça: Elas haviam-na ameaçado? Não realmente. Provavelmente tentavam apenas ser amistosas e ela interpretara implicações sinistras em tudo o que diziam.  
Ouvira falar de atividade homossexual nas prisões, mas isso tinha de ser a exceção e não a regra. Uma prisão não permitiria esse tipo de comportamento.  
Mesmo assim, persistia uma dúvida inquietante. Ela decidiu que passaria a noite inteira acordada. Se uma delas fizesse qualquer movimento, ela gritaria por socorro. Era responsabilidade das guardas providenciar para que nada acontecesse às reclusas. Hermione garantiu a si mesma que não havia motivo para se preocupar.  
Precisaria apenas se manter alerta.  
Hermione continuou sentada na beira do catre, no escuro, atenta a cada som. Uma a uma, ouviu as três mulheres irem ao vaso, usá-lo, voltar a seus catres. Quando não conseguia mais agüentar, Hermione também foi ao vaso. Tentou a descarga, mas não funcionava. O fedor era quase insuportável. Ela voltou apressadamente ao catre e tornou a sentar-se na beira. "Estará clareando em breve," pensou ela. "E pela manhã pedirei para falar com o diretor. Contarei a ele que espero um filho. Ele me transferirá para outra cela."  
O corpo de Hermione estava tenso, cheio de cãibras. Estendeu-se no catre e segundos depois sentiu uma coisa rastejar por seu pescoço. Sufocou um grito. "Tenho de ficar acordada até de manhã. Depressa será manhã," pensou Hermione. "Um minuto de cada vez."  
Ás três horas da madrugada ela não pôde mais manter os olhos abertos. E mergulhou no sono.

* * *

Se não gostarem de uma leitura mais pesada, Não leia.

Foi despertada com uma mão a lhe tapar a boca e outras duas lhe apertando os seios. Tentou sentar e gritar, sentiu que lhe arrancavam a camisola e a calcinha. Mãos se insinuaram entre suas coxas abrindo-lhe as pernas. Hermione lutou selvagemente, fazendo o maior esforço para se levantar.  
- Fique calma e não sairá machucada - sussurrou uma voz na escuridão.  
Hermione golpeou com os pés na direção da voz. Acertou em carne sólida.  
- Carajo! - balbuciou a voz. - Vamos dar uma lição na sacana. Ponham ela no chão.  
Um punho duro acertou o rosto de Hermione, outro atingiu-a na barriga. Alguém estava por cima dela, imobilizando-a, sufocando-a, enquanto mãos obscenas a violavam.

Hermione desvencilhou-se por um instante, mas uma das mulheres tornou a agarrá-la, bateu com a sua cabeça contra as grades.  
Ela sentiu o sangue esguichar de seu nariz. Foi derrubada outra vez no chão de concreto, imobilizaram suas mãos e pernas. Hermione lutou como uma louca, mas não era uma adversária para as três. Sentiu mãos frias e línguas quentes acariciando seu corpo. Suas pernas estavam abertas e um objeto duro e frio foi empurrado para dentro dela. Debateu-se impotente, tentando com desespero gritar. Um braço passou diante de sua boca e Hermione cravou-lhe os dentes, mordendo com toda a sua força. Houve um grito abafado:  
- Sua puta!  
Punhos lhe socaram o rosto... Ela mergulhou no pavor, cada vez mais fundo, até que finalmente não sentia mais nada.

************************************************** **************  
(N/A: Continuem daqui para leitura saudável : )

Foi o clangor metálico da campainha que a despertou. Estava deitada no chão frio de cimento da cela, nua. As três companheiras de cela se achavam em seus catres. No corredor, Calcinha de Ferro gritava:  
- Hora de levantar!  
Ao passar pela cela, a guarda viu Hermione estendida no chão, no meio de uma pequena poça de sangue, o rosto todo machucado, um olho fechado, de tão inchado.  
- Que diabo está acontecendo por aqui?  
Ela destrancou a porta e entrou na cela. Gina Malfoy sugeriu:  
- Ela deve ter caído de seu catre.  
A guarda aproximou-se de Hermione e cutucou-a com o pé.  
- Levante-se!  
Hermione ouviu a voz de uma longa distância. "Isso mesmo," pensou ela, "tenho de me levantar. Tenho de sair daqui." Mas ela foi incapaz de se mexer. O corpo vibrava de dor.  
A guarda agarrou os cotovelos de Hermione e puxou-a para uma posição sentada. Hermione quase desmaiou da agonia.  
- O que aconteceu?  
Através de um olho, Hermione divisou os contornos meio indefinidos de suas companheiras de cela, esperando silenciosamente por sua resposta.  
- Eu... eu... - Hermione tentou falar, mas as palavras não saíam. Ela tentou de novo e algum instinto atávico, profundamente arraigado, levou-a a balbuciar: - Caí do meu catre...  
A guarda disse rispidamente:  
- Detesto as espertinhas. Vamos metê-la na geladeira até você aprender algum respeito.  
Era uma forma de esquecimento, um retorno ao útero. Ela estava sozinha no escuro. Não havia móveis na sala de porão apertada, apenas um colchão fino e velho, sobre o chão frio de cimento.  
Um buraco fétido no chão servia como vaso. Hermione ficou deitada no escuro, cantarolando para si mesma cantigas folclóricas que o pai lhe ensinara há muitos e muitos anos. Não tinha noção de quão perto se encontrava da beira da insanidade.  
Não sabia direito onde se achava, mas isso não tinha importância. Somente o sofrimento de seu corpo viciado importava. Devo ter caído e me machucado, mas mamãe cuidará disso. Ela gritou em voz trêmula.  
- Mamãe...  
Como não houvesse resposta, tornou a resvalar para o sono.  
Dormiu por 48 horas e a agonia finalmente desvaneceu para a dor, a dor foi diminuindo. Hermione abriu os olhos. Estava cercada pelo nada. Era tão escuro que não podia sequer divisar os contornos da cela. Recordações afloraram. Haviam-na levado ao médico. Podia ouvir a voz dele:  
- ... uma costela quebrada e um pulso fraturado. Faremos uma atadura... Os cortes e equimoses estão bem ruins, mas vão sarar. Ela perdeu o filho...  
Hermione balbuciou:  
- Oh, meu filho... assassinaram meu filho...  
E ela chorou. Chorou pela perda do filho. Chorou por si mesma. Chorou por todo o mundo doente.  
Hermione continuou deitada no colchão fino, na escuridão fria. Foi dominada por um ódio tão intenso que literalmente sacudiu-lhe o corpo. Os pensamentos ardiam e flamejavam, até que a mente se esvaziou de toda a emoção, a não ser uma única: vingança. Não era uma vingança dirigida contra as suas companheiras de cela. As três eram tão vítimas quanto ela.  
Nada disso. Ela queria vingança contra os homens que haviam destruído a sua vida.  
Joe Romano: "Sua velha me enganou. Não disse que tinha uma filha tão gostosa.".  
Anthony Orsatti: "Joe Romano trabalha para um homem chamado Anthony Orsatti, Orsatti manda em Nova Orleans.".  
Perry Pope: "Declarando-se culpada, você poupa ao Estado a despesa de um julgamento...".  
Juiz Henry Lawrence: "Pelos próximos quinze anos você estará encarcerada na Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana Para Mulheres.".  
Esses eram os seus inimigos. E havia ainda Charles, que não a escutara: "Se precisava de dinheiro tão desesperadamente deveria ter falado comigo... Obviamente, eu nunca a conheci de verdade... Terá de fazer o que julgar melhor com seu filho...".  
Ela faria com que todos pagassem. Até o último. Não tinha idéia de como. Mas sabia que o faria. "Amanhã," pensou ela. "Se houver amanhã."

* * *

Nota: Oi, olha eu aqui de novo! Ah finalmente, Hermione vai começar a tomar uma atitude. Espero que estejam gostanto, e na minha defesa, eu falei que ia ter umas cenas pesadas. Mandem reviews. Ate a proxima.


	7. Chapter 7

O tempo perdeu todo o significado. Nunca havia luz na cela e assim não havia qualquer diferença entre dia e noite. Ela não tinha a menor idéia do tempo a que estava no confinamento solitário. De vez em quando lhe empurravam refeições frias por uma abertura na base da porta. Hermione não sentia apetite, mas forçava-se a comer cada porção. "Tem de comer ou não vai durar muito aqui." Ela compreendia isso agora; sabia que precisaria de todas as suas energias para o que planejava fazer.  
Encontrava-se numa situação que qualquer outra pessoa consideraria desesperadora: condenada a 15 anos de prisão, sem dinheiro, sem amigos, sem recursos de qualquer tipo. Mas havia uma fonte profunda de força dentro dela. "Eu sobreviverei" pensou Hermione. "Enfrento meus inimigos nua e minha coragem é meu escudo. Sobreviveria como seus ancestrais haviam sobrevivido."  
Nela se misturava o sangue do inglês, irlandês e escocês, herdara o melhor de suas qualidades, a inteligência, a coragem e a determinação. "Meus ancestrais sobreviveram à fome, pragas e inundações. Eu sobreviverei a isto." Estavam com ela agora naquela cela do inferno, os pastores e caçadores, os camponeses e mercadores, os médicos e professores. Os fantasmas do passado e todos eram uma parte dela. "Não os desapontarei" sussurrou Hermione para a escuridão.  
Ela começou a planejar sua fuga.  
Hermione sabia que a primeira coisa que precisava fazer era recuperar a força física. A cela era apertada demais para exercícios amplos, mas suficientemente grande para o t'ai chi ch'uan, a arte marcial milenar que era ensinada aos guerreiros que se preparavam para o combate. Os exercícios exigiam pouco espaço e acionavam todos os músculos do corpo. Hermione levantou-se e executou os movimentos iniciais. Cada movimento possuía um nome e um significado. Ela começou pelo agressivo Socando os Demônios, passou para o Acumulando Luz, mais suave.  
Os movimentos eram fluídos e graciosos, executados bem devagar. Cada gesto provinha do tan tien, o centro psíquico; todos os movimentos eram circulares. Hermione podia ouvir a voz de seu mestre: Desperte a sua chi, a sua energia vital. Começa pesada como uma montanha e se torna leve como a pena de um pássaro. Hermione podia sentir a chi fluindo por seus dedos.  
Concentrou-se até que todo o seu ser se focalizava em seu corpo se movimentando através de padrões eternos.  
Agarre a cauda da ave, torne-se a cegonha branca, repila o macaco, enfrente o tigre, deixe as mãos se tornarem nuvens e circule a água da vida. Deixe a serpente branca rastejar e monte no tigre. Abata o tigre, reúna a sua chi e volte ao tan tien, o centro.  
O ciclo completo levou uma hora; quando acabou, Hermione estava exausta. Efetuava o ritual pela manhã e à tarde, até que o corpo começou a reagir, foi se tornando forte.  
Quando não estava exercitando o corpo, Hermione exercitava a mente. Deitada no escuro, efetuava complexas equações matemáticas, operava mentalmente o computador do banco, recitava poesia, recordava as falas de peças em que participara na escola. Era uma perfeccionista. Quando obtinha um papel numa peça em que exigia usar sotaques diferentes, estudava esses sotaques por semanas, antes que a peça fosse apresentada. Um caçador de talentos a abordara certa vez, oferecendo-lhe um teste para o cinema em Hollywood.  
- Não, obrigada - respondera Hermione. - Não quero a fama. É uma coisa que não me serve.  
A voz de Charles: Você é a manchete no Dady News desta manhã.  
Hermione afastou a recordação. Havia portas em sua mente que tinham de permanecer fechadas por enquanto.  
Ela lançou-se ao jogo do ensino: Indique três coisas absolutamente impossíveis de ensinar.  
Ensinar a uma formiga a diferença entre católicos e protestantes.  
Fazer uma abelha compreender que é a terra que viaja em torno do sol.  
Explicar a um gato a diferença entre comunismo e democracia.  
Mas ela se concentrava principalmente na maneira como destruiria seus inimigos, um de cada vez. Lembrou-se de um jogo que fazia quando era pequena. Levantando uma das mãos para o céu, era possível bloquear o sol, apagá-lo por completo. Era o que haviam feito com ela. Levantaram a mão e apagaram a sua vida.  
Hermione não tinha idéia de quantas prisioneiras haviam sido quebradas pelo confinamento, na solitária e isso também não faria diferença para ela. No sétimo dia, quando a porta da cela foi aberta, Hermione ficou ofuscada pela súbita luz que inundou a cela. Um guarda estava parado do lado de fora.  
- Levante-se. Você vai subir agora.  
Ele se inclinou para ajudar Hermione. Contudo, para sua surpresa, ela se levantou facilmente e saiu da cela sem qualquer ajuda. As outras prisioneiras que tirara da solitária saíam abaladas ou com uma atitude de desafio, mas aquela não exibia qualquer das duas reações. Havia nela uma aura de dignidade, uma confiança que não condizia com aquele lugar.  
Hermione parou na claridade, deixando que os olhos gradativamente se acostumassem. É uma mulher e tanto, pensou o guarda. Com uma boa limpeza, dá para se levá-la a qualquer lugar. E aposto que ela faria qualquer coisa por uns poucos de favores. Em voz alta, ele disse:  
- Uma garota bonita como você não deveria passar por esse tipo de coisa. Se nós fôssemos amigos, eu cuidaria para que isso nunca mais acontecesse.  
Hermione virou-se para fitá-lo; quando o guarda viu a expressão em seus olhos, decidiu prontamente não insistir.  
Ele acompanhou Hermione até lá em cima e entregou-a a uma inspetora, que farejou por um instante e murmurou:  
- Deus do céu, como você fede! Vá tomar uma chuveirada. E queimaremos estas roupas.  
A água fria estava maravilhosa. Hermione ensaboou os cabelos, esfregou-se vigorosamente da cabeça aos pés com o sabão áspero. Enxugou-se e vestiu-se. A inspetora estava à sua espera:  
- O diretor quer falar com você.  
Na última vez em que ouvira essas palavras, Hermione pensara que significassem a liberdade. Nunca mais seria tão ingênua.  
O diretor Brannigan estava de pé junto a uma janela quando Hermione entrou em sua sala. Ele virou-se e disse:  
- Sente-se, por favor. - Hermione ocupou uma cadeira. - Estive em Washington numa conferência. Voltei esta manhã e encontrei um relatório sobre o que aconteceu. Você não deveria ter sido confinada na solitária.  
Ela o observava atentamente, o rosto impassível não traindo coisa alguma. O diretor olhou para um papel em sua mesa.  
- Segundo este relatório, você foi agredida por companheiras de cela.  
- Não, senhor.  
Brannigan acenou com a cabeça, uma expressão de compreensão.  
- Entendo o seu medo, mas não posso permitir que as reclusas comandem esta prisão. Quero punir quem fez isso com você, mas preciso do seu testemunho. Providenciarei para que seja devidamente protegida. Quero agora que me conte o que aconteceu exatamente e quem foram as responsáveis.  
Hermione fitou-o nos olhos.  
- Fui eu. Cai do catre.  
O diretor estudou-a por um longo tempo e ela percebeu o desapontamento em seu rosto.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Tenho, sim, senhor.  
- Não vai mudar de idéia?  
- Não, senhor.  
Brannigan suspirou.  
- Está bem. Se é essa a sua decisão, mandarei transferi-la para outra cela...  
- Não quero ser transferida.  
Ele ficou surpreso.  
- Está querendo dizer que pretende voltar à mesma cela?  
- Isso mesmo, senhor.  
O diretor ficou perplexo. Talvez houvesse se enganado em relação a ela; talvez ela tivesse atraído o que lhe acontecera. Só Deus sabia o que aquelas malditas presas estavam pensando ou fazendo. Ele gostaria de ser transferido para alguma penitenciária de homens, boa e sã. Mas a esposa e Amy, a filha pequena, gostavam dali. Residiam num chalé encantador, havia um terreno aprazível em torno da prisão.  
Para elas, era como viver no campo; mas ele, no entanto, tinha de lidar com aquelas mulheres doidas 24 horas por dia. O diretor olhou a mulher à sua frente e murmurou, contrafeito:  
- Muito bem. Mas trate de se manter longe de encrencas no futuro.  
- Está certo, senhor.  
Voltar à cela foi a coisa mais difícil que Hermione já fizera. Foi dominada pelo horror do que acontecera ali no momento em que entrou. As companheiras de cela estavam ausentes, no trabalho. Hermione deitou no catre e ficou olhando para o teto, planeando. Finalmente se inclinou para baixo do catre e arrancou um pedaço de metal solto no lado. Escondeu-o por debaixo do colchão. Quando soou a campainha do almoço, às 11 horas, Hermione foi a primeira à entrada na fila do corredor.  
No refeitório, Paulita e Lola sentaram-se a uma mesa perto da entrada. Não havia qualquer sinal de Gina Malfoy.  
Hermione escolheu uma mesa ocupada por estranhas, sentou e comeu toda a refeição insípida. Passou o início da tarde sozinha na cela. As três companheiras de cela chegaram às 2:45. Paulita sorriu de surpresa quando viu Hermione.  
- Então voltou para nós, coisinha bonita. Gostou do que lhe fizemos, hem?  
- Isso é ótimo - disse Lola. - Temos mais para você,  
Hermione não deu qualquer indicação de que ouvira as zombarias.  
Estava se concentrando na ruiva. Gina Malfoy era o motivo para Hermione voltar àquela cela. Hermione não confiava absolutamente em Gina. Mas precisava dela.  
- Vou lhe dar um aviso, querida. Gina Malfoy manda naquele lugar...  
Naquela noite, quando a campainha assinalou o prazo de 15 minutos antes das luzes apagarem, Hermione levantou-se do catre o começou a despir-se. Não houve agora falso recato. Tirou todas as roupas. A mexicana deixou escapar um assobio longo e baixo ao contemplar os seios cheios e firmes de Hermione, as pernas compridas e bem torneadas, as coxas roliças. Lola respirava fundo. Hermione pôs uma camisola e deitou-se de costas no catre.  
As luzes se apagaram. A cela mergulhou na escuridão.  
Trinta minutos se passaram. Hermione permaneceu imóvel, escutando a respiração das outras. Do outro lado da cela, Paulita sussurrou:  
- Mamãe vai lhe dar um amor de verdade esta noite, meu bem. Tire a camisola  
- Vamos ensinar você a chupar uma cona e terá de fazer até aprender direito. - murmurou Lola, soltando uma risadinha.  
Ainda não havia qualquer palavra da ruiva. Hermione sentiu o movimento quando Lola e Paulita se aproximaram. Mas estava pronta para elas. Levantou o pedaço de metal que escondera e golpeou com toda a força, atingindo uma das mulheres no rosto.  
Houve um grito de dor. Hermione desferiu um chute no outro vulto, que caiu no chão.  
- Cheguem perto de mim outra vez e eu as matarei - disse  
Hermione.  
- Sua puta!  
Hermione ouviu-as avançarem de novo em sua direção e levantou o pedaço de metal. A voz de Gina soou abruptamente na escuridão:  
- Já chega, deixem a garota em paz.  
- Estou sangrando, Ginny. Vou dar um jeito nela...  
- Pare de merda e faça o que estou mandando.  
Houve um longo silêncio. Hermione ouviu as duas mulheres voltaram a seus catres, a respiração ofegante. Ela continuou deitada, tensa, pronta para o próximo movimento delas.  
Gina Malfoy disse:  
- Você tem coragem, menina.  
Hermione ficou em silêncio.  
- Não contou nada ao diretor. - Gina riu baixinho na  
escuridão. - Se tivesse falado, seria carne morta.  
Hermione acreditava nela.  
- Por que não deixou que o diretor a transferisse para outra cela?  
Então ela sabia até disso.  
- Eu queria voltar para cá.  
- É mesmo? Por quê?  
Havia um tom de perplexidade na voz de Gina Malfoy. Aquele era o momento que Hermione estava esperando.  
- Porque você vai me ajudar a fugir daqui.


	8. Chapter 8

Uma inspetora aproximou-se de Hermione e anunciou:  
- Um visitante, Granger.  
Hermione fitou-a com uma expressão de surpresa.  
- Um visitante?  
Quem poderia ser? E subitamente ela compreendeu. Charles. Ele viera procurá-la, no final das contas. Mas chegara atrasado demais. Não estava ali quando precisava dele desesperadamente. Pois nunca mais precisarei dele. Nem de qualquer outra pessoa.  
Hermione acompanhou a inspetora pelo corredor até a sala das visitas. Hermione entrou.  
Um homem totalmente estranho estava sentado a uma pequena mesa de madeira. Era um dos homens mais desprovidos de atrativos que Hermione já conhecera. Era baixo, o corpo inchado, andrógino, um nariz saliente, a boca pequena, com uma expressão amargurada. Tinha a testa alta e projetada para a frente, olhos castanhos profundos, ampliados pelas lentes grossas dos óculos. Ele não se levantou.  
- Meu nome é Daniel Cooper. O diretor me concedeu permissão para falar com você.  
- Sobre o quê? - indagou Hermione, desconfiada.  
- Sou um investigador da AIPS... Associação Internacional de Proteção do Seguro. Um de meus clientes segurou o Renoir que você roubou do Sr. Joseph Romano.  
Hermione respirou fundo.  
- Não posso ajudá-lo, pois não roubei o quadro.  
Ela encaminhou-se para a porta, mas parou ao ouvir as palavras seguintes de Cooper:  
- Sei disso.  
Hermione tornou a virar-se e fitou-o, todos os sentidos alerta, cautelosa.  
- Ninguém roubou o quadro. Foi vítima de uma armadilha, Senhorita Granger.  
Lentamente, Hermione se arriou numa cadeira.  
O envolvimento de Daniel Cooper com o caso começou três semanas antes, quando fora chamado à sala de seu superior, J. J. Reynolds, na sede da AIPS, em Manhattan.  
- Tenho um trabalho para você, Dan.  
Daniel Cooper detestava ser chamado de Dan.  
- Serei breve.  
Reynolds tencionava ser o mais breve possível porque Cooper o pusera nervoso. Na verdade, Cooper o deixava nervoso. Na verdade, Cooper deixava a todos nervosos na organização. Era um homem estranho - esquisito, como muitos o descreviam.  
Daniel Cooper se mantinha totalmente isolado. Ninguém sabia onde ele morara, se era casado ou tinha filhos. Não confraternizava com ninguém, jamais comparecia às festas do escritório ou mesmo às reuniões. Era um solitário. Reynolds só o tolerava porque o homem era um verdadeiro gênio. Era, excepcionalmente, tendo um computador como cérebro. Daniel Cooper era responsável sozinho por recuperar mais mercadorias roubadas e denunciar mais fraudes de seguros do que todos os outros investigadores da organização reunidos. Mas Reynolds bem que gostaria de saber quem era Cooper afinal. Sentia-se inquieto só de ter o homem sentado à sua frente, com aqueles olhos castanhos profundos a fitá-lo. Reynolds disse:  
- Um dos nossos clientes segurou um quadro por meio milhão de dólares e...  
- O Renoir Nova Orleans, Joe Romano. Uma mulher chamada Hermione Granger foi condenada a quinze anos. O quadro não foi recuperado.  
-Filho da puta!, - pensou Reynolds. Se fosse qualquer outro, eu pensaria que estava se exibindo.  
- Isso mesmo - confirmou Reynolds, relutantemente. - A mulher  
Granger escondeu o quadro em algum lugar e o queremos de volta. Cuide do caso.  
Cooper deixou a sala sem dizer mais nada. Observando-o se retirar, J. J. pensou, não pela primeira vez: Algum dia descobrirei o que faz esse desgraçado se mexer.  
Cooper passou pelo escritório, onde 50 funcionários trabalhavam lado a lado, programando computadores, datilografando relatórios, atendendo a telefonemas. Era um tumulto total. Quando Cooper passou por uma mesa, um colega comentou:  
- Soube que pegou o caso de Romano. Sorte sua. Nova Orleans é...  
Cooper seguiu adiante sem responder. Por que não podiam deixá-lo em paz? Era tudo o que pedia aos outros, mas estavam sempre atormentando-o com suas aberturas intrometidas.  
Tornara-se um jogo no escritório. Todos estavam determinados a romper sua misteriosa reserva e descobrir quem ele era realmente.  
- O que vai fazer na noite de sexta-feira, Dan...?  
- Se não é casado, Sarah e eu conhecemos uma garota sensacional, Dan...  
Será que não podiam compreender que não precisava de nenhum deles... e não queria nenhum deles?  
- Vamos tomar um drinque, Dan...  
Mas Daniel Cooper sabia ao que isso podia levar. Um drinque inocente podia levar a um jantar, um jantar podia iniciar amizades, amizades podia levar a confidências. Era perigoso demais.  
Daniel Cooper vivia no terror mortal de que um dia alguém pudesse descobrir o seu passado. Deixem que os mortos enterrem seus mortos, era uma mentira. Os mortos nunca permaneciam enterrados. A cada dois ou três anos, uma das publicações sensacionalistas desencabava o velho escândalo e Daniel Cooper desaparecia por vários dias. Eram as únicas ocasiões em que ele se embriagava.  
Daniel Cooper poderia manter-se ocupado em tempo integral, seria capaz de expor suas emoções. Mas nunca seria capaz de falar do passado a ninguém. A única peça de evidência física que conservava daquele dia terrível, há tanto tempo, era um recorte de jornal, desbotado e amarelo, trancado seguramente em seu quarto, onde ninguém podia encontrá-lo. Ele o olhava de vez em quando, como uma punição, mas cada palavra da notícia se achava gravada a fogo em sua mente.  
Ele tomava um banho de chuveiro pelo menos três vezes por dia, mas nunca se sentia limpo. Acreditava firmemente no inferno, e sabia que a sua única Salvação neste mundo era a expiação. Tentara ingressar na força policial de Nova York, mas fora reprovado no exame físico, por estar dez centímetros abaixo da altura mínima. Tornara-se então um investigador particular. Pensava em si mesmo como um caçador, perseguindo aqueles que violavam a lei. Era a vingança de Deus, o instrumento que lançava a ira de Deus sobre as cabeças dos malfeitores. Era a única maneira pela qual podia expiar o passado e preparar-se para a eternidade.  
E ele especulou se haveria tempo de tomar um banho de chuveiro antes de pegar o avião.  
A primeira parada de Daniel Cooper foi em Nova Orleans. Passou cinco dias na cidade. Antes de terminar, já sabia de tudo o que precisava saber a esse respeito de Joe Romano, Anthony Orsatti, Perry Pope e o Juiz Henry Lawrence. Cooper leu as transcrições da audiência inicial de Hermione Granger e da pena aque ela foi condenada. Conversou com o Tenente Miller e soube do suicídio da mãe de Hermione Granger. Procurou Otto Schinidt e descobriu como a companhia das Grangers fora roubada... Daniel Cooper não tomou qualquer anotação em todas as conversas, mas poderia repetir cada uma literalmente. Tinha 99 por cento de certeza que Hermione Granger era uma vítima inocente. Mas, para Daniel essa era uma percentagem inaceitável. Ele voou para Filadélfia e conversou com Clarence Desmond, o vice-presidente do banco em que Hermione Granger trabalhara. Charles Stanhope III recusou-se a recebê-lo.  
Agora, olhando para a mulher sentada à sua frente, Cooper estava cem por cento convencido de que ela nada tinha a ver com o roubo do quadro. Estava pronto para escrever seu relatório.  
- Romano a incriminou falsamente, Senhorita Granger. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele alegaria o roubo do quadro e reclamaria o seguro. Você simplesmente apareceu por acaso no momento oportuno e facilitou-lhe tudo.  
Hermione podia sentir seu coração disparar. Aquele homem sabia que ela era inocente. Provavelmente dispunha de suficientes motivos contra Joe Romano para inocentá-la. Falaria com o governador, haveria de tirá-la daquele pesadelo, Descobriu subitamente que tinha dificuldade para respirar.  
- Então vai me ajudar?  
Daniel Cooper ficou perplexo.  
- Ajudá-la?  
- Isso mesmo. Obter um perdão ou...  
- Não.  
A palavra foi como uma bofetada.  
- Não? Mas por quê? Se sabe que sou inocente...  
Como as pessoas podiam ser tão estúpidas?  
- Meu trabalho está encerrado - murmurou Daniel Cooper, indiferente.  
Quando voltou a seu quarto no hotel, a primeira providência de Cooper foi despir-se e entrar debaixo do chuveiro. Esfregou-se da cabeça aos pés, deixando que a água quente enxaguasse o corpo por quase meia hora. Depois de se enxugar e vestir, sentou e escreveu seu relatório.  
PARA: J. J. Reynolds Relatório N? Y-72-830-412  
DE: Daniel Cooper  
ASSUNTO: Deux Femmes dans le Café Rouge, Renoir - óleo sobre Tela  
É minha conclusão que Hermione Granger não está absolutamente envolvida no roubo do quadro acima. Creio que Joe Romano fez o seguro com a intenção de simular um roubo, cobrar a apólice e vender o quadro a um colecionador particular. A esta altura, o quadro provavelmente já se encontra fora do país. Como a obra é bastante conhecida, eu esperaria que aparecesse na Suíça, onde existe uma lei de proteção à compra de boa fé. Se um colecionador declarar que comprou uma obra de arte em boa fé, o governo suíço permite que a mantenha, mesmo sendo roubada.  
Recomendação: Como não há prova concreta da culpa de Romano, nosso cliente terá de pagar. Além disso, seria inútil procurar Hermione Granger para recuperação do quadro ou a cobrança de indenização, já que ela não tem conhecimento do quadro nem quaisquer bens para cobrir os prejuízos, ao que eu pudesse descobrir. Acresce que ela estará encarcerada na Penitenciária  
Meridional de Louisiana Para Mulheres pelos próximos 15 anos.  
Daniel Cooper fez uma pausa, pensando em Hermione Granger. Calculou que outros homens poderiam considerá-la bonita. Especulou, sem qualquer interesse real, o que 15 anos na prisão lhe fariam. Mas não era relevante.  
Daniel Cooper assinou o relatório e debateu se havia tempo para tomar outro banho de chuveiro.


	9. Chapter 9

Obs: Capitulo com algumas palavra improprias para menores. Por sua conta e risco.

Calcinha de Ferro providenciou para que Hermione Granger fosse destacada para a lavanderia. Entre os 35 trabalhos disponíveis para as prisioneiras, a lavanderia era o pior. A sala enorme e quente estava cheia de máquinas de lavar roupa e tábuas de passar, as cargas de roupa suja eram intermináveis. Encher e esvaziar as máquinas de lavar e carregar os cestos pesados para a seção de passar era um trabalho brutal e exaustivo.  
O trabalho começava às seis horas da manhã e as prisioneiras tinham um descanso de dez minutos a cada duas horas. Ao final do dia de nove horas, a maioria das mulheres estava prestes a cair de exaustão. Hermione cumpria seu trabalho mecanicamente, sem falar com ninguém, encasulada em seus pensamentos. Ao saber do trabalho para o qual Hermione fora designada, Gina Malfoy comentou:  
- Calcinha de Ferro está mesmo a fim de arrancar o seu couro.  
Ao que Hermione respondeu:  
- Ela não me incomoda.  
Gina Malfoy estava espantada. Aquela era uma mulher completamente diferente da mocinha apavorada que chegara à prisão três semanas antes. Alguma coisa a mudara e Gina Malfoy estava curiosa em descobrir o que fora.  
No oitavo dia de trabalho de Hermione na lavanderia um guarda foi procurá-la, no inicio da tarde.  
- Tenho aqui a sua transferência. Você foi destacada para a cozinha.  
O trabalho mais cobiçado na prisão. Havia dois padrões de alimentação: as prisioneiras comiam picadinho, cachorro-quente, feijão ou guisados incomíveis, enquanto as refeições para as guardas e as autoridades da penitenciária eram preparadas por cozinheiros profissionais, incluindo bifes, peixe fresco, costeletas, galinha, legumes e trutas frescas, sobremesas apetitosas. As condenadas que trabalhavam na cozinha tinham acesso a essas refeições e se aproveitavam ao máximo. Quando se apresentou na cozinha, Hermione não ficou surpresa ao deparar com Gina Malfoy ali. Aproximou-se dela e disse:  
- Obrigada.  
Com alguma dificuldade, ela forçou um tom amistoso à voz. Gina soltou um grunhido, não disse nada.  
- Como conseguiu me livrar de Calcinha de Ferro?  
- Ela não está mais com a gente.  
- O que lhe aconteceu?  
- Temos um pequeno sistema. Se uma guarda é sacana e começa a nos criar muitos problemas, a gente se livra dela.  
- Está querendo dizer que o diretor...  
- Por que pensa que o diretor tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?  
- Então como conseguem...  
- É fácil. Quando a guarda de quem a gente quer se livrar está de serviço, começam a surgir problemas. Vêm as reclamações. Uma presa informa que Calcinha de Ferro agarrou-a pela xoxota.E no dia seguinte outra presa a acusa de brutalidade. E depois alguém reclama que ela tirou alguma coisa de sua cela... um rádio, por exemplo... e com toda a certeza vai aparecer no quarto de Calcinha de Ferro. E foi assim que acabamos tirando Calcinha de Ferro daqui. Não são os guardas que mandam nesta prisão, mas nós.  
- Por que você está aqui? - perguntou Hermione.  
Ela não tinha o menor interesse na resposta. O importante era estabelecer um relacionamento amistoso com aquela mulher.  
- É melhor acreditar que não foi por culpa de Gina Malfoy. Eu tinha todo um bando de garotas trabalhando para mim.  
Hermione fitou-a nos olhos.  
- Está querendo dizer como...  
Ela hesitou.  
- Como prostitutas? - Gina riu. - Não. Elas trabalhavam como criadas em casas ricas. Abri uma agência de pelo menos 20 garotas. A gente rica tem a maior dificuldade para arrumar criadas. Pus uma porção de anúncios bonitos nos melhores jornais e mandava as minhas garotas quando telefonavam. As garotas estudavam as casas, e quando os patrões estavam trabalhando ou viajando pegavam toda a pratearia, jóias, peles e todo o resto que valesse alguma coisa, desaparecendo em seguida.  
Gina fez uma pausa, suspirando.  
- Não acreditaria se eu lhe dissesse quanto dinheiro livre de impostos estávamos ganhando assim.  
- E como você foi apanhada?  
- Foi o dedo caprichoso do destino, meu bem. Uma das minhas criadas estava servindo um banquete na casa do prefeito. Uma das convidadas era uma velha para a qual ela trabalhara e limpara. Quando a polícia encheu-a de porrada, minha garota se pôs a falar e cantou a ópera inteira. E aqui está a pobre Virgínia.  
Elas estavam paradas ao lado de um fogão, afastadas das outras.  
- Não posso ficar aqui - sussurrou Hermione. -Tenho de cuidar de alguém lá fora. Vai me ajudar a fugir? Eu...  
- É melhor começar a cortar as cebolas. Teremos guisado irlandês esta noite.  
E Gina Malfoy se afastou.  
O serviço de informações da prisão era incrível. As prisioneiras sabiam de tudo o que estava para acontecer muito antes que ocorresse. Reclusas conhecidas como ratazanas de lixo recolhiam os memorandos descartados, escutavam os telefonemas, liam a correspondência do diretor. Todas as informações eram cuidadosamente digeridas e transmitidas às presas importantes. Virgínia Malfoy figurava no alto da lista. Hermione percebeu como os guardas e as outras reclusas tratavam Gina com toda deferência. Como as outras concluíram que Gina se tornara a protetora de Hermione, ela foi deixada em paz. Hermione esperou cautelosamente que Gina lhe fizesse avanços, mas a ruiva enorme se manteve à distância. "Por quê?", perguntou-se Hermione.

A regra número 7, no folheto oficial de dez páginas entregue às prisioneiras novas, dizia: "Qualquer forma de sexo é rigorosamente proibida. Não haverá mais que quatro reclusas em cada cela. Não mais que uma prisioneira terá permissão para ocupar uma cama de cada vez."  
A realidade era tão incrívelmente diferente que as prisioneiras se referiam ao folheto como o livro de piadas da prisão. À medida que as semanas foram passando, Hermione observou as novas prisioneiras chegarem à prisão todos os dias. O padrão era sempre o mesmo. As criminosas primárias que eram sexualmente normais nunca tinham a menor chance. Entravam tímidas e assustadas, as homossexuais lá estavam, esperando. O drama se desenrolava em atos planejados. Num mundo aterrador e hostil, a sapatão se mostrava amistosa e simpá a vítima ao salão de lazer, onde assistiam TV juntas; quando a outra lhe segurava a mão, a nova prisioneira deixava, com receio de ofender sua única amiga. A prisioneira nova percebia rapidamente que as outras reclusas deixavam-na em paz; à medida que aumentava a sua dependência da sapatão, também se aprofundavam as intimidades, até que finalmente estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para manter sua única amiga.  
As que se recusavam a ceder eram violentadas. Noventa por cento das mulheres que entravam na prisão eram forçadas a atividades homossexuais - voluntária ou involuntariamente - nos primeiros 30 dias. Hermione estava horrorizada.  
- Como as autoridades podem permitir que isso aconteça? – ela perguntou a Gina.  
- É o sistema. Acontece a mesma coisa em todas as prisões, meu bem. Não há qualquer possibilidade de se separar mil e duzentas mulheres de seus homens e esperar que não fodam com alguém. E não violentamos apenas por sexo. É também por poder, para mostrar quem é que manda. As garotas novas que entram aqui são alvos para todas que querem fodê-las. A única proteção delas é se tornarem a esposa de uma sapatão. Só assim ninguém mais se mete com elas.  
Hermione tinha motivos para saber que estava ouvindo a análise de uma profunda conhecedora.  
- E não são apenas as presas - continuou Gina. – As guardas são igualmente terríveis. Aparece uma carne fresca e está na pior. Não se agüenta, precisa desesperadamente de uma dose. Está suando e tremendo, caindo aos pedaços. A guarda arruma uma dose de heroína para ela, mas em troca quer um favor. Entende? A carne fresca topa e a inspetora a mantém satisfeita. Os guardas machos são ainda piores. Eles têm chaves de todas as celas e, tudo o que precisam fazer é aparecer à noite e se servir de xoxota de graça. Podem engravidar uma garota, mas também podem arrumar uma porção de seus favores. Você quer uma barra de chocolate ou uma visita de seu namorado, pois basta dar para o guarda. É o que se chama de permuta e acontece em todas as prisões do país.  
- É horrível!  
- É sobrevivência. - A luz no teto da cela brilhava sobre a cabeça vermelha de Gina. - Sabe por que não permitem goma de mascar neste lugar?  
- Não.  
- Porque as garotas usam para prender as fechaduras e impedir de trancarem, saindo à noite para se visitarem. Aceitamos as regras que queremos. As garotas que as fazem por aqui podem ser estúpidas, mas são estúpidas espertas.

As relações amorosas dentro dos muros da prisão floresciam. O protocolo entre amantes era respeitado ainda mais rigorosamente do que no mundo exterior. Num mundo antinatural, os papéis artificiais de maridos e mulheres eram criados e devidamente representados. As sapatões assumiam um papel de homem num mundo em que não havia homens. Mudavam seus nomes.  
Gina era chamada Ginny; Tessie era Tex; Barbara se tornava Bob; Katherine era Keuy. Cortavam os cabelos bem curtos ou raspavam a cabeça, não cuidavam dos chamados afazeres domésticos. A mary femme, a esposa, tinha de fazer a limpeza, costurar as roupas, passa-las para seu marido. Lola e Paulita competiam ferozmente pelas atenções de Gina, uma lutando para superar a outra.  
O ciúme era intenso e frequentemente levava à violência; se a esposa era surpreendida a olhar para outra sapatão ou a conversar no pátio da prisão, os ânimos se exaltavam. Cartas de amor circulavam constantemente pela prisão, levadas pelas ratazanas de lixo.  
As cartas eram dobradas em pequenos formatos triangulares, conhecidos como pipas, podendo assim ser facilmente escondidas num sutiã ou sapato. Hermione observava pipas sendo trocadas pelas mulheres, ao passarem umas pelas outras na entrada do refeitório ou a caminho do trabalho.  
Hermione observou muitas vezes as reclusas se apaixonarem pelos guardas. Era um amor nascido do desespero, desamparo e submissão. As prisioneiras eram dependentes dos guardas em tudo: na comida, no bem-estar e às vezes nas próprias vidas.  
Mas Hermione não se permitia sentir emoção por ninguém.  
O sexo acontecia noite e dia. Ocorria nos chuveiros, nos banheiros, nas celas e à noite havia sexo oral através das grades. As mary femmes que pertenciam aos guardas dos dois sexos ficavam fora das celas à noite para irem aos alojamentos deles.  
Depois que as luzes se apagavam, Hermione ficava deitada em seu catre e tapava os ouvidos com as mãos, num esforço para não escutar os sons.  
Houve uma noite em que Gina tirou uma caixa de sucrilhos de arroz de sob seu catre e se pôs a espalhá-los pelo corredor fora da cela. Hermione ouviu reclusas em outras celas fazendo a mesma coisa.  
- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou ela.  
Gina virou-se para Hermione e disse asperamente:  
- Não é da sua conta. Trate de ficar na sua cama. Simplesmente fique na porra da sua cama.  
Poucos minutos depois houve um grito aterrorizado numa cela próxima.  
- Oh, Deus, não! Não! Por favor, deixem-me em paz!  
Hermione compreendeu então o que estava acontecendo e sentiu uma náusea profunda. Os gritos continuaram por um longo tempo, até que finalmente se desvaneceram para soluços desamparados.  
Hermione apertou os olhos com toda a força, dominada por uma raiva ardente. Como mulheres podiam fazer uma coisa assim a outras? Ela pensara que a prisão a deixara calejada, mas quando despertou pela manhã tinha o rosto manchado por lágrimas ressequidas. Ela estava determinada a não deixar transparecer seus sentimentos para Gina e perguntou-lhe casualmente:  
- Para quê os sucrilhos?  
- É o nosso sistema de aviso. Se os guardas tentam nos surpreender podemos ouvir se aproximando.  
Hermione logo aprendeu por que as reclusas se referiam a uma pena na penitenciária como "ir ao colégio". A prisão era uma experiência educacional, mas o que as prisioneiras aprendiam era heterodoxo.  
A prisão se achava repleta de especialistas em todos os tipos concebíveis de crimes. Elas trocavam métodos de vigarices, roubos em lojas, suadouros em bêbados. Espalhavam informações sobre alcaguetes e agentes policiais disfarçados.  
Uma manhã, no pátio de recreação, Hermione ouviu uma reclusa mais velha dar uma conferência sobre punga para um grupo jovem fascinado.  
- Os grandes profissionais vêm da Colômbia. Há uma escola em Bogotá que é conhecida como a escola dos dez sinos. Paga-se duzentos e cinqüenta dólares para se aprender a ser punguista. Eles penduram um boneco do teto, vestindo um terno com dez bolsos, cheios de dinheiro e jóias.  
- E qual é o truque?  
- O truque é que cada bolso tem um sino. Ninguém se forma até conseguir esvaziar todos os bolsos sem tocar um sino sequer.  
Lola suspirou.  
- Eu costumava sair com um cara que circulava pelas multidões num sobretudo, com as duas mãos à vista, enquanto pungueava as pessoas como um louco.  
- E como diabo ele conseguia fazer isso?  
- A mão direita era falsa. Ele estendia a mão verdadeira por uma abertura no sobretudo, fazia a festa com bolsos, carteiras e bolsas.  
A educação continuava na sala de lazer.  
- Gosto muito do golpe da chave - disse uma veterana. – A gente fica por uma estação ferroviária até aparecer uma velhinha tentando meter uma mala ou um pacote grande num desses armários de aluguel. A gente ajuda e lhe entrega a chave. Só que a chave é de um armário vazio. Depois que ela vai embora, a gente esvazia seu armário e some.  
No pátio, em outra tarde, duas reclusas condenadas por prostituição e, posse de cocaína conversavam com uma recém-chegada, uma garota bonita, que parecia não ter mais do que 17 anos.  
- Não é de admirar que você tenha sido encanada, meu bem - disse uma das mulheres mais velhas. - Antes de falar em preço com um cara, você tem de apalpá-lo para se certificar de que ele não ia carregar uma arma. E nunca diga a ele o que você vai fazer. Em vez disso, faça ele dizer o que quer. E se depois descobrir que ele é um tira, a coisa vira uma armadilha, entende?  
A outra profissional acrescentou:  
- É isso mesmo. E sempre examine as mãos. Se um cara diz que é operário, veja se suas mãos são calosas. Muitos tiras à paisana usam roupas de operários, mas esquecem que suas mãos são lisas.  
O tempo não passava devagar nem depressa. Era simplesmente o tempo. Hermione pensava no aforismo de Santo Agostinho: "O que é o tempo? Se ninguém me pergunta, eu sei, Mas se tenho de explicar não sei."  
A rotina da prisão jamais variava:  
4 e 40: Campainha de aviso  
4 e 45: Levantar e vestir  
5: Café da manhã  
5 e 30: Volta à cela  
5 e 55: Campainha de aviso  
6: Fila para o trabalho  
10: Pátio para exercício  
10 e 30: Almoço  
11: Fila para o trabalho  
15 e 30: Jantar  
16: Volta à cela  
17: Salão de recreação  
18: Volta à cela  
20 e 45: Campainha de aviso  
21: Luzes apagadas  
As regras eram inflexíveis. Todas as presas tinham de comparecer às refeições e não se permitiam conversas na fila. Não se podia guardar mais de cinco itens cosméticos nos pequenos armários antes do café da manhã e assim mantidas durante o dia inteiro.  
A penitenciária tinha a sua própria música: o retinir da campainha, o arrastar de pés pelo cimento, o bater de portas de ferro, os sussurros de dia e os gritos de noite... o crepitar rouco dos wakie-talkies dos guardas, o estrépito das bandejas nas refeições. E sempre havia o arame farpado, os muros altos, a solidão e o isolamento, a aura penetrante de ódio.  
Hermione tornou-se uma prisioneira exemplar. Seu corpo, reagia automaticamente aos sons da rotina da prisão: a barra deslizando através da cela na hora de deitar e na hora de acordar; a campainha para se apresentar ao trabalho, a sirene quando o trabalho acabava.  
O corpo de Hermione era prisioneiro naquele lugar, mas a mente estava livre para planear a fuga.  
As presas não podiam dar telefonemas para fora, mas tinham permissão de receber dois telefonemas de cinco minutos por mês. Hermione recebeu um telefonema de Otto Schmidt.  
- Achei que você gostaria de saber - disse ele. - Foi um enterro muito bonito. E eu paguei todas as contas, Hermione.  
- Obrigada, Otto. Eu... obrigada,  
Não havia mais nada que qualquer dos dois pudesse dizer. E não houve mais telefonemas para ela.  
- Garota, é melhor você esquecer o mundo exterior - advertiu-a Gina. - Não tem ninguém lá fora para você.  
"Está enganada" pensou Hermione.  
Joe Romano.  
Perry Pope.  
Juiz Henry Lawrence.  
Anthony Orsatti.  
Charles Stanhope III.  
Foi no pátio de exercício que Hermione tornou a encontrar Big Bertha. O pátio era um retângulo grande, descoberto, limitado num lado pelo alto muro externo e no outro pelo muro interno.  
As reclusas tinham permissão de ficar no pátio por 30 minutos todas as manhãs. Era um dos poucos lugares em que se permitia conversar e grupos de prisioneiras se reuniam para trocar as últimas notícias e rumores, antes do almoço. Quando entrou no pátio pela primeira vez, Hermione experimentou uma súbita sensação de liberdade. Compreendeu que isso acontecia porque se encontrava ao ar livre. Podia ver o sol lá no alto, assim como as nuvens; ouviu em algum lugar no céu azul distante o zumbido de um avião, voando livre.  
- Você! - disse uma voz. - Eu estava à sua procura.  
Hermione virou-se para deparar com a enorme sueca que roçara nela em seu primeiro dia na prisão.  
- Soube que arrumou uma sapatão ruiva.  
Hermione tentou se afastar, mas Big Bertha agarrou-a pelo braço, com uma pressão implacável.  
- Ninguém se afasta de mim assim - sussurrou ela. – Seja boazinha, littbarn.  
Ela empurrava Hermione para o muro, comprimindo-se contra o seu corpo.  
- Largue-me!  
- O que você está precisando é de uma boa chupada. Sabe do que estou falando? Pois é o que vou dar a você. Vai ser toda minha, alskade.  
Uma voz famíliar soou irritada por trás de Hermione:  
- Tire as porras das suas mãos de cima dela, sua idiota.  
Virgínia Malfoy estava parada ali, as enormes mãos cerradas, os olhos faiscando, o sol se refletindo em seu cabelo avermelhado.  
- Você não é homem bastante para ela, Ginny.  
- Sou homem bastante para você - explodiu a ruiva. - Torne a chateá-la e comerei seu rabo no café da manhã. Frito.  
O ar estava subitamente carregado. As duas amazonas se fitavam com um ódio intenso. "Elas estão prestes a se matar por minha causa" pensou Hermione. E depois ela compreendeu que tinha muito pouco a ver com aquilo. Lembrou-se de uma coisa que Gina lhe dissera:  
- Neste lugar, você tem de lutar, foder ou pular a cerca. Ou você finca pé ou está morta.  
Foi Big Bertha quem recuou. Ela lançou um olhar desdenhoso para Gina.  
- Não tenho pressa. - Contemplando Hermione com um olhar lúgubre, ela acrescentou: - Ficará por aqui durante muito tempo, meu bem. E eu também. Ainda tornaremos a nos encontrar.  
Ela virou-se e afastou-se. Gina observou-a por um momento e comentou:  
- Ela é uma terrível filha da mãe. Lembra daquela enfermeira em Chicago que matou todos os seus pacientes? Encheu-os de cianureto e ficou assistindo eles morrerem? Pois é esse anjo de misericórdia que está agora cheio de tesão por você, Granger. Merda! Você está mesmo precisando de uma porra de uma guardiã. Ela não vai deixar você em paz.  
- Vai me ajudar a escapar?  
Uma campainha soou.  
- Está na hora da bóia - disse Gina Malfoy.  
Naquela noite, deitada em seu catre, Hermione ficou pensando em Gina. Apesar de Gina nunca mais tentar tocá-la, Hermione ainda não confiava nela. Nunca poderia esquecer o que Gina e as outras companheiras de cela lhe haviam feito.  
Mas precisava dela.  
Todas as tardes, depois do jantar, as reclusas tinham permissão para passar uma hora na sala de recreação, onde podiam assistir televisão, conversar ou ler as últimas revistas e jornais. Hermione folheava uma revista quando uma fotografia atraiu sua atenção. Era uma foto de casamento de Charles Stanhope III, saindo da capela de braço dado com a esposa, rindo. Atingiu Hermione como um golpe físico.  
Contemplando a foto, o sorriso feliz no rosto de Charles, ela foi invadida por uma angústia, que logo se transformou em fria. Planejara outrora partilhar sua vida com aquele homem, mas ele lhe virara as costas, deixara que a destruíssem, deixara que o filho dos dois morresse. Mas isso fúria acontecera em outro lugar, outro tempo. Aquilo era fantasia.  
Isto é a realidade.  
Hermione fechou a revista bruscamente.  
Nos dias de visita era fácil saber quais as reclusas que tinham amigos ou parentes que vinham vê-las. Elas tomavam um banho de chuveiro, punham roupas limpas, maquiavam-se.  
Gina geralmente voltava da sala de visitas sorridente e jovial.  
- Meu amor sempre vem me visitar - ela disse a Hermione. - Estará esperando quando eu sair. E sabe por quê? Porque dou a ele o que nenhuma outra mulher pode dar.  
Hermione não pôde esconder a sua confusão.  
- Está querendo dizer... sexualmente?  
- Pode apostar que sim. O que acontece dentro destes muros não tem nada a ver com o mundo lá fora. Aqui, a gente precisa às vezes de um corpo quente para abraçar... alguém para nos acariciar e dizer que nos ama. Temos de sentir que há alguém que se importa com a gente. Não importa que não seja real ou que não dure muito. É tudo o que temos. Mas quando estou lá fora... - Gina se desmanchou num sorriso largo - ...então me transformo numa sacana de uma ninfomaníaca, entende?  
Havia uma coisa que deixava Hermione aturdida. Ela resolveu levantar o assunto agora.  
- Ginny, você está sempre me protegendo. Por quê?  
Gina encolheu os ombros.  
- Sei lá.  
- Eu gostaria realmente de saber. - Hermione escolheu cuidadosamente as palavras. - Todas as outras que são... suas amigas pertencem a você. Elas fazem tudo o que você manda.  
- Se não quiserem se estripar, é isso mesmo.  
- Mas não eu. Por quê?  
- Está se queixando?  
- Não. Estou apenas curiosa.  
Gina pensou a esse respeito por um momento.  
- Muito bem. Você tem uma coisa que eu quero. - Ela viu a expressão no rosto de Hermione. - Não é isso. Já tenho tudo o que quero, meu bem. Você tem classe. E estou falando de classe de verdade. Como aquelas donas frias que a gente vê em Vogue e Town and Country, todas muito bem vestidas e servindo chá em bules de prata. É o lugar a que você pertence. Este não é o seu mundo. Não sei como você se envolveu com toda aquela merda lá fora, mas meu palpite é que foi enganada por alguém.  
Ela fez uma pausa, fitou Hermione nos olhos e acrescentou, quase timidamente:  
- Não encontrei muitas coisas decentes na minha vida. Você é uma delas. - Gina virou-se e suas palavras seguintes soaram quase inaudíveis. - E lamento muito sobre o seu garoto. Lamento de verdade.  
Naquela noite, depois que as luzes se apagaram, Hermione sussurrou no escuro:  
- Gina, tenho de fugir. Ajude-me. Por favor.  
- Estou tentando dormir, pelo amor de Deus cale essa boca, está bem?

Gina iniciou Hermione na linguagem misteriosa da prisão. Grupos de mulheres no pátio estavam falando:  
- A sapatão largou o cinto em cima da garotinha e depois disso tinha de se dar comida a ela com uma colher de cabo bem comprido... Ela estava curta, mas a pegaram numa tempestade de neve e um tira de pedra entregou-a ao carniceiro. Isso acabou com a sua estrutura. Adeus, Ruby-do...  
Para Hermione, era como escutar uma conversa de marcianos. E ela perguntou:  
- Sobre o que estão falando?  
Gina explodiu numa gargalhada.  
- Não sabe falar inglês, garota? Quando a lésbica "largou o cinto", significa que passou de machona para mary femme. Envolveu-se com uma "garotinha"... uma dona como você. Não merecia confiança, o que significava que você se manteve à distância. Ela estava "curta", significando que se aproximava o fim de sua sentença de prisão. Mas foi apanhada tomando heroína por um tira de pedra... isto é, alguém que vive pelos regulamentos e não dá para comprar.. e despachada para o "carniceiro", o médico da prisão.  
- O que é "Ruby-do" e "estrutura"?  
- Ainda não aprendeu nada? "Ruby-do" é livramento condicional. E "estrutura" é o dia da libertação.  
Hermione sabia que não poderia esperar por nenhuma das duas coisas.  
A explosão entre Gina Malfoy e Big Bertha aconteceu no pátio no dia seguinte. As prisioneiras jogavam softball, uma variação mais suave do beisebol, sob a supervisão dos guardas. Big Bertha, com o bastão, acertou uma bola com toda a força e correu para a primeira base, que Hermione estava cobrindo. Big Bertha golpeou Hermione, derrubando-a, depois montou em cima dela. Suas mãos se insinuaram entre as pernas de Hermione, enquanto ela murmurava:  
- Ninguém me diz não, sua puta. Vou agarrá-la esta noite, littbam, vou foder você até não agüentar mais.  
Hermione lutou freneticamente para se desvencilhar. Subitamente, sentiu que Big Bertha era arrancada de cima dela. Gina segurava a imensa sueca pelo pescoço e a sufocava.  
- Sua puta escrota! - Gina estava gritando. - Eu avisei!  
Ela meteu as unhas no rosto de Big Bertha, atingindo os olhos.  
- Estou cega! - berrou Big Bertha. - Estou cega!  
Ela agarrou os seios de Gina e começou a puxá-los. As duas mulheres estavam se esmurrando e se dilacerando quando quatro guardas se aproximaram correndo. Os guardas precisaramde cinco minutos para separá-las. As duas foram levadas para a enfermaria. Já era noite quando Gina voltou à cela. Lola e Paulita foram para sua cama, a fim de consolá-la.  
- Você está bem? - sussurrou Hermione.  
- Claro que estou - respondeu Gina. A voz soava abafada e Hermione se perguntou até que ponto ela ficara gravemente ferida. - Recebi meu Ruby-do ontem e vou sair daqui. Você está com um problema. Aquela mulher não vai deixá-la em paz de jeito nenhum. E quando acabar de fodê-la, vai matar você.  
Elas ficaram deitadas em silêncio na escuridão. Finalmente, Gina acrescentou:  
- Talvez esteja na hora da gente conversar sobre a maneira de tirá-la daqui.


	10. Chapter 10

- Vai perder a sua governanta amanhã - anunciou o diretor Brannigan à esposa.  
Sue Ellen Brannigan levantou os olhos, com uma expressão de surpresa.  
- Por quê? Judy é muito boa com Amy.  
- Sei disso. Mas acontece que a sentença dela acabou. Será solta pela manhã.  
Os dois tomavam o café da manhã no confortável chalé que era um dos privilégios do cargo de Brannigan. Outros benefícios incluíam uma cozinheira, uma arrumadeira, um motorista e uma governanta para a filha Amy, que tinha quase cinco anos. Todas as criadas eram presas de confiança. Quando Sue Ellen Brannigan ali chegara, cinco anos antes, estava nervosa com a perspectiva de viver na área de uma penitenciária e ainda mais apreensiva por ter a casa cheia de criadas que eram criminosas condenadas.  
- Como sabe que elas não nos roubarão e não nos cortarão a garganta no meio da noite? - perguntara Sue Ellen.  
- Se fizerem isso - prometera Brannigan - serão devidamente punidas.  
Ele persuadira a esposa, sem chegar a convencê-la plenamente. Mas ficara constatado que os temores de Sue Ellen eram infundados. As presas de confiança estavam ansiosas em causar uma boa impressão e reduzir sua pena ao máximo possível, por isso se mostravam conscienciosas.  
- Logo agora que eu começava a me sentir tranqüila com a idéia de deixar Amy aos cuidados de Judy - queixou-se a Sra. Brannigan.  
Ela gostava de Judy e lhe queria bem, mas não desejava que ela fosse embora. Quem podia saber que tipo de mulher seria a próxima governanta de Amy? Havia tantas histórias de horror sobre as coisas terríveis que estranhas faziam com crianças.  
- Já tem em mente alguém em particular para substituir Judy, George?  
O diretor pensara bastante a esse respeito. Havia uma dúzia de presas de confiança em condições de assumir o encargo de cuidar de sua filha. Mas ele não conseguia tirar Hermione Granger do pensamento. Havia alguma coisa no caso dela que ele achava profundamente perturbador. Era um criminologista profissional há 15 anos e se orgulhava de incluir entre suas qualidades a capacidade de avaliar prisioneiras. Algumas das condenadas aos seus cuidados eram criminosas empedernidas, outras se achavam na prisão por terem cometido crimes de paixão ou sucumbido a uma tentação momentânea. Mas Brannigan tinha a impressão de que Hermione Granger não pertencia a qualquer categoria. Ele não fora influenciado por seus protestos de inocência, pois esse era o procedimento normal de todas as condenadas. O que o perturbava era o conhecimento das pessoas e haviam conspirado para enviar Hermione Granger à prisão. O diretor fora designado por uma comissão cívica de Nova Orleans, liderada pelo governador do Estado. Embora ele se recusasse firmemente a qualquer envolvimento em política, sabia quem eram todos os participantes do caso. Joe Romano era da Máfia, um subordinado de Anthony Orsatti. Perry Pope, o advogado que defendera Hermione Granger, estava na folha de pagamento da Máfia, o mesmo acontecendo com o Juiz Henry Lawrence. Não podia haver a menor dúvida de que havia algo estranho na condenação de Hermione Granger. E agora, Brannigan tomou finalmente uma decisão, declarando à esposa:  
- Tenho, sim... estou pensando numa certa pessoa.  
Havia uma alcova na cozinha da prisão, com uma pequena mesa de tampo de fórmica e quatro cadeiras, o único lugar em que era possível se ter um mínimo de privacidade. Gina Malfoy e Hermione estavam sentadas ali, tomando café, durante o intervalo de descanso de dez minutos.  
- Acho que está na hora de você me contar por que toda a pressa de sair daqui - sugeriu Gina.  
Hermione hesitou por um instante. Podia confiar em Gina?  
Mas não tinha opção.  
- Há... há algumas pessoas que fizeram coisas à minha família e a mim. Tenho de sair daqui para fazê-las pagar.  
- É mesmo? E o que essas pessoas fizeram?  
As palavras de Hermione saíram lentamente, cada palavra uma pontada de angústia:  
- Eles mataram minha mãe.  
- Quem são eles?  
- Não creio que os nomes signifiquem alguma coisa para você. Joe Romano, Perry Pope, um juiz chamado Henry Lawrence, Anthony Orsatti...  
Gina fitava-a fixamente, com a boca escancarada.  
- Santo Deus! Está querendo me gozar, garota?  
Hermione ficou surpresa.  
- Já ouviu falar deles?  
- Se já ouvi? Mas quem não ouviu falar deles? Nada acontece em Nova Orleans se Orsatti ou Romano não permitirem. Não pode se meter com eles. Vão explodir você como fumaça, apagá-la por completo.  
Hermione disse, sem qualquer inflexão na voz:  
- Já me apagaram.  
Gina olhou ao redor, a fim de certificar-se que ninguém podia ouvi-las.  
- Você está louca ou então é a mulher mais estúpida que conheci. Como pode falar assim sobre os intocáveis? – Ela sacudiu a cabeça. - Esqueça esses homens. E depressa!  
- Não posso. Tenho de sair daqui. Isso é possível?  
Gina manteve-se em silêncio por um longo tempo. E finalmente murmurou:  
- Conversaremos no pátio.  
Elas estavam no pátio, num canto, isoladas.  
- Já houve doze fugas daqui - disse Gina. - Duas das prisioneiras foram baleadas e mortas. As outras dez foram apanhadas e trazidas de volta.  
Hermione não fez qualquer comentário e Gina continuou:  
- A torre é guarnecida vinte e quatro horas por dia por guardas armados de metralhadoras. Eles são uns filhos da puta. Se alguém escapa, isso lhes custa o emprego. Por isso, não pensam duas vezes no momento de matá-la. Há arame farpado em torno de toda a prisão. Se você conseguir passar pelo arame farpado e pelas metralhadoras, eles ainda têm cachorros que podem farejar o peido de um mosquito. Há um quartel da Guarda Nacional a poucos quilômetros daqui. Quando uma prisioneira escapa, eles mandam helicópteros, armados e com holofotes. Ninguém se importa se a trazem de volta viva ou morta, garota. Acham que morta é melhor. Desencoraja qualquer outra que esteja com planos.  
- Mas as pessoas ainda tentam - insistiu Hermione, obstinadamente.  
- As que conseguiram escapar tiveram ajuda do exterior... amigos que contrabandearam armas, dinheiro e roupas. Tinham carros de fuga à sua espera. - Gina fez uma pausa, a fim de aumentar o efeito. - E ainda assim elas foram recapturadas.  
- Não vão me recapturar – garantiu Hermione.  
Uma inspetora se aproximava. E gritou para Hermione.  
- O diretor Brannigan quer falar com você. Depressa!

- Precisamos de alguém para cuidar de nossa filha pequena - disse Brannigan. - É um trabalho voluntário. Você não precisa aceitar, se não quiser.  
Alguém para cuidar de nossa filha pequena. A mente de Hermione estava em disparada. Isso poderia facilitar a sua fuga.  
Trabalhando na casa do diretor, poderia provavelmente aprender muito mais sobre a organização da prisão.  
- Eu gostaria de ficar com o trabalho - murmurou Hermione.  
O diretor Brannigan ficou satisfeito. Tinha o sentimento estranho e irracional de que devia alguma coisa àquela mulher.  
- Ótimo. O salário é de sessenta cêntimos por hora. O dinheiro será depositado numa conta em seu nome no final de cada mês.  
As prisioneiras não tinham permissão de manipular dinheiro, e tudo o que ganhavam lhes era entregue no momento em que saíam da prisão.  
Não estarei aqui no final do mês, pensou Hermione. Mas, em voz alta, ela disse:  
- Será ótimo.  
- Pode começar pela manhã. A inspetora-chefe lhe dará instruções detalhadas.  
- Obrigada, senhor diretor.  
George Brannigan fitou Hermione e sentiu-se tentado a acrescentar mais alguma coisa. Não tinha muita certeza do que era. Mas limitou-se a murmurar:  
- Isso é tudo.  
Quando Hermione lhe transmitiu a notícia, Gina comentou, pensativa:  
- Isso significa que vão convertê-la numa presa de confiança. Saberá como a prisão funciona. E isso pode tornar a fuga um pouco mais fácil.  
- Como posso fazer? - perguntou Hermione.  
- Tem três opções e todas são arriscadas. A primeira é uma fuga furtiva. Usa goma de mascar uma noite para prender as trancas de sua cela e das portas do corredor. Sai para o pátio, joga um cobertor sobre o arame farpado, pula para o lado de fora e começa a correr.  
Com cachorros e helicópteros em seu encalço. Hermione podia sentir as balas das armas, dos guardas a lhe dilacerarem a carne. Ela estremeceu.  
- Quais são os outros meios?  
- A segunda opção é uma fuga na marra. Você usa uma arma e leva um refém. Se a pegarem, vai levar um duque para quina. -  
Ela viu a expressão de perplexidade no rosto de Hermione e explicou. - É o aumento de sua sentença em dois a cinco anos.  
- E qual é o terceiro meio?  
- Um passeio. É para as presas de confiança em serviços especiais. Assim que você se descobre fora dos muros, garota, começa a andar e não pára mais.  
Hermione pensou a esse respeito. Sem dinheiro, sem um carro e sem um lugar para se esconder, não teria muita chance.  
- Eles descobririam a fuga na primeira chamada e partiriam à minha procura.  
Gina suspirou.  
- Não há plano de fuga perfeito, garota. É por isso que ninguém jamais conseguiu escapar para sempre deste lugar.  
Pois eu escaparei, jurou Hermione. Eu escaparei.  
A manhã em que Hermione foi levada para a casa do diretor Brannigan assinalou o seu quinto mês como prisioneira. Ela estava nervosa com a perspectiva de encontrar a esposa e a filha do diretor, pois queria o cargo desesperadamente. Seria a sua chave para a liberdade.  
Hermione entrou na cozinha grande e agradável e sentou-se. Pôde sentir a gota de suor aflorar na axila e escorrer. Uma mulher num chambre rosa-claro apareceu na porta, dizendo:  
- Bom dia.  
- Bom dia.  
A mulher fez menção de se sentar, mudou de idéia e continuou de pé. Sue Ellen Brannigan era uma loura de rosto simpático, trinta e poucos anos, um comportamento vago e distraído. Era esguia e nervosa, nunca sabia direito como tratar as presas que a serviam como criadas. Deveria se mostrar amistosa ou tratá-las friamente como prisioneiras? Sue Ellen ainda não se acostumara à idéia de viver no meio de viciadas em drogas, seqüestradoras e assassinas.  
- Sou a Sra. Brannigan. Amy tem quase cinco anos e você sabe como as crianças são ativas nesta idade. Infelizmente, ela precisa ser vigiada durante todo o tempo.  
Ela fez uma pausa, olhando para a mão esquerda de Hermione. Não havia aliança ali, mas também isso nada significava atualmente. Particularmente com as classes inferiores, pensou. Sue Ellen perguntou, delicadamente:  
- Você tem filhos?  
Hermione pensou no filho que não chegara a nascer.  
- Não.  
- Entendo... - Sue Ellen sentia-se confusa com aquela mulher.  
Não era absolutamente o que imaginara. Havia algo nela quase elegante. - Vou buscar Amy.  
Ela deixou apressadamente a cozinha. Hermione olhou ao redor. Era um chalé relativamente grande, bem arrumado e atraentemente decorado. Pareceu-lhe que já se haviam passado muitos anos desde que entrara pela última vez na casa de alguma pessoa. Isso tudo era parte do outro mundo... o mundo exterior. Sue Ellen voltou, puxando uma garotinha pela mão.  
- Amy, esta é... - Devia chamar uma prisioneira pelo primeiro nome ou pelo sobrenome? Ela ficou num meio termo. Esta é Hermione Granger.  
- Oi - disse Amy.  
Ela era esguia como a mãe, tinha os mesmos olhos castanhos-claros, fundos e inteligentes. Não era uma criança bonita, mas irradiava uma cordialidade tão franca que chegava a ser comovente.  
Não deixarei que ela me comova, jurou Hermione.  
- Você vai ser minha nova babá?  
- Ajudarei sua mãe a cuidar de você.  
- Sabia que Judy saiu sob livramento condicional? Você também vai embora sob livramento condicional?  
Não, pensou Hermione.  
- Ficarei aqui por um longo tempo, Amy.  
- Isso é ótimo, - disse Sue Ellen, jovialmente. Ela ficou ruborizada em constrangimento, mordeu o lábio. - Isto é...  
Pôs-se a andar nervosamente pela cozinha, explicando os deveres de Hermione:  
- Fará as refeições com Amy. Pode preparar o café da manhã para ela e passar a manhã a brincar. A cozinheira fará o almoço aqui. Depois de comer, Amy sempre tira um cochilo. À tarde, ela gosta de passear pelo terreno da fazenda. Não acha que é bom para uma criança ver as coisas crescendo?  
- Acho, sim.  
A fazenda ficava no outro lado do conjunto principal da prisão, tinha legumes e árvores frutíferas, cultivados por reclusas de confiança. Havia um enorme lago artificial usado para a irrigação, cercado por um muro de pedra.  
Os cinco dias subseqüentes foram quase que uma vida nova para  
Hermione. Em circunstâncias diferentes, ela teria desfrutado o fato de se afastar dos muros sombrios da prisão, poder andar livremente pela fazenda, respirar o ar puro dos campos. Mas tudo o que podia pensar agora era em sua fuga. Quando não estava trabalhando com Amy, ela tinha de retornar à prisão. À noite, era sempre trancafiada, em sua cela; mas, durante o dia, tinha a ilusão de liberdade. Depois do café da manhã na cozinha da prisão, ela ia para o chalé do diretor e preparava a primeira refeição de Amy. Hermione aprendera com Charles muita coisa sobre cozinhar e sentia-se tentada pela variedade de alimentos na despensa do diretor. Mas Amy preferia uma refeição simples, de mingau de aveia ou cereais com frutas.  
Depois, Hermione brincava com a menina ou lia para ela. Sem pensar, Hermione pôs-se a ensinar a Amy as brincadeiras que aprendera com a mãe.  
Amy adorava marionetes. Hermione tentou lhe fazer uma cópia do cordeiro de Shari Lewis com uma meia velha do diretor, mas acabou saindo uma coisa intermediária entre uma raposa e um pato.  
- Acho que está muito bonito - comentou Amy, lealmente.  
Hermione fazia a marionete falar com sotaques diferentes: francês, italiano, alemão e o que Amy mais adorava, a cadência mexicana de Paulita. Hermione contemplava o prazer no rosto da criança e pensava: Não me deixarei envolver. Ela é apenas um meio para eu sair daqui.  
Depois do cochilo de Amy à tarde, as duas faziam longos passeios. Hermione sempre dava um jeito para que percorressem áreas da prisão que ainda não conhecia. Observava cuidadosamente cada entrada e saída e como as torres de guarda eram guarnecidas, registrava as mudanças de turno. Logo ficou patente que nenhum dos planos de fuga que discutira com Gina poderia dar certo.  
- Alguém já tentou escapar escondendo-se num dos caminhões de entrega que trazem coisas para a prisão? Já vi caminhões de leite e de alimentos...  
- Esqueça – disse Gina, taxativamente. - Cada veículo que entra e sai do portão é revistado.  
Uma manhã, quando fazia a sua primeira refeição, Amy disse:  
- Eu amo você, Hermione. Quer ser minha mãe?  
As palavras provocaram uma pontada de angústia em Hermione.  
- Uma mãe já é suficiente. Não precisa de duas.  
- Preciso, sim. O pai de minha amiga Sally Ann casou de novo e ela tem agora duas mães.  
- Você não é Sally Ann - disse Hermione, bruscamente. – Acabe logo de comer.  
Amy fitava-a com uma expressão magoada.  
- Não estou mais com fome.  
- Está bem. Vou ler para você.  
Quando começou a ler, Hermione sentiu a mãozinha de Amy na sua.  
- Posso sentar no seu colo?  
- Não.  
Dê toda a sua atenção à sua própria família, pensou Hermione. Você não pertence a mim. Nada pertence a mim.  
Os dias tranqüilos, longe da rotina da prisão, de certa forma tornavam as noites piores. Hermione detestava voltar à cela, detestava ser enjaulada como um animal. Ainda era incapaz de se acostumar aos gritos que partiam das celas próximas, na escuridão indiferente.  
Rangia os dentes até que as mandíbulas doíam. Uma noite de cada vez, ela prometia a si mesma. Posso suportar uma noite de cada vez.  
Ela dormia pouco, pois sua mente estava ocupada em planear. O primeiro passo era fugir. O segundo era cuidar de Joe Romano,  
Perry Pope, Juiz Henry Lawrence e Anthony Orsatti. O terceiro era Charles. Mas esse era angustiante demais até para pensar a esse respeito: Cuidarei disso quando chegar o momento, ela dizia a si mesma.  
Começava a se tornar impossível ficar longe do caminho de Big  
Bertha. Hermione tinha certeza de que a enorme sueca a espionava. Se Hermione ia para o salão de recreação, Big Bertha aparecia poucos minutos depois; quando Hermione saia para o pátio, Big Bertha lá se mostrava um momento mais tarde. Houve um dia em que Big Bertha se aproximou de Hermione e disse:  
- Está linda hoje, littbam. Mal posso esperar o momento em que estaremos juntas.  
- Fique longe de mim - advertiu Hermione.  
A amazona sorriu.  
- Ou o quê? Sua ruiva está saindo. E eu estou dando um jeito para que você seja transferida para a minha cela.  
Hermione fitou-a nos olhos. Big Bertha assentiu.  
- Posso fazer isso, meu bem. Acredite em mim.  
O tempo de Hermione estava se esgotando . Ela tinha de fugir antes que Gina fosse solta.

O passeio predileto de Amy era através da campina, onde havia um arco-íris de flores silvestres. O vasto lago artificial ficava próximo, cercado por um muro baixo de concreto, caindo por uma boa distância para a água profunda.  
- Vamos nadar - suplicou Amy. - Por favor, Mione, podemos nadar?  
- Não é para nadar - disse Hermione - Usam a água para irrigação.  
A visão do lago frio, de aparência assustadora, fazia Hermione sentir calafrios. O pai carregando-a para o mar nos ombros; quando ela gritava, o pai dizia: Não seja criança, Hermione, largando-a na água fria; e quando a água se fechava sobre a sua cabeça, ela entrava em pânico e começava a sufocar...  
Foi um choque quando a notícia chegou, embora Hermione já a esperasse.  
- Sairei daqui dentro de uma semana, a contar do sábado - informou Gina.  
As palavras provocaram um calafrio em Hermione. Não falaria a  
Gina sobre a conversa com Big Bertha. Gina não estaria ali para ajudá-la, Big Bertha provavelmente teria influência suficiente para que Hermione fosse transferida para a sua cela. O único jeito de Hermione evitar era falar com o diretor; mas ela sabia que, se fizesse isso, poderia se considerar morta. Cada presa se viraria contra ela. Você tem de lutar, poder ou pular o muro. Pois ela pularia o muro.  
Hermione e Gina repassaram as possibilidades de fuga. Nenhuma delas era satisfatória.  
- Você não tem carro e não tem ninguém lá fora para ajudá-la. Certamente será apanhada e ficará então numa situação ainda pior. É melhor esfriar e terminar sua sentença.  
Mas Hermione sabia que não haveria tempo para isso. Não com Big  
Bertha atrás dela. O simples pensamento do que a gigante sueca tencionava fazer com ela deixava-a fisicamente doente.

Foi na manhã de sábado, sete dias antes da soltura de Gina. Sue Ellen Brannigan levara Amy para passar o fim de semana em Nova Orleans e Hermione trabalhava na cozinha da prisão.  
- Como vai o trabalho de babá? - perguntou Gina.  
- Muito bem.  
- Já vi a garotinha. Ela parece sensacional.  
- É, sim.  
O tom de Hermione era de indiferença.  
- Terei o maior prazer em sair daqui. E vou lhe dizer uma coisa: nunca mais voltarei para este lugar. Se houver alguma coisa que Draco ou eu pudermos fazer por você lá fora...  
- Olha a passagem! - gritou uma voz de homem.  
Hermione virou-se. Um homem empurrava um imenso carrinho de mão, empilhado até o alto com uniformes e outras roupas sujas.  
Hermione observou, perplexa, enquanto ele se encaminhava para a saída.  
- O que eu estava dizendo é que se Draco e eu pudermos fazer alguma coisa por você... sabe como é mandar coisas para você ou...  
- Ginny, o que um caminhão de lavanderia está fazendo aqui? A prisão dispõe de sua própria lavanderia.  
- É para os guardas. - Gina soltou uma risada. – Eles costumavam mandar os uniformes para a lavanderia da prisão, mas todos os botões acabavam arrancados, as mangas se despregavam, bilhetes obscenos eram costurados por dentro, camisas encolhiam, tudo se rasgava misteriosamente. Não é uma pena? Agora, os guardas mandam as suas coisas para uma lavanderia de fora.  
Gina tornou a rir, na sua imitação de Butterfly McQueen.  
Mas Hermione não prestava mais atenção.


	11. Chapter 11

- George, não tenho certeza se devemos manter Hermione. O diretor Brannigan levantou os olhos de seu jornal.  
- Por quê? Qual é o problema?  
- Não sei direito. Mas tenho a impressão de que Hermione não gosta de Amy. Talvez ela simplesmente não goste de crianças.  
- Ela não tem sido má com Amy, não é mesmo? Não tem lhe batido nem gritado?  
- Não.  
- Então o que é?  
- Ontem Amy correu para ela e abraçou-a, mas Hermione afastou-a. Isso me incomodou, porque Amy é louca por ela. Para dizer a verdade, acho que estou com um pouco de ciúme. Isso é possível? Brannigan riu.  
- Pode explicar muita coisa, Sue Ellen. Creio que Hermione Granger é a pessoa certa para o trabalho. Mas se ela lhe causar algum problema de verdade, trate de me comunicar imediatamente e tomarei uma providência.  
- Está bem, querido.  
Mas Sue Ellen ainda não se sentia satisfeita. Ela pegou a agulha de tricô e pôs-se a trabalhar.

O assunto ainda não estava encerrado.  
- Por que não pode dar certo?  
- Já lhe disse, garota. Os guardas revistam todos os caminhões que passam pelo portão.  
- Mas um caminhão levando roupa suja... eles não vão tirar todas as roupas para verificar.  
- Nem precisam. O cesto de roupa suja é levado para uma sala, onde um guarda observa enquanto é enchido.  
Hermione pensou por um momento.  
- Ginny... alguém poderia distrair esse guarda por cinco minutos?  
- Mas de que diabo serviria... - Ela parou de falar subitamente, um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. – Enquanto alguém distrai o guarda, você se mete no fundo do cesto e se cobre de roupa suja!  
Gina balançou a cabeça, acrescentando:  
- Quer saber de uma coisa? Acho que o negócio pode perfeitamente dar certo!  
- E vai me ajudar?  
Gina pensou por um momento. E depois falou suavemente:  
- Claro que a ajudarei. É a minha última oportunidade de sacanear Big Bertha.  
O serviço de informações da prisão fervilhou com a notícia da fuga iminente de Hermione Granger. Uma fuga era um evento que afetava todas as prisioneiras. Elas viviam indiretamente cada tentativa, desejando ter a coragem de executá-la pessoalmente. Mas havia os guardas, os cães e os helicópteros; e, ao final, os corpos das prisioneiras que eram trazidos de volta.  
Com a ajuda de Gina, o plano de fuga entrou rapidamente em execução. Gina tirou as medidas de Hermione, Lola desviou o material necessário para um vestido da oficina de costura, Paulita providenciou uma costureira em outro bloco para fazê-lo. Um par de sapatos da prisão foi roubado do almoxarifado e pintado para combinar com o vestido. Apareceram chapéu, luvas e uma bolsa, como num passe de mágica.  
- Agora temos de arrumar alguns documentos de identidade para você - informou Gina a Hermione. - Precisará de uns dois cartões de crédito e carteira de motorista.  
- Mas como eu poderia...  
Gina sorriu.  
- Basta deixar tudo isso aos cuidados da velha Ginny Granger.  
Na noite seguinte, Gina entregou a Hermione três cartões de crédito, em nome de Jane Smith.  
- Você precisa agora de uma carteira de motorista.  
Em algum momento, depois da meia-noite, Hermione ouviu a porta da cela sendo aberta. Alguém entrara sorrateiramente. Hermione sentou-se em sua cama, instantaneamente de guarda. Uma voz sussurrou:  
- Granger? Vamos embora.  
Hermione reconheceu a voz de Lillian, uma presa de confiança.  
- O que você quer?  
A voz de Gina soou na escuridão:  
- Que tipo de criança idiota sua mãe criou? Cale a boca e não faça perguntas.  
Lillian acrescentou, baixinho:  
- Temos de agir depressa. Se formos tirarão o couro. Vamos logo.  
- Para onde estamos indo? - perguntou Hermione, enquanto seguia Lillian pelo corredor escuro, na direção de uma escada.  
Elas subiram para o patamar superior. Depois de se certificarem de que não havia guardas por perto, seguiram apressadamente por um corredor, até a sala em que Hermione fora fotografada e tirara as impressões digitais. Lillian empurrou a porta, sussurrando:  
- É aqui.  
Hermione seguiu-a pelo interior da sala. Outra prisioneira já estava ali, esperando.  
- Encoste na parede.  
A reclusa parecia bastante nervosa. Hermione foi se postar junto à parede, o estômago todo contraído.  
- Olhe para a câmara. Tente parecer relaxada.  
Muito engraçado, pensou Hermione. Ela nunca se sentira tão nervosa, em toda a sua vida. A câmara disparou.  
- A fotografia será entregue pela manhã - disse a presa. – É para sua carteira de motorista. E agora saiam daqui... depressa!  
Hermione e Lillian voltaram pelo mesmo caminho. No caminho, Lillian comentou.  
- Ouvi dizer que você vai mudar de cela.  
Hermione sentiu um calafrio.  
- Como?  
- Não sabia? Vai para a cela de Big Bertha.  
Gina, Lola e Paulita estavam à espera quando Hermione voltou à cela.  
- Como foi?  
- Tudo bem.  
Não sabia? Vai para a cela de Big Bertha.  
- Seu vestido ficará pronto no sábado - informou Paulita.  
O dia da soltura de Gina. Esse é o meu prazo final, pensou Hermione. Gina sussurrou:  
- Temos tudo sob controle. O recolhimento da lavanderia no sábado é às duas horas da tarde. Você tem de estar na sala de serviço à uma e meia. Não precisa se preocupar com o guarda.  
Lola o manterá ocupado na sala ao lado. Lola e Paulita estarão lá à sua espera. Paulita levará suas roupas. O documento de identidade estará na bolsa. Você atravessará os portões da prisão às duas e quinze.  
Hermione sentiu alguma dificuldade em respirar. Só falar sobre a fuga já a fazia tremer. Ninguém se importa se a trazem de volta viva ou morta... Acham até que morta é melhor.  
Dentro de poucos dias ela estaria tentando a sua fuga para a liberdade. Não tinha ilusões. Todas as chances eram contra ela. Acabariam por encontrá-la e trazê-la de volta. Mas tinha uma coisa que ela jurara resolver primeiro.  
O serviço de informações da prisão sabia de tudo sobre a competição entre Gina Malfoy e Big Bertha por causa de Hermione. Agora que circulara a notícia de que Hermione seria transferida para a cela de Big Bertha, não era por acaso que ninguém lhe mencionara o plano de fuga de Hermione. Afinal, Big Bertha não gostava de ouvir más notícias. Era propensa com freqüência a confundir a notícia com a portadora e tratar a pessoa de acordo. Big Bertha só teve conhecimento do plano na própria manhã em que deveria ocorrer a fuga de Hermione. Foi-lhe revelado pela presa de confiança que, tirara a fotografia de Hermione.  
Big Bertha recebeu a notícia num silêncio ominoso. Seu corpo pareceu se tornar ainda maior, enquanto escutava.  
- A que horas? - foi tudo o que ela perguntou.  
- Esta tarde, às duas horas, Bert. Vão escondê-la no fundo de um cesto de roupa suja.  
Big Bertha pensou a esse respeito por um longo tempo. Depois, procurou uma inspetora e disse:  
- Preciso falar imediatamente com o diretor Brannigan.  
Hermione não dormira durante a noite inteira. Sentia-se nauseada de tanta tensão. Os meses que passara na prisão pareciam uma dúzia de eternidades. Imagens do passado afloraram em sua mente enquanto estava deitada, os olhos perdidos na escuridão.  
Eu me sinto como uma princesa num conto de fadas, mamãe. Não sabia que alguém podia ser tão feliz.  
Com que então você e Charles querem casar.  
Estão planeando uma lua-de-mel por quanto tempo?  
Você me baleou, sua puta estúpida!  
Sua mãe cometeu suicídio...  
Eu nunca a conheci de verdade...  
A fotografia do casamento de Charles sorrindo para a noiva. Há quantos séculos atrás? A quantos planetas de distância?  
A campainha da manhã ressoou pelo corredor como uma onda de choque. Hermione sentou no catre, inteiramente alerta. Gina observava-a.  
- Como está se sentindo, garota?  
- Muito bem - mentiu Hermione.  
Ela sentia a boca ressequida, o coração batia descompassadamente.  
- Nós duas estaremos saindo daqui hoje.  
Hermione encontrou dificuldade para engolir em seco.  
- Hum-hum...  
- Tem certeza de que pode sair da casa do diretor por volta da uma e meia?  
- Não há problema. Amy sempre tira um cochilo depois do almoço.  
Paulita disse:  
- Não pode se atrasar ou não dará certo.  
- Estarei lá.  
Gina meteu a mão por baixo de seu colchão e tirou um rolo de notas.  
- Precisará de algum dinheiro para circular. São apenas duzentos dólares, mas darão para você se afastar.  
- Ginny, eu não sei o que...  
- Ora, garota, basta calar a boca e pegar logo o dinheiro.

Hermione forçou-se a comer alguma coisa ao café da manhã. A cabeça latejava, cada músculo do corpo doía. Nunca conseguirei sobreviver até o final do dia, pensou ela. Tenho de conseguir agüentar firme durante todo o dia.  
Havia um silêncio tenso e anormal na cozinha. Hermione compreendeu subitamente que era a causa para isso. Era o alvo de olhares furtivos e sussurros nervosos. Uma fuga estava prestes a acontecer e ela era a heroína do drama. Dentro de poucas horas estaria livre. Ou morta.  
Ela levantou-se do café da manhã inacabado e foi para a casa do diretor Brannigan. Enquanto esperava que um guarda abrisse a porta do corredor, Hermione deparou com Big Bertha. A enorme sueca estava lhe sorrindo.  
Ela terá uma grande surpresa, pensou Hermione.  
Ela será toda minha agora, pensou Big Bertha.  
A manhã passou tão devagar que Hermione teve a impressão de que acabaria perdendo o juízo. Os minutos pareciam se arrastar interminavelmente. Ela leu para Amy, mas não tinha a menor idéia do que estava lendo. Percebeu que a Sra. Brannigan observava da janela.  
- Hermione, vamos brincar de esconde-esconde.  
Hermione se achava nervosa demais para brincadeiras, mas não se atrevia a fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse despertar as suspeitas da Sra. Brannigan.  
- Claro. Por que você não se esconde primeiro, Amy?  
Estavam no jardim na frente do chalé. À distância, Hermione podia divisar o prédio em que ficava a sala de serviço. Tinha de estar ali exatamente à uma e meia. Vestiria as roupas que lhe haviam sido feitas e 15 minutos depois estaria deitada no fundo do enorme cesto de roupa suja, coberta por uniformes. Às duas horas o cesto seria posto no caminhão e levado para fora da prisão, seguindo para a cidadezinha próxima, onde se localizava a lavanderia.  
- O motorista não pode ver o que acontece na traseira lá do banco da frente. Quando o caminhão chegar à cidade e parar num sinal vermelho, basta abrir a porta e saltar, parecendo absolutamente calma, pegar um ônibus para qualquer lugar que queira ir.  
- Pode me ver? - gritou Amy.  
Ela se escondera parcialmente por trás do tronco de uma magnólia. Levou a mão à boca para reprimir uma risadinha.  
Sentirei saudade dela, pensou Hermione. Quando for embora, as duas pessoas de que eu terei saudade serão uma sapatão ruiva e alta e uma garotinha. Ela se perguntou o que Charles Stanhope III pensaria disso.  
- Já vou procurá-la - disse Hermione.  
Sue Ellen observava a brincadeira do interior da casa. Parecia-lhe que Hermione se comportava de maneira estranha. Ela passara a manhã inteira olhando a todo instante para o relógio, como se esperasse alguém; seus pensamentos não estavam obviamente concentrados em Amy.  
Devo falar com George sobre isso quando ele chegar para o almoço, decidiu Sue Ellen. Insistirei para que ele a substitua.  
No jardim, Hermione e Amy brincaram de amarelinha por algum tempo, depois Hermione leu para Amy - E finalmente, graças a Deus, era meio-dia e meia, hora do almoço de Amy. E hora de Hermione entrar em ação.  
Ela levou Amy para a casa.  
- Vou embora agora, Sra. Brannigan.  
- Como? hen... Ninguém lhe disse, Hermione? Temos hoje uma delegação de visitantes importantes. Almoçarão aqui e por isso  
Amy não tirará seu cochilo. Pode levá-la com você.  
Hermione ficou imóvel, fazendo um tremendo esforço para não gritar.  
- Eu... eu não posso fazer isso, Sra. Brannigan.  
Sue Ellen Brannigan empertigou-se.  
- Que história é essa de que não pode fazer isso?  
Hermione percebeu a ira no rosto da mulher e pensou: Não posso irritá-la. Ela chamará o diretor e serei levada de volta à minha cela. Hermione forçou um sorriso.  
- Eu estava querendo dizer... Amy não almoçou. Ela sentirá fome.  
- Mandei a cozinheira preparar uma cesta de piquenique para vocês duas. Podem sair para um passeio pela campina e comer lá. Amy adora piqueniques... não é mesmo, querida?  
- Adoro piqueniques. - Ela olhou para Hermione com uma expressão suplicante. - Podemos ir, Mione? Podemos?  
Não! Sim. Cuidado. Ainda pode dar certo.  
Esteja na sala de serviço à uma e meia. Não se atrase.  
Hermione virou-se para a Sra. Brannigan.  
- A que horas... quer que eu traga Amy de volta?  
- Por volta das três horas. A esta altura, eles já deverão ter ido embora.  
E o caminhão da lavanderia também! O mundo desmoronava sobre Hermione.  
- Eu...  
- Sente-se bem? Parece muito pálida.  
Era isso! Ela diria que estava doente. Iria para o hospital.  
Mas, nesse caso, haveriam de querer examiná-la e a manteriam lá. Nunca conseguiria se esquivar a tempo. Tinha de haver algum outro meio.  
A Sra. Brannigan fitava-a fixamente.  
- Estou bem.  
Há alguma coisa errada com ela, concluiu Sue Ellen Brannigan. Não dá mais para adiar. Pedirei a George que arrume outra pessoa. Os olhos de Amy brilhavam de alegria.  
- Eu darei a você os sanduíches maiores, Mione. E vamos nos divertir muito, não é mesmo?  
Hermione não tinha resposta a dar.  
Era uma visita de surpresa. O próprio Governador William Haber acompanhava o comitê de reforma penitenciária. Era uma coisa que Brannigan tinha de suportar uma vez por ano.  
- É algo inevitável ao cargo, George - explicara o governador. - Basta limpar o lugar, mandar as suas mulheres sorrirem bonito e teremos outro aumento no orçamento.  
O chefe da guarda dera o aviso naquela manhã:  
- Livrem-se de todos os tóxicos, facas e consolos.  
O Governador Haber e sua comitiva deveriam chegar às 10 horas, inspecionariam primeiro o interior da penitenciária, visitariam a fazenda e depois almoçariam no chalé do diretor.  
Big Bertha estava impaciente. Fora informada ao apresentar o pedido para falar com o diretor:  
- O diretor estará muito ocupado hoje. Amanhã seria mais fácil. Ele...  
- Foda-se amanhã! - explodira Big Bertha. - Quero falar com ele agora. É importante.  
Havia poucas reclusas que poderiam escapar impunes a uma reação assim, mas Big Bertha era uma delas. As autoridades da prisão estavam perfeitamente a par de seu poder. Haviam testemunhado Big Bertha desencadear motins e também suspendê-los. Nenhuma prisão do mundo podia ser controlada sem a cooperação dos líderes dos reclusos... e Big Bertha era uma líder.  
Ela se encontrava sentada na sala de espera do gabinete do diretor há quase uma hora, o corpo imenso transbordando da cadeira. Ela é uma criatura de aspecto repulsivo, pensou a secretária do diretor. E me deixa arrepiada.  
- Quanto tempo mais? - indagou Big Bertha.  
- Não deve demorar muito mais. Ele está com um grupo importante esta manhã, muito ocupado.  
Big Bertha disse:  
- Pois ele vai ficar ainda mais ocupado.  
Ela olhou para o relógio. Faltavam 15 minutos para uma hora.  
Tempo suficiente.

Era um dia perfeito, sem nuvens e quente, uma brisa amena espalhava uma mistura de fragrâncias pela campina verdejante.  
Hermione estendera uma toalha sobre a relva, perto do lago, Amy mastigava feliz um sanduíche de salada de ovo. Hermione olhou para seu relógio. Já era uma hora da tarde. Ela não pôde acreditar. A manhã se arrastara lentamente, mas a tarde parecia voar. Tinha de pensar em alguma coisa depressa ou o tempo a privaria de sua última chance de alcançar a liberdade.  
Uma e dez. No gabinete de Brannigan, sua secretária desligou o telefone e disse a Big Bertha:  
- Sinto muito. O diretor diz que é impossível falar com você hoje. Marcaremos outra reunião para...  
Big Bertha levantou-se abruptamente.  
- Mas ele tem de me receber! É...  
- Passaremos a reunião para amanhã.  
Big Bertha já ia dizer "Amanhã será tarde demais", mas conteve-se a tempo. Somente o próprio diretor podia saber o que ela estava fazendo. As delatoras costumavam sofrer acidentes fatais. Mas ela não tinha a menor intenção de desistir. Não havia possibilidade de permitir que Hermione Granger lhe escapasse. Ela foi para a biblioteca da prisão, sentou-se numa das mesas compridas no fundo da sala. Escreveu um bilhete. Assim que a inspetora se afastou por um corredor, a fim de ajudar uma reclusa, Big Bertha largou o bilhete em sua mesa e se retirou.  
Quando a inspetora voltou, encontrou o bilhete e abriu-o. Leu duas vezes:  
É MELHOR VERIFICAR O CAMINHÃO DA LAVANDERIA  
HOJE.  
Não havia assinatura. Uma brincadeira? A inspetora não tinha meio de saber com certeza. Ela pegou o telefone.  
- Ligue-me com o superintendente dos guardas...

Uma e doze.  
- Você não está comendo - disse Amy. - Quer um pedaço do meu sanduíche?  
- Não! Deixe-me em paz!  
Hermione não tivera intenção de falar tão asperamente. Amy parou de comer.  
- Está zangada comigo, Mione? Por favor, não fique zangada comigo. Eu a amo muito. E nunca fiquei zangada com você.  
Os olhos ternos da menina estavam cheios de mágoa.  
- Não estou zangada.  
Ela estava no inferno.  
- Também não sinto fome, se você não sente. Vamos jogar bola,  
Mione.  
Amy tirou a sua bola de borracha do bolso.  
Uma e dezesseis. Ela deveria estar a caminho. Levaria pelo menos 15 minutos para chegar à sala de serviço. Poderia chegar a tempo, se se apressasse. Mas não podia deixar Amy sozinha.  
Hermione olhou ao redor. Avistou à distância um grupo de presas de confiança, colhendo os produtos da plantação. E no mesmo instante Hermione compreendeu o que ia fazer.  
- Não quer jogar bola, Mione?  
Hermione levantou-se.  
- Quero, sim. Vamos fazer um jogo novo. Quem consegue jogar a bola mais longe. Eu jogarei primeiro e depois será a sua vez.  
Hermione pegou a bola de borracha dura e jogou o mais longe que podia, na direção das trabalhadoras.  
- Puxa, foi sensacional! - comentou Amy, com genuína admiração. - É um bocado longe.  
- Vou buscar a bola - disse Hermione. - Fique esperando aqui.  
E no instante seguinte ela estava correndo, correndo por sua vida, os pés voando pelos campos. Uma e dezoito. Se atrasasse um pouco, esperariam por ela. Ou não? Hermione correu ainda mais depressa. Por trás dela, ouviu Amy gritando, mas não deu atenção. As mulheres que trabalhavam na plantação se deslocavam agora na outra direção. Tracy gritou-lhes e elas pararam. Estava ofegante quando alcançou-as.  
- Algum problema? - perguntou uma delas.  
- Não... nada. - Hermione ofegava, lutando para respirar. – A garotinha lá atrás. Uma de vocês cuide dela. Tenho algo importante para fazer e...  
Ela ouviu seu nome ser chamado à distância e virou-se. Amy estava em cima do muro de concreto que cercava o lago. E acenava.  
- Olhe para mim, Mione.  
- Não! - gritou Hermione. - Desça daí!  
E enquanto Hermione observava, horrorizada, Amy perdeu o equilíbrio e mergulhou no lago.  
- Oh, Deus!  
O sangue esvaiu-se do rosto de Hermione. Ela tinha uma opção a fazer... só que não havia qualquer opção. Não posso ajudá-la. Não agora. Alguém mais a salvará. Eu tenho de salvar a mim mesma. Tenho de sair deste lugar ou morrerei. Era uma e vinte.  
Hermione virou-se e recomeçou a correr, mais depressa do que jamais o fizera em toda a sua vida. As outras chamaram-na, mas ela não lhes deu atenção. Voava pelo ar, sem perceber que perdera os sapatos, sem se importar que o chão estivesse lhe cortando os pés. O coração batia forte, os pulmões pareciam prestes a estourar, mas ela se obrigava a correr cada vez mais depressa. Alcançou o muro em torno do lago e pulou em cima. Lá embaixo, podia avistar Amy na água profunda e aterradora, debatendo-se para permanecer à tona. Sem um segundo de hesitação, Hermione pulou atrás dela. E, no instante em que bateu na água, Hermione pensou: Oh, meu Deus! Não sei nadar...


	12. Chapter 12

Nova Orleans

SEXTA-FEIRA, 25 DE AGOSTO - 10 HORAS - ALGUNS MESES DEPOIS

Lester Torrance, um caixa do First Mercharits Bank de Nova Orleans, orgulhava-se de duas coisas: suas proezas sexuais com as mulheres e sua capacidade de avaliar os clientes. Lester era um homem que se aproximava dos 50 anos, magro, rosto pálido, um bigode de Tom Selleck, suiças usava o banco como um serviço de encontros pessoais. Podia reconhecer vigaristas a um quilômetro de distância e gostava de tentar persuadi-las a lhe conceder seus favores de graça.  
As viúvas solitárias eram presas especialmente fáceis. Apresentavam-se em todos os formatos, idades e estados de desespero, mais cedo ou mais tarde surgiam no guinche de Lester. Se estavam temporariamente a descoberto, Lester se mostrava compreensivo e retardava os cheques que chegavam pela compensação. Em troca, não poderiam talvez ter um tranqüilo jantar a sós? Muitas de suas clientes lhe solicitavam ajuda e confidenciavam segredos deliciosos: Precisavam de um empréstimo sem o conhecimento do marido... Queriam manter confidenciais determinados cheques que haviam emitido... Estavam cogitando de um divórcio; Lester não poderia ajudar a encerrar imediatamente a conta conjunta?... Lester mostrava-se sempre ansioso em agradar. E em ser agradado.  
Lester compreendeu que tirara a sorte grande naquela manhã de sexta-feira em particular. Viu a mulher no momento em que ela passou pela porta do banco. Era absolutamente espetacular. Tinha cabelos pretos lustrosos caindo pelos ombros, usava uma saia e uma suéter justas que delineavam um corpo que faria inveja a uma corista de Las Vegas.  
Havia quatro caixas no banco e os olhos da jovem se deslocaram de um guinche para outro, como se procurasse ajuda. Quando ela olhou para Lester, ele acenou com a cabeça ansiosamente e presenteou-a com um sorriso encorajador. Ela se aproximou de seu guinche, como Lester sabia que aconteceria.  
- Bom dia - disse Lester, efusivamente. - Em que posso servi-la?  
Ele podia ver os mamilos se comprimindo contra a suéter de cashmere e pensou: Meu bem, quanta coisa eu gostaria de fazer por você!  
- Receio estar com um problema - disse a mulher, suavemente. Ela possuía o mais delicioso sotaque sulista que Lester já ouvira.  
- É para isso que estou aqui - disse ele, exuberante. – Para resolver problemas.  
- Espero que sim. Infelizmente, fiz uma coisa horrível.  
Lester ofereceu-lhe o seu melhor sorriso paternal, o sorriso pode-contar-comigo.  
- Não consigo acreditar que alguém tão adorável como você tenha feito alguma coisa horrível.  
- Mas eu fiz! - Os olhos verdes suaves estavam arregalados pelo pânico. - Sou a secretária de Joseph Romano. Ele me mandou providenciar um novo talão de cheques de sua conta há uma semana e eu simplesmente esqueci. Os cheques agora acabaram e não sei o que ele fará comigo quando descobrir que não providenciei outro talão.  
A explicação saiu num ímpeto suave, aveludado. Lester conhecia muito bem o nome de Joseph Romano. Era um importante cliente do banco, embora mantivesse quantias relativamente reduzidas em sua conta. Todos sabiam que o seu verdadeiro dinheiro era "lavado" em outros lugares.  
Ele certamente tem um excelente gosto em matéria de secretárias, pensou Lester, tornando a sorrir.  
- Ora, isso não é tão sério assim, Sra...  
- Senhorita Hartford... Lureen Hartford.  
Senhorita. Era o seu dia de sorte. Lester pressentiu que tudo correria de maneira esplêndida.  
- Pedirei imediatamente um novo talão de cheques. Deverá o receber dentro de duas ou três semanas e...  
Ela deixou escapar um pequeno gemido, um som que pareceu a Lester conter uma promessa infinita.  
- Oh, mas isso já seria tarde demais e o Sr. Romano anda muito zangado comigo! Não consigo manter meus pensamentos concentrados no trabalho, entende?  
Ela inclinou-se para a frente, os seios tocando o guinche, e acrescentou, num sussurro:  
- Se pudesse dar um jeito de apressar o talão, eu pagaria um preço extra.  
Lester disse, pesaroso:  
- Infelizmente, Lureen, seria impossível...  
Ele parou de falar percebendo que ela estava à beira das lágrimas.  
- Para dizer a verdade, isso pode custar meu emprego. Por favor... farei qualquer coisa.  
As palavras soaram como música nos ouvidos de Lester.  
- Darei um jeito, Lureen. Pedirei um prazo especial e poderá receber na segunda-feira. Está bom assim?  
- Oh, você é maravilhoso!  
A voz dela transbordava de gratidão.  
- Mandarei para o escritório e...  
- Seria melhor se eu viesse buscar pessoalmente. Não quero que o Sr. Romano saiba como fui estúpida.  
Lester sorriu, indulgentemente.  
- Não tem nada de estúpida, Lureen. Todos esquecemos às vezes de algumas coisas.  
Ela murmurou:  
- Nunca o esquecerei. Até segunda-feira.  
- Estarei à sua espera.  
Seria preciso estar com as duas pernas quebradas para que ele ficasse em casa. Ela presenteou-o com um sorriso deslumbrante e saiu do banco, andando devagar, oferecendo um espetáculo inesquecível. Lester sorria ao se inclinar sobre um arquivo, verificando o número da conta de Joseph Romano e telefonando para pedir outro talão de cheques.  
O hotel na Carmen Street não se distinguia de uma centena de outros hotéis em Nova Orleans e fora justamente por isso que Hermione o escolhera. Ela ocupava um quarto pequeno, com uma decoração ordinária, há uma semana. Em comparação com a cela na penitenciária, era um palácio para ela.  
Ao voltar do encontro com Lester, ela tirou a peruca preta, passou os dedos por seus próprios cabelos abundantes, removeu as lentes de contato e limpou com creme a maquiagem escura.  
Sentou na única cadeira no quarto e respirou fundo. Tudo estava correndo bem. Fora fácil descobrir onde Joe Romano tinha a sua conta bancária. Hermione verificara o cheque cancelado do espólio de sua mãe, emitido por Joe Romano.  
"Joe Romano? Você não pode tocar nele "dissera Gina.  
Pois Gina estava enganada. Joe Romano era apenas o primeiro. Os outros se seguiriam. Um a um.  
Ela fechou os olhos e reconstituiu o milagre que a levara até ali...

-FLASHABCKY-

Ela sentiu as águas frias e escuras fechando-se sobre a sua cabeça. Estava se afogando, dominada pelo terror. Mergulhou e suas mãos encontraram a criança, agarrando-a e puxando-a para a superfície. Amy debateu-se em pânico cego para se desvencilhar, tornando a arrastar as duas para o fundo, sacudindo braços e pernas freneticamente. Os pulmões de Hermione pareciam prestes a estourar. Ela lutou para emergir daquele túmulo de água, agarrando a menina firmemente. Sentiu que suas forças se desvaneciam. "Não vamos conseguir"pensou ela.  
Estamos perdidas. Vozes chamavam e ela sentiu o corpo de Amy escapar de seus braços. E gritou:  
- Oh, Deus, não!  
Mãos fortes seguravam a cintura de Hermione e uma voz disse:  
- Está tudo bem agora. Fique calma. Já acabou.  
Hermione olhou ao redor, desesperada, à procura de Amy. Descobriu a menina sã e salva nos braços de um homem. E momentos depois as duas foram retiradas da água profunda e cruel...  
O incidente não teria merecido mais que um parágrafo numa página interna dos jornais da manhã se não fosse pelo fato de uma prisioneira que não sabia nadar ter arriscado a vida para salvar a filha do diretor. Da noite para o dia, os jornais e as emissoras de televisão transformaram Hermione numa heroína. O próprio Governador Haber foi ao hospital da prisão junto com o diretor Brannigan para visitar Hermione.  
- Foi um ato de extrema coragem de sua parte - disse o diretor. - A Sra. Brannigan e eu queremos que saiba que somos profundamente gratos.  
A voz dele estava embargada de emoção. Hermione ainda se sentia fraca e abalada da emoção.  
- Como está Amy?  
- Ela ficará boa.  
Hermione fechou os olhos. Eu não poderia suportar se alguma coisa acontecesse com a menina, pensou ela. Lembrou-se de sua frieza, quando tudo o que a menina queria era amor. E sentiu-se envergonhada. O incidente lhe custara a chance de escapar, mas Hermione sabia que, nas mesmas circunstâncias, faria tudo de novo.  
Houve um inquérito sumário sobre o acidente.  
- A culpa foi minha - disse Amy ao pai. - Estávamos jogando bola. Mione correu atrás da bola e me disse para esperar. Mas eu subi no muro para poder ver Hermione melhor, acabei caindo na água. Mas Mione me salvou, papai.  
Mantiveram Hermione em observação no hospital naquela noite. Ela foi conduzida ao gabinete do diretor Brannigan na manhã seguinte. Os meios de comunicação a aguardavam. Sabiam reconhecer uma história de interesse humano quando a encontravam e lá estavam correspondentes da UPI e Associated Press. A emissora de televisão local mandara uma equipe.  
A notícia do heroísmo de Hermione e espalhou naquela tarde. O relato do seu ato de salvação foi divulgado pela televisão nacional e transformou-se numa autêntica bola de neve. Time, Newsweek, People e centenas de jornais de todo o país publicaram a história. À medida que a cobertura da imprensa continuava, cartas e telegramas se despejaram sobre a penitenciária, exigindo o perdão de Hermione Granger.  
O Governador Haber discutiu o assunto com o diretor Brannigan.  
- Hermione Granger está aqui por crimes graves - comentou o diretor.  
O governador ficou pensativo.  
- Mas ela não tinha antecedentes, não é mesmo, George?  
- Não, senhor, não tinha.  
- Não me importo de lhe contar: estou sofrendo uma tremenda pressão para fazer alguma coisa por ela.  
- Eu também, governador.  
- É claro que não podemos deixar o público nos dizer como devemos dirigir nossas prisões, não é mesmo?  
- Claro que não.  
- Por outro lado, a garota Granger certamente demonstrou uma coragem extraordinária. E se tornou uma heroína.  
- Não resta a menor dúvida.  
O governador fez uma pausa para acender um charuto.  
- Qual é a sua opinião, George?  
George Brannigan escolheu suas palavras com todo cuidado.  
- Deve saber, governador, que tenho um interesse muito especial neste caso. Mas, mesmo pondo isso de lado, não creio que Hermione Granger seja do tipo criminoso. Não posso acreditar que ela constituísse uma ameaça à sociedade, se estivesse solta no mundo. Minha recomendação é que lhe conceda o perdão.  
O governador, que estava prestes a anunciar sua candidatura a um novo mandato, sabia reconhecer uma boa idéia quando a ouvia.  
- Vamos esperar mais um pouco.  
Em política, a escolha do momento certo era tudo.  
Depois de conversar sobre o assunto com o marido, Sue Ellen disse a Hermione:  
- O diretor Brannigan e eu gostaríamos muito que viesse morar no chalé. Temos um quarto vago nos fundos. Você pode tomar conta de Amy a tempo integral.  
- Obrigada - disse Hermione, sinceramente agradecida. – Nada poderia me dar mais prazer.  
Tudo corria à perfeição. Não apenas Hermione não precisava mais passar a noite trancafiada numa cela, mas também o seu relacionamento com Amy mudou completamente. Amy adorava Hermione e Hermione retribuía. Gostava da companhia daquela garota inteligente e amorosa. Divertiam-se com brincadeiras antigas, assistiam a filmes de Disney pela televisão, liam juntas. Era quase como ser parte da família.  
Mas sempre que tinha de fazer alguma coisa nas celas, Hermione invariavelmente esbarrava em Big Bertha.  
- Você é uma sacana de sorte - resmungava Big Bertha. – Mas um dia, muito em breve, voltará para cá, junto das presas comuns. Estou trabalhando para isso, littbam.  
Três semanas depois da salvação de Amy, Hermione brincava com a menina no jardim da frente quando Sue Ellen Brannigan saiu apressadamente da casa. Parou por um momento, observando-as, antes de dizer:  
- Hermione, o diretor acaba de telefonar. Gostaria de lhe falar imediatamente em seu gabinete.  
Hermione foi invadida por um medo repentino. Aquilo significava que seria transferida de volta à prisão? Big Bertha usara a sua influência para conseguir isso? Ou a Sra. Brannigan chegara à conclusão de que Amy e Hermione estavam se tornando chegadas demais?  
- Está bem, Sra. Brannigan.  
O diretor esperava na porta de sua sala quando Hermione chegou, devidamente escoltada.  
- É melhor você sentar - disse ele.  
Hermione tentou descobrir uma indicação do seu destino pelo tom de voz de Brannigan.  
- Tenho notícias para você. - Ele fez uma pausa, dominado por uma emoção que Hermione não podia compreender. - Acabei de receber uma ordem do governador da Louisiana, concedendo-lhe o perdão, a entrar em vigor imediatamente.  
"Santo Deus, ele disse mesmo o que julgo ter ouvido?" Hermione ficou com medo de falar.  
- Quero que saiba que isso não está sendo feito porque foi a minha filha que você salvou - continuou o diretor. – Você agiu instintivamente, como qualquer cidadão decente teria feito. Não há a menor possibilidade de eu acreditar que você seria uma ameaça à sociedade.  
Ele fez uma pausa, sorrindo, antes de, acrescentar:  
- Amy sentirá muita saudade de você. E nós também.  
Hermione não tinha palavras. Se o diretor soubesse a verdade... que seus homens a estariam caçando como uma fugitiva, se o acidente não tivesse ocorrido...  
- Será libertada depois de amanhã.  
Hermione ainda não era capaz de absorver.  
- Eu... eu não sei o que dizer...  
- Não precisa dizer nada. Todos aqui sentem muito orgulho de você. A Sra. Brannigan e eu esperamos que faça grandes coisas lá fora.  
Então era verdade: Ela estava livre. Hermione sentia-se tão fraca que teve de se apoiar na mesa do diretor. Mas sua voz era segura quando finalmente falou:  
- Há muitas coisas que eu quero fazer, diretor Brannigan.  
No seu último dia na prisão, Hermione foi procurada por uma companheira do seu antigo bloco.  
- Então você vai sair.  
- É verdade.  
A mulher, Betty Franciscus, tinha quarenta e poucos anos, ainda era atraente, com uma aura de orgulho.  
- Se precisar de ajuda lá fora, há um homem em Nova York que deve procurar. O nome dele é Conrad Morgan. - Ela entregou um papel a Hermione. - Ele se empenha na reforma criminal. E gosta de ajudar as pessoas que já passaram pela prisão.  
- Obrigada, mas acho que não precisarei...  
- Nunca se sabe. Guarde o endereço.  
Duas horas depois Hermione passava andando pelos portões da penitenciária, diante das câmaras de televisão. Ela não falaria com os repórteres. Mas quando Amy se desvencilhou da mãe e correu para se jogar nos braços de Hermione, as câmaras enlouqueceram. Foi a imagem que apareceu em todos os serviços noticiosos daquela noite.  
A liberdade para Hermione não era mais simplesmente uma palavra abstrata. Era uma coisa concreta, uma condição física a ser desfrutada e saboreada. Significava respirar ar fresco, privacidade, não entrar em fila para comer, não ouvir campainhas. Significava banhos quentes e sabonetes perfumados, lingerie macia, bonitos vestidos, sapatos de saltos altos. Significava ter um nome ao invés de um número. Liberdade significava escapar de Big Bertha e bandos de estupradoras, da terrível monotonia da rotina da prisão.  
A liberdade recém-descoberta de Hermione exigiu que ela se habituasse aos poucos. Andando por uma rua, ela tomava cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém. Na penitenciária, esbarrar em outra presa podia ser a faísca que desencadearia um incêndio.  
O mais difícil para Hermione era se ajustar à ausência de ameaça constante. Ninguém a ameaçava. Ela estava livre para executar seus planos.

Em Filadélfia, Charles Stanhope III viu Hermione pela televisão, saindo da penitenciária. "Ela ainda é linda"pensou ele.  
Observando-a, pareceu-lhe impossível que ela tivesse cometido os crimes pelos quais fora condenada. Ele olhou para sua esposa exemplar, sentada placidamente no outro lado da sala, tricotando. Será que cometi um erro?

Daniel Cooper viu Hermione no serviço noticioso da televisão em seu apartamento em Nova York. Manteve-se totalmente indiferente ao fato dela sair da prisão. Desligou o aparelho e voltou a se concentrar no arquivo em que trabalhava.

Joe Romano soltou uma risada quando assistiu à notícia da televisão. A garota Granger tinha muita sorte. Aposto que a prisão foi uma boa coisa para ela. Deve estar com o maior tesão a esta altura. Talvez um dia desses tornemos a nos encontrar.  
Romano estava muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Já entregara a um receptador o Renoir, que fora comprado por um colecionador particular de Zurique. Meio milhão de dólares da seguradora, outros 250 mil do receptador. Naturalmente, Romano dividira o dinheiro com Anthony Orsatti. Era muito meticuloso em suas transações com Orsatti, pois já testemunhara o que acontecia com as pessoas que não eram corretas em seus negócios com o chefão de Nova Orleans.

Voltando ao presente

Na segunda-feira, ao meio-dia, apresentando-se como Lureen Hartford, Hermione voltou ao First Merchants Bank de Nova Orleans, àquela hora, apinhado de clientes. Diversas pessoas formavam uma fila diante do guinche de Lester Torrance. Hermione entrou na fila. Quando a viu, Lester ficou radiante e acenou com a cabeça. Ela era ainda mais fina do que ele se lembrara.  
E quando Hermione chegou finalmente ao guinche, Lester disse, exultante:  
- Não foi fácil, Lureen, mas fiz isso por você.  
Um sorriso ardente iluminou o rosto de Lureen.  
- Você é maravilhoso.  
- Está aqui mesmo. - Lester abriu uma gaveta, retirou o talão de cheques que guardara cuidadosamente e entregou a ela. - Aqui estão. São quatrocentos cheques. Será suficiente?  
- Oh, mais do que suficiente, a menos que o Sr. Romano resolva fazer uma orgia de preenchimento de cheques. - Ela fitou Lester nos olhos e suspirou. - Salvou-me a vida.  
Lester sentiu uma agradável comichão na virilha.  
- Acredito que as pessoas devem ser prestativas com as outras. Não concorda, Lureen?  
- Tem toda a razão, Lester.  
- Você também deveria abrir uma conta aqui, Lureen. Eu cuidaria bem de você. Muito bem mesmo.  
- Sei que cuidaria - respondeu Hermione, suavemente.  
- Por que nós dois não conversamos a esse respeito durante um jantar sossegado em algum lugar?  
- Eu adoraria.  
- Onde posso encontrá-la, Lureen?  
- Eu telefonarei para você, Lester.  
Ela se afastou.  
- Espere um...  
O cliente seguinte já se adiantara, entregando ao frustrado Lester um saco com moedas.  
No meio do banco havia quatro mesas, em que se encontravam fichas de depósitos em branco. Todas as mesas se achavam ocupadas por pessoas empenhadas em preencher as fichas. Hermione afastou-se para um ponto em que Lester não poderia vê-la.  
Assim que um cliente abriu vaga numa mesa, Hermione ocupou o seu lugar. Lester lhe entregara oito talões de cheques. Mas não era nos cheques que Hermione estava interessada e sim nas fichas de depósitos, no fundo dos talões.  
Ele separou cuidadosamente as fichas de depósitos dos cheques; em menos de três minutos tinha 80 fichas de depósitos na mão. Certificando-se de que não era observada, Hermione colocou 20 fichas de depósitos na estante de metal sobre a mesa.  
Deslocando-se para a mesa seguinte, ela deixou ali outras 20 fichas de depósitos. Em poucos minutos distribuíra todas pelas diversas mesas. As fichas de depósitos estavam em branco, mas cada uma continha um código magnetizado na base; o computador creditaria automaticamente cada depósito na conta de Joe Romano. Pela sua experiência trabalhando num banco, Hermione sabia que em dois dias todas as fichas de depósitos magnetizadas teriam sido usadas e que transcorreriam pelo menos cinco dias antes que a confusão fosse descoberta. Isso lhe proporcionaria tempo mais do que suficiente para o que planeava fazer.  
Voltando para o hotel, Hermione largou os cheques em branco numa cesta de lixo. O Sr. Joe Romano não precisaria deles.  
A próxima parada de Hermione foi na Agência de Viagens Holiday de Nova Orleans. A moça por trás do balcão perguntou-lhe:  
- O que deseja?  
- Sou a secretária de Joseph Romano. O Sr. Romano quer fazer uma reserva para o Rio de Janeiro. Tenciona viajar nesta sexta-feira.  
- Só uma passagem?  
- Isso mesmo. Primeira classe. Uma poltrona no corredor. E na seção de fumantes, por favor.  
- Passagem de ida e volta?  
- Só de ida.  
A moça virou-se para o terminal de computador. E informou alguns segundos depois:  
- Está tudo acertado. Uma poltrona em primeira classe no vôo 728 da Pan American, partindo às 6 e 35 da tarde de sexta-feira, com uma rápida escala em Miami.  
- Ele ficará muito satisfeito - assegurou Hermione.  
- São 1.929 dólares. Pagamento à vista ou faturado?  
- O Sr. Romano sempre paga à vista. Na entrega. Pode fazer o favor de enviar a passagem a seu escritório na quinta-feira?  
- Podemos entregar amanhã, se quiser.  
- O Sr. Romano não estará no escritório amanhã. Pode deixar para as onze horas de quinta-feira?  
- Claro. Qual é o endereço?  
- Sr. Joseph Romano, Poydras Street, 217, Suíte 408.  
A mulher anotou.  
- Está certo. Providenciarei para que a passagem seja entregue na manhã de quinta-feira.  
- Às onze horas em ponto - disse Hermione. - Obrigada.  
A meio quarteirão de distância ficava a Loja de Malas Acme. Hermione observou a vitrine antes de entrar. Um vendedor aproximou-se.  
- Bom dia. Em que posso servi-la?  
- Quero comprar uma mala para meu marido.  
- Pois veio ao lugar certo. Estamos fazendo uma liquidaçã algumas malas ótimas e baratas...  
- Não, obrigada.  
Hermione encaminhou-se para um mostruário de malas Vuitton, encostado numa parede.  
- Isto é mais o que estou procurando. Vamos fazer uma viagem.  
- Estou certo que ele ficará satisfeito com uma destas. Temos três tamanhos diferentes. Qual deles...  
- Levarei uma mala de cada tamanho.  
- Ahn... Ótimo. Pagamento à vista ou a prazo?  
- Contra entrega. O nome é Joseph Romano. Poderia entregar no escritório de meu marido na manhã de quinta-feira?  
- Claro, Sra. Romano.  
- Às onze horas?  
- Providenciarei tudo pessoalmente.  
Como só agora se lembrasse disso, Hermione acrescentou:  
- Ah, sim... poderia pôr as iniciais de meu marido nas malas... em ouro? J. R.  
- Claro. Será um prazer, Sra. Romano.  
Hermione sorriu e deu o endereço do escritório.  
Numa agência próxima da Westem Union, Hermione mandou um telegrama para o Rio Othon. Palace, na Praia de Copacabana, no Rio de Janeiro:  
QUERO RESERVAR SUÍTE, MAIS CARA A PARTIR DESTA SEXTA-FEIRA POR DOIS MESES. CONFIRMEM POR FAVOR EM TELEGRAMA A COBRAR. JOSEPH ROMANO, POYDRAS STREET, 217, SUÍTE, 408, NOVA ORLEANS, LOUISIANA, EUA.  
Hermione telefonou para o banco três dias depois e pediu para falar com Lester Torrance. Ao ouvir a voz dele, ela disse suavemente:  
- Provavelmente não se lembra de mim, Lester, mas aqui é Lureen Hartford, a secretária do Sr. Romano...  
Não se lembrava dela? A voz de Lester soou extremamente ansiosa:  
- Mas é claro que me lembro de você, Lureen! Eu...  
- Lembra mesmo? Ora, eu me sinto lisonjeada. Deve conhecer uma porção de pessoas.  
- Mas não como você. Não esqueceu o nosso compromisso para o jantar, não é mesmo?  
- Não pode imaginar como estou ansiosa por essa oportunidade. Poderia ser na próxima terça-feira, Lester?  
- Claro!  
- Então está combinado. Oh, mas que idiota que eu sou! Você me deixou tão excitada que quase esquecia o motivo para o telefonema. O Sr. Romano pediu-me para conferir seu saldo. Podia me dizer a cifra?  
- Não há problema.  
Normalmente, Lester Torrance teria pedido a data de nascimento ou alguma forma de identificação da interlocutora. Mas, naquele caso, isso não era necessário. De jeito nenhum.  
- Espere um instante, Lureen.  
Ele foi até o arquivo e puxou a ficha de Joseph Romano. Teve uma surpresa. Houvera diversos depósitos na conta de Romano durante os últimos dias. Romano nunca mantivera tanto dinheiro em sua conta antes. Lester Torrance se perguntou o que estaria acontecendo. Obviamente, alguma transação em larga escala. Arrancaria toda a história quando jantasse com Lureen Hartford. Uma pequena informação confidencial nunca fazia mal.  
Ele voltou ao telefone.  
- Seu patrão vem nos mantendo bastante ocupados. Ele tem pouco mais de trezentos mil dólares em sua conta.  
- Isso é ótimo. Confere com os meus cálculos.  
- Ele não gostaria que transferíssemos uma parte para uma conta de investimentos? Não haverá juros como está e eu poderia...  
- Não. Ele quer deixar o dinheiro assim mesmo.  
- Muito bem.  
- Obrigada, Lester. Você é maravilhoso.  
- Ei, espere um momento! Devo telefonar para o seu escritório a fim de acertar o jantar na terça-feira?  
- Eu telefonarei para você.  
A ligação foi cortada.

O moderno prédio do escritório pertencente a Anthony Orsatti ficava na Poydras Street entre a beira do rio e o gigantesco Louisiana Superdome. Os escritórios da Pacific Import-Export Company situavam-se no quarto andar. Numa extremidade ficava a sala de Orsatti e na outra a de Joe Romano. O espaço entre as duas era ocupado por quatro jovens recepcionistas, sempre disponíveis à noite para divertir os amigos e os associados de negócios de Anthony Orsatti. Na frente da suíte de Orsatti sentavam-se dois homens enormes, cujas vidas eram devotadas a guardar o chefe. Também serviam como motoristas, massagistas e mensageiros do capo.  
Orsatti estava em sua sala naquela manhã de quinta-feira, conferindo as receitas do dia anterior do jogo dos números, apostas em cavalos, prostituição e uma dúzia de outras atividades lucrativas controladas pela Pacific Import-Export Company.  
Anthony Orsatti se achava próximo dos 70 anos. Era um homem de estranha constituição, com um tronco enorme e largo, pernas curtas e finas, que pareciam ter sido projetadas para um homem menor. De pé, ele parecia um sapo sentado. Tinha o rosto coberto por uma teia irregular de cicatrizes que poderia ter sido feita por uma aranha embriagada, uma boca descomunal, olhos pretos e empapuçados. Era totalmente calvo desde a idade de 15 anos, depois de um ataque de alopecia, usava uma peruca preta desde então. Não se ajustava a ele, ficava inteiramente deslocado, mas durante todos aqueles anos ninguém se atrevera a fazer qualquer comentário na sua frente. Os olhos frios de Orsatti eram os de um jogador, nada deixando transparecer; o rosto, a não ser quando em companhia das cinco filhas, às quais adorava, era inexpressivo. A única pista para as emoções de Orsatti estava na voz. Tinha a voz rouca e dissonante, resultado de um fio que fora apertado em seu pescoço quando contava 21 anos e o deram por morto. Os dois homens que cometeram esse erro apareceram no necrotério na semana seguinte. Quando Orsatti ficava realmente furioso, sua voz baixava para um sussurro estrangulado que mal podia ser ouvido.  
Anthony Orsatti era um rei que comandava seus domínios com subornos, armas de fogo e chantagem. Controlava Nova Orleans e a cidade lhe prestava homenagem sob a forma de riquezas incalculáveis. Os capos das outras famílias do país respeitavam-no e constantemente, solicitavam os seus conselhos.  
No momento, Anthony Orsatti achava-se num ânimo benevolente. Tomara o café da manhã com sua amante, a quem mantinha num prédio de apartamentos que possuía em Lake Vista. Visitava-a três vezes por semana e a visita daquela manhã fora particularmente satisfatória. Ela fazia-lhe coisas na cama que nenhuma outra mulher jamais sonhara. Orsatti acreditava sinceramente que isso acontecia porque ela o amava muito. Sua organização funcionava com perfeição. Não havia qualquer problema, porque Anthony Orsatti sabia como resolver as dificuldades antes que se transformassem em problemas. Ele explicara um dia sua filosofia a Joe Romano:  
- Nunca permita que um pequeno problema se transforme num grande problema, Joe, ou crescerá como a porra de uma bola de neve descendo a ladeira. Tem um capitão de delegacia que acha que deve receber uma grana maior... pois acabe com ele, entende? Nada de bola de neve. Tem algum cara de Chicago que pede permissão para abrir uma pequena operação sua aqui em Nova Orleans? Sabe que muito em breve essa "pequena" operação vai se tornar uma grande operação e começar a reduzir seus lucros. Pois diga que sim e quando ele chegar aqui acabe com o filho da puta. Nada de bola de neve. Entende a coisa?  
Joe Romano entendia.  
Anthony Orsatti amava Romano. Era como um filho para ele. Orsatti o recolhera quando Romano era um delinqüente juvenil, roubando bêbados nos becos. Treinara Romano pessoalmente e agora o garoto podia se igualar aos melhores. Era rápido, esperto e honesto. Em dez anos Romano subira ao posto de lugar-tenente de Anthony Orsatti. Supervisionava todas as operações da Família e se reportava somente a Orsatti  
Lucy, a secretária particular de Orsatti, bateu na porta e entrou na sala. Ela tinha 24 anos, diploma universitário, com um rosto e um corpo que haviam ganhado concursos de beleza locais. Orsatti gostava de ter finas mulheres ao seu redor. Ele olhou para o relógio em sua mesa. Eram 10 e 45. Dissera a Lucy que não queria interrupções antes do meio-dia. Orsatti franziu o rosto.  
- O que é?  
- Desculpe incomodá-lo, Sr. Orsatti. Uma tal de Senhorita Gigi Dupres está ao telefone. Ela parece histérica, mas não quer me dizer o que deseja. Insiste em lhe falar pessoalmente. Achei que poderia ser importante.  
Orsatti ficou imóvel por um momento, passando o nome pelo computador em seu cérebro. Gigi Dupres? Não podia se lembrar e orgulhava-se de possuir uma mente que não esquecia coisa alguma. Por curiosidade, Orsatti pegou o telefone e acenou com a mão, dispensando Lucy.  
- Quem está falando?  
- É o Sr. Anthony Orsatti?  
Ela tinha um sotaque francês.  
- E daí?  
- Oh, graças a Deus que consegui lhe falar, Sr. Orsatti!  
Lucy tinha razão. A mulher era histérica. Anthony Orsatti perdeu o interesse pela mulher. Ele já ia desligar quando a voz acrescentou:  
- Tem de impedi-lo, por favor!  
- Dona, não tenho a menor idéia de quem você está falando e estou ocupado...  
- Meu Joe,... Joe Romano. Ele prometeu que me levaria junto, comprenez-vous?  
- Se tem alguma coisa a acertar com Joe, fale com ele diretamente. Não sou babá de Joe.  
- Ele mentiu para mim! Acabei de descobrir que Joe vai viajar sozinho para o Brasil. E metade daqueles trezentos mil dólares me pertence.  
Anthony Orsatti descobriu subitamente que, no final das contas, o caso interessava.  
- Que dólares são esses de que está falando?  
- O dinheiro que Joe está escondendo em sua conta no banco. O dinheiro que ele... como é mesmo que se diz?... desviou.  
Anthony Orsatti estava muito interessado.  
- Por favor, diga a Joe que deve me levar também para o Brasil. Por favor! Pode fazer isso para mim?  
- Claro - prometeu Anthony Orsatti. - Pode deixar que cuidarei de tudo.

A sala de Joe Romano era moderna, toda branca e cromada, feita por um dos decoradores mais em voga em Nova Orleans. Os únicos toques de cores eram os três quadros valiosos de impressionistas franceses nas paredes. Romano orgulhava-se de seu bom gosto. Lutara muito para subir dos cortiços de Nova Orleans, e no processo se instruíra. Possuía bom olho para quadros e um ótimo ouvido para música. Quando jantava num restaurante, sustentava conversas longas e conhecedoras com o sommelier sobre vinhos. Isso mesmo, Joe Romano tinha todos os motivos para sentir-se orgulhoso. Enquanto seus contemporâneos sobreviveram pelo uso dos punhos, ele usara o cérebro. Se era verdade que Anthony Orsatti possuía Nova Orleans, também era verdade que Joe Romano controlava a cidade para ele. Sua secretária entrou na sala.  
- Sr. Romano, há um mensageiro aqui com sua passagem de avião para o Rio de Janeiro. Devo fazer um cheque. É pagamento contra entrega.  
- Rio de Janeiro? - Romano sacudiu a cabeça. - Diga a ele que houve algum engano.  
O mensageiro uniformizado estava na porta.  
- Mandaram entregar a Joseph Romano, neste endereço.  
- Pois então mandaram errado. Que história é, hen? Uma idéia de promoção de alguma nova empresa de aviação?  
- Não, senhor. Eu...  
- Deixe-me ver isso. - Romano arrancou a passagem da mão do mensageiro e deu uma olhada. - Sexta-feira... Por que eu haveria de viajar para o Rio na sexta-feira?  
- É uma boa pergunta - disse Anthony Orsatti, parado por trás do mensageiro. - Por que faria isso, Joe?  
- É algum erro estúpido, Tony. - Romano devolveu a passagem ao mensageiro. - Leve isso de volta ao lugar de onde veio e...  
- Não tão depressa. - Anthony Orsatti pegou a passagem e examinou-a. - Aqui diz que é primeira classe, poltrona no corredor, seção de fumantes, para o Rio de Janeiro, na sexta-feira. Passagem só de ida.  
Joe Romano soltou uma risada.  
- Alguém cometeu um engano. - Ele virou-se para sua secretária. - Madge, telefone para a agência de viagens e diga que deram uma mancada. Algum idiota vai perder a sua passagem de avião.  
Joleen, a outra secretária, entrou na sala.  
- Com licença, Sr. Romano. As malas acabaram de chegar. Quer que eu assine o recibo?  
Joe Romano fitou-a aturdido.  
- Que malas? Não encomendei mala nenhuma.  
- Mande trazê-las para cá - ordenou Anthony Orsatti.  
- Santo Deus! - exclamou Joe Romano. - Será que todo mundo enlouqueceu?  
Um mensageiro entrou na sala com as três malas Vuitton.  
- Mas o que é isso? Não encomendei essas malas.  
O mensageiro conferiu a fatura de entrega.  
- Diz aqui Sr. Joseph Romano, Poydras Street, 217. Esta não é a Suíte 408?  
Joe Romano começava a perder o controle.  
- Não me interessa a porra que diz aí. Não encomendei coisa nenhuma. E agora leve essas malas daqui.  
Anthony Orsatti agora examinava as malas.  
- Elas têm as suas iniciais, Joe.  
- Como? Ei, espere um instante! Provavelmente são um presente de alguém.  
- É seu aniversário?  
- Não. Mas sabe como são as mulheres, Tony. Estão sempre dando presentes.  
- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo no Brasil? - perguntou Anthony Orsatti.  
- Brasil? - Joe Romano riu. - Deve ser a idéia de brincadeira de alguém, Tony.  
Orsatti sorriu gentilmente, depois virou-se para as secretárias e os dois mensageiros.  
- Saiam.  
Depois que eles saíram e a porta foi fechada, Anthony Orsatti acrescentou para Romano:  
- Quanto dinheiro tem na sua conta bancária, Joe?  
Joe Romano ficou perplexo.  
- Acho que mil e quinhentos dólares, talvez dois mil, Tony. Por quê?  
- Apenas por curiosidade, por que não liga para o seu banco e confere?  
- Para quê? Eu...  
- Verifique, Joe.  
- Está certo, se isso o deixará feliz. - Romano chamou a secretária pelo interfone. - Ligue-me para a tesoureira no First Mercharits.  
Um minuto depois ela estava na linha.  
- Olá, meu bem. Aqui é Joseph Romano. Poderia me dar o saldo atual da minha conta? Minha data de nascimento é catorze de outubro.  
Anthony Orsatti pegou a extensão do telefone. A tesoureira voltou à linha um momento depois.  
- Desculpe mantê-lo à espera, Sr. Romano. Nesta manhã, o saldo em sua conta é de 310.905 dólares e 35 centavos. -Romano pôde sentir o sangue se esvair de seu rosto.  
- Quanto?  
- O saldo é de 310.905 dólares e...  
- Sua puta estúpida! - berrou Romano. - Não tenho todo esse dinheiro na minha conta. Está cometendo um erro. Quero falar com...  
Ele sentiu o telefone ser retirado de sua mão. Anthony Orsatti repôs o telefone, no gancho.  
- De onde saiu esse dinheiro, Joe?  
O rosto de Joe Romano tornou-se muito pálido.  
- Juro por Deus, Tony, que não sei de nada a respeito desse dinheiro.  
- Não?  
- Ei, você tem de acreditar em mim! Sabe o que está acontecendo? Alguém quer me meter numa encrenca!  
- Pois então deve ser alguém que gosta muito de você. E lhe dá um presente de 310 mil dólares.  
Orsatti arriou pesadamente na poltrona Scalamander forrada com seda e ficou olhando para Joe Romano por um longo tempo, antes de acrescentar, suavemente:  
- Tudo foi planeado, hem? Uma passagem só de ida para o Rio, malas novas... Parece até que você estava preparando para si mesmo toda uma vida nova.  
- Não! - Havia pânico na voz de Joe Romano. - Por Deus, Tony, você me conhece. Sempre fui honesto com você. É como um pai para mim.  
Ele estava suando agora. Houve uma batida na porta e Madge meteu a cabeça. Tinha um envelope na mão.  
- Desculpe, interromper, Sr. Romano. Acaba de chegar um telegrama, mas o senhor tem de assinar o recibo.  
Com o instinto de um animal acuado, Joe Romano respondeu:  
- Não agora. Estou ocupado.  
- Pode deixar que eu recebo. - disse Anthony Orsatti.  
Ele se levantou antes que a secretária tivesse tempo de fechar a porta. Levou algum tempo a ler o telegrama e depois olhou atentamente para Joe Romano. E numa voz tão baixa que Romano mal conseguiu ouvir, Anthony Orsatti disse:  
- Lerei o telegrama para você, Joe. "Confirmo sua reserva para nossa suíte presidencial por dois meses a partir desta sexta-feira, primeiro de setembro. S. Montalband, gerente, Rio Othon Palace, Praia de Copacabana, Rio de Janeiro." É sua reserva, Joe. Mas não vai precisar, não é mesmo?

* * *

Nota: E ai ? Gostaram do começo da vingança de Hermione? Eu sei que ficou meio repentino essa saida dela, mas o livro ta assim né? Fazer o que ? Enfim, eu tava pensando de ate domingo fazer uma super atualização para o Harry aparecer logo na fanfic. E muito muito muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, fizeram uma adaptadora feliz. Beijão e ate a proxima.


	13. Chapter 13

André Gillian estava na cozinha, preparando o spaghetti alla carbonara, uma grande salada italiana e uma torta de pêra, quando ouviu um estalo alto e ominoso; um momento depois, o confortável zumbido do ar-condicionado central silenciou. André bateu com o pé no chão e disse.  
- Merde! Não na noite do jogo!  
Ele foi apressadamente para a caixa de controle elétrico e puxou os disjuntores, um a um. Nada aconteceu.  
O Sr. Pope ficaria furioso. Simplesmente furioso! André sabia o quanto seu patrão apreciava o jogo de pôquer semanal, na noite de sexta-feira. Era uma tradição que se mantinha há anos e sempre com o mesmo grupo de elite. Sem ar-condicionado, a casa ficaria insuportável. Simplesmente insuportável! Nova Orleans em setembro era apenas para os bárbaros. Mesmo depois do pôr-do-sol, não havia qualquer alívio do calor e da umidade.  
André voltou à cozinha e olhou para o relógio na parede. Quatro horas. Os convidados chegariam às oito horas. André pensou em telefonar para o Sr. Pope e comunicar-lhe o problema. Mas, depois, lembrou-se que o advogado dissera que estaria ocupado no tribunal durante o dia inteiro. O pobre coitado vivia sempre tão ocupado... Precisava de sua distração. E agora acontecia isto!  
André tirou de uma gaveta da cozinha um pequeno caderninho preto de endereços, procurou um número e discou. Depois de três toques de campainha, uma voz metálica entoou:  
- Aqui é o Serviço de Ar-Condicionado Esquimó. Nossos técnicos não estão disponíveis neste momento. Se deixar seu nome e telefone, assim como uma breve mensagem, entraremos em contato o mais depressa que for possível. Por favor, espere pelo bip.  
Foutre! Somente na América é que se era obrigado a conversar com uma máquina. Um bip estridente e irritante soou no ouvido de André. Ele disse pelo telefone:  
- Aqui é a residência de Monsieur Perry Pope, Charles Street, 42. Nosso ar-condicionado parou de funcionar. Devem mandar alguém aqui o mais depressa possível. Vite!  
Ele bateu com o telefone. É claro que não havia ninguém disponível. O ar-condicionado provavelmente estava pifando por toda aquela horrível cidade. Era impossível aos aparelhos de ar-condicionado acabar com o maldito calor e umidade. Pois era melhor que alguém viesse logo. O Sr. Pope era um homem que se irritava com facilidade.  
Nos três anos em que trabalhava como cozinheiro para o advogado, André Gillian aprendera como seu patrão era influente. Era simplesmente espantoso. Toda aquela importância em alguém tão jovem. Perry Pope simplesmente conhecia todo mundo. Quando ele estalava os dedos, as pessoas pulavam.  
André Gillian teve a sensação de que a casa já estava mais quente. Ça va chier dur. Se alguma coisa não for feita depressa, a merda vai bater no ventilador.  
Voltando a cortar em fatias finas como papel o salame e o queijo provolone, André não pôde se desvencilhar do terrível pressentimento de que a noite estava condenada a ser um desastre.  
Quando a campainha da porta tocou, meia hora depois, as roupas de André se achavam encharcadas de suor e a cozinha parecia um forno. Gillian foi apressadamente abrir a porta dos fundos. Dois operários de macacão achavam-se parados ali, carregando caixas de ferramentas. Um deles era um loiro alto. Seu companheiro era moreno, vários centímetros mais baixo, com uma expressão sonolenta e entediada no rosto. Um furgão estava parado lá atrás.  
- Algum problema com o ar-condicionado? - perguntou o loiro.  
- Sim! Graças a Deus que vocês estão aqui. Precisam pôr a coisa para funcionar imediatamente. Os convidados não demoram a chegar.  
O loiro passou pelo fogão, farejou a torta no forno e comentou:  
- O cheiro é gostoso.  
- Por favor! - exortou Gillian. - Façam alguma coisa!  
- Vamos dar uma olhada no aparelho - disse o homem baixo. - Onde fica?  
- Por aqui.  
André levou-os por um corredor até a sala em que estava a unidade de ar-condicionado.  
- Esta é uma boa unidade, Ralph - disse o loiro a seu companheiro.  
- Tem razão, Draco. Não fazem mais com essa qualidade.  
- Mas então por que não está funcionando, pelo amor de Deus? - perguntou Gillian.  
Os dois se viraram para fitá-lo.  
- Acabamos de chegar - comentou Ralph, em tom de censura. Ele ajoelhou-se e abriu uma portinhola na base da unidade, pegou uma lanterna, deitou-se de barriga e espiou o interior. Levantou-se depois de um momento.  
- O problema não é aqui.  
- Onde é então? - indagou André.  
- Deve ter havido um curto em alguma saída. E provavelmente parou todo o sistema. Quantas são as saídas do ar-condicionado?  
- Cada cômodo tem uma. Deixe-me ver... Deve haver pelo menos nove.  
- Provavelmente, é esse o problema. Excesso de carga. Vamos dar uma olhada.  
Os três voltaram pelo corredor. Ao passarem pela sala de estar, Draco disse:  
- É um bonito lugar o que o Sr. Pope tem aqui.  
A sala de estar era decorada com requinte, com muitas antiguidades autenticadas que valiam uma fortuna. O assoalho era coberto por tapetes persas de cores suaves. À esquerda ficava uma sala de jantar, grande e formal, à direita outra sala, com uma mesa de jogo grande no centro. Num canto dessa sala havia uma mesa redonda, já posta para o jantar. Os dois técnicos entraram ali. Draco iluminou com a lanterna a saída do ar-condicionado no alto da parede.  
- Hum...- Ele olhou para o teto, por cima da mesa de jogo. - O que tem acima desta sala?  
- O sótão.  
- Vamos dar uma olhada.  
Os técnicos seguiram André para o sótão comprido, de teto baixo, empoeirado e com muitas teias de aranha. Draco encaminhou-se para uma caixa elétrica na parede, examinou o emaranhado de fios.  
- Ah!  
- Descobriu alguma coisa? - indagou André, ansiosamente.  
- Problema de condensador. É a umidade. Devemos ter recebido uma centena de chamadas esta semana. Entrou em curto. Teremos de substituir o condensador.  
- Oh, Deus! Vai demorar muito?  
- Não. Temos um condensador novo no carro.  
- Por favor, apressem-se - suplicou André. - O Sr. Pope estará em casa daqui a pouco.  
- Deixe tudo com a gente - disse Draco.  
De volta à cozinha André confidenciou:  
- Preciso terminar de preparar o molho da salada. Podem encontrar sozinhos o caminho de volta ao sótão?  
Draco levantou a mão.  
- Não se preocupe, companheiro. Cuide do seu trabalho e nós cuidaremos do nosso.  
- Obrigado... muito obrigado  
André observou os homens saírem para o furgão e voltarem um instante depois com duas bolsas grandes de lona.  
- Se precisarem de alguma coisa - disse ele, - basta me chamarem.  
- Está certo.  
Os técnicos subiram a escada e André voltou à cozinha. Chegando ao sótão, Ralph e Draco abriram as bolsas de lona e removeram uma pequena cadeira dobrável de acampamento, uma perfuradora com broca de aço, uma bandeja com sanduíches, duas latas de cerveja, um binóculo Zeiss 12 por 40 para observar objetos distantes com pouca claridade e dois hamsters vivos, que haviam sido injetados com três quartos de miligrama de, promazine acetifica.  
Os dois homens se puseram a trabalhar.  
- A velha Gina ficará orgulhosa de mim - comentou Draco, com uma risadinha.

-Alguns dias antes-

A princípio, Draco resistira obstinadamente à idéia.  
- Deve ter perdido o juízo, mulher. Não vou me meter com Perry Pope. O cara vai me dar uma porrada tão forte que nunca mais verei a luz do dia.  
- Não precisa se preocupar com ele. O cara nunca mais tornará a sacanear ninguém.  
Os dois se encontravam nus, na cama de água, no apartamento de Gina.  
- Afinal, meu bem, o que está ganhando com esse negócio? - perguntou Draco.  
- Ele é um filho da puta.  
- Ora, querida, o mundo está cheio de filhos da puta, mas você não passa a vida cortando os colhões deles.  
- Tem razão. Estou fazendo isso por uma amiga.  
- Hermione?  
- Exatamente.  
Draco gostava de Hermione. Haviam jantado juntos no dia em que ela saíra da prisão.  
- Ela é uma dona de classe - admitiu Draco. - Mas por que estamos arriscando nossos pescoços por ela?  
- Porque se não a ajudarmos, ela terá de arrumar alguém que não é tão bom quanto você nem de longe, e se a apanharem será despachada de volta à prisão.  
Draco sentou na cama e olhou para Gina, curioso.  
- Isso significa tanto para você?  
- Significa, sim, querido.  
Ela nunca poderia fazê-lo compreender, mas a verdade pura e simples era que Gina não podia suportar a idéia de Hermione voltar à prisão e ficar à mercê de Big Bertha. E não era apenas com Hermione que Gina se preocupava, mas também consigo mesma. Assumira o papel de protetora de Hermione e se Big Bertha pusesse as mãos nela seria uma derrota para a própria Gina. E, por isso, ela acrescentou:  
- E significa muito. Fará isso por mim?  
- Não dá para fazer sozinho - resmungou Draco.  
E Gina compreendeu que vencera. Ela começou a mordiscar seu caminho pelo corpo comprido e esguio de Draco, murmurando:  
- O velho Ralph não deverá ser libertado dentro de poucos dias?

-De volta ao presente-

Eram seis e meia quando os dois homens voltaram à cozinha de André, cobertos de suor e poeira.  
- Está consertado? - indagou André, ansiosamente.  
- Não foi fácil - informou Draco. - O que tem aqui é um condensador com um dispositivo AC/DC que...  
- Não se preocupe com isso - interrompeu-o André, impacientemente. - Deram um jeito?  
- Claro. Está tudo consertado. Em cinco minutos voltará a funcionar, como se estivesse novo.  
- Formidável! Se deixarem a conta na mesa da cozinha...  
Ralph sacudiu a cabeça.  
- Não se preocupe com isso. A companhia mandará a conta depois.  
- Abençoados sejam vocês dois. Au revoir.  
André observou os dois homens saírem pela porta dos fundos, carregando as bolsas de lona. Fora de vista, eles contornaram o pátio e foram abrir a caixa que alojava o condensador externo da unidade de ar-condicionado. Ralph segurou a lanterna, enquanto Draco religava os fios que soltara duas horas antes. A unidade de ar-condicionado voltou a funcionar imediatamente.  
Draco anotou o número do telefone na etiqueta presa no condensador. Pouco depois, fez a ligação; ao ouvir a mensagem gravada do Serviço de Ar-Condicionado Esquimó, Draco disse:  
- Aqui é da residência de Perry Pope, na Charles Street, 42. Nosso ar-condicionado está funcionando direito agora. Não precisam mais mandar alguém. Obrigado.

O jogo de pôquer semanal, na noite de sexta-feira, na casa de Perry Pope, era um evento aguardado ansiosamente por todos os jogadores. Era sempre o mesmo grupo seleto: Anthony Orsatti, Joe Romano, Juiz Henry Lawrence, um vereador, um senador estadual e o anfitrião. As apostas eram altas, a comida sensacional e a companhia representava o poder.  
Perry Pope se achava em seu quarto, vestindo uma calça branca de seda e uma camisa que combinava. Cantarolava feliz, pensando na noite pela frente. Estava numa maré vencedora ultimamente. "Na verdade, toda a minha vida é uma grande maré vencedora"pensou ele.  
Se alguém precisava de um favor judicial em Nova Orleans, Perry Pope era o advogado que devia procurar. Seu poder derivava das Ligações com a Família Orsatti. Era conhecido como O Arrumador e podia dar um jeito em qualquer coisa, de uma multa de trânsito a uma acusação de tráfico de tóxicos ou de homicídio. A vida era boa.  
Anthony Orsatti chegou com um convidado e anunciou:  
- Joe Romano não estará mais jogando conosco. Todos vocês conhecem o Inspetor Newhouse.  
Os homens trocaram apertos de mão.  
- Os drinques estão no aparador - informou Perry Pope. – E teremos uma ceia mais tarde. Por que não entramos logo em ação?  
Os homens ocuparam seus lugares habituais em torno da mesa de feltro verde. Orsatti apontou para a cadeira vazia de Joe Romano e disse ao Inspetor Newhouse:  
- Aquele será o seu lugar daqui por diante, Mel.  
Enquanto um dos homens abria os baralhos novos, Pope começou a distribuir as fichas. Ele explicou ao Inspetor Newhouse:  
- As fichas pretas valem cinco dólares, as vermelhas dez, as azuis cinqüenta e as brancas cem. Cada homem começa comprando quinhentos dólares de fichas. Jogamos o pôquer à escolha de quem dá as cartas, com três aumentos.  
- Está ótimo para mim - comentou o Inspetor.  
Anthony Orsatti parecia de mau humor.  
- Vamos começar logo de uma vez.  
Sua voz era um sussurro estrangulado, o que não constituía um bom sinal. Perry Pope daria muito para saber o que acontecera com Joe Romano, mas a experiência lhe dizia que era melhor não levantar o assunto. Orsatti falaria com ele a esse respeito quando achasse que o momento era oportuno.  
Os pensamentos de Orsatti eram sombrios: Fui como um pai para Joe Romano. Confiei nele, promovi-o a meu lugar-tenente. E o filho da puta me apunhalou pelas costas. E se aquela francesa maluca não tivesse me telefonado, ele poderia escapar impune. Mas agora nunca mais escapará de coisa alguma. Não onde está. Se ele é tão esperto, que trate de foder com os peixes lá embaixo.  
- Tony, você entra ou passa?  
Anthony Orsatti tornou a concentrar sua atenção no jogo. Enormes quantias haviam sido ganhas e perdidas naquela mesa.  
Anthony Orsatti sempre ficava aborrecido ao perder, embora isso nada tivesse a ver com o dinheiro. Ele não podia suportar estar no lado perdedor de qualquer coisa. Pensava em si mesmo como um vencedor natural. Somente os vencedores ascendiam à sua posição na vida. Nas últimas seis semanas Perry Pope estava numa maré vencedora e naquela noite Anthony Orsatti queria rompê-la de qualquer maneira.  
Como a variedade de pôquer era determinada por quem dava as cartas, cada um escolhia aquela em que se considerava mais forte. Jogavam o pôquer fechado comum, o stick, o canadense de cinco e sete cartas... naquela noite, porém, não importava o jogo escolhido, pois Anthony Orsatti se descobria sempre no lado perdedor. Ele passou a aumentar as apostas, jogando temerariamente, tentando recuperar os prejuízos. Por volta da meia-noite, quando pararam para comer a refeição que André preparara, Orsatti já estava a perder 50 mil dólares e Perry Pope era o grande vencedor.  
A comida estava deliciosa. Geralmente Anthony Orsatti gostava da refeição prática à meia-noite. Naquele dia, no entanto, ele ansiava em voltar à mesa.  
- Não está comendo, Tony - comentou Perry Pope.  
- Não sinto fome.  
Orsatti pegou o bule de prata com café ao seu lado, encheu uma xícara de porcelana Herend e sentou à mesa de pôquer. Ficou observando os outros comerem, desejando que se apressassem. Estava impaciente em recuperar seu dinheiro. Quando começou a mexer o café, uma pequena partícula caiu na xícara. Com repugnância, Orsatti removeu a partícula com a colher e examinou-a. Parecia um pedaço de reboco. Ele levantou os olhos para o teto e nesse instante alguma coisa bateu em sua testa. E percebeu subitamente um ruído de correria por cima.  
- Que diabo está acontecendo lá em cima? - indagou Anthony Orsatti.  
Perry Pope estava no meio de uma piada que contava ao Inspetor Newhouse.  
- Desculpe, mas o que foi mesmo que disse, Tony?  
O barulho de correria era mais perceptível agora. Fragmentos de reboco se despejavam sobre o feltro verde.  
- A impressão é de que são camundongos - disse o senador.  
- Não nesta casa - protestou Perry Pope, indignado.  
- Mas com toda a certeza tem alguma coisa – resmungou Orsatti.  
Um pedaço maior de reboco caiu sobre o feltro verde da mesa.  
- Terei de mandar André cuidar disso - declarou Pope. – Se todos já terminaram de comer, por que não voltamos ao jogo?  
Anthony Orsatti olhava fixamente para um pequeno buraco no teto, bem por cima de sua cabeça.  
- Espere um pouco. Vamos primeiro dar uma olhada lá em cima.  
- Para quê, Tony? André pode...  
Orsatti já se levantara e se encaminhava para a escada. Os outros se entreolharam por um instante e depois partiram atrás dele.  
- Provavelmente um esquilo entrou no sótão - sugeriu Perry Pope. - Eles estão por toda a parte nesta época do ano. Provavelmente escondendo as suas nozes para o inverno.  
Ele riu de sua piada. Quando chegaram ao sótão, Anthony Orsatti abriu a porta bruscamente. Perry Pope acendeu a luz.  
Vislumbraram dois hamsters brancos correndo freneticamente de um lado para outro.  
- Santo Deus! - exclamou Perry Pope. - Tenho ratos no meu sótão!  
Anthony Orsatti não estava prestando atenção. Olhava fixamente para o meio do sótão. Havia ali uma cadeira dobrável de acampamento, com uma bandeja de sanduíches por cima e duas latas de cerveja. Havia um binóculo no chão, ao lado.  
Orsatti adiantou-se, pegou os objetos, um a um, examinando-os cuidadosamente. Depois ficou de joelhos no chão empoeirado, removeu o pequeno cilindro de madeira que escondia um buraco perfurado no teto. Encostou o olho nesse buraco. A mesa de jogo era claramente visível por baixo. Perry Pope estava parado no meio do sótão, atordoado.  
- Quem trouxe todas estas porcarias aqui para cima? André vai se ver comigo por causa disso.  
Orsatti levantou-se lentamente, limpou a poeira das calças. Perry Pope baixou os olhos para o chão.  
- Olhem só! - exclamou ele. - Deixaram um buraco no chão. Os operários atuais não valem mais merda nenhuma.  
Ele agachou-se e deu uma espiada pelo buraco. O rosto empalideceu de repente. Levantou-se e olhou ao redor, desesperado, encontrando todos os homens a fitá-lo fixamente.  
- Ei! - disse Perry Pope. - Vocês não podem estar pensando que eu... Ora, pessoal, sou eu. Não sei de nada a respeito disso. Eu não enganaria vocês. Por Deus, somos amigos!  
Sua mão voou para a boca e ele se pôs a roer furiosamente as cutículas. Orsatti apalpou-lhe o braço.  
- Não se preocupe com isso.  
Sua voz era quase inaudível. Perry Pope continuou a roer desesperadamente a carne do polegar direito.

* * *

Nota: Oiii e ai ? Finalmente Hermione contra ataca de novo hein ? Capitulo curtinho, se tudo ocorrer como eu espero Harry vai aparecer até terça, viu ? Não se preocupe, ele vai aparecer e não desconfie de nada não, porque eu to postando todo dia justamente para o Harry aparecer logo, porque quando ele chega, na minha opinião a historia fica muito mais interessante (lembrando que a fanfic é uma adaptação de um livro com o mesmo nome). Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, muito muito obrigada. Beijos e ate a proxima.


	14. Chapter 14

-Agora já são dois, Hermione -disse Gina Malfoy, soltando uma risadinha. - A notícia pelas ruas é de que seu amigo advogado Perry Pope não poderá mais exercer a sua profissão. Ele sofreu um terrível acidente.  
As duas tomavam café au tait com beignets num pequeno café com mesinhas na calçada, perto da Royal Street. Gina soltou outra risada e acrescentou:  
- Você tem cabeça, garota. Não gostaria de entrar no negócio comigo?  
- Obrigada, Gina, mas tenho outros planos.  
Gina indagou, ansiosamente:  
- Quem é o próximo?  
- Juiz Henry Lawrence.

Henry Lawrence iniciara sua carreira como um advogado de cidade pequena, em Leesville, Louisiana. Não tinha muita aptidão para a advocacia, mas possuía dois atributos muito importantes: era fisicamente impressivo e moralmente flexível.  
Sua filosofia era de que a lei não passava de uma vara frágil, destinada a ser entortada de acordo com as necessidades de seus clientes. Com essa orientação, não era de surpreender que, pouco depois de se transferir para Nova Orleans, o escritório de advocacia de Henry Lawrence começasse a prosperar, com um grupo especial de clientes. Ele passou de contravenções e acidentes de trânsito para crimes mais graves.  
Ao subir para os altos escalões, já era um especialista em comprar jurados, desacreditar testemunhas e subornar qualquer um que pudesse ajudar em seus casos. Em suma, era o tipo de advogado que Anthony Orsatti queria. Assim, era inevitável que os caminhos dos dois se cruzassem. Foi um casamento efetuado no paraíso da Máfia. Lawrence tornou-se o porta-voz da Família Orsatti. E quando chegou o momento oportuno, Orsatti providenciou a sua promoção a juiz.

- Não sei como você poderá pegar o juiz - comentou Gina - Ele é rico, poderoso e intocável.  
- Ele é rico e poderoso, mas não é intocável - corrigiu-a Hermione.  
Hermione já elaborara seu plano, mas quando telefonou para o gabinete do Juiz Lawrence compreendeu imediatamente que teria de mudá-lo.  
- Eu gostaria de falar com o Juiz Lawrence, por favor.  
A secretária respondeu:  
- Lamento, mas o juiz não está.  
- Quando poderei encontrá-lo?  
- Não sei dizer.  
- É muito importante. Ele estará aí amanhã?  
- Não. O Juiz Lawrence está viajando.  
- E eu não poderia localizá-lo em algum lugar?  
- Infelizmente, não será possível. O juiz está fora do país.  
Hermione tomou o cuidado de impedir que o desapontamento transparecesse em sua voz.  
- Posso saber onde ele se encontra?  
- O juiz está na Europa, participando de um simpósio judiciário internacional.  
- Mas que pena!  
- Quem está falando, por favor?  
A mente de Hermione estava em disparada.  
- Aqui é Elizabeth Rowane Dastin, presidente da divisão sul da Associação Americana de Advogados Criminais. Vamos promover o nosso banquete anual de reconhecimentos em Nova Orleans, no dia 20 deste mês, e escolhemos o Juiz Henry Lawrence para ser o nosso homem do ano.  
- Isso é maravilhoso! - exclamou a secretária. - Mas, infelizmente, o juiz não estará de volta antes disso.  
- É uma pena. Aguardávamos com ansiedade a oportunidade de ouvir um dos seus famosos discursos. O Juiz Lawrence foi a escolha unânime de nosso comitê de seleção.  
- Tenho certeza que ele ficará desapontado por perder essa oportunidade.  
- Estou certa que você compreende como isso é uma grande honra. Alguns dos juizes mais proeminentes do país já foram eleitos no passado. E, espere um pouco! Tenho uma idéia. O juiz não poderia gravar um pequeno discurso de aceitação para nós... umas poucas palavras de agradecimentos?  
- Bom... não posso responder por ele. O juiz anda muito ocupado...  
- Haverá uma grande cobertura nacional de jornais e emissoras de televisão.  
Houve um momento de silêncio. A secretária do Juiz Lawrence sabia o quanto o Meritíssimo apreciava a cobertura dos meios de comunicação. Na verdade, até onde ela podia saber, a viagem que ele fazia parecia ter justamente esse propósito.  
- Talvez ele encontre tempo para gravar algumas palavras. Posso perguntar a ele.  
- Mas isso seria sensacional - declarou Hermione, entusiasmada.- O grande momento da noite!  
- Gostaria que o juiz fizesse os seus comentários sobre alguma coisa específica?  
- Claro que sim. Gostaríamos que ele falasse sobre... – Hermione hesitou. - Receio que seja um pouco complicado. Seria melhor se eu pudesse explicar a ele diretamente.  
Houve outro silêncio momentâneo. A secretária enfrentava um dilema. Tinha ordens para não revelar o itinerário de seu chefe. Por outro lado, seria típico do juiz culpá-la se deixasse de receber uma distinção tão importante.  
- Eu não deveria dar qualquer informação, mas tenho certeza de que o juiz gostaria que se abrisse uma exceção para algo tão prestigioso. Poderá encontrá-lo em Moscovo, no Hotel Rossia. Ele estará lá durante os próximos cinco dias.  
- Isso é ótimo! Entrarei em contato com ele imediatamente. Muito obrigada.  
- Eu é que lhe agradeço, Senhorita Dastin.

Os telegramas eram endereçados ao Juiz Henry Lawrence, Hotel Rossia, Moscovo. O primeiro dizia:

CONSELHO JUDICIÁRIO, PRÓXIMO ENCONTRO PODE AGORA SER ACERTADO. CONFIRME DATA CONVENIENTE ASSIM COMO ESPAÇO A SER SOLICITADO

BORIS.

O segundo telegrama, que chegou no dia seguinte, dizia:

ACONSELHE SOBRE PROBLEMAS EM PLANOS VIAGEM. AVIÃO DE SUA IRMÃ CHEGOU ATRASADO MAS POUSOU EM SEGURANÇA. PERDEU PASSAPORTE E DINHEIRO. ELA VAI SER COLOCADA NO HOTEL DE PRIMEIRA CLASSE NA SUÍÇA. MAIS TARDE ACERTAREMOS CONTAS.

BORIS.

O último telegrama dizia:

SUA IRMÃ VAI TENTAR EMBAIXADA AMERICANA PARA OBTER PASSAPORTE TEMPORÁRIO. SEM INFORMAÇÕES DISPONÍVEIS SOBRE O NOVO VISTO SUÍÇO. DE NAVIO ELA PARTIRÁ MAIS DEPRESSA POSSÍVEL.

BORIS.

Os homens do NKVD ficaram aguardando a chegada de novos telegramas. Como não houvesse mais nenhum, eles prenderam o Juiz Lawrence.

O interrogatório durou dez dias e noites.  
- Para quem enviou as informações?  
- Que informações? Não sei do que estão falando.  
- Estamos falando sobre os planos. Quem lhe deu os planos?  
- Que planos?  
- Os planos do novo submarino atômico soviético.  
- Vocês devem estar loucos. O que pensam que eu sei sobre submarinos soviéticos?  
- É o que tencionamos descobrir. Com quem foi o seu encontro secreto?  
- Que encontro secreto? Não tenho nada de secreto.  
- Ótimo. Pode então nos dizer quem é Boris.  
- Que Boris?  
- O homem que depositou o dinheiro em sua conta na Suíça  
- Que conta na Suíça?  
Eles estavam furiosos.  
- Você é um idiota obstinado. Vamos fazer de você um exemplo para todos os outros espiões americanos que tentam solapar a nossa grande pátria.  
Quando o embaixador americano teve permissão para visitá-lo, o Juiz Henry Lawrence já perdera sete quilos. Não podia se lembrar da última vez em que seus algozes lhe haviam permitido dormir, transformara-se num trêmulo farrapo humano.  
- Por que estão fazendo isso comigo? - lamuriou-se o juiz. - Sou um cidadão americano. E um juiz. Pelo amor de Deus, tire-me daqui!  
- Estou fazendo tudo o que posso.  
O embaixador ficou chocado com a aparência de Lawrence. Recepcionara o Juiz Lawrence e os outros membros do Comitê Judiciário ao chegarem, duas semanas antes. O homem que o embaixador conhecera então não tinha qualquer semelhança com a criatura trêmula e apavorada que agora rastejava à sua frente.  
"Que diabo os russos estão querendo desta vez?" especulou o embaixador. "O juiz não é mais espião do que eu." Uma pausa e ele pensou, ironicamente: Eu poderia ter escolhido um exemplo melhor.  
O embaixador exigiu uma audiência com o presidente do Politburo. O pedido foi recusado e ele se contentou com um dos ministros.  
- Devo apresentar um protesto formal - declarou o embaixador, furioso. - O comportamento de seu país no tratamento dispensado ao Juiz Henry Lawrence é indesculpável. Classificar um homem de sua estatura de espião é um absurdo.  
- Se já acabou de falar - disse o ministro, friamente – eu gostaria que desse uma olhada nisto.  
Ele entregou cópias dos telegramas ao embaixador. Depois de ler, o embaixador levantou os olhos, perplexo.  
- O que há de errado com estes telegramas? São perfeitamente inocentes.  
- Acha mesmo? Talvez seja melhor lê-los de novo. Devidamente decifrados.  
Ele entregou ao embaixador outras cópias dos telegramas. Com a cada quarta palvra sublinhadas.  
CONSELHO JUDICIÁRIO PRÓXIMO ENCONTRO PODE AGORA SER ACERTADO,  
CONFIRME DATA CONVENIENTE COMO ESPAÇO A SER SOLICITADO.  
BORIS

ACONSELHE SOBRE PROBLEMAS PLANOS VIAGEM. AVIÃO IRMA CHEGOU ATRASADO MAS POUSOU SEGURANÇA. PERDEU PASSAPORTE E DINHEIRO. ELA VAI SER COLOCADA HOTEL PRIMEIRA CLASSE SUÍÇA. MAIS TARDE ACERTAREMOS CONTAS.  
BORIS

SUA IRMÃ VAI TENTAR EMBAIXADA AMERICANA PARA OBTER PASSAPORTE TEMPORÁRIO. SEM INFORMAÇÕES DISPONÍVEIS SOBRE O NOVO VISTO. DE NAVIO ELA PARTIRÁ MAIS DEPRESSA POSSÍVEL.  
BORIS

Mas que filho da puta!, pensou o embaixador.

A imprensa e o público não tiveram acesso ao julgamento. O prisioneiro permaneceu obstinado até o fim, continuando a negar que estivesse na União Soviética em missão de espionagem. A promotoria prometeu clemência se ele revelasse quem eram os seus superiores. O Juiz Lawrence daria a própria alma para poder fazer isso, mas infelizmente não era possível. No dia seguinte ao julgamento saiu uma pequena notícia no Pravda, informando que o notório espião americano Juiz Henry Lawrence fora considerado culpado de espionagem e condenado a 14 anos de trabalhos forçados na Sibéria.  
A comunidade de informações americana estava espantada com o Caso Lawrence. Os rumores fervilhavam na CIA, FBI, Serviço Secreto e Departamento do Tesouro.  
- Ele não é um dos nossos - garantiu a CIA. – Provavelmente pertence ao Tesouro.  
O Departamento do Tesouro negou qualquer conhecimento do caso:  
- Nada disso. Não temos nada a ver com Lawrence. Provavelmente é a porra do FBI se intrometendo mais uma vez em nosso território.  
Mas o FBI afirmou:  
- Nunca ouvimos falar do homem. Provavelmente ele era controlado pelo Departamento de Estado ou pela Agência de Informações do Departamento de Defesa.  
A Agência de Informações do Departamento de Defesa estava tão no escuro quanto as outras organizações, mas limitou-se a declarar, astutamente:  
- Sem comentários  
Cada serviço estava absolutamente convencido de que o Juiz Henry Lawrence fora enviado ao exterior por um dos outros.  
- Não podemos deixar de reconhecer a sua coragem - comentou o diretor da CIA. - Ele é dos mais duros. Não confessou e não revelou o nome de ninguém. Para dizer a verdade, eu bem que gostaria de ter muitos agentes como ele.

As coisas não corriam bem para Anthony Orsatti e o _capo_ era incapaz de compreender o motivo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, a sorte lhe era adversa. Começara com a deserção de Joe Romano, depois viera a traição de Perry Pope e agora era o juiz que se envolvia em alguma história maluca de espionagem.  
Todos eram partes intrínsecas da máquina de Orsatti, homens em quem se apoiava.  
Joe Romano era a alavanca na organização da Família e Orsatti não encontrara ninguém para substituí-lo. Os negócios estavam agora descuidados, começavam a se acumular queixas de pessoas que nunca antes haviam se atrevido a reclamar. Espalhara-se a notícia de que Tony Orsatti estava ficando velho, não era mais capaz de manter os seus homens na linha, sua organização começava a desmoronar.  
A gota d'água final foi um telefonema de Nova Jersey.  
- Soubemos que está com um pequeno problema por aí, Tony. Gostaríamos de ajudar.  
- Não tenho problema nenhum - respondeu Orsatti, bruscamente. - É verdade que tivemos duas dificuldades recentemente, mas já foi tudo resolvido.  
- Não é o que soubemos, Tony. A informação é de que sua cidade se encontra à deriva. Não há ninguém para controlá-la.  
- Eu estou controlando.  
- Talvez tenha se tornado demais para você. Quem sabe você não tem trabalhado excessivamente? Talvez precise de um pequeno descanso.  
- Esta é a minha cidade. Ninguém vai tirá-la de mim.  
- Ora, Tony, quem falou em tirá-la de você? Só queremos ajudar. As Famílias aqui no leste se reuniram e decidiram mandar alguns dos nossos homens para lhe dar uma mãozinha. Não há nada de errado numa colaboração entre velhos amigos, não é mesmo?  
Anthony Orsatti sentiu um calafrio subir-lhe pela espinha. Só havia uma coisinha errada com aquilo: a mãozinha se transformaria numa enorme mão, viraria uma bola de neve.

Gina fizera camarão com quiabo para o jantar e estava fervendo no fogão em fogo brando, enquanto elas esperavam pela chegada de Draco. A onda de calor de setembro já afetara profundamente os nervos de todo mundo. Quando Draco finalmente entrou no pequeno apartamento, Gina gritou:  
- Onde diabo você se meteu? A porra do jantar está queimando e eu também!  
Mas Draco se achava eufórico demais para se incomodar com a rispidez de Gina.  
- Eu estava ocupado em saber das notícias, mulher. E espere só até ouvir o que descobri. - Ele virou-se para Hermione. - A Máfia agarrou Tony Orsatti pelo colarinho. A Família de Nova Jersey vem assumir tudo aqui.  
Draco fez uma pausa, o rosto se desmanchando num largo sorriso.  
- Você liquidou mesmo o filho da puta! - Ele fitou Hermione nos olhos e o sorriso se desvaneceu. - Não está feliz, Hermione?  
"Que estranha palavra," pensou Hermione. Feliz. Ela esquecera o que isso significava. E se perguntou se algum dia poderia ser feliz outra vez, se algum dia tornaria a sentir quaisquer emoções normais. Há muito tempo que todo seu pensamento em vigília se concentrava em vingar o que haviam feito à sua mãe e a si mesma. Agora que, estava quase acabado, restava apenas um vazio interior.

Hermione foi a um florista na manhã seguinte.  
- Quero mandar flores para Anthony Orsatti. Uma coroa fúnebre, de cravos brancos, montada numa estante, com uma fita larga. E quero que na fita esteja escrito "DESCANSE EM PAZ".  
Ela pegou um pequeno cartão em branco e escreveu, para acompanhar a coroa: "DA FILHA DE DORIS Granger."

Nota: Oiii, Essa Hermione hein ? Eu simplesmente adoro essa parte do livro(mas eu prefiro a parte com Harry),mas enfim enquanto ele não chega ... eu quero agradacer a todos que comentam, muito muito que continuem gostando e eu ja vou adiantar uma coisinha:Harry vai aparecer sem falta no finalzinho do capitulo 17 com o nome de Thomas e o capitulo dezoito vai ser todo para ele. Não percam. E infelizmente a partir de quarta começa as minhas provas, então vai ser muito dificil atualizar, mas eu vou fazer o possivel para atualizar no maximo sexta e quarta ou quinta feira da proxima semana sem falta, vou fazer uma super atualização nessa fanfic. Então Beijos e até a proxima.


	15. Chapter 15

Filadélfia

TERÇA-FEIRA, 7 DE OUTUBRO - 16 HORAS

Chegara a hora de cuidar de Charles Stanhope III. Os outros eram estranhos. Charles fora seu amante, o pai de seu filho que não nascera... e ele virara as costas a ambos.  
Gina e Draco foram ao aeroporto de Nova Orleans para se despedirem de Hermione.  
- Sentirei sua falta – dissera Gina - Você pôs esta cidade de pernas pro ar. Deveriam elegê-la prefeita do povo.  
- O que vai fazer em Filadélfia? - perguntara Draco.  
Ela respondera a metade da verdade:  
- Voltarei a meu antigo emprego no banco.  
Gina e Draco trocaram um olhar.  
- Eles... ahn... sabem que você está voltando?  
- Não. Mas o vice-presidente gosta de mim. Não haverá qualquer problema. É difícil encontrar pessoas qualificadas, para operar nos computadores.  
- Boa sorte. Mantenha-se em contato, está bem? E não se meta em encrencas, garota.  
Meia hora depois Hermione seguia de avião rumo a Filadélfia.

Ela hospedou-se no Hilton Hotel e lavou a vapor o seu único vestido bom, por cima da banheira cheia de água quente. Às 11 horas da manhã seguinte foi para o banco e procurou a secretária de Clarence Desmond.  
- Olá, Mae.  
Ela olhou aturdida para Hermione, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.  
- Hermione! - A moça ficou visivelmente embaraçada. - Eu... Como vai?  
- Muito bem. O Sr. Desmond está?  
- Eu... eu não sei. Deixe-me verificar. Com licença.  
Ela se levantou, afogueada, entrou apressadamente na sala do vice-presidente. Voltou um momento depois.  
- Pode entrar.  
Mae ficou de lado quando Hermione se encaminhou para a porta. "O que há com ela?" pensou Hermione.  
Clarence Desmond estava de pé, ao lado de sua mesa.  
- Olá, Sr. Desmond - disse Hermione, jovialmente. - Eu voltei.  
- Para quê?  
O tom era inamistoso. Decididamente hostil. Pegou Hermione de surpresa. Ela insistiu:  
- Disse que eu era a melhor operadora de computador que já conheceu e pensei...  
- Pensou que eu lhe devolveria o seu antigo emprego?  
- Isso mesmo, senhor. Não esqueci nada do que sabia. Ainda posso...  
- Lamento muito, Senhorita Granger. - Não era mais Hermione. – O que está me pedindo é inteiramente impossível. Tenho certeza de que pode compreender que nossos clientes não ficariam satisfeitos em lidar com uma pessoa que cumpriu pena numa penitenciária por assalto à mão armada e tentativa de homicídio. Isso não estaria de acordo com a nossa imagem ética. E acho improvável que, tendo em vista os seus antecedentes, qualquer banco possa contratá-la. Sugiro que tente encontrar emprego mais condizente com as suas circunstâncias. E espero que compreenda que não há nada de pessoal nesta decisão.  
Hermione escutou as palavras primeiro com choque e depois com uma raiva crescente. Ele a fazia parecer uma pária, uma leprosa. "Não gostaríamos de perdê-la. É uma de nossas funcionárias mais valiosas."  
- Deseja mais alguma coisa, Senhorita Granger?  
Era uma maneira de encerrar a entrevista. Havia uma centena de coisas que Hermione sentia vontade de dizer, mas sabia que de nada adiantariam.  
- Não. Acho que você já disse tudo.  
Hermione virou-se e deixou a sala, o rosto ardendo. Todos os funcionários do banco pareciam observá-la. Mae espalhara a notícia: A condenada voltara. Hermione encaminhou-se para a saída, a cabeça erguida, morrendo por dentro. "Não posso permitir que façam isso comigo. O orgulho é tudo o que me resta e ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim."

Hermione passou o dia inteiro no quarto, angustiada. Como pudera ser tão ingênua para acreditar que a receberiam de braços abertos? Era agora uma pessoa notória."Você é a manchete no Daily News de Filadélfia."  
"Pois Filadélfia que se dane" pensou Hermione. Tinha um negócio inacabado ali, mas iria embora depois que o concluísse.  
Seguiria para Nova York, onde seria anônima. A decisão fêz-la sentir-se melhor.  
Hermione presenteou-se naquela noite com um jantar no Café Royal, um dos melhores restaurantes de Filadélfia. Depois do sórdido encontro com Clarence Desmond naquela manhã, ela precisava do clima tranqüilizador de luzes suaves, ambiente elegante e música de fundo. Pediu um martíni de vodca. Quando o garçom o trouxe, Hermione levantou os olhos e sentiu que o coração subitamente parava. Sentados num reservado, no outro lado da sala, estavam Charles e sua esposa. Ainda não a tinham visto. O primeiro impulso de Hermione foi se levantar e ir embora. Ainda não se sentia preparada para enfrentar Charles, enquanto não tivesse uma oportunidade de pôr seu plano em execução.  
- Gostaria de pedir o jantar agora? - o garçon estava perguntando.  
- Eu... eu esperarei mais um pouco. Obrigada.  
Ela precisava se decidir se ia ou não ia ficar. Olhou novamente para Charles e um fenômeno espantoso ocorreu: Era como se contemplasse um estranho. Viu um homem pálido, de meia-idade, aparência cansada, calvo, ombros encurvados, tendo no rosto uma expressão de inefável tédio. Era impossível acreditar que ela tivesse pensado outrora que amava aquele homem, fora para a cama com ele, planeara passar o resto da vida em sua companhia. Hermione olhou para a esposa. Ela exibia a mesma expressão entediada de Charles. Davam a impressão de duas pessoas encurraladas juntas pela eternidade, congeladas no tempo. Simplesmente se sentavam ali, sem dizerem uma só palavra um para o outro. Hermione pôde visualizar os anos tediosos e intermináveis que os dois teriam pela frente. Sem amor. Sem alegria. "Essa é a punição de Charles" pensou ela, experimentando uma repentina sensação de alívio, uma libertação das profundas e sinistras correntes emocionais que antes a agrilhoavam. Hermione fez sinal para o garçon e disse:  
- Estou pronta para pedir agora.

Estava acabado. O passado fora finalmente sepultado. Foi somente quando voltou ao quarto no hotel, naquela noite, que Hermione se lembrou que tinha dinheiro a receber do fundo dos funcionários do banco. Sentou-se e calculou a quantia. Dava exatamente 1.376 dólares e 65 cents. Ela escreveu uma carta para Clarence Desmond e dois dias depois recebeu uma resposta de Mae:  
Prezada Senhorita Granger:  
Em resposta a seu pedido, o Sr. Desmond pediu-me que lhe comunicasse que, por causa da política moral do plano financeiro dos funcionários, sua cota reverteu para o fundo geral. O Sr. Desmond pede também para lhe assegurar que não guarda qualquer ressentimento pessoal.  
Atenciosamente,  
Mae Trenton  
Secretária do Vice-Presidente  
Sénior.  
Hermione não podia acreditar. Estavam roubando o seu dinheiro, sob o pretexto de resguardar a moral do banco! Ela sentiu-se indignada. E jurou: Não deixarei que me enganem. Nunca mais deixarei que qualquer pessoa me engane.

Dois dias depois Hermione se achava parada do lado de fora da entrada familiar do Trust and Fidelity Bank de Filadélfia.  
Usava uma peruca preta comprida, uma maquiagem morena, uma cicatriz vermelha no queixo. Se alguma coisa saísse errada, seria da cicatriz que se lembrariam. Apesar do disfarce, Hermione tinha a sensação de estar nua, pois trabalhara naquele banco durante cinco anos e os empregados eram pessoas que haviam-na conhecido muito bem. Teria de tomar todo cuidado para não se trair.  
Ela entrou claudicando no banco. Havia muitos clientes lá dentro, pois Hermione escolhera deliberadamente a hora do pique do movimento. Aproximou-se de uma das mesas de atendimento dos clientes. O homem sentado por trás concluiu um telefonema e disse:  
- Pois não?  
Era Jon Creighton, o fanático do banco. Odiava judeus, pretos e porto-riquenhos, mas não necessariamente nessa ordem. Sempre fora um motivo de irritação para Hermione durante os anos em que ali trabalhara. Agora, não houve qualquer sinal de reconhecimento no rosto dele.  
- Buenos días, senhor. Eu gostaria de abrir uma conta corrente, agora.  
O sotaque de Hermione era mexicano, o mesmo sotaque que ouvira por tantos meses de Paulita, sua companheira de cela. Havia uma expressão de desdém no rosto de Creighton.  
- Nome?  
- Rita Gonzales.  
- E quanto gostaria de depositar em sua conta?  
- Dez dólares.  
A voz de Creighton era escaminha:  
- Em cheque ou em dinheiro?  
- Acho que em dinheiro.  
Ela tirou cuidadosamente da bolsa uma nota de dez dólares, toda amassada, meio rasgada, entregou a Creighton. Ele estendeu um formulário em branco para ela.  
- Preencha isto.  
Hermione não tinha a menor intenção de escrever qualquer coisa com sua letra. Franziu o rosto.  
- Desculpe, senhor. Machuquei minha mão... num acidente. Importa-se de escrever para mim, se faz favor.  
Creighton, bufou. Esses mexicanos analfabetos!  
- Disse que seu nome é Rita Gonzales?  
- Sim.  
- Endereço?  
Hermione forneceu o endereço e o telefone do hotel em que estava hospedada.  
- Nome de solteira de sua mãe?  
- Gonzales. Minha mãe casou com seu tio.  
- E sua data de nascimento?  
- 20 de dezembro de 1958.  
- Lugar de nascimento?  
- Gudad de México.  
- Cidade do México. Assine aqui.  
- Terei de usar a mão esquerda.  
Hermione pegou uma caneta e desajeitadamente escreveu uma assinatura ilegível. Jon Creighton preencheu uma ficha de depósito.  
- Eu lhe darei um talão de cheques provisório. Seus cheques impressos serão remetidos pelo correio dentro de três ou quatro semanas.  
- Bom. Muito agradecida, senhor.  
- De nada.  
Ele observou-a sair do banco. Malditos mexicanos.

Há diversos meios ilegais de se obter acesso a um computador e Hermione era uma especialista no assunto. Ajudara a montar o sistema de segurança do banco e agora estava prestes a contorná-lo.  
Seu primeiro passo era encontrar uma loja de computadores, onde poderia usar um terminal para fazer contato com o computador do banco. Encontrou uma a vários quarteirões do banco, quase vazia. Um vendedor ansioso se aproximou.  
- Em que posso servi-la, dona?  
- Eso si que no, senhor. Estou apenas dando uma olhada.  
Os olhos dele foram atraídos por um adolescente empenhado num jogo de computador.  
- Com licença.  
O vendedor afastou-se apressadamente. Hermione virou-se para o computador à sua frente, um modelo de mesa, ligado a um telefone. Entrar no sistema seria fácil, mas ela estaria obstruída sem o código de acesso apropriado. Esse código era mudado diariamente. Hermione participara da reunião em que fora decidido o código de autorização original.  
- Devemos mudá-lo constantemente - dissera Clarence Desmond - A fim de que ninguém possa violá-lo. Contudo, queremos que seja bastante simples para as pessoas que estão autorizadas a usá-lo.  
O código finalmente escolhido usava as quatro estações do ano e o dia corrente.  
Hermione ligou o computador e bateu o código para o Trust and Fidelity Bank de Filadélfia. Ouviu um zumbido estridente e pôs o receptor do telefone no módulo do computador. Um aviso apareceu na pequena tela: SEU CÓDIGO DE AUTORIZAÇÃO, POR FAVOR?  
Era o dia 10.  
OUTONO 10, bateu Hermione.  
ESTE É UM CÓDIGO DE AUTORIZAÇÃO IMPRÓPRIO. A tela do computador ficou em branco.  
Eles teriam mudado o código? Pelo canto do olho, Hermione percebeu o vendedor a se aproximar novamente. Ela deslocou-se para outro computador, lançando-lhe um olhar casual e seguindo para o corredor. O vendedor diminuiu as passadas. Uma curiosa, concluiu ele. E adiantou-se apressadamente para cumprimentar um casal de aparência próspera que entrava na loja. Hermione voltou ao primeiro computador.  
Tentou se situar na mente de Clarence Desmond. Ele era um homem de hábitos e Hermione tinha certeza de que não teria variado demais o código. Provavelmente mantivera o conceito original das estações e dos números. Mas como os mudara? Seria complicado demais inverter todos os números; portanto, era provável que ele tivesse apenas trocado as estações. Hermione tentou de novo.  
SEU CÓDIGO DE AUTORIZAÇÃO, POR FAVOR?  
INVERNO 10.  
ESTE É UM CÓDIGO DE AUTORIZAÇÃO IMPRÓPRIO. A tela tornou a ficar vazia.  
"Não vai dar certo" pensou Hermione, desesperada. "Farei só mais uma tentativa."  
SEU CÓDIGO DE AUTORIZAÇÃO, POR FAVOR?  
PRIMAVERA 10.  
A tela ficou vazia por um instante e depois a mensagem apareceu: CONTINUE, POR FAVOR.  
Então Desmond trocara mesmo as estações. Ela bateu rapidamente: TRANSAÇÃO INTERNA DE DINHEIRO.  
No mesmo instante, o cardápio do banco, as categorias de transações disponíveis, apareceu na tela:  
VOCÊ DESEJA  
A) DEPÓSITO DE DINHEIRO  
B) TRANSFERENCIA DE DINHEIRO  
C) RETIRADA DE DINHEIRO DE CONTA DE POUPANÇA  
D) TRANSFERENCIA ENTRE SUCURSAIS  
E) RETIRADA DE DINHEIRO DE CONTA CORRENTE  
REGISTRE POR FAVOR SUA OPÇÃO  
Hermione escolheu o B. A tela tornou a se apagar e logo um novo cardápio apareceu.  
VALOR DA TRANSFERÊNCIA?  
PARA ONDE?  
DE ONDE?  
Ela bateu: DO FUNDO DE RESERVA GERAL PARA RITA GONZALES.  
Quando chegou o momento de indicar o valor, ela hesitou por um instante. "Tentador" pensou Hermione. Como tinha acesso, não havia limite para a quantia que o computador agora subserviente poderia lhe dar. Se quisesse, tomaria milhões. Mas não era uma ladra. Tudo o que queria era o que lhe pertencia por direito.  
Ela bateu 1.375,65 dólares e acrescentou o número da conta de Rita Gonzales.  
A tela comunicou: TRANSAÇÃO CONCLUÍDA, DESEJA EFETUAR OUTRAS OPERAÇÕES?  
NÃO.  
SESSÃO ENCERRADA. OBRIGADO.  
O dinheiro seria automaticamente transferido pela Câmara de Compensação Interbancária que manipulava os 220 bilhões de dólares deslocados entre os bancos todos os dias O vendedor se aproximava outra vez de Hermione, o rosto franzido.  
Hermione se apressou em apertar uma tecla e a tela do computador apagou.  
- Está interessada em comprar esse aparelho, dona?  
- Não, obrigada. Não consigo mesmo entender esses computadores.

Ela telefonou para o banco de uma drugstore na esquina e pediu para falar com o chefe dos caixas.  
- Olá. Aqui é Rita Gonzales. Eu gostaria que minha conta corrente fosse transferida para a matriz do First Hanover Bank, em Nova York, por favor.  
- O número de sua conta, Senhorita Gonzales?  
Hermione deu a informação.  
Uma hora depois, Hermione deixou o Hilton e partiu para a cidade de Nova York.  
Quando o First Hanover Bank de Nova York abriu, às 10 horas da manhã seguinte, Rita Gonzales ali estava, a fim de retirar todo o dinheiro de sua conta.  
- Quanto tem? - perguntou ela.  
O caixa verificou.  
- Tem 1.385 dólares e 65 cents.  
- Sim, está correto.  
- Gostaria de levar um cheque visado nesse valor, Senhorita Gonzales?  
- Não, obrigada. Não confio em bancos. Quero tudo em dinheiro.  
Hermione recebera os 200 dólares habituais ao deixar a penitenciária estadual e mais a pequena quantia que ganhara tomando conta de Amy. Contudo, mesmo com o dinheiro do fundo do banco, ela não tinha segurança financeira. Era indispensável que conseguisse um emprego o mais depressa possível.  
Ela hospedou-se num hotel barato na Lexington Avenue e começou a enviar seu currículo aos bancos de Nova York, solicitando um emprego como técnica em computadores. Logo descobriu que o computador se tornara subitamente o seu inimigo. Sua vida não era mais particular. Os bancos de memória dos computadores continham a história de sua vida e prontamente a revelavam a qualquer um que apertasse as teclas certas. E no instante em que a ficha criminal de Hermione aparecia, seu pedido de emprego era rejeitado.

Acho improvável que, tendo em vista os seus antecedentes, qualquer banco possa contratá-la. Clarence Desmond estava certo.  
Hermione enviou outros pedidos de empregos a seguradoras e outras empresas que operavam com computadores. As respostas eram sempre iguais: negativo.

"Muito bem" pensou Hermione, "sempre posso fazer outra coisa." Ela comprou um exemplar de The New York Times e começou a procurar os anúncios de emprego.  
Havia uma vaga de secretária numa firma de exportação. No momento em que Hermione passou pela porta, o gerente de pessoal disse:  
- Ei, eu a vi na televisão. Você salvou uma garota na prisão, não é mesmo?  
Hermione virou-se e fugiu.  
No dia seguinte ela foi contratada como vendedora no departamento infantil da Saks, na Quinta Avenida. O salário era muito menor do que ganhava antes, mas pelo menos daria para se sustentar.  
Em seu segundo dia de trabalho, uma freguesa histérica reconheceu-a e comunicou ao gerente do andar que se recusava a ser servida por uma assassina que afogara uma criancinha.  
Hermione não teve sequer a oportunidade de explicar. Foi imediatamente despedida.  
Parecia a Hermione que os homens contra os quais executara a sua vingança estavam dando a última palavra, no final de contas, convertendo-a numa criminosa pública, uma pária. A injustiça do que estava lhe acontecendo era corrosiva. Não tinha idéia de como odiaria viver e pela primeira vez começou a experimentar um sentimento de desespero. Ela vasculhou a bolsa naquela noite para verificar quanto dinheiro lhe restava. Num canto da carteira viu o pedaço de papel que Betty Franciscus lhe dera na prisão. CONRAD MORGAN, JOALHEIRO, QUINTA AVENIDA, 640, CIDADE DE NOVA YORK. Ele se empenha na reforma criminal. E gosta de ajudar as pessoas que já passaram pela prisão.  
Conrad Morgan et Cie Joalheiros era um estabelecimento elegante, com um porteiro de libré do lado de fora e um guarda armado dentro.

A loja propriamente dita era simples, mas as jóias eram requintadas e caras. Hermione disse à recepcionista:  
- Eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Conrad Morgan, por favor.  
- Tem um encontro marcado?  
- Não. Uma... uma amiga em comum sugeriu que eu o procurasse.  
- Seu nome?  
- Hermione Granger.  
- Um momento, por favor.  
A recepcionista pegou um telefone e murmurou alguma coisa que Hermione não pôde entender. Ela repôs o telefone no gancho.  
- O Sr. Morgan está muito ocupado neste momento. Perguntou se poderia voltar às seis horas.  
- Posso, sim. Obrigada.  
Hermione saiu da loja e parou na calçada, indecisa. Vir para Nova York fora um erro. Provavelmente não havia nada que Conrad Morgan pudesse fazer por ela. E por que deveria fazer? Ela era uma estranha total. "Ele me fará uma preleção e me dará uma esmola. Não preciso de qualquer das duas coisas. Nem dele nem de qualquer outra pessoa. Sou uma sobrevivente. Darei um jeito, de alguma forma. Que se dane Conrad Morgan. Não voltarei a procurá-lo."

Hermione vagueou pelas ruas a esmo, passando pelos salões reluzentes da Quinta Avenida, os prédios de apartamentos guardados na Park Avenue, as lojas movimentadas na Lexington e na Terceira Avenida. Passeava pelas ruas de Nova York sem pensar, sem ver nada, dominada por uma amarga frustração.  
Às seis horas descobriu-se de volta à Quinta Avenida, diante de Conrad Morgan et Cie Joalheiros. O porteiro se fora e a porta estava trancada. Hermione bateu na porta, num gesto de desafio, depois virou-se. Mas, para sua surpresa, a porta abriu-se abruptamente.  
Um homem de aparência paternal estava parado ali, a fitá-la. Era calvo, com tufos de cabelos brancos por cima das orelhas, um rosto rubicundo e jovial, olhos azuis faiscantes. Parecia um alegre gnomo.  
- É a Senhorita Granger?  
- Sou...  
- E eu sou Conrad Morgan. Não quer entrar, por favor?  
Hermione entrou na loja deserta.  
- Eu estava à sua espera - disse Conrad Morgan. - Vamos para o meu escritório, onde poderemos conversar mais à vontade.  
Ele conduziu-a através da loja até uma porta fechada, que destrancou com uma chave. O escritório era elegantemente mobiliado e mais parecia um apartamento que um lugar de negócios, sem escrivaninhas, apenas sofás, cadeiras e mesas distribuídas com bom gosto. As paredes estavam cobertas por quadros de velhos mestres.  
- Gostaria de tomar um drinque? - ofereceu Conrad Morgan. -Uísque, conhaque ou talvez um xerez?  
- Não quero nada, obrigada.  
Hermione sentia-se subitamente nervosa. Descartara a idéia de que aquele homem faria alguma coisa para ajudá-la; contudo, ao mesmo tempo, descobriu-se a torcer desesperadamente para que ele pudesse fazê-lo.  
- Betty Franciscus sugeriu que eu o procurasse, Sr. Morgan. Ela disse que o senhor... ajudava pessoas que já estiveram... em dificuldades.  
Ela não foi capaz de dizer prisão. Conrad Morgan cruzou as mãos e Hermione notou que as unhas eram impecavelmente cuidadas.  
- Pobre Betty. Uma moça maravilhosa. Mas não teve sorte.  
- Não teve sorte?  
- Isso mesmo. Foi apanhada.  
- Eu... eu não compreendo...  
- É realmente muito simples, Senhorita Granger. Betty trabalhava para mim. Era bem protegida. Mas a pobre coitada se apaixonou por um chofer de Nova Orleans, e resolveu operar por conta própria. E... acabou sendo apanhada.  
Hermione estava confusa.  
- Ela trabalhou aqui como uma vendedora?  
Conrad Morgan recostou-se na cadeira e riu até que os olhos ficaram marejados de lágrimas.  
- Não, minha cara - disse ele, enxugando as lágrimas. - Obviamente, Betty não lhe explicou tudo.  
Ele tornou a se recostar e uniu as pontas dos dedos, antes de continuar:  
- Tenho um pequeno negócio paralelo muito lucrativo, Senhorita Granger. Sinto o maior prazer em partilhar esses lucros com meus colegas. Sou bem-sucedido em contratar pessoas como você... se me perdoa dizê-lo ... que já cumpriram uma pena de prisão.  
Hermione estudou o rosto dele, mais perplexa do que nunca.  
- Deve compreender que me encontro numa posição singular. Tenho uma clientela extremamente rica. Meus clientes tornam-se meus amigos e me fazem suas confidências. - Ele bateu com os dedos, delicadamente. - Sei quando meus clientes viajam. Bem poucas pessoas viajam com jóias nestes tempos perigosos. Assim, suas jóias ficam guardadas em casa. Recomendo as medidas de segurança que devem adotar para protegê-las. Sei exatamente quais as jóias que possuem, pois as compraram de mim. E os clientes.  
Hermione descobriu-se de pé.  
- Obrigada por seu tempo, Sr. Morgan.  
- Já vai embora?  
- Se está dizendo o que eu penso...  
- Claro que estou.  
Hermione podia sentir as suas faces ardendo.  
- Não sou uma criminosa. Vim aqui à procura de um emprego.  
- E é justamente o que estou lhe oferecendo, minha cara. Ocupará uma ou duas horas de seu tempo e posso lhe prometer vinte e cinco mil dólares. - Ele sorriu maliciosamente. – E livre de impostos, é claro.  
Hermione fazia um grande esforço para controlar sua raiva.  
- Não estou interessada. Pode me deixar sair, por favor?  
- Pois não, se é isso o que deseja. - Ele levantou-se e acompanhou-a até à porta. - Deve compreender, Senhorita Granger, que se houvesse o menor perigo de alguém ser apanhado eu não estaria envolvido. Tenho uma reputação a zelar.  
- Prometo que não falarei nada a esse respeito - disse Hermione friamente.  
Morgan tornou a sorrir.  
- Não há nada que possa dizer, minha cara, não é mesmo? Afinal, quem acreditaria em você? Eu sou Conrad Morgan.  
Ao chegarem à porta da loja, ele acrescentou:  
- Não quer me avisar se mudar de idéia? O melhor momento para me telefonar é depois das seis horas da tarde. Ficarei à espera de sua ligação.  
- Pois não fique - disse Hermione bruscamente.  
Ela saiu para a noite que caía. Ainda tremia quando chegou a seu quarto.

Mandou um empregado do hotel buscar um sanduíche e café. Não tinha vontade de falar com ninguém. A conversa com Conrad Morgan deixara-a com a sensação de ter sido contaminada. Ele a confundira com todas as criminosas tristes, confusas e derrotadas que a cercavam na Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana Para Mulheres. Mas ela não era uma delas. Era Hermione Granger, uma perita em computadores, uma cidadã decente, que respeitava as leis.  
A quem ninguém queria contratar.  
Hermione passou a noite inteira acordada, pensando em seu futuro. Não tinha emprego e lhe restava muito pouco dinheiro.  
Tomou duas decisões: Pela manhã, iria se mudar para um lugar mais barato e arrumaria um emprego. Qualquer tipo de emprego.

O lugar mais barato em um horrível apartamento de um só cômodo, no quarto andar de um prédio sem elevador, no Lower East Side. De seu quarto, através das paredes finas como papel, Hermione podia ouvir os vizinhos gritando uns para os outros, em línguas estrangeiras. As janelas e portas das lojas que margeavam as ruas eram gradeadas e Hermione podia compreender por quê. A área parecia povoada por bêbados, prostitutas e mendigos.  
A caminho do supermercado para fazer compras, Hermione foi abordada três vezes... duas vezes por homens e a outra por uma mulher.  
"Não posso suportar isso. Não ficarei aqui por muito tempo" Hermione garantiu a si mesma.  
Ela foi a uma pequena agência de empregos, a poucos quarteirões de seu apartamento. Era dirigida por uma certa Sra. Murphy, uma mulher corpulenta, de aparência matronal. Ela examinou o currículo de Hermione com uma expressão irônica.  
- Não sei para que precisa de mim. Deve haver pelo menos uma dúzia de empresas que brigariam para ter alguém como você.  
Hermione respirou fundo.  
- Acontece que tenho um problema.  
Ela explicou tudo. A Sra. Murphy escutou em silêncio e disse, quando Hermione terminou:  
- Pode esquecer a procura de um emprego em computadores.  
- Mas acabou de dizer...  
- As companhias andam muito preocupadas atualmente com os crimes por computador. Não contratarão ninguém que tenha uma ficha criminal.  
- Mas preciso de um emprego. Eu...  
- Há outros tipos de emprego. Já pensou em trabalhar como vendedora?  
Hermione lembrou-se de sua experiência na loja de departamentos. Não podia suportar passar de novo pela mesma situação.  
- Há mais alguma coisa?  
A mulher hesitou. Hermione Granger era obviamente alguém muito acima do emprego que tinha em mente.  
- Sei que não é da sua classe, mas há uma vaga de garçonete no Jackson Hole. É uma lanchonete no Upper East Side.  
- Um emprego de garçonete?  
- Isso mesmo. Se quiser aceitar, não cobrarei qualquer comissão. Acabei de ser informada.  
Hermione ficou em silêncio por um momento, pensando. Servira a mesas no refeitório da universidade. Fora então divertido. Agora, era uma questão de sobrevivência.  
- Vou experimentar.

Jackson Hole era um tumulto, com fregueses ruidosos e impacientes, cozinheiros mortificados e irritados. A comida era boa e os preços razoáveis, a lanchonete estava sempre apinhada. As garçonetes trabalhavam num ritmo frenético, sem tempo para descansar. Ao final do primeiro dia, Hermione encontrava-se exausta. Mas estava ganhando dinheiro.  
No segundo dia, por volta de meio-dia, quando Hermione servia a uma mesa cheia de vendedores, um dos homens subiu a mão por baixo de sua saia. Hermione deixou cair um pote de chili em sua cabeça. Foi o fim do emprego.

Ela voltou à Sra. Murphy e relatou o que acontecera.  
- Talvez eu tenha uma boa notícia - disse a Sra. Murphy. – O Wellington Arnis precisa de uma arrumadeira-assistente. Mandarei você para lá.  
O Wellington Arais, era um hotel pequeno e elegante na Park Avenue que atendia aos ricos e famosos. Hermione foi entrevistada pela chefe das arrumadeiras e contratada. O trabalho não era difícil, as colegas simpáticas e o horário razoável. Uma semana depois, Hermione foi chamada à sala de sua superior. O gerente-assistente também estava ali.  
- Verificou a Suíte 827 hoje? - perguntou-lhe a sua superior.  
A Suíte era ocupada por Jennifer Marlowe, uma atriz de Hollywood. Parte das funções de Hermione era inspecionar cada suíte e verificar se as arrumadeiras tinham feito seu trabalho direito.  
- Verifiquei, sim.  
- A que horas?  
- Às duas. Algum problema?  
O gerente-assistente interveio:  
- A Senhorita Marlowe voltou às três horas e descobriu que um valioso anel de diamante desaparecera.  
Hermione pôde sentir seu corpo ficar tenso.  
- Você entrou no quarto, Hermione?  
- Claro. Verifico todos os cômodos.  
- Viu alguma jóia quando esteve no quarto?  
- Bom... não. Acho que não.  
O gerente-assistente insistiu:  
- Você acha que não? Não tem certeza?  
- Eu não estava procurando por jóias - respondeu Hermione. - Apenas verificava as camas e as toalhas.  
- A Senhorita Marlowe afirma que deixou o anel na penteadeira quando saiu da suíte.  
- Não sei de nada a esse respeito.  
- Ninguém mais tem acesso à suíte. E as arrumadeiras já estão conosco, há muitos anos.  
- Não peguei nenhum anel.  
O gerente-assistente suspirou.  
- Teremos de chamar a polícia para investigar.  
- Só pode ter sido outra pessoa - protestou Hermione. - Ou talvez a Senhorita Marlowe tenha esquecido onde guardou o anel...  
- Com a sua ficha...  
Lá estava, às claras. Com a sua ficha...  
- Terei de pedir-lhe que faça o favor de esperar no escritório da segurança até a chegada da polícia.  
Hermione sentiu o rosto corar.  
- Está bem, senhor.  
Ela foi acompanhada até à sala por um dos agentes de segurança, teve a sensação de que estava de volta à prisão.  
Lera sobre ex-condenados que eram perseguidos porque tinham passado pela prisão, mas nunca lhe ocorrera que isso pudesse acontecer com ela. Haviam-lhe posto um rótulo e esperavam que ela vivesse de acordo. Ou em desacordo, pensou Hermione, amargurada.  
Meia hora depois o gerente-assistente entrou na sala e disse, sorrindo:  
- A Senhorita Marlowe encontrou seu anel. No final das contas, ela esquecera onde o guardara. Foi apenas um pequeno equívoco.  
- Maravilhoso - murmurou Hermione.  
Ela deixou o hotel e seguiu diretamente para Conrad Morgan et Cie Joalheiros.

- É ridiculamente simples - Conrad Morgan estava dizendo. - Uma cliente minha, Lois Bellamy, acaba de viajar para a Europa. Sua casa é em Sea Cliff, Long Island. Os empregados tiram folga nos fins de semana e não há ninguém por lá. Uma patrulha particular efetua uma inspeção a cada quatro horas. Você pode entrar e sair da casa em poucos minutos.  
Eles estavam sentados no escritório de Conrad Morgan.  
- Conheço o sistema de alarme e tenho a combinação do o que você tem de fazer, minha cara, é entrar, pegar as jóias e sair. Traga-me as jóias, eu tiro as pedras dos engastes, torno a lapidar as maiores e as vendo.  
- Se é tão simples assim, por que você não faz tudo pessoalmente? - indagou Hermione, bruscamente.  
Os olhos azuis de Morgan faiscaram.  
- Porque estou saindo da cidade a negócios. Sempre que um desses "pequenos incidentes ocorre", eu me encontro invariavelmente fora da cidade a negócios.  
- Entendo...  
- Se está com escrúpulos sobre a possibilidade de o roubo afetar a Sra. Bellamy, pode esquecer. Ela é uma mulher horrível, que tem casas por todo o mundo, cheias das coisas mais caras. Além disso, segurou as jóias pelo dobro do valor real. Naturalmente, eu fiz todas as avaliações.  
Hermione olhava fixamente para Conrad Morgan, pensando: Devo ter ficado louca. Aqui estou a discutir calmamente um roubo de jóias com este homem.  
- Não quero voltar à prisão, Sr. Morgan.  
- Não há qualquer perigo. Nenhuma das pessoas que trabalhou para mim foi apanhada. Pelo menos não enquanto trabalhavam para mim. E então... o que me diz?  
A resposta era óbvia. Ela diria que não. Toda a idéia era insana.  
- Você disse vinte e cinco mil dólares?  
- Pagamento contra entrega.  
Era uma fortuna, o suficiente para sustentá-la até poder definir o que fazer com sua vida. Hermione pensou no apartamento sinistro em que vivia, nos berros dos inquilinos. Lembrou-se da mulher a gritar:  
- Não quero uma assassina me servindo.  
E lembrou-se das palavras do gerente-assistente do hotel:  
- Teremos de chamar a polícia para investigar.  
Mas Hermione ainda não tinha condições de dizer sim.  
- Eu sugeriria esta noite de sábado - acrescentou Conrad Morgan. - Os empregados saem ao meio-dia de sábado.  
Providenciarei uma carteira de motorista para você, sob um nome falso. Alugará um carro aqui em Manhattan e seguirá para Long Island, lá chegando às onze horas. Pegará as jóias, voltará a Nova York e devolverá o carro... Sabe guiar, não é mesmo?  
- Sei, sim.  
- Excelente. Há um trem partindo para St. Louis às 7 e 45. Reservarei um compartimento para você. Irei encontrá-la na estação em St. Louis e você me entregará as jóias. Eu lhe darei então os vinte e cinco mil dólares.  
Ele fazia com que tudo parecesse muito simples. Aquele era o momento de dizer não, levantar e ir embora... ir embora para onde?  
- Precisarei de uma peruca loura - disse Hermione, falando muito devagar.  
Depois que Hermione se retirou, Conrad Morgan permaneceu sentado em seu escritório, no escuro, pensando nela. Uma fina mulher.  
Muito fina. Era uma pena. Talvez devesse tê-la avisado que não estava realmente tão familiarizado assim com aquele sistema de alarme contra ladrões em particular.

* * *

Nota:Oii, olha eu aqui de novo, e aii ? Mais uns dois capitulos o Harry aparece, e como eu não vou poder postar ate quarta, por causa da minha maldita escola, hoje vai ter A atualização. Muito obrigada a todas as reviews e parece que hoje você vai descobrir como o Harry entra na historia hein ? E eu sei que a vingança de Hermione contra Charles foi decepcionante, quando eu li o livro eu penser: como assim, claro que não ! Mata ele logo ! Mas enfim fazer o que né ? Enfim, vou deixar de enrolar aqui. Por favor, mandem reviwes, espero que gostem do proximo capitulo. Beijos !


	16. Chapter 16

Com os mil dólares que Conrad Morgan lhe adiantara, Hermione comprou duas perucas, uma loura e uma preta, com uma infinidade de pequenas tranças. Comprou uma calça comprida azul-marinho, um macacão preto e uma valise, imitação de Gucci, num ambulante que estava na Lexington Avenue.

Até agora, tudo corria perfeitamente. Conforme Morgan prometera, Hermione recebeu um envelope contendo uma carteira de motorista, em nome de Ellen Branch, um diagrama do sistema de segurança da casa da Sra. Bellamy, a combinação do cofre no quarto e uma passagem da Amtrack para St. Louis, numa cabina particular. Hermione recolheu seus poucos pertences e partiu. "Nunca mais tornarei a viver num lugar como este" ela prometeu a si mesma. Alugou um carro e seguiu para Long Island. Estava indo cometer um roubo. O que fazia tinha a irrealidade de um sonho e ela sentia-se apavorada. E se fosse apanhada? O que estava prestes a fazer valia o risco? É ridiculamente simples, dissera Conrad Morgan. Ele não estaria envolvido em qualquer coisa assim se não tivesse certeza absoluta. Ele tem sua reputação a zelar. "Eu também tenho uma reputação," pensou Hermione, amargurada, "só que é a pior possível. A qualquer momento que uma jóia esteja desaparecida, eu serei culpada até que se prove a minha inocência." Hermione sabia o que estava fazendo. Tentava se pôr num estado de raiva, tentava se preparar psicologicamente para cometer um crime. Mas não deu certo. Ao chegar a Sea Cliff, era um destroço nervoso. Por duas vezes quase saiu com o carro da estrada.

"Talvez a polícia me detenha por condução perigosa," pensou ela, esperançosa. "Poderei então dizer ao Sr. Morgan que tudo saiu errado antes mesmo de começar."

Mas não havia qualquer carro da polícia à vista. "Claro, "pensou Hermione, furiosa, "eles nunca estão por perto quando se precisa."

Ela foi para o estreito de Long Island, seguindo a orientação de Conrad Morgan. A casa fica à beira do mar. Tem o nome de Embers. É uma antiga mansão vitoriana. Não pode errar.

"Por favor, Deus, faça-me errar," rezou Hermione.

Mas lá estava a casa, assomando da escuridão, como algum castelo de ogre num pesadelo. Parecia deserta. "Como os criados se atrevem a tirar folga no sábado!" pensou Hermione, indignada. Todos deveriam ser despedidos. Ela levou o carro para trás de um grupo de enormes salgueiros, onde ficaria escondido. Desligou o motor. Ficou escutando os ruídos noturnos dos insetos. Nada mais perturbava o silêncio. A casa ficava longe da estrada principal e não havia qualquer tráfego àquela hora.

"A propriedade é protegida por árvores, minha cara, o vizinho mais próximo está a acres de distância. Portanto, não precisa se preocupar com a possibilidade de ser vista. A patrulha de segurança efetua a sua inspeção às dez horas da noite e novamente às duas da madrugada. Você já estará muito longe às duas da madrugada." Hermione olhou para o seu relógio.

Eram 11 horas. A primeira inspeção já fora feita. Ela tinha três horas antes que a patrulha voltasse para a segunda inspeção. Ou três segundos para fazer a manobra com o carro e voltar a Nova York, esquecer toda aquela loucura. Mas voltar para o quê? As imagens afloraram espontâneas em sua mente.

O gerente-assistente no Saks: "Lamento profundamente, Senhorita Granger, mas devemos fazer a vontade de nossos fregueses."...

"Pode esquecer a idéia de trabalhar com um computador. Eles não contratarão alguém que tenha uma ficha criminal... "São 25 mil dólares, livres de impostos, por uma ou duas horas. Se tem escrúpulos, saiba que ela é realmente uma mulher horrível." "O que estou fazendo?" pensou Hermione. "Não sou realmente uma ladra. Não uma ladra genuína. Sou uma estúpida amadora, que está prestes a sofrer um colapso nervoso. Se eu tivesse metade de um cérebro, escaparia daqui enquanto ainda há tempo. Antes que os homens da SWAT me encontrem, haja um tiroteio e levem meu corpo crivado de balas para o necrotério. Posso ver a manchete: PERIGOSA CRIMINOSA MORTA DURANTE TENTATIVA DE ROUBO FRUSTRADA."

"Quem haveria de chorar em seu enterro? Gina e Amy, Hermione olhou para o relógio. - Oh, Deus! Estava sentada ali, pensando, há 20 minutos. "Se vou fazer, é melhor começar logo." Ela não podia se mexer. Estava paralisada pelo medo.

"Não posso ficar sentada aqui eternamente, disse a si mesma. Por que não dou uma olhada na casa? Apenas isso, nada mais." Hermione respirou fundo e saiu do carro. Usava o macacão preto. Podia sentir os joelhos tremendo. Aproximou-se da casa lentamente e constatou que se achava completamente às escuras. Não se esqueça de usar luvas. Hermione meteu a mão no bolso, tirou um par de luvas, vestiu-as.

"Oh, Deus, eu vou fazer!, pensou ela. "Vou realmente seguir em frente e cometer um roubo." Seu coração batia tão alto que não podia mais ouvir quaisquer outros sons. O alarme fica à esquerda da porta da frente. Há cinco botões. A luz vermelha estará acesa, o que significa que o alarme se acha ativado. O código para desligá-lo é três-dois-quatro-um-um. Quando a luz vermelha se apagar, você saberá que o alarme está desativado. Aqui está a chave da porta da frente. Depois de entrar, não se esqueça de fechar a porta. Use esta lanterna. Não acenda nenhuma das luzes da casa, pois sempre é possível que alguém passe de carro. O quarto principal fica no segundo andar, à esquerda, de frente para o mar. Encontrará o cofre por trás de um retrato de Lois Bellamy. É um cofre muito simples. Tudo o que tem a fazer é seguir esta combinação. Hermione ficou imóvel, tremendo, pronta para fugir ao menor ruído. Silêncio. Lentamente, ela se inclinou e apertou a seqüência dos botões do alarme, rezando para que não desse sinal. A luz vermelha se apagou. O passo seguinte a comprometeria irremediavelmente. Ela lembrou-se de que os pilotos de avião tinham uma frase para isso: o ponto do qual não se podia mais voltar. Hermione inseriu a chave na fechadura e a porta se abriu. Ela esperou um minuto inteiro antes de entrar. Todos os nervos de seu corpo vibravam num ritmo frenético quando parou no vestíbulo, escutando, com medo de se mexer. Um silêncio de deserto povoava a casa. Ela pegou a lanterna, acendeu-a, viu a escada. Adiantou-se e começou a subir. Tudo o que queria agora era acabar com aquilo o mais depressa possível e fugir. O vestíbulo superior parecia fantasmagórico ao clarão da lanterna, o facho bruxuleante fazia com que as paredes tremessem. Hermione espiou em cada cômodo por que passou. Estavam todos vazios. O quarto principal ficava no final do corredor, dando para o mar, exatamente como Morgan o descrevera. Era aconchegante, numa tonalidade rosa suave, uma cama de dossel e uma cômoda adornada com rosas. Havia duas poltronas, uma lareira e uma mesa pequena de refeição na frente.

"Eu quase vivi numa casa assim, com Charles e nosso filho," pensou Hermione. Ela foi até a janela panorâmica e contemplou os barcos distantes, ancorados na baía. "Diga-me, Deus, o que o levou a decidir que Lois Bellamy deveria viver nesta linda casa e que eu deveria estar aqui para roubá-la? Vamos, menina" ela disse a si mesma "não se torne filosófica". Será uma vez só. Tudo acabará em poucos minutos, mas não se ficar parada aqui sem fazer nada. Hermione virou-se e foi até o retrato que Morgan descrevera.

Lois Bellamy tinha uma expressão dura e arrogante. "É verdade. Ela parece mesmo uma mulher horrível. "O quadro virava para fora, afastando-se da parede, havia um pequeno cofre por trás. Hermione memorizara a combinação. Três voltas para a direita, pare em quarenta e dois. Duas voltas para a esquerda, pare em dez. Uma volta para a direita, pare em trinta. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que ela teve de começar duas vezes. Ouviu um clique. A porta do cofre estava aberta. Em seu interior havia diversos envelopes grossos e documentos, mas Hermione ignorou-os. Lá no fundo, sobre uma pequena prateleira, ela viu um saco de jóias de camurça. Hermione estendeu a mão e levantou-o da prateleira. E foi nesse instante que o alarme começou a soar, o barulho mais alto que Hermione já ouvira em toda a sua vida. Parecia reverberar de todos os cantos da casa, gritando o seu alerta. Ela ficou imóvel, paralisada pelo choque. O que saíra errado? Conrad Morgan não sabia do alarme dentro do cofre, que era acionado quando se removiam as jóias da prateleira? Ela tinha de sair dali rapidamente. Meteu a bolsa de camurça no bolso e começou a correr para a escada. E de repente, acima do som do alarme, ouviu outro ruído, o barulho de sirenes se aproximando. Hermione parou no alto da escada, apavorada, o coração disparado, a boca seca. Correu em direção a uma janela, entreabriu uma cortina, espiou. Uma radiopatrulha preta e branca estava parando diante da casa. Enquanto Hermione observava, um policial uniformizado correu para os fundos do prédio, enquanto um segundo se encaminhava para a porta da frente. Não havia escapatória. O alarme ainda ressoava e subitamente parecia a terrível campainha nos corredores da Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana Para Mulheres.

"Não!," pensou Hermione. "Não permitirei que me mandem de volta para lá." A porta da frente soou estridentemente.

O Tenente Melvin Durkin integrava a força policial de Sea Cliff há dez anos. Sea Cliff era uma cidadezinha tranqüila e a principal atividade da polícia era reprimir o vandalismo, uns poucos roubos de carros e ocasionais brigas de bêbados nas noites de sábado. A ativação do alarme Bellamy se enquadrava numa categoria diferente, Era o tipo de atividade criminosa pelo qual o Tenente Durkin ingressara na polícia. Ele conhecia Lois Bellamy e tinha conhecimento da valiosa coleção de quadros e jóias que ela possuía. E com a Sra Bellamy viajando, ele fizera questão de inspecionar a casa periodicamente, pois constituía um alvo tentador para qualquer ladrão. "E agora," pensou o Tenente Durkin, "parece que peguei um ladrão."

Ele se encontrava apenas a dois quarteirões de distância quando recebera a chamada pelo rádio da companhia de segurança. "Isto ficará sensacional na minha folha." O Tenente Durkin apertou a campainha da porta da frente. Queria poder registrar em seu relatório que tocara a campainha três vezes, antes de forçar a entrada. Seu companheiro cobria os fundos e assim não havia qualquer possibilidade de o ladrão escapar. Ele tentaria provavelmente se esconder no interior da casa, mas teria uma surpresa. Ninguém podia se esconder de Melvin Durkin. Quando o tenente estendia a mão para tocar a campainha pela terceira vez, a porta da frente se abriu subitamente. Ele ficou aturdido.

Parada à sua frente se achava uma mulher, numa camisola fina, que deixava muito pouco à imaginação. O rosto se apresentava coberto por um creme escuro, os cabelos metidos numa touca.

Ela perguntou:

- Que diabo está acontecendo?

Tenente Durkin engoliu em seco.

-Eu... quem é você?

-Sou Ellen Branch. Uma hóspede de Lois Bellamy. Ela está na Europa.

-Sei disso. - O tenente ficou confuso. - Ela não nos disse que teria uma hóspede.

A mulher na porta balançou a cabeça ironicamente.

-Isso não é típico de Lois? Com licença, mas não posso suportar este barulho.

Enquanto o Tenente Durkin observava, a hóspede de Lois Bellamy estendeu a mão para os botões do alarme, apertou uma seqüência de números. O som cessou.

- Assim está melhor. - Ela suspirou. - Não posso lhe dizer o quanto estou contente em vê-lo.- A mulher fez uma pausa, rindo, trêmula. - Eu estava me aprontando para deitar quando o alarme começou a tocar. Tinha certeza de que havia ladrões na casa e me encontro sozinha aqui. Todos os criados saíram de folga ao meio-dia.

-Não se importa se dermos uma olhada?

-Por favor, eu insisto!

O tenente e seu companheiro levaram apenas poucos minutos para se certificarem de que não havia ninguém à espreita no interior da residência.

-Tudo certo - anunciou o Tenente Durkin. - Alarme falso. Algum defeito deve tê-lo ativado. Nem sempre se pode confiar nesses inventos eletrônicos. Eu ligaria para a companhia de segurança e pediria que verificassem o sistema.

-É exatamente o que vou fazer.

- Acho melhor eu ir...

- Obrigada por ter vindo. Eu me sinto muito mais segura agora.

"Ela tem mesmo um corpo sensacional," pensou o Tenente Durkin. Ele se perguntou como a mulher pareceria sem o creme no rosto e sem a touca. - Ficará aqui muito tempo, Senhorita Branch?

- Mais uma ou duas semanas, até Lois voltar.

- Se houver algo que eu possa fazer, basta me avisar.

-Obrigada. Não esquecerei.-Hermione ficou observando enquanto o carro da polícia se afastava pela noite. Sentiu que podia desmaiar de alívio. Depois que o carro sumira, ela subiu correndo a escada, tirou do rosto o creme que encontrara no banheiro, arrancou a touca e a camisola de Lois Bellamy, tornou a vestir o seu macacão preto e saiu pela porta da frente, tornando cuidadosamente a ligar o alarme.

Foi somente quando já atingira a metade do caminho de volta a Manhattan que Hermione absorveu completamente a audácia do que fizera. Ela soltou uma risadinha, que acabou se transformando em gargalhadas trêmulas e incontroláveis, até que finalmente parou o carro à beira da estrada. E continuou a rir, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces. Era a primeira vez que ria em um ano inteiro. E a sensação era maravilhosa.


	17. Chapter 17

Somente depois que o trem Amtrack partiu da Estação Pensilvânia é que Hermione começou a relaxar. Esperara a cada segundo que uma mão pesada pousasse em seu ombro e uma voz dissesse:  
- Você está presa.  
Ela observara atentamente os outros passageiros que haviam embarcado no trem e nada percebera de alarmante. Mesmo assim, os ombros de Hermione se achavam contraídos em tensão. Ela insistia em garantir a si mesma que era improvável que alguém tivesse descoberto o roubo tão cedo; e mesmo que isso acontecesse, não havia nada que pudesse ligá-la. Conrad Morgan estaria à sua espera em St. Louis, com 25 mil dólares. Todo esse dinheiro para fazer o que bem lhe aprouvesse! Teria de trabalhar um ano inteiro no banco para ganhar tanto dinheiro.  
"Viajarei para a Europa," pensou Hermione. "Paris. Não. Paris, não. Charles e eu passaríamos lá a nossa lua-de-mel. Irei para Londres. Ali não serei uma ex-condenada." De certa forma, a experiência por que passou fazia com que Hermione se sentisse uma pessoa diferente. Era como se tivesse renascido.  
Ela trancou a porta da cabina, pegou a bolsa de camurça e abriu-a. Uma cascata de cores faiscantes despejou-se em suas mãos. Havia três enormes anéis de diamantes, um broche de esmeralda, uma pulseira de safira, três pares de brincos e dois colares, um de rubis, outro de pérolas.  
"Estas jóias devem valer mais de um milhão de dólares," especulou Hermione. Enquanto o trem rolava pelos campos, ela recostou-se no banco e reconstituiu mentalmente a noite.  
Alugando o carro... seguindo para Sea Cliff... o silêncio da noite... desligando o alarme e entrando na casa... abrindo o cofre... o choque do alarme disparando, a polícia aparecendo.  
Nunca lhes ocorrera que a mulher de creme no rosto, com uma camisola transparente e uma touca na cabeça, era a ladra que procuravam.

Agora, sentada na cabina do trem, seguindo para St. Louis, Hermione permitiu-se um sorriso de satisfação. Gostara de enganar a polícia. Havia alguma coisa de maravilhosamente inebriante de se colocar à beira do perigo. Ela sentia-se ousada, inteligente e invencível. Sentia-se absolutamente sensacional.  
Houve uma batida na porta da cabina. Hermione tornou a guardar as jóias na bolsa de camurça apressadamente e pós a bolsa em sua mala. Pegou a passagem e destrancou a porta para entregá-la ao cabineiro.  
Dois homens de terno cinza estavam parados no corredor. Um deles parecia ter trinta e poucos anos, o outro era uns dez anos mais velho. O mais jovem era atraente, com o corpo de um atleta. Tinha um queixo forte, bigode pequeno e aparado, usava óculos de aros de osso, por trás dos quais brilhavam olhos azuis inteligentes. O mais velho tinha uma vasta cabeleira preta e era corpulento, os olhos castanhos se mostravam frios.  
- Desejam alguma coisa? - perguntou Hermione.  
- Desejamos, sim.  
O homem mais velho tirou uma carteira do bolso e exibiu uma identificação:  
FBI  
DEPARTAMENTO DE JUSTIÇA DOS ESTADOS UNIDOS  
- Sou o Agente Especial Dennis Trevor. E este é o Agente Especial Thomas Bowers.  
Hermione sentiu a boca subitamente ressequida. Forçou um sorriso.  
- Eu... eu receio não estar entendendo. Algum problema?  
- Infelizmente, sim, madame - disse o agente mais jovem, com um suave sotaque sulista. - Este trem cruzou a fronteira de Nova Jersey há poucos minutos. Transportar mercadoria roubada por uma fronteira estadual constitui um crime federal.  
Hermione teve a sensação de que ia desmaiar. Uma película vermelha surgiu diante de seus olhos, tornando tudo indefinido. O homem mais velho, Dennis Trevor, estava dizendo:  
- Poderia abrir sua bagagem, por favor?  
Não era um pedido, mas sim uma ordem. A única esperança de Hermione era blefar.  
- Claro que não! Como se atreve a entrar em minha cabine desse jeito? - A voz dela transbordava de indignação. - Isso é tudo o que vocês têm a fazer... andar por aí incomodando cidadãos inocentes? Vou chamar o cabineiro.  
- Já falamos com o cabineiro - informou Trevor.  
O blefe não estava funcionando.  
- Vocês... vocês têm um mandato judicial?  
O homem mais jovem disse, gentilmente:  
- Não precisamos de um mandado judicial, Senhorita Granger. Estamos prendendo-a em flagrante.  
Eles sabiam até o seu nome. Ela estava acuada. Não havia saída. Absolutamente nenhuma.  
Trevor já se adiantara para a sua mala, começava a abri-la. Era inútil tentar impedi-lo. Hermione observou enquanto ele retirava a bolsa de camurça. O agente abriu-a, olhou para o seu companheiro, acenou com a cabeça. Hermione arriou no banco, sentindo-se de repente fraca demais para ficar de pé.  
Trevor tirou uma lista do bolso, conferiu o conteúdo da bolsa, guardou-a consigo.  
- Está tudo aqui, Tom.  
- Como... como descobriram? - indagou Hermione, desesperada.  
- Não temos permissão para fornecer qualquer informação - respondeu Trevor. - Você está presa. Tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio e chamar um advogado antes de falar qualquer coisa. E tudo o que disser poderá ser usado como prova contra você.  
A resposta de Hermione foi um sussurro quase inaudível.  
- Entendido.  
Tom Bowers disse.  
- Lamento muito. Sei de seus antecedentes e lamento sinceramente.  
- Pelo amor de Deus - interveio o homem mais velho - isto não é um encontro social.  
- Sei disso. Mesmo assim...  
O homem mais velho estendeu um par de algemas para Hermione.  
- Dê os pulsos, por favor.  
Hermione sentia o coração se contorcendo em agonia. Lembrou-se do aeroporto em Nova Orleans, quando haviam-na algemado, as pessoas se virando para olhar.  
- Por favor! Tem mesmo... de fazer isso?  
- Tenho, sim, madame.  
O homem mais jovem interveio.  
- Posso lhe falar a sós por um instante, Dennis?  
Dennis Trevor encolheu os ombros.  
- Está certo.  
Os dois homens saíram para o corredor. Hermione continuou sentada, atordoada, dominada pelo desespero. Podia ouvir trechos da conversa dos dois.  
- Pelo amor de Deus, Dennis, não há necessidade de algemá-la. Ela não vai fugir...  
- Quando você vai parar de se comportar como um escoteiro? Depois que estiver no FBI há tanto tempo quanto eu...  
- Ora, deixe disso. Dê uma chance à moça. Ela já está bastante constrangida e...  
- Ainda não é nada em comparação com o que ela vai...  
Ela não pôde ouvir o resto da conversa. Os agentes voltaram à cabina um momento depois. O mais velho parecia irritado.  
- Está bem - disse ele. - Não vamos algemá-la. Você desembarcará na próxima estação. Pediremos pelo rádio um carro do FBI. Até lá, não deixará esta cabina. Entendido?  
Hermione acenou com a cabeça, angustiada demais para falar. O homem mais jovem, Tom Bowers, encolheu os ombros com uma expressão compreensiva, como a dizer: "Bem que gostaria que houvesse mais alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer.".  
Mas não havia nada que alguém pudesse fazer. Não agora. Era tarde demais. Ela fora apanhada em flagrante . De alguma forma, a polícia a descobrira e comunicara ao FBI.  
Os agentes estavam no corredor, conversando com o cabineiro. Trevor apontou para Hermione e disse alguma coisa que ela não pôde ouvir. O cabineiro assentiu. Trevor fechou a porta da cabina. Para Hermione, foi como bater a porta de uma cela.  
Os campos passavam velozmente, parecendo vinhetas emolduradas brevemente pela janela. Mas Hermione tornou-se indiferente à paisagem. Achava-se paralisada pelo medo. Havia um troar em seus ouvidos que nada tinha a ver com os ruídos do trem. Não existiria uma segunda oportunidade. Era uma criminosa condenada. Receberia agora a sentença máxima e desta vez não haveria a filha do diretor para salvar, não haveria coisa alguma além dos anos terríveis e intermináveis de prisão pela frente. E Big Bertha. Como conseguiram agarrá-la? A única pessoa que sabia do roubo era Conrad Morgan e ele não teria qualquer motivo possível para entregá-la e às jóias ao FBI.  
Possivelmente algum empregado de sua loja tomara conhecimento do plano e comunicara à polícia. Mas não fazia a menor diferença como acontecera. Ela fora apanhada. E na próxima estação desembarcaria e seguiria outra vez para a prisão.  
Passaria por uma audiência preliminar, em seguida o julgamento e depois...  
Hermione apertou os olhos com toda força, recusando-se a pensar mais a esse respeito. Sentiu lágrimas quentes lhe escorrerem pelas faces.

O trem começou a reduzir a velocidade. Hermione começou a sufocar. Não conseguia absorver ar em quantidade suficiente. Os dois agentes do FBI viriam buscá-la a qualquer momento. Uma estação surgiu à frente e o trem parou poucos segundos depois, com um solavanco. Estava na hora de partir. Hermione fechou a mala, levantou-se para vestir o casaco, tornou a se sentar.  
Ficou olhando fixamente para a porta fechada da cabina, esperando que se abrisse. Minutos foram passando. Os dois agentes não apareciam. O que poderiam estar fazendo? Ela recordou o que lhe haviam dito: "Você desembarcará na próxima estação. Pediremos pelo rádio um carro do FBI. Até lá, não deixará esta cabina.".  
Ela ouviu o chefe do trem gritar:  
- Todos a bordo!  
Hermione começou a entrar em pânico. Talvez os agentes tivessem dito que a esperariam na plataforma. Devia ser isso. Se ela ficasse no trem, seria acusada de tentar fugir, o que, tornaria sua situação ainda pior. Hermione pegou a mala, abriu a porta da cabina, e afastou-se apressadamente pelo corredor. O cabineiro, se aproximou.  
- Vai saltar aqui, dona? É melhor se apressar. Deixe-me ajudá-la. Uma mulher no seu estado não deveria carregar peso.  
Ela fitou-o, aturdida.  
- No meu estado?  
- Não precisa se sentir embaraçada. Seus irmãos me disseram que está grávida e, me pediram para ficar de olho em você.  
- Meus irmãos ... ?  
- Ótimos rapazes. Pareciam realmente preocupados com você.  
O mundo girava vertiginosamente. O mundo estava virado pelo avesso.  
O cabineiro levou a mala até a extremidade do vagão e ajudou Hermione a descer os degraus. O trem começou a andar.  
- Sabe para onde meus irmãos foram? - gritou Hermione.  
- Não, dona. Eles pegaram um táxi assim que o trem parou.  
Levando jóias no valor de um milhão de dólares.  
Hermione seguiu para o aeroporto. Foi o único lugar em que pôde pensar. Se os homens pegaram um táxi, isso significava que não dispunham de transporte próprio e certamente haveriam de querer deixar a cidade o mais depressa possível. Ela recostou-se no banco do táxi, dominada por uma raiva intensa pelo que lhe haviam feito e com vergonha por ter sido enganada tão facilmente. Mas não podia negar que os dois eram bons. Realmente bons. Haviam-se mostrado extremamente convincentes.  
Hermione corou ao pensar como caíra no golpe antigo do tira mau e tira bonzinho.  
Pelo amor de Deus, Dennis, não há necessidade de algemá-la. Ela não vai fugir...  
Quando você vai parar de se comportar como um escoteiro? Depois que estiver no FBI há tanto tempo quanto eu...  
O FBI? Eles eram provavelmente fugitivos da lei. Mas ela haveria de recuperar as jóias. Sofrera demais para se deixar enganar por dois vigaristas. Tinha de chegar ao aeroporto a tempo. Ela inclinou-se para a frente e disse ao motorista:  
- Pode ir mais depressa, por favor?

Eles estavam parados na fila de embarque, no portão de partida. Hermione não os reconheceu imediatamente. O mais jovem, que dissera chamar-se Thomas Bowers, continuava com os óculos, porem os olhos haviam passado de azuis para verdes, o bigode desaparecera. O outro homem, Dennis Trevor, que tinha uma vasta cabeleira preta, era agora completamente ruivo. Mesmo assim, não havia possibilidade de equívoco. Eles não tiveram tempo para trocar as roupas. Já estavam quase passando pelo portão de embarque quando Hermione os alcançou.  
- Esqueceram-se uma coisa - disse ela.  
Os dois se viraram para fitá-la, surpresos. O mais jovem franziu o rosto.  
- O que faz aqui? Um carro do serviço deveria estar na estação para recolhê-la.  
O sotaque sulista não mais existia.  
- Então por que não voltam e verificam se está mesmo lá? - sugeriu Hermione.  
- Não podemos, pois já começamos a trabalhar em outro caso - explicou Trevor. - Temos de pegar este avião.  
- Devolvam-me as jóias antes.  
- Lamento, mas não podemos fazer isso - protestou Thomas Bowers. - É a prova. Nós lhe mandaremos um recibo.  
- Não quero um recibo. Quero as jóias.  
- Lamento, mas não podemos entregá-las - disse Trevor.  
Eles já se achavam no portão. Trevor entregou os passes de embarque ao atendente. Hermione olhou ao redor, desesperada.  
Avistou um guarda do aeroporto parado ali perto. E chamou:  
- Guarda! Guarda!  
Os dois homens se entreolharam, espantados.  
- Que diabo pensa que está fazendo? - sussurrou Trevor. - Quer que todos nós sejamos presos?  
O guarda estava se aproximando.  
- Pois não, madame? Algum problema?  
- Não há problema nenhum - respondeu Hermione, jovialmente. - Estes dois cavalheiros maravilhosos encontraram algumas jóias valiosas que eu havia perdido e estão me devolvendo. Eu já pensava em procurar o FBI e pedir que as procurassem.  
Os dois homens trocaram um olhar frenético.  
- Eles sugeriram que seria melhor se um guarda me escoltasse até um táxi - acrescentou Hermione.  
- Certamente. Terei o maior prazer.  
Hermione virou-se para os dois homens.  
- É seguro me entregarem as jóias agora. Este simpático guarda tomará conta de mim...  
- Não há necessidade - protestou Tom Bowers. - Será melhor se nós...  
- Oh, não, eu insisto! - disse Hermione. - Sei como é importante para vocês pegarem seu avião.  
Os dois homens olharam para o guarda, depois um para o outro, impotentes. Não havia nada que pudessem fazer. Relutantemente, Tom Bowers tirou a bolsa de camurça de seu bolso.  
- É isso! - Hermione pegou a bolsa, abriu-a, deu uma espiada. - Graças a Deus! Está tudo aqui.  
Tom Bowers ainda fez uma última e desesperada tentativa:  
- Por que não ficamos com as jóias, por segurança, até você...  
- Isso não será necessário - disse Hermione, jovialmente.  
Ela abriu sua bolsa de uso próprio, guardou as jóias, tirou duas notas de cinco dólares. Entregou uma a cada homem.  
- Aqui está um pequeno símbolo da minha gratidão.  
Todos os outros passageiros já haviam passado pelo portão. O atendente disse:  
- Esta foi a última chamada. Vocês terão de embarcar agora, senhores.  
- Outra vez obrigada - disse Hermione, radiante, já se afastando com o guarda. - É tão raro encontrar pessoas honestas atualmente...


	18. Chapter 18

Thomas Bowers - nascido Harry Potter - sentou-se junto à janela do avião e ficou olhando para fora, enquanto o aparelho decolava. Levantou o lenço para os olhos, enquanto seus ombros subiam e desciam.  
Dennis Trevor - também conhecido como Ronald Weasley - sentado ao seu lado, fitou-o espantado.  
- Ei, era apenas dinheiro! - disse ele. - Não há motivo para chorar.  
Harry Potter virou-se para ele, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces. Espantado, Weasley descobriu que Harry se encontrava convulsionado pelo riso.  
- Que diabo deu em você? - indagou Weasley. - Também não é motivo para rir.  
Para Harry, era sim. A maneira como Hermione Granger os enganara no aeroporto era o golpe mais engenhoso que ele já testemunhara. Um golpe por cima de um golpe. Conrad Morgan lhes dissera que a mulher era uma amadora. "Por Deus," pensou Harry, "como seria se ela fosse uma profissional? "Hermione Granger era certamente a mulher mais linda que Harry Potter já vira. E esperta. Harry orgulhava-se de ser o melhor vigarista em ação e ela conseguira passá-lo para trás. "Tio Sirius a teria adorado" pensou Harry.

Foi tio Sirius quem educou Harry. A mãe de Harry era a herdeira confiante de uma fortuna em implementos agrícolas, casada com um homem imprevidente, com muitos projetos de enriquecer depressa que nunca davam certo. O pai de Harry era encantador, moreno, bonito, persuasivo. Conseguiu acabar com a herança da esposa nos primeiros cinco anos de casamento. As recordações mais antigas de Harry eram do pai e a mãe brigando por causa de dinheiro e das ligações extraconjugais do pai. Era um casamento amargo e o garoto resolvera: Nunca me casarei. Nunca.  
O irmão do pai, tio Sirius, possuía um pequeno parque de diversões ambulante. Sempre que passava perto de Marion, Ohio, onde os Potters viviam, ele ia visitá-los. Era o homem mais jovial que Harry já conhecera, transbordando de otimismo, e promessas de um amanhã róseo. Sempre dava um jeito de levar para o garoto presentes emocionantes. Ensinou a Harry truques de mágica maravilhosos. Tio Sirius começara como mágico num parque de diversões e assumira o comando quando a empresa falira.  
Harry tinha 14 anos quando a mãe morreu num acidente de automóvel. Dois meses depois, o pai de Harry casou com uma garçonete de 19 anos, explicando:  
- Não é natural um homem viver sozinho.  
Mas o rapaz experimentou um profundo ressentimento, sentindo-se traído pela insensibilidade do pai.  
O pai de Harry arrumou um emprego de caixeiro-viajante e passava três dias por semana viajando. Uma noite, quando somente Harry a madrasta se encontravam na casa, ele foi acordado pelo barulho da porta de seu quarto se abrindo. E momentos depois ele sentiu um corpo macio e nu se estendendo ao lado do seu. Harry sentou-se na cama, alarmado.  
- Abrace-me, Harry - sussurrou a madrasta.- Estou com medo da trovoada.  
- Mas... mas não está trovejando - balbuciou Harry.  
- Pode trovejar. O jornal dizia que ia chover. - Ela comprimiu o corpo contra o dele. - Faça amor comigo, meu bem.  
O garoto entrou em pânico.  
- Está bem. Mas podemos fazer na cama de papai?  
- Claro. - Ela riu. - Taradinho, hem?  
- Irei para lá num instante.  
Ela saiu da cama e foi para o outro quarto. Harry nunca se vestira tão depressa em sua vida. Saiu pela janela e seguiu para Cimarron, Kansas, onde o parque de diversões de tio Sirius estava se apresentando. Nunca olhou para trás.  
Quando tio Sirius perguntou por que ele fugira de casa, Harry limitou-se a responder:  
- Não me dou bem com minha madrasta.  
Tio Sirius telefonou para o pai de Harry. Depois de uma longa conversa, ficou decidido que o garoto permaneceria no parque de diversões. Tio Sirius prometeu:  
- Ele terá aqui uma educação melhor do que qualquer escola poderia oferecer.  
O parque de diversões era um mundo em si mesmo.  
- Não promovemos um show de escola de catecismo – explicou tio Sirius a Harry. - Somos artistas da vigarice. Mas nunca se esqueça, filho, que não se pode enganar pessoas que não sejam gananciosas para começar.

W.C. Black estava certo. Não se pode passar para trás um homem honesto.  
Todos no parque se tornaram amigos de Harry. Havia os homens da "fachada", que tinham as concessões, e a turma dos "bastidores", que comandava os espetáculos, como a mulher gorda e a dama tatuada, sem falar nos operadores das barracas em que se promoviam os jogos. O parque tinha a sua cota de moças núbeis e todas se sentiram atraídas pelo rapaz. Harry herdara a sensibilidade da mãe e a beleza morena do pai. As moças disputaram quem aliviaria Harry de sua virgindade. Sua primeira experiência sexual foi com uma linda contorcionista e durante anos ela foi a nota alta a que todas as outras mulheres tinham de corresponder.  
Tio Sirius providenciou para que Harry trabalhasse em diversas funções no parque.  
- Algum dia tudo isto lhe pertencerá - disse tio Sirius ao rapaz. – A única maneira de você conservar é conhecer mais do parque que qualquer outra pessoa.  
Harry começou com o golpe dos seis gatos. Os fregueses pagavam para jogar bolas, tentando derrubar numa rede seis gatos feitos de lona, com uma base de madeira. O operador dirigindo a barraca mostrava como era fácil derrubar os gatos. Mas quando o freguês tentava, um "artilheiro" escondido por trás da lona da barraca levantava uma vareta para firmar as bases de madeira. Nem mesmo Sandy Koufax podia afogar aqueles gatos.  
- Ei, você acertou muito baixo! - dizia o operador. - Tudo o que precisa fazer é jogar firme e forte.  
Firme e forte em a senha. No momento em que o operador a dizia, o artilheiro retirava a vareta. Assim, o operador não tinha a menor dificuldade para derrubar o gato. Ele acrescentava então:  
- Vê como é fácil?  
Esse era o sinal para que o artilheiro tornasse a levantar a vareta. Havia sempre um caipira que queria mostrar à namorada risonha como tinha o braço forte e certeiro.  
Harry trabalhou também com a barraca dos pinos. Os fregueses tinham de jogar argolas de borracha sobre pinos numerados, dispostos em filas; se o total fosse de 29, ele ganharia um brinquedo caro. Mas o que o otário não sabia era que os pinos tinham números diferentes nas duas extremidades e que o operador podia esconder o número que daria a soma de 29, providenciando assim para que ele jamais ganhasse. E tio Sirius disse um dia a Harry.  
- Você está indo muito bem, garoto. Sinto-me orgulhoso de você. Está pronto para ser promovido ao skillo.

Os operadores do skillo eram o máximo, convidados por todos os parques. Ganhavam mais dinheiro que qualquer outro, hospedavam-se nos melhores hotéis e guiavam carros vistosos. O jogo de skillo consistia de uma roda horizontal, com uma flecha equilibrada cuidadosamente em vidro e um pedaço de papel fino no centro. Cada seção era numerada; o freguês girava a roda, a agulha apontava para um número ao parar, esse número era tapado. O freguês pagava para girar outra vez a roda, outro número ficava tapado. O operador do skillo explicava que o freguês ganharia uma quantia fabulosa quando todos os números estivessem tapados. À medida que o freguês se aproximava da cobertura de todos os números, o operador encorajava-o a aumentar suas apostas. Ele olhava nervosamente ao redor e sussurrava:  
- Não sou o dono deste jogo e gostaria que você vencesse. Se isso acontecer, talvez me dê uma pequena comissão.  
O operador chegava mesmo a entregar sub-repticiamente ao freguês uma nota de cinco ou dez dólares, murmurando:  
- Aposte isso por mim, está bem? Você não pode perder agora.  
O otário sentia que conquistara um cúmplice. Harry tornou-se um perito em ordenhar os fregueses. À medida que diminuíram os espaços abertos no tabuleiro e aumentavam as chances de ganhar, o excitamento se intensificava.  
- Você não pode perder agora! - exclamava Harry.  
Ansiosamente, o jogador empenhava mais dinheiro. Por fim, quando só restava um espaço a preencher, o excitamento chegava ao clímax. O otário jogava todo o dinheiro que tinha, muitas vezes ia apressadamente a casa para buscar mais. O freguês nunca vencia, no entanto, porque o operador ou seu preposto dava um empurrão imperceptível na mesa e a flecha passava a parar invariavelmente no lugar errado.  
Harry aprendeu rapidamente os termos do parque. "Fisgar" significava arrumar os jogos para que os otários nunca pudessem ganhar. Os homens que se postavam na frente de uma barraca, anunciando seu espetáculo, eram conhecidos como "faladores". O falador ganhava dez por cento por aumentar a ponta... a "ponta" sendo uma multidão. "Cortiço" era um prêmio dado. O "carteiro" era um tira que precisava ser subornado.  
Harry tomou-se um perito na "explosão". Quando os fregueses pagavam para assistir a um espetáculo, Harry jogava a sua conversa:  
- Senhoras e senhores, verão no interior desta barraca tudo por que pagaram e está anunciado no lado de fora. Mas... imediatamente depois que a moça na cadeira elétrica terminar de ser torturada, o pobre corpo atormentado por 50 mil watts de eletricidade, temos uma atração extra que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o espetáculo e não está anunciada no lado de fora. Lá dentro vocês verão algo realmente extraordinário, tão assustador e arrepiante que não nos atrevemos a mostrar do lado de fora, porque não deve ser visto por crianças inocentes ou mulheres impressionáveis.  
E depois que os otários pagavam um dólar extra, Harry os introduzia para verem uma mulher sem a parte do meio do corpo ou um bebê com duas cabeças... tudo, é claro, um jogo de espelhos.  
Um dos jogos mais lucrativos do parque era a "corrida de camundongo". Um camundongo vivo era posto no centro de uma mesa, com uma tigela por cima. Havia dez buracos em torno do perímetro da mesa e o camundongo podia correr para qualquer um, quando a tigela fosse levantada. Cada freguês apostava num buraco numerado. O prêmio ficava para quem acertasse o buraco para o qual o camundongo corria.  
- Como fisga uma coisa assim? - perguntou Harry a tio Sirius -Usa camundongos treinados?  
Tio Sirius explodiu em gargalhadas.  
- Quem tem tempo para treinar camundongos? Nada disso. A coisa é muito simples. O operador vê qual é o número em que ninguém apostou, põe um pouco de vinagre na ponta do dedo e toca na beira do buraco em que quer que o camundongo corra. E o camundongo seguirá invariavelmente para esse buraco.

Karen, uma jovem e atraente dançarina do ventre, introduziu Harry no golpe da "chave".  
- Depois de jogar a sua conversa na noite de sábado - disse-lhe Karen - chame alguns fregueses para um lado, um de cada vez, venda-lhes uma chave do meu trailer.  
As chaves custavam cinco dólares. Por volta da meia-noite, uma dúzia ou mais de homens circulavam em torno do trailer. A esta altura, Karen já se achava num hotel na cidade, passando a noite com Harry. Quando os otários voltavam ao parque na manhã seguinte, a fim de se vingarem, as barracas já tinham sido desmontadas e há muito que o pessoal caíra na estrada.  
Harry aprendeu muita coisa sobre a natureza humana durante os quatro anos seguintes. Descobriu como era fácil atiçar a ganância, como as pessoas podiam ser crédulas. Acreditavam em histórias inacreditáveis porque a ganância as levava a quererem acreditar. Aos 18 anos, Harry era excepcionalmente bonito. Até mesmo a observadora feminina mais casual notava instantaneamente os seus olhos verdes, bem espaçados, o corpo alto e forte, os cabelos pretos rebeldes. Os homens gostavam de sua inteligência e de seu bom humor. Até as crianças, como se falassem a uma criança receptiva nele, concediam-lhe a sua confiança imediata. As freguesas flertavam abertamente com Harry, mas tio Sirius não perdia a oportunidade de advertir:  
- Fique longe das garotas das cidades, rapaz. Os pais delas são sempre os xerifes.

Foi a mulher do lançador de facas que levou Harry a deixar o parque. Haviam acabado de chegar a Milledgeville, Geórgia, as barracas estavam sendo armadas. Um novo ator fora contratado, um atirador de facas siciliano conhecido como Grande Zorbini e sua atraente esposa loura. Enquanto o Grande Zorbini se encontrava no parque, preparando seu equipamento, a mulher convidou Harry para uma visita a seu quarto no hotel na cidade.  
- Zorbini estará ocupado durante o dia inteiro - ela disse a Harry. - Vamos nos divertir um pouco.  
Parecia bastante promissor.  
- Dê-me uma hora e depois suba para o quarto - disse ela.  
- Por que esperar uma hora? - indagou Harry.  
Ela sorriu e respondeu:  
- É o tempo que precisarei para aprontar tudo.  
Harry esperou, a curiosidade aumentando. Quando finalmente chegou ao quarto do hotel, ela recebeu-o na porta inteiramente nua. Harry agarrou-a, mas ela tirou sua mão e disse:  
- Entre aqui.  
Ele foi para o banheiro e ficou espantado com o que viu. Ela enchera a banheira com seis sabores de gelatina, misturada com água quente.  
- O que é isso? - perguntou Harry.  
- É a sobremesa. Dispa-se, meu bem.  
Harry despiu-se.  
- E agora entre na banheira.  
Ele entrou na banheira e sentou. Foi a sensação mais incrível que já experimentara. A gelatina macia e escorregadia parecia preencher todas as fendas de seu corpo, massageando-o por completo. A loura também entrou na banheira.  
- Agora - disse ela - o almoço.  
A loura começou pelo peito de Harry e foi descendo para a virilha, lambendo a gelatina pelo caminho.  
- Hum... Você tem um gosto delicioso. Gosto mais do morango...  
Entre a língua veloz da loura e a fricção da gelatina quente e viscosa, era uma experiência erótica incrível. No meio da coisa, porém, a porta do banheiro abriu-se bruscamente e o Grande Zorbini entrou. O siciliano lançou um olhar para a esposa e o aturdido Harry, depois berrou:  
- Tu sei una puttana! Vi ammazzo e duel Dove sono i miei coltelli?  
Harry não reconheceu qualquer das palavras, mas o tom era familiar. Enquanto o Grande Zorbini saia correndo do banheiro para buscar suas facas, Harry pulou da banheira, o corpo parecendo um arco-íris com a gelatina multicolorida grudada, pegou suas roupas. Pulou pela janela, nu, desatou a correr pelo beco. Ouviu um grito atrás dele e sentiu uma faca passar zunindo perto de sua cabeça. Zing! Outra faca e depois ele se achava fora do alcance. Vestiu-se num bueiro, pondo a camisa e a calça por cima da gelatina viscosa. Foi para a estação rodoviária, onde pegou o primeiro ônibus que saía da cidade.

Seis meses depois estava no Vietna. Cada soldado luta uma guerra diferente e Harry saiu da experiência do Vietna com um profundo desprezo pela burocracia e um ressentimento permanente contra a autoridade.  
Passou dois anos numa guerra que nunca poderia ser vencida, ficou consternado com o desperdício de dinheiro, material e vidas, revoltado com a traição e fraude dos generais e políticos que executavam a sua prestidigitação verbal. "Fomos levados como otários a uma guerra que ninguém quer" pensou Harry. "É uma vigarice. A maior vigarice do mundo."  
Uma semana antes da baixa, Harry recebeu a notícia da morte de tio Sirius. O parque de diversões se dissolvera. O passado acabara. Estava na hora de ele começar a desfrutar o futuro.

Os anos subseqüentes foram repletos de aventuras. Para Harry, o mundo inteiro era um parque de diversões e as pessoas que continha eram os seus otários. Ele criava os seus próprios golpes. Colocava anúncios nos jornais oferecendo uma fotografia a cores do Presidente dos Estados Unidos por um dólar. Quando recebia o dólar, mandava para a vitima um selo postal com um retrato do presidente.  
Pôs anúncios em revistas avisando ao público que restavam apenas 60 dias para o envio de cinco dólares; depois disso, seria tarde demais. O anúncio não especificava o que os cinco dólares comprariam, mas o dinheiro se despejou.  
Por três meses Harry trabalhou numa sala de caldeira, vendendo falsas ações de companhias petrolíferas pelo telefone.  
Adorava barcos, e, quando um amigo ofereceu-lhe emprego numa escuna de partida para o Taiti, Harry assinou um contrato como marujo.  
A escuna era uma beleza, branca, com 165 pés, rebrilhando ao sol, todas as velas enfunadas. Tinha o deque de teca, pinheiro do Oregon no casco, um salão de jantar que acomodava 12 pessoas, uma cozinha moderna, com fogões elétricos. Os alojamentos da tripulação eram no porão de vante. Além do comandante, do camareiro e do cozinheiro, havia cinco marujos.  
O trabalho de Harry consistia em ajudar a içar as velas, polir as vigias de latão, subir pelo enfrechate para mastrear a vela principal. A escuna estava transportando oito passageiros.  
- A pessoa que possui a escuna se chama Hollander - informou o amigo de Harry.  
Hollander era Louise Hollander, uma beldade loura de 25 anos, cujo pai possuía metade da América Central. Os outros passageiros eram seus amigos, aos quais os amigos de Harry se referiam desdenhosamente como "jest set", usando o jest (pilhéria) para alterar a expressão "jest set".  
Em seu primeiro dia no mar, Harry trabalhava ao sol, polindo os metais no deque, quando Louise Hollander se aproximou e parou ao seu lado.  
- Você é novo a bordo.  
Ele levantou os olhos.  
- Isso mesmo.  
- Tem um nome?  
- Harry Potter.  
- Um nome bonito. - Ele não fez qualquer comentário. – Sabe quem eu sou?  
- Não.  
- Louise Hollander. Dona deste barco.  
- Ou seja, estou trabalhando para você.  
Ela presenteou-o com um sorriso lento.  
- Isso mesmo.  
- Pois então, se quer que eu mereça o dinheiro que me paga, é melhor deixar-me continuar a trabalhar.  
E Harry passara para o espeque seguinte.  
Em seus alojamentos, à noite, os tripulantes depreciavam os passageiros e contavam piadas a seu respeito. Mas Harry admitia para si mesmo que os invejava - por sua criação, instrução e vida fácil. Tinham famílias ricas e haviam cursado as melhores escolas. A sua escola fora tio Sirius e o parque de diversões. Um dos homens do parque fora professor de arqueologia, até ser expulso da universidade por roubar e vender relíquias valiosas. Ele e Harry mantinham longas conversas. O professor incutira em Harry um entusiasmo pela arqueologia.  
- Pode-se ler todo o futuro da humanidade no passado - dizia o professor. - Pense nisso, filho. Há milhares de anos existiam pessoas como você e eu, acalentando sonhos, inventando histórias, vivendo as suas vidas, gerando os nossos ancestrais.  
Os olhos do ex-professor assumiam uma expressão distante, enquanto continuava a falar:  
- Cártago... é lá que eu gostaria de fazer uma escavação. Era uma grande cidade, muito antes de Cristo nascer, a Paris da antiga África. O povo tinha seus jogos, banhos, as corridas de carros. O Circo Máximo era tão grande quanto cinco campos de futebol americano.  
Os olhos do rapaz se iluminavam de interesse.  
- Sabe como Catão, o Velho, terminava seus discursos no Senado romano? Ele dizia: Delenda est Cartago. Cártago deve ser destruída. Seu desejo finalmente se consumou. Os romanos reduziram a cidade a escombros, mas voltaram 25 anos depois para construir uma grande cidade sobre as cinzas. Eu gostaria de poder levá-lo algum dia para fazermos uma escavação, meu rapaz.  
O professor morrera de alcoolismo um ano depois, mas Harry prometera a si mesmo que um dia se empenharia numa escavação. Cártago primeiro, pelo professor.  
Na última noite, antes da escuna atracar em Taiti, Harry foi chamado ao camarote de Louise Hollander. Ela usava um chambre de seda.  
- Queria me falar, madame?  
- Você é homossexual, Harry?  
- Não creio que isso seja da sua conta, Senhorita Hollander, mas a resposta é não. Apenas sou exigente.  
A boca de Louise Hollander se contraiu.  
- Que tipo de mulheres você aprecia? Suponho que prostitutas.  
- Às vezes - disse Harry, amavelmente. - Deseja mais alguma coisa, Senhorita Hollander?  
- Desejo, sim. Oferecerei um jantar amanhã de noite. Gostaria de comparecer?  
Harry fitou-a em silêncio por um longo tempo antes de responder:  
- Por que não?  
E foi assim que começou.  
Louise Hollander já tivera dois maridos antes de completar 21 anos. Seu advogado fez um acordo com o terceiro marido quando ela conheceu Harry. Na segunda noite em que estavam ancorados na enseada de Papeete, enquanto passageiros e tripulantes iam para a terra, Harry recebeu outro chamado ao camarote de Louise Hollander. Quando Harry ali chegou, ela vestia um páreo de seda colorido, aberto no lado até a coxa.  
- Estou tentando tirar isto, mas estou tendo dificuldade com o zíper - disse ela.  
Harry adiantou-se e examinou o páreo.  
- Não tem nenhum zíper.  
Ela virou-se para fitá-lo e sorriu.  
- Sei disso. É justamente o meu problema.  
Eles fizeram amor no tombadilho, onde o suave ar tropical lhes acariciava os corpos como um bálsamo. Depois, ficaram de lado, fitando-se. Harry soergueu-se, apoiado no cotovelo, contemplou Louise de alto a baixo.  
- Seu pai não é o xerife, não é mesmo?  
Ela sentou, surpresa.  
- Como?  
- Você é a primeira garota de cidade com quem faço amor. Tio Sirius costumava me avisar que os pais delas sempre eram os xerifes.  
Depois disso, eles passavam todas as noites juntos. A princípio, os amigos de Louise acharam divertido. Ele é outro dos caprichos de Louise, pensaram. Mas ficaram frenéticos quando ela informou-os que tencionava casar com Harry.  
- Pelo amor de Deus, Louise, ele é um nada! Ele trabalhou num parque de diversões. Por Deus, é a mesma coisa que casar com um cavalariça. Ele é bonito... não se pode deixar de admitir. E tem um corpo fabuloso. Mas, fora do sexo, vocês não têm absolutamente nada em comum, querida.  
- Louise, Harry é para o café da manhã, não para um jantar.  
- Você tem uma posição social a resguardar.  
- Francamente, meu anjo, ele não vai se adaptar, não é mesmo?  
Mas nada do que disseram os amigos pôde dissuadir Louise. Harry era o homem mais fascinante que ela já conhecera.  
Descobrira que os homens extraordinariamente bonitos eram monumentalmente estúpidos ou insuportavelmente insípidos. Harry era inteligente e divertido, o que fazia uma combinação irresistível.  
Quando Louise falou em casamento, Harry ficou tão surpreso quanto os amigos dela.  
- Para quê casamento? Você já tem meu corpo. Não posso lhe dar qualquer coisa que já não possua.  
- É muito simples, Harry. Eu o amo. Quero partilhar o resto da minha vida com você.  
O casamento fora uma idéia estranha, mas subitamente deixou de ser. Sob o verniz mundano e sofisticado de Louise Hollander havia uma garotinha vulnerável e perdida. "Ela precisa de mim" pensou Harry. A perspectiva de uma vida doméstica estável e filhos tornou se subitamente atraente. Harry tinha a impressão de que vivia correndo desde que podia se lembrar. Chegara o momento de parar.

Eles casaram na prefeitura de Taiti três dias depois.  
Quando voltaram a Nova York, Harry foi convocado ao escritório de Scott Fogarty, o advogado de Louise Hollander, um homem pequeno e frio, de lábios comprimidos.  
- Tenho um documento aqui para você assinar - anunciou o advogado  
- Que documento?  
- É uma declaração. Diz simplesmente que no caso de dissolução de seu casamento com Louise Hollander...  
- Louise Potter.  
- .. . Louise Potter, você não participará financeiramente de qualquer...  
Harry sentiu os músculos das mandíbulas se contraindo.  
- Onde eu assino?  
- Não quer que eu termine de ler?  
- Não. Acho que você não entendeu. Não casei com ela pela porra do dinheiro.  
- Por favor, Sr. Potter! Eu apenas...  
- Quer que eu assine ou não?  
O advogado estendeu o documento para Harry. Ele assinou e saiu furioso do escritório. A limusine e o motorista de Louise estavam à sua espera lá embaixo. Ao embarcar, Harry teve de rir para si mesmo. "Por que diabo estou tão furioso? Fui um vigarista durante toda a minha vida; quando me torno honesto pela primeira vez e alguém pensa que estou dando um golpe, eu me comporto como a porra de um professor de catecismo."  
Louise levou Harry ao melhor alfaiate de Manhattan, comentando:  
- Você ficará fantástico num smoking.  
E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Antes do segundo mês de casamento, cinco das melhores amigas de Louise já haviam tentado seduzir o atraente recém-chegado a seu círculo. Mas Harry ignorou-as. Estava determinado a fazer com que seu casamento desse certo.

Budge Hollander, o irmão de Louise, apresentou a proposta de Harry para sócio do exclusivo Pilgrim Club, de Nova York. Harry foi aceito. Budge era corpulento, de meia-idade, ganhara esse apelido, que significava mover, na equipe de futebol americano de Harvard, pela reputação de ser um jogador que os oponentes não podiam deslocar. Possuía uma empresa de navegação, uma plantação de banana, ranchos de gado, um frigorífico e inúmeras outras empresas, mais do que Harry podia contar. Budge Hollander não era sutil em esconder seu desdém por Harry Potter.  
- Você é realmente abaixo de nossa classe, não é mesmo, meu velho? Mas não tem problema enquanto divertir Louise na cama. Gosto muito de minha irmã.  
Harry teve de recorrer a toda a sua força de vontade para se controlar. "Não estou casado com este idiota. Casei com Louise."  
Os outros sócios do Pilgrim Club se mostravam igualmente ofensivos. Mas achavam Harry muito engraçado. Almoçavam no clube todos os dias e pediam a Harry que lhes contasse histórias sobre os seus dias no parque de diversões. E Harry fazia questão de contar histórias cada vez mais chocantes.  
Harry e Louise viviam numa casa de vinte cômodos, cheia de criados, no East Side de Manhattan. Louise tinha propriedades em Long Island e nas Bahamas, uma villa na Sardenha e um enorme apartamento na Avenue Foch, em Paris. Além do iate, ela possuía uma Maserati, um Rolls Corniche, um Lamborgbini e um Daimler.  
É fantástico, pensou Harry.  
É sensacional, pensou Harry.  
É tedioso, pensou Harry. E degradante.  
Ele levantou-se uma manhã da cama de dossel do o XVIII, pôs um chambre Sulka e foi procurar Louise. Encontrou-a na sala do café da manhã.  
- Tenho de arrumar um emprego - declarou Harry.  
- Pelo amor de Deus, querido, por quê? Não precisamos do dinheiro.  
- Não tem nada a ver com dinheiro. Você não pode esperar que eu passe a vida toda refestelado, com alguém a me dar comida na boca. Preciso trabalhar.  
Louise pensou por um momento.  
- Está bem, meu anjo. Falarei com Budge. Ele possui uma firma de corretagem de valores. Você gostaria de ser um corretor, querido?  
- Quero apenas começar a trabalhar - murmurou Harry.  
Ele foi trabalhar para Budge. Nunca antes tivera um emprego de horário regular. "Vou adorar" pensou Harry.  
Ele detestou. Só continuou porque queria levar seu pagamento para a esposa.  
- Quando vamos ter um filho? - ele perguntou a Louise numa tarde de domingo, depois de um almoço prolongado.  
- Em breve, querido. Estou tentando.  
- Pois então vamos para a cama. Tentemos de novo.  
Harry estava sentado à mesa reservada para seu cunhado e meia dúzia de outros líderes industriais da América, no Pilgrim Club. Budge anunciou:  
- Acabamos de divulgar nosso relatório anual do frigorífico.  
- Os lucros aumentaram em 40 por cento.  
- Por que não haveriam de aumentar? - disse um dos homens à mesa, rindo. - Você subornou os inspetores.  
Ele virou-se para os outros à mesa e explicou:  
- O velho Budge, sempre esperto, compra carne de terceira, obtém a classificação de carne de primeira e depois vende por uma fortuna.  
Harry ficou chocado.  
- Mas as pessoas comem essa carne, pelo amor de Deus! E dão para seus filhos! Ele está brincando, não é mesmo, Budge?  
Budge sorriu e gritou:  
- Olhem só quem está querendo bancar o moralista!  
Durante os três meses seguintes Harry passou a conhecer muito bem os seus companheiros de mesa. Ed Zeller pagara um milhão de dólares em subornos para construir uma fábrica na Líbia. Mike Quincy, o líder de um conglomerado, era um trapaceiro que adquiria empresas e ilegalmente avisava aos amigos quando comprar e vender as ações. Alan Thompson, o homem mais rico à mesa, gabava-se da política de sua companhia:  
- Antes de mudarem a maldita lei, costumávamos despedir os velhos um ano antes de terem direito a suas pensões. E com isso poupávamos uma fortuna.  
Todos os homens sonegavam impostos, cometiam fraudes de seguros, falsificações nas contas de representação e punham as amantes correntes na folha de pagamento, como secretárias ou assistentes.  
"Por Deus" pensou Harry, "eles são simplesmente vigaristas bem vestidos. Todos dão os seus golpes sujos."  
As esposas não eram melhores. Agarravam tudo o que podiam com suas mãos gananciosas e enganavam os maridos abertamente. "Elas estão no jogo da chave"pensava Harry. Quando tentou explicar a Louise como se sentia, ela riu.  
- Não seja ingênuo, Harry. Você está gozando a vida, não é mesmo?  
A verdade é que ele não sentia assim. Casara com Louise porque acreditava que ela precisava dele. Achava que os filhos mudariam tudo.  
- Vamos ter um casal. Está na hora. Afinal, já estamos casados há um ano.  
- Seja paciente, meu anjo. Fui ao médico e ele me disse que estou bem. Talvez você devesse fazer um checkup para descobrir se também está certinho.  
Foi o que Harry fez.  
- Você não deve ter qualquer problema para gerar filhos saudáveis - garantiu o médico.  
E nada acontecia.

O mundo de Harry desmoronou na Segunda-Feira Negra. Começou pela manhã, quando foi ao armarinho de remédios de Louise para pegar uma aspirina. Encontrou uma prateleira cheia de vidros de pílulas anticoncepcionais. Um dos vidros estava quase vazio. Ao lado, inocentemente, havia um frasco com um pó branco e uma colherzinha de ouro. E isso foi apenas o começo do dia.  
Ao meio-dia, Harry se encontrava sentado numa poltrona profunda, no Pilgrim Club, esperando por Budge, quando ouviu dois homens por trás dele conversando.  
- Ela jura que o pau do seu italiano tem mais de vinte e cinco centímetros de comprimento.  
Houve uma risadinha.  
- Louise sempre gostou de pau grande.  
"Eles estão falando sobre outra Louise" disse Harry a si mesmo.  
- Provavelmente foi por isso que ela casou com aquele sujeito do parque de diversões. Mas Louise conta as histórias mais engraçadas a respeito dele. Não vai acreditar no que ele fez outro dia...  
Harry levantou e saiu do clube às cegas.  
Estava dominado por uma raiva como nunca conhecera. Tinha vontade de matar. Queria matar o italiano desconhecido. Queria matar Louise. Com quantos outros homens ela se teria deitado durante o último ano? Riam dele sem parar. Budge, Ed Zeller, Mike Quiney e Alan Thompson. E suas esposas vinham-se divertindo enormemente à sua custa. E Louise, a mulher que ele quisera proteger. A reação imediata de Harry era pegar suas coisas e ir embora. Mas isso não era suficiente. Não tinha a menor intenção de permitir que os filhos da puta rissem por último.  
Louise não estava quando Harry chegou em casa naquela tarde. Pickens, o mordomo, informou:  
- Madame saiu de manhã. Creio que tinha diversos compromissos.  
"Aposto que tinha mesmo," pensou Harry."Deve estar fodendo com a porra do italiano com um pau de vinte e cinco centímetros. Oh, Deus!"  
Quando Louise chegou, Harry já conseguira recuperar um controle firme e perguntou-lhe:  
- Teve um bom dia?  
- As coisas tediosas de sempre, querido. Uma hora no salão de beleza, compras... E como foi o seu dia, meu anjo?  
- Foi interessante - respondeu Harry, com toda a sinceridade. - Aprendi uma porção de coisas.  
- Budge me disse que você está indo muito bem.  
- Estou, sim. E muito em breve, estarei ainda melhor.  
Louise afagou-lhe a mão.  
- Meu marido brilhante. Por que não vamos cedo para a cama?  
- Não esta noite - disse Harry. - Estou com dor de cabeça.  
Ele passou a semana seguinte fazendo seus planos. E começou pelo almoço no clube.  
- Algum de vocês sabe qualquer coisa sobre as fraudes de computador?  
- Por quê? - perguntou Ed Zeller. - Está planejando cometer alguma?  
Houve uma explosão de risos.  
- Estou falando sério - insistiu Harry. - É um grande problema. Muitas pessoas estão interferindo nos computadores e roubando bilhões de dólares dos bancos, seguradoras e outras empresas. E a coisa se torna pior a cada dia.  
- Parece matéria que você conhece muito bem - murmurou Budge.  
- Conheci um homem que afirma ter inventado um computador que é à prova de interferência.  
- E você quer mandar liquidá-lo por causa disso – gracejou Mike Quincy.  
- Para dizer a verdade, estou interessado em levantar um dinheiro para financiá-lo. E pensei que algum de vocês poderia conhecer um pouco de computadores.  
- Não, não sabemos. - Budge sorriu. - Mas conhecemos tudo sobre o financiamento a inventores. Não é mesmo, pessoal?  
Houve outra explosão de risos.  
Dois dias depois, no clube, Harry passou por sua mesa habitual e explicou a Budge:  
- Desculpe, mas não poderei me juntar a vocês hoje. Tenho um convidado para o almoço.  
Depois que Harry se afastou para outra mesa, Alan Thompson comentou, sorrindo:  
- Provavelmente ele vai almoçar com a mulher barbada do circo.  
Um homem grisalho e meio encurvado entrou no restaurante e foi conduzido à mesa de Harry.  
- Ei, aquele não é o Professor Ackerman? - indagou Mike Quiney.  
- E quem é o Professor Ackerman?  
- Nunca lê qualquer coisa além dos relatórios financeiros, Budge? Vernon Ackerman saiu na capa do Time no mês passado. É o presidente do Conselho Cientifico Nacional que assessora o nosso presidente. O cientista mais brilhante do país.  
- Que diabo ele está fazendo com o meu caro cunhado?  
Harry e o professor se mantiveram absorvidos em profunda conversa durante todo o almoço. Budge e seus amigos foram ficando cada vez mais curiosos. Depois que o professor foi embora, Budge fez sinal para que Harry viesse até sua mesa.  
- Quem era aquele, Harry?  
Harry assumiu uma expressão culpada.  
- Oh... está se referindo a Vernon?  
- Isso mesmo. Sobre o que estavam conversando?  
- Nós... ahn... - Os outros quase que podiam observar o processo de pensamento de Harry, enquanto tentava se esquivar à pergunta. - Eu... ahn... posso escrever um livro sobre ele. É uma personalidade muito interessante.  
- Eu não sabia que você era escritor.  
- Ora, acho que todos temos de começar algum dia.  
Três dias depois Harry teve outro convidado para o almoço. Desta vez foi Budge quem o reconheceu:  
- Ei, aquele é Seymour Jarrett, presidente do Conselho de Administração da Jarrett Internacional Computer. Que diabo ele está fazendo aqui com Harry?  
Harry e seu convidado tiveram uma conversa longa e animada. Depois que o almoço terminou, Budge foi sondar Harry:  
- Harry, meu rapaz, o que estava fazendo com Seymour Jarrett?  
- Nada - disse Harry rapidamente. - Apenas conversando.  
Ele começou a se afastar, mas Budge deteve-o.  
- Não tão depressa, meu velho. Seymour Jarrett é um homem muito ocupado. Ele não se senta com os outros só para ter uma conversa fiada.  
Harry disse, ansiosamente:  
- Está bem, Budge. A verdade é que Seymour coleciona selos e eu lhe falei sobre um selo raro que posso lhe arrumar.  
"A verdade coisa nenhuma," pensou Budge.  
Na semana seguinte, Harry almoçou no clube com Charlie Bardett, presidente da Bardett & Bardett, um dos maiores grupos de capital de risco do mundo. Budge, Ed Zeller, Alan Thompson e Mike Quincy observaram fascinados, enquanto os dois homens conversavam, muito absortos.  
- Seu cunhado tem voado alto ultimamente - comentou Zeller. - Que tipo de negócio ele está preparando, Budge?  
Budge respondeu, irritado:  
- Não sei, mas pode ter certeza de que vou descobrir. Se Jarrett e Bardett estão interessados, deve haver muito dinheiro envolvido.  
Eles observavam quando Bardett se levantou, apertou efusivamente a mão de Harry e depois foi embora. Quando Harry passava por sua mesa, Budge agarrou-o pelo braço.  
- Preciso voltar ao escritório - protestou Harry. - Eu...  
- Você trabalha para mim, está lembrado? Sente-se. – Harry obedeceu. - Com quem você almoçou hoje?  
Harry hesitou por um instante.  
- Ninguém especial. Um velho amigo.  
- Charlie Barflett é um velho amigo?  
- De certa forma  
- Sobre o que você e seu velho amigo Charlie conversaram, Harry?  
- Ahn... principalmente sobre carros. O velho Charlie gosta de carros antigos e eu soube de um Packard 37, quatro portas, conversível...  
- Pare com essa merda! - disse Budge bruscamente. - Você não coleciona selos, não vende carros antigos e não escreve livro nenhum. O que está realmente fazendo?  
- Nada. Eu...  
- Está levantando dinheiro para alguma coisa, não é mesmo, Harry? - indagou Ed Zeller.  
- Não!  
Mas Harry foi precipitado demais na negativa. Budge passou o braço enorme em torno de Harry.  
- Ei, companheiro, sou o seu cunhado. Da mesma família, lembra? - Ele deu um aperto efusivo em Harry. - É alguma coisa sobre aquele computador à prova de interferência que você mencionou na semana passada, não é mesmo?  
Todos puderam perceber, pela expressão no rosto de Harry, que ele estava acuado.  
- Ahn... é, sim...  
Era como arrancar dentes para tirar alguma coisa do filho da puta.  
- Por que não nos disse que o Professor Ackerman estava envolvido?  
- Achei que vocês não estavam interessados.  
- Pois se enganou. Quando precisa de capital, deve procurar primeiro os amigos.  
- O professor e eu não precisamos de capital - disse Harry. - Jarrett e Bartiett...  
- Jarrett e Bartiett são autênticos tubarões e vão devorá-lo vivo! - interveio Alan Thompson.  
Ed Zeller aproveitou a deixa:  
- Mas quando lida com amigos, Harry, não há qualquer risco de sair machucado.  
- Já está tudo acertado - confessou Harry. - Charlie Bartlett...  
- Assinou alguma coisa?  
- Ainda não. Mas dei minha palavra...  
- Então nada está acertado. Mas que diabo, Harry, nos negócios as pessoas mudam de idéia a cada hora.  
- Eu nem deveria estar discutindo o assunto com vocês - protestou Harry. - O nome do Professor Ackerman não pode ser mencionado. Ele tem contrato com uma agência do governo.  
- Sabemos disso - interveio Thompson, suavemente. – O professor acha que a coisa funcionará?  
- Ele sabe disso com certeza.  
- Se é bom o bastante para Ackerman, então o é também para nós... não é mesmo, pessoal?  
Houve um coro de assentimento.  
- Ei, não sou um cientista! - disse Harry. - Não posso garantir qualquer coisa. Pelo que sei, a coisa pode não ter o menor valor.  
- Claro, claro... Compreendemos perfeitamente. Mas suponhamos que tenha um valor, Harry. Quais poderiam ser as dimensões?  
- O mercado para isso é mundial, Budge. Não dá nem para começar a fixar um valor. Todo mundo poderá usar.  
- Qual é o financiamento inicial que você está procurando?  
- Dois milhões de dólares. Mas tudo o que precisamos é de 250 mil dólares de entrada. Bardett prometeu...  
- Esqueça Bardett. Isso é uma ninharia, companheiro. Entraremos com essa quantia pessoalmente. E manteremos tudo em família. Certo, pessoal?  
- Certo!  
Budge levantou os olhos e estalou os dedos. Um garçon aproximou-se apressadamente.  
- Dominick, traga papel e uma caneta para o Sr. Potter.  
O pedido foi atendido prontamente.  
- Podemos fechar o negócio agora mesmo - disse Budge a Harry. -Basta escrever uma cessão dos direitos para nós. Todos assinaremos e pela manhã você terá um cheque visado no valor de 250 mil dólares. Está bom assim para você?  
Harry mordia o lábio inferior.  
- Budge, prometi ao Sr. Bardett...  
- Foda-se Bartlett! - rosnou Budge. - Casou-se com a irmã dele ou com a minha? E agora escreva.  
- Não temos uma patente e...  
- Escreva logo!  
Budge empurrou a caneta para a mão de Harry. Relutantemente,  
Harry começou a escrever: "Por este documento transfiro todos os meus direitos, título e interesse num computador matemático chamado SUCABA, aos compradores Donald 'Budge' Hollander, Ed Zeller, Alan Thompson e Mike Quincy, em troca de um pagamento de 250 mil dólares na assinatura. O SUCABA foi amplamente testado, é barato, não apresenta problemas e consome menos energia do que qualquer outro computador atualmente no mercado. O SUCABA não precisará de manutenção ou peças por um período mínimo de dez anos." Todos olhavam por cima do ombro de Harry, enquanto ele escrevia.  
- Santo Deus! - exclamou Ed Zeller. - Dez anos! Não há um só computador no mercado que ofereça essa vantagem!  
Harry continuou a escrever: "Os compradores sabem que nem o Professor Ackerman, nem eu temos uma patente sobre o SUCABA..."  
- Nós cuidaremos disso - interveio Alan Thompson, impaciente.  
- Tenho o melhor advogado de patentes.  
Harry continuou a escrever: "Expliquei aos compradores que o SUCABA pode não ter qualquer valor e que nem o Professor Vernon Ackerman nem eu assumimos quaisquer responsabilidades ou garantias sobre o SUCABA, a não ser as que estão relacionadas acima." Ele assinou e estendeu o documento, indagando:  
- Está bom assim?  
- Tem certeza sobre os dez anos? - perguntou Budge.  
- Garantia absoluta. Vou escrever uma cópia.  
Eles ficaram observando enquanto Harry escrevia uma cópia do documento. Ao final, Budge pegou as duas cópias e assinou, seguido por Zeller, Quincy e Thompson. Budge estava radiante.  
- Uma cópia para nós e uma cópia para você. O velho Seymour Jarrett e Charlie Bartlett ficarão furiosos, hem? Mal posso esperar para ver a cara dos dois quando souberem que os passamos para trás neste negócio.  
Na manhã seguinte, Budge entregou a Harry um cheque visado no valor de 250 mil dólares.  
- Onde está o computador? - perguntou Budge.  
- Providenciei para que seja entregue no clube ao meio-dia. Achei que seria apropriado que todos estivéssemos juntos quando o receberem.  
Budge bateu afetuosamente no ombro do cunhado.  
- Sabe, Harry, você é um cara esperto. Até à hora do almoço.  
Pontualmente ao meio-dia um mensageiro entrou no restaurante do Pilgrim Club e foi conduzido à mesa de Budge, que ali estava com Zeller, Thompson e Quincy. O mensageiro entregou um pacote.  
- Aqui está! - exclamou Budge.- Santo Deus! A coisa é até portátil!  
- Devemos esperar por Harry? - indagou Thompson.  
- Ele que se dane. A coisa agora nos pertence.  
Ele rasgou o papel e abriu a caixa. Havia palha lá dentro.  
Cuidadosamente, quase com reverência, Budge tirou o objeto que repousava sobre a palha. Os homens ficaram olhando fixamente. Era uma estrutura quadrada, com cerca de 30 centímetros de diâmetro, contendo uma série de fios com contas. Houve um silêncio prolongado.  
- O que é isso? - perguntou Quincy finalmente.  
Foi Alan Thompson quem respondeu:  
- É um ábaco. Uma dessas coisas que os orientais usavam para fazer contas... - Sua expressão mudou abruptamente. - Ei, SUCABA é abacus, a palavra em inglês, soletrada ao contrário!  
Ele virou-se para Budge, acrescentando:  
- Essa é a sua idéia de brincadeira?  
Zeller falou atabalhoadamente:  
- Pouca energia, sem problemas, usa menos força do que qualquer computador atualmente no mercado... Cancelem o maldito cheque!  
Houve uma corrida coletiva para o telefone.  
- O cheque visado? - disse o gerente. - Não precisa se preocupar. O Sr. Potter descontou-o esta manhã.  
Pickens, o mordomo, lamentava muito, mas o Sr. Potter fizera as malas e partira.  
- Ele falou alguma coisa sobre uma longa viagem.  
Naquela tarde, um frenético Budge conseguiu finalmente entrar em contato com o Professor Vernon Ackerman.  
- Claro que lembro de Harry Potter. Um homem muito simpático. Ele é seu cunhado?  
- Professor, sobre o que conversou com Harry?  
- Acho que não é segredo. Harry está querendo escrever um livro a meu respeito. Ele me convenceu de que, o mundo está interessado no homem por trás do cientista...  
Seymour Jarrett mostrou-se reticente:  
- Por que quer saber o que conversei com o Sr. Potter? É um colecionador de selos rival?  
- Não. Eu...  
- Pois não vai adiantar bisbilhotar. Só existe um selo desse tipo e o Sr. Potter concordou em vendê-lo a mim assim que o obtiver.  
E ele bateu o telefone.  
Budge sabia o que Charlie Bartlett ia dizer antes mesmo de ouvir as palavras:  
- Harry Potter? Ah, sim... Coleciono carros antigos. Harry sabe onde existe um Packard 37, quatro portas, conversível, em excelente estado...  
Desta vez foi Budge quem desligou.  
- Não se preocupem - disse ele a seus companheiros. - Recuperaremos o nosso dinheiro e ainda meteremos o filho da puta na cadeia pelo resto da vida. Há leis contra a fraude.  
O grupo foi ao escritório de Scott Fogarty.  
- Ele nos tomou duzentos e cinquenta mil dólares – explicou Budge ao advogado. - Quero metê-lo atrás das grades pelo resto da vida. Providencie um mandato para...  
- Está com o contrato, Budge?  
- Estou, sim.  
Ele entregou a Fogarty o documento que Harry escrevera. O advogado examinou-o rapidamente, depois leu mais devagar.  
- Ele falsificou as assinaturas de vocês neste documento?  
- Claro que não - respondeu Mike Quincy. - Fomos nós mesmos que assinamos.  
- E leram antes?  
Ed Zeller disse, irritado:  
- Claro que lemos. Acha que somos estúpidos?  
- Deixarei que vocês mesmos julguem isso, senhores. Assinaram um contrato em que foram informados que estavam comprando, com uma entrada de 250 mil dólares, uma coisa que não tinha patente e podia ser completamente sem valor. Nos termos legais de um velho professor meu: "Vocês se foderam" .

Harry obteve o divórcio em Reno. Foi quando estava lá, fixando residência como era necessário para a concessão do divórcio automático, que se encontrou com Conrad Morgan. Morgan trabalhara outrora para tio Sirius.  
- Poderia me fazer um pequeno favor, Harry? - perguntou Conrad Morgan. - Há uma jovem viajando num trem de Nova York para St. Louis com algumas jóias...

Agora, Harry olhou pela janela do avião e pensou em Hermione.  
Havia um sorriso em seu rosto.

Quando voltou a Nova York, o primeiro lugar a que Hermione compareceu foi Conrad Morgan et Cie Joalheiros. Conrad Morgan levou Hermione para sua sala e fechou a porta. Ele esfregou as mãos e disse:  
- Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado, minha cara. Esperei por você em St. Louis e...  
- Você não estava em St. Louis.  
- Como? O que disse?  
Os olhos azuis de Morgan pareciam faiscar.  
- Disse que não foi a St. Louis. Nunca teve a intenção de se encontrar comigo.  
- Mas claro que tinha! Você está com as jóias e eu...  
- Mandou dois homens me tirarem as jóias.  
Uma expressão de perplexidade se insinuou no rosto de Morgan.  
- Não compreendo...  
- A princípio, pensei que houvesse um vazamento em sua organização. Mas não havia, não é mesmo? Foi você. Disse-me que comprou pessoalmente a minha passagem de trem. Portanto, era a única pessoa que sabia o número da cabina. Usei um nome diferente e um disfarce, mas seus homens sabiam exatamente onde me encontrar.  
A surpresa no rosto de querubim de Morgan era agora total.  
- Está tentando me dizer que alguns homens lhe roubaram as jóias?  
Hermione sorriu.  
- Estou tentando dizer que eles não roubaram.  
E desta vez o espanto no rosto de Morgan era genuíno.  
- Você está com as jóias?  
- Isso mesmo. Seus amigos ficaram com tanta pressa de pegar um avião que as deixaram para trás.  
Morgan estudou Hermione em silêncio por um momento.  
- Com licença.  
Ele passou por uma porta particular e Hermione continuou sentada no sofá, esperando, perfeitamente relaxada.  
Conrad Morgan se ausentou por quase 15 minutos. Quando voltou, havia uma expressão de consternação em seu rosto.  
- Receio que um erro tenha sido cometido. Um grande erro. É uma jovem muito esperta, Senhorita Granger. Mereceu os seus 25 mil dólares. - Ele sorriu em admiração. - Dê-me as jóias e...  
- Agora são cinquenta mil.  
- Como?  
- Tive de roubar as jóias duas vezes. E por isso o preço agora é de cinquenta mil, Sr. Morgan.  
- Não. - Os olhos dele perderam o brilho. - Não posso lhe dar tanto.  
Hermione levantou-se.  
- Não tem problema. Tentarei encontrar alguém em Las Vegas que ache que as jóias valem isso.  
Ela se encaminhou para a porta.  
- Cinquenta mil dólares? - murmurou Conrad Morgan.  
- Cinquenta mil.  
- Onde estão as jóias?  
- Num armário que aluguei na Estação de Pensilvânia. Assim que me der o dinheiro e me puser num táxi, eu lhe entregarei a chave.  
Conrad Morgan deixou escapar um suspiro de derrota.  
- Negócio fechado.  
- Obrigada - disse Hermione, jovialmente. - Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você.

Nota: E aii ? Harry o bastante ? Esperaram por essa ? Mandem suas opiniões. Beijos e ate a proxima.


	19. Chapter 19

Daniel Cooper já sabia qual o propósito da reunião daquela manhã na sala de J. J. Reynolds, pois todos os investigadores da companhia haviam recebido no dia anterior um memorando sobre o roubo de Lois Bellamy, que ocorrera uma semana antes.  
Daniel Cooper detestava reuniões. Era impaciente demais para ficar sentado e escutar uma conversa estúpida.  
Ele chegou ao gabinete de J. J. Reynolds com 45 minutos de atraso. Reynolds estava no meio de um discurso.  
- Foi muita gentileza sua aparecer - comentou J. J. Reynolds, sarcasticamente.  
Não houve reação. "É uma perda de tempo" concluiu Reynolds. Cooper não compreendia o sarcasmo... nem qualquer outra coisa, na opinião de Reynolds. Só sabia como pegar criminosos. E nisso, ele tinha de admitir, o homem era um verdadeiro gênio.  
Três dos principais investigadores da organização estavam sentados na sala: David Swift, Robert Schiffer e Jerry Davis.  
- Todos vocês leram o relatório sobre o roubo Bellamy – disse Reynolds. - Mas uma coisa nova foi acrescentada. Acontece que Lois Bellamy é prima do comissário de polícia e ele está furioso.  
- E o que a polícia tem feito? - perguntou Davis.  
- Tem-se escondido da imprensa. Não posso culpá-lo por isso. Os agentes que foram investigar se comportaram como Keystone Kops. Chegaram a falar com a ladra, que surpreenderam na casa, mas deixaram-na escapar.  
- Então devem ter uma boa descrição dela - sugeriu Swift.  
- Eles têm uma boa descrição de sua camisola – respondeu Reynolds, fulminante. - Ficaram tão impressionados com o corpo da mulher que seus cérebros se derreteram. Nem mesmo sabem a cor de seus cabelos. Ela usava uma touca e o rosto se achava coberto por um creme escuro de maquiagem. A descrição que forneceram é de uma mulher de vinte e poucos anos, com um corpo fantástico e peitos maravilhosos. Não há uma única pista. Não temos qualquer informação em que nos basear. Absolutamente nada.  
Daniel Cooper falou pela primeira vez:  
- Isso não é verdade.  
Todos se viraram para fitá-lo, com graus variados de aversão.  
- Do que está falando? indagou Reynolds.  
- Sei quem é ela.

Depois de ler o relatório, na manhã anterior, Cooper resolvera dar uma olhada na casa Bellamy, como o primeiro passo lógico.  
Para Daniel Cooper, a lógica era a ordenação da mente de Deus, a solução básica para todos os problemas; aplicando-se a lógica, sempre se começava pelo começo. Cooper seguira de carro para a propriedade Bellamy, em Long Island, dera uma olhada e voltara para Manhattan, sem saltar. Descobrira tudo o que precisava saber. A casa era isolada e não havia meio de transporte público nas proximidades, o que significava que a ladra só poderia ter chegado lá de carro particular. E ele explicou seu raciocínio aos homens na sala de Reynolds:  
- Como ela provavelmente relutaria em usar seu próprio carro, que poderia levar à sua identificação, o veículo tinha de ser roubado ou alugado. Resolvi verificar primeiro as agências de aluguel. Presumi que ela teria alugado o carro em Manhattan, onde lhe seria mais fácil cobrir sua pista.  
Jerry Davis não ficou impressionado.  
- Você deve estar brincando, Cooper. Milhares de carros são alugados todos os dias em Manhattan.  
Cooper ignorou a interrupção.  
- Todas as operações de aluguel de carros são computadorizadas. Relativamente poucos carros são alugados por mulheres. Verifiquei todas. A mulher em questão foi à Budget Rent-a-Car, na Rua 23-Oeste, alugou um Chevy Caprice às oito horas da noite do roubo, devolveu-o às duas horas da madrugada.  
- E como sabe que foi o carro usado no roubo? - perguntou Reynolds.  
Cooper sentia-se entediado com as perguntas estúpidas.  
- Verifiquei a quilometragem. São 51 quilómetros até a casa de Lois Bellamy e outros 51 quilómetros para voltar. Confere exatamente com o velocímetro no Caprice. O carro foi alugado em nome de Ellen Branch.  
- Um nome falso - disse David Swift.  
- O verdadeiro nome dela é Hermione Granger.  
Todos o fitavam aturdidos e foi Schiffer quem indagou:  
- Como sabe disso?  
- Ela deu um nome e endereço falsos, mas tinha de assinar o contrato de aluguel. Levei o original para a polícia e pedi que verificassem as impressões digitais. Eram as de Hermione Granger. Ela cumpriu uma pena na Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana Para Mulheres. Se estão lembrados, conversei com ela há cerca de um ano, a propósito daquele Renoir roubado.  
- Claro que me lembro - disse Reynolds. - Falou na ocasião que ela era inocente.  
- E era mesmo... naquela ocasião. Não é mais inocente. Cometeu o roubo na casa Bellamy.  
O filho da puta conseguira novamente! E fizera com que tudo parecesse muito simples. Reynolds, fez um esforço para não se mostrar relutante:  
- Foi... foi um ótimo trabalho, Cooper. Um trabalho realmente excelente. Vamos agarrá-la. Entraremos em contato com a polícia e...  
- Sob que acusação? - perguntou Cooper. – Alugar um carro? A polícia não pode identificá-la e não há qualquer vestígio de prova contra ela.  
- O que devemos fazer então? - indagou Schiffer. - Deixar que ela escape impune?  
- Desta vez, sim - respondeu Cooper. - Mas sei agora quem ela é. Tentará alguma coisa outra vez. E quando isso acontecer, eu a pegarei.  
A reunião finalmente terminou. Cooper queria desesperadamente tomar um banho de chuveiro. Tirou do bolso um caderninho preto e anotou com extremo cuidado: HERMIONE GRANGER.

Nota: Oiiii, olha eu aqui de novo. Capitulo curtinho esse hein ? Infelizmente so vai dar tempo de postar esse hoje, porque eu ainda tenho que acabar o de Liberte meu coração e Garota americana. Fiquei muito muito feliz que tenham gostado dos outros capitulos, muito obrigada e continuem mandando suas opiniões. E eu não disse que o Harry ainda ia aparecer. Pois é ele apareceu e amanha muito provavelmente ja vai ter uma continuação maior. Espero que gostem. Beijos !


	20. Chapter 20

"Está na hora de começar minha vida nova" decidiu Hermione. "Mas que tipo de vida? Passei de uma vítima inocente e ingênua para uma... uma o quê? Uma ladra - simplesmente isso." Ela pensou em Joe Romano, Anthony Orsatti, Perry Pope e o Juiz Lawrence. "Não. Uma vingadora. É isso o que me tornei. E talvez uma aventureira." Ela fora mais esperta do que a polícia, dois vigaristas profissionais e um joalheiro traidor. Pensou em Gina e Amy, sentiu uma pontada de saudade. Num súbito impulso, foi a F.A.O. Schwarz e comprou um teatro de marionetes, completo, com meia dúzia de tipos. Mandou despachar para Amy. O cartão dizia: ALGUNS NOVOS AMIGOS, PARA VOCÊ. SINTO SAUDADE. AMOR HERMIONE.  
Ela foi em seguida a um peleteiro na Madison Avenue, comprou um boá de raposa azul para Gina e remeteu, junto com uma ordem de pagamento de 200 dólares. O cartão dizia apenas:  
OBRIGADA, GINNY. HERMIONE.  
"Todas as minhas dívidas estão pagas agora" pensou Hermione. Era uma sensação agradável. Estava livre para ir a qualquer lugar que quisesse, fazer o que bem lhe aprouvesse.

Resolveu comemorar sua independência hospedando-se numa Suíte da Torre, no Helmsley Palace Hotel. De sua sala de estar, no quadragésimo sétimo andar, podia ver a Catedral de St. Patrick e a Ponte George Washington, à distância. Somente a poucos quilômetros dali, em outra direção, ficava o terrível lugar em que vivera recentemente. "Nunca mais" jurou Hermione.  
Ela abriu a garrafa de champanhe que a gerência mandara para a suíte e sentou para beber, contemplando o sol se pôr sobre os edifícios de Manhattan. Quando a lua surgiu no céu, Hermione já tomara uma decisão. Iria para Londres. Estava pronta para todas as coisas maravilhosas que a vida tinha a oferecer.  
"Paguei minhas dívidas" pensou Hermione. "Mereço um pouco de felicidade."  
Deitou na cama e ligou a televisão para assistir ao último serviço noticioso. Dois homens estavam sendo entrevistados. Boris Melnikov era um russo baixo e corpulento, vestindo um temo marrom malfeito, Pietr Negulesco era o oposto, alto e magro, de aparência elegante. Hermione se perguntou o que os dois homens poderiam ter em comum.  
-Onde será realizada a partida de xadrez? - perguntou o locutor,  
- Em Sotchi, no lindo Mar Negro - respondeu Melnikov.  
- Ambos são grandes mestres internacionais e esta partida tem despertado o maior interesse, senhores. Em partidas anteriores, arrebataram o título um do outro. A última partida foi um empate. Sr. Negulesco, o Sr. Melnikov detém o título atualmente. Acha que poderá conquistá-lo novamente?  
- Claro - respondeu o romeno.  
- Ele não tem a menor chance - garantiu o russo.  
Hermione nada sabia de xadrez, mas havia uma arrogância nos dois homens que achou extremamente desagradável. Ela apertou o botão do controle remoto que desligava o aparelho de televisão e foi dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, Hermione foi a uma agência de viagens e reservou uma Suíte no Signal Deck do Queen Elizabeth II, Estava tão excitada como uma criança com a sua primeira viagem ao exterior e passou os três dias seguintes comprando roupas e malas.  
Na manhã da partida, Hermione alugou uma limusine para levá-la ao píer. Quando chegou ao Píer 90, na esquina da Rua 55 com a décima segunda Avenida, onde o navio estava atracado, deparou com uma multidão de fotógrafos e repórteres de televisão. Por um momento, Hermione foi dominada pelo pânico. Mas logo compreendeu que tinham ido ali para entrevistar os dois homens posando na base da prancha de embarque - Mehukov e Negulesco, os dois grandes mestres internacionais. Hermione passou por eles, mostrou seu passaporte a um oficial do navio e subiu para bordo. No convés, um camareiro verificou a passagem de Hermione e conduziu-a a seu camarote. Era uma suíte maravilhosa, com um terraço particular. Saíra absurdamente cara, mas Hermione concluiu que valera a pena.  
Ela arrumou suas coisas e depois saiu para o corredor. Havia festas de despedida em quase todos os camarotes, com risos, champanha e conversas. Ela sentiu uma repentina pontada de solidão. Não havia ninguém para se despedir dela, ninguém com quem ela se preocupasse, ninguém para se preocupar com ela.  
Isso não é verdade, disse Hermione a si mesma. Big Bertha me quer. E ela riu alto.  
Subiu para o convés superior, sem perceber os olhares de admiração dos homens e os invejosos das mulheres lançados à sua passagem. Hermione ouviu o som de um apito rouco de navio e gritos avisando:  
- Vamos zarpar! Todos que não viajarão devem desembarcar!  
Ela foi dominada por um intenso excitamento. Partia rumo a um futuro completamente desconhecido. Sentiu o navio estremecer, quando os rebocadores começaram a puxá-lo para fora do porto. Ficou na amurada, junto com incontáveis outros passageiros, contemplando a Estátua da Liberdade desaparecer lentamente, depois saiu para explorar o navio.  
O Queen Elizabeth II era uma cidade, com quase 300 metros de comprimento e 13 andares de altura. Tinha quatro restaurantes, seis bares, dois salões de baile, duas boates e um "Balneário Dourado ao Mar". Havia dezenas de lojas, quatro piscinas, um ginásio, um pequeno campo de golfe, uma pista de corrida.  
Talvez eu nunca mais queira deixar este navio, pensou Hermione. Ela reservara uma mesa no Princess Grill, que era menor e mais elegante do que o restaurante principal. Mal se sentara quando uma voz familiar disse:  
- Ora, ora, você aqui!  
Hermione levantou os olhos e lá estava Tom Bowers, o falso agente do FBI. "Oh, não, eu não mereço isso" pensou Hermione.  
- Mas que surpresa agradável! Importa-se que eu me sente com você?  
- Claro que me importo.  
Ele se instalou numa cadeira diante de Hermione e presenteou-a com um sorriso cativante.  
- Podemos muito bem ser amigos. Afinal, ambos estamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo, não é mesmo?  
Hermione não tinha a menor idéia do que ele estava falando.  
- Escute aqui, Sr. Bowers...  
- Potter - disse ele, suavemente. – Harry Potter.  
- O nome não importa.  
Hermione começou a se levantar.  
- Espere um momento. Explicarei tudo sobre a última vez em que nos encontramos.  
- Não há nada a explicar. Uma criança idiota poderia ter calculado tudo... e foi o que aconteceu.  
- Eu devia um favor a Conrad Morgan. - Ele sorriu tristemente. - E receio que ele não tenha ficado muito feliz comigo.  
Lá estava o mesmo charme insinuante e infantil que a enganara completamente antes. "Pelo amor de Deus, Dennis, não há necessidade de algemá-la. Ela não vai fugir." Hermione disse, com evidente hostilidade:  
- Eu também não estou feliz com você. O que faz a bordo deste navio? Não deveria estar numa barca do Mississipi?  
Ele riu.  
- Com Maximilian Pierpont a bordo, o navio vira uma barca do Mississipi.  
- Quem?  
Ele fitou-a surpreso.  
- Ora, deixe disso. Está querendo dizer que realmente não sabe?  
- Não sei o quê?  
- Maximilian Pierpont é um dos homens mais ricos do mundo. Seu hobby é forçar empresas concorrentes a fecharem. Adora cavalos lentos e mulheres rápidas, possui uma porção de ambos. É o último dos grandes perdulários.  
- E você tenciona aliviá-lo de um pouco desse excesso de riqueza.  
- Mais do que um pouco, para dizer a verdade. - Ele a fitava com uma expressão especulativa. - Sabe o que você e eu deveríamos fazer?  
- Claro que sei, Sr. Potter. Deveríamos nos despedir para sempre.  
Ele permaneceu sentado, observando, enquanto Hermione se levantava e saía do restaurante.

Ela jantou em seu camarote. Enquanto comia, perguntou-se qual o azar que pusera Harry Potter novamente em seu caminho.  
Queria esquecer o medo que sentira no trem, quando pensava que estava presa. "Mas não vou deixar que ele estrague esta viagem.  
Simplesmente o ignorarei."  
Hermione subiu para o convés superior depois do jantar. Era uma noite fantástica, com um dossel mágico de estrelas se espalhando contra o céu aveludado. Ficou parada ao luar, na amurada, contemplando a suave fosforescência das ondas e escutando os sons do vento noturno, quando ele veio se postar ao seu lado.  
- Não faz idéia de como está linda parada aqui. Acredita em romances de bordo?  
- Claro. O que não acredito é em você.  
Hermione começou a se afastar.  
- Espere um instante. Tenho notícias para você. Acabei de descobrir que o Sr. Pierpont não está a bordo, no final das contas. Cancelou a viagem no último minuto.  
- Ora, mas que pena! Desperdiçou a sua passagem.  
- Não necessariamente. - Ele tornou a fitá-la com uma expressão especulativa. - Gostaria de ganhar uma pequena fortuna nesta viagem?  
"O homem é incrível."  
- A menos que tenha um submarino ou um helicóptero no bolso, não creio que possa partir impune, se roubar alguém a bordo.  
- E quem falou em roubar alguém? Já ouviu falar de Boris Melnikov ou Pietr Negulesco?  
- E se já ouvi?  
- Melnikov e Negulesco estão a caminho da Rússia para uma disputa do campeonato. Se eu der um jeito para você jogar com os dois, poderemos ganhar muito dinheiro. É um golpe perfeito.  
Hermione estava incrédula.  
- Se puder arrumar para eu jogar com os dois? É esse o seu golpe perfeito?  
- Exatamente. O que acha?  
- Eu adoraria. Só há um pequeno problema.  
- Qual é?  
- Não sei jogar xadrez.  
Ele sorriu afavelmente.  
- Não tem importância. Eu lhe ensinarei.  
- Você é louco. Se quer um conselho, procure imediatamente um bom psiquiatra. Boa noite.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione esbarrou literalmente em Boris Melnikov. Ele corria pelo tombadilho quando Hermione virou um canto, esbarrou nela e derrubou-a.  
- Olhe para onde vai! - resmungou Melnikov, continuando a correr.  
Hermione ficou sentada no chão, olhando para ele. Um camareiro aproximou-se.  
- Está machucada, madame? Eu o vi...  
- Não se preocupe. Estou bem, obrigada.  
"Ninguém estragaria aquela viagem."  
Quando voltou a seu camarote, Hermione encontrou seis recados para procurar o Sr. Harry Potter. Ignorou-os. Nadou à tarde, leu, fez uma massagem. Ao entrar no bar, ao cair da noite, a fim de tomar um coquetel antes do jantar, sentia-se maravilhosa. Mas a euforia foi de curta duração. Pietr Negulesco, o romeno, estava sentado no bar. Quando viu Hermione, ele levantou-se e disse:  
- Posso lhe oferecer um drinque, linda dama?  
Hermione hesitou, depois sorriu.  
- Aceito, obrigada.  
-O que gostaria de tomar?  
- Uma vodca com tónica, por favor.  
Negulesco fez o pedido ao barman e tornou a virar-se para Hermione.  
- Sou Pietr Negulesco.  
- Sei disso.  
- Claro. Todo mundo me conhece. Sou o maior jogador de xadrez do mundo. E sou um herói nacional no meu país. – Ele inclinou-se para Hermione, pôs a mão em seu joelho - E sou também uma grande foda.  
Hermione achou que entendera mal.  
- Como?  
- Sou uma grande foda.  
A primeira reação de Hermione foi jogar o drinque na cara dele, mas controlou-se. Tinha uma idéia melhor.  
- Com licença - disse ela. - Tenho de me encontrar com um amigo.

Ela foi procurar Harry Potter. Encontrou-o no Princess Grill. Mas quando se adiantou para a sua mesa, percebeu que ele jantava com uma loura atraente. "Eu deveria ter imaginado" pensou Hermione. Ela virou-se e afastou-se pelo corredor. Harry estava a seu lado um momento depois.  
- Hermione... você queria me falar?  
- Não quero afastá-lo do seu... jantar.  
- Ela é a sobremesa - disse Harry, jovialmente - O que posso fazer por você?  
- Falava sério sobre Melnikov e Negulesco?  
- Absolutamente sério. Por quê?  
- Acho que ambos precisam de uma lição de boas maneiras.  
- Eu também acho. E ganharemos dinheiro enquanto lhes damos a lição.  
- Ótimo. Qual é o seu plano?  
- Você vencerá os dois no xadrez.  
- Estou falando sério.  
- Eu também.  
- Já lhe disse que não sei jogar xadrez. Não sei distinguir um peão de um rei. Eu...  
- Não se preocupe - prometeu Harry. - Basta um par de lições minhas e massa os dois.  
- Os dois?  
- Não lhe falei ainda? Jogará com os dois simultaneamente.

Harry estava sentado ao lado de Boris Melnikov no Double Down Piano Bar.  
- A mulher é uma enxadrista fantástica - confidenciou Harry a Melnikov. - Viaja incógnita.  
O russo soltou um grunhido.  
- As mulheres nada sabem de xadrez. Não são capazes de pensar.  
- Pois esta pode, E ela diz que pode vencê-lo facilmente.  
Boris Melnikov soltou uma gargalhada.  
- Ninguém pode me vencer... facilmente ou não.  
- Ela está disposta a apostar dez mil dólares que pode jogar com você e Pietr Negulesco ao mesmo tempo e conseguir um empate, pelo menos com um dos dois.  
Boris Melnikov engasgou-se com seu drinque.  
- O quê? Isso... isso é absurdo! Jogar com os dois ao mesmo tempo? Esta... esta mulher amadora?  
- Isso mesmo, Por dez mil dólares cada.  
- Eu deveria aceitar só para dar uma lição à idiota estúpida.  
- Se você ganhar, o dinheiro será depositado em qualquer país que escolher.  
Uma expressão gananciosa se insinuou no rosto do russo.  
- Nunca sequer ouvi falar dessa mulher. E jogar com nós dois simultaneamente! Ela deve ser louca.  
- Ela tem vinte mil dólares em dinheiro.  
- E qual é a nacionalidade dela?  
- Americana.  
- Olá, isso explica tudo. Todos os americanos ricos são doidos, especialmente as mulheres.  
Harry começou a se levantar.  
- Bem, acho que ela terá de jogar somente com Pietr Negulesco.  
- Negulesco jogará com ela?  
- Isso mesmo. Não lhe contei? Ela queria jogar com os dois, mas se você está com medo...  
- Com medo? Boris Melnikov com medo? - A voz do russo era um rugido. - Eu a destruirei! Quando essa partida ridícula ocorrerá?  
- Ela pensou que poderia ser na sexta-feira. A última noite da viagem.  
Boris Melnikov pensava rapidamente.  
- Melhor de três?  
- Não. Apenas uma partida.  
- Por dez mil dólares?  
- Correto.  
O russo suspirou.  
- Não tenho tanto dinheiro comigo.  
- Não há problema - garantiu Harry - Tudo o que a Senhorita Granger realmente quer é a glória de jogar contra o grande Boris Melnikov. Se você perder, dá a ela um retrato autografado. Se ganhar, leva dez mil dólares.  
- Quem fica com as apostas?  
Havia um tom de suspeita na voz do russo.  
- O comissário de bordo.  
- Muito bem - decidiu Melnikov. - Sexta-feira à noite. Começaremos às dez horas, pontualmente.  
- Ela ficará satisfeita.  
Na manhã seguinte, Harry conversou com Pietr Negulesco no ginásio, onde ambos se exercitavam.  
- Ela é americana, hem? - disse Pietr Negulesco. - Eu devia ter imaginado que todos os americanos são doidos.  
- Ela é uma grande enxadrista.  
Pietr Negulesco fez um gesto desdenhoso.  
- Grande não é o suficiente. Melhor é o que conta. E eu sou o melhor.  
- É por isso que ela está tão ansiosa em jogar contra você. Se você perder, dá a ela um retrato autografado. Se vencer, recebe dez mil dólares em dinheiro...  
- Negulesco não joga com amadoras.  
- ...depositados em qualquer pais que quiser.  
- Não há a menor possibilidade.  
- Nesse caso, acho que ela terá de jogar somente contra Boris Melnikov.  
- Como? Está dizendo que Melnikov concordou em jogar contra essa mulher?  
- Exatamente. Mas ela tinha a esperança de jogar contra os dois simultaneamente.  
- Nunca ouvi falar de nada tão... tão... - Negulesco titubeou, a palavra lhe faltando. - A arrogância! Quem é essa mulher que pensa que pode derrotar os dois maiores enxadristas do mundo? Ela deve ter escapado de algum hospício.  
- Ela é um pouco excêntrica - reconheceu Harry - mas seu dinheiro é bom.  
- Você disse dez mil dólares para derrotá-la?  
- Isso mesmo.  
- E Boris Melnikov recebe a mesma quantia?  
- Se ele a vencer.  
Pietr Negulesco sorriu.  
- Ora, ele vai vencê-la. E eu também.  
- Aqui entre nós, eu não ficaria absolutamente surpreso com isso.  
- Quem ficará com as apostas?  
- O comissário de bordo.  
"Por que Melnikov deveria ser o único a tirar o dinheiro daquela mulher?" pensou Pietr Negulesco.  
- Negócio fechado, meu amigo. Onde e quando?  
- Na noite de sexta-feira. Às dez horas. Na Sala da Rainha.- Pietr Negulesco sorriu gananciosamente.  
- Estarei lá.

- Está querendo dizer que eles concordaram? - murmurou Hermione.  
- Exatamente.  
- Acho que vou vomitar.  
- Pegarei uma toalha molhada.  
Harry correu para o banheiro da suíte de Hermione, molhou uma toalha e levou para ela. Hermione estava deitada na espreguiçadeira. Ele pós a toalha em sua testa.  
- Como se sente?  
- Horrível. Acho que terei uma enxaqueca.  
- Já teve enxaqueca antes?  
- Nunca.  
- Então não terá uma agora. É perfeitamente natural ficar nervosa antes de uma coisa assim, Hermione.  
Ela levantou-se de um pulo, jogou a toalha no chão.  
- Alguma coisa assim? Nunca houve nada assim. Jogarei com dois mestres internacionais do xadrez depois de receber uma única lição do jogo de você e...  
- Duas - corrigiu-a Harry. - Você possui um talento natural para o xadrez.  
- Oh, Deus, por que deixei que você me metesse nisso?  
- Porque vamos ganhar muito dinheiro.  
- Não quero ganhar muito dinheiro - lamuriou-se Hermione. - Quero que este navio afunde! Por que não podemos estar no Titanic?  
- Basta ficar calma - disse Harry, suavemente. - Vai ser...  
- Vai ser um desastre! Todos neste navio estarão observando.  
- Não é isso exatamente o que estamos querendo? – comentou Harry, radiante.

Harry combinara tudo com o comissário de bordo. Entregara-lhe as apostas - 20 mil dólares em traveler's checks - e pedira que reservasse as duas mesas de xadrez para a noite de sexta-feira. A notícia espalhou-se rapidamente pelo navio. Os passageiros começaram a abordar Harry para indagar se as partidas ocorreriam mesmo.  
- Claro - assegurou Harry a todos que perguntaram. - É uma coisa inacreditável. A pobre Senhorita Granger acredita mesmo que pode vencer. E está até apostando nisso.  
- Será que eu poderia fazer uma pequena aposta? - indagou um passageiro.  
- Claro. Tanto dinheiro quanto quiser. A Senhorita Granger pede apenas uma vantagem de dez para um.  
Uma proporção de um milhão para um teria feito mais sentido. Desde o momento em que a primeira aposta foi aceite, as comportas se abriram. Parece que todos a bordo, inclusive os homens da casa de máquinas e os oficiais do navio, queriam apostar nas partidas. As quantias variavam de cinco a cinco mil dólares e todas as apostas eram no russo e no romeno.  
O desconfiado comissário de bordo resolveu alertar o comandante.  
- Nunca vi nada parecido, senhor. Parece um estouro da boiada. Quase todos os passageiros apostaram. Devo estar guardando no mínimo duzentos mil dólares em apostas.  
O comandante fitou-o em silêncio por um momento, com uma expressão pensativa.  
- Diz que a Senhorita Granger vai jogar com Melnikov e Negulesco ao mesmo tempo?  
- Exatamente, comandante.  
- Já confirmou que os dois homens são mesmo Pietr Negulesco e Boris Melnikov?  
- Claro, senhor.  
- E não há qualquer possibilidade de eles perderem as partidas deliberadamente?  
- Não com seus egos, senhor. Acho que eles prefeririam morrer. E se perderem para essa mulher, é provavelmente o que acontecerá quando voltarem para suas terras.  
O comandante passou os dedos pelos cabelos, o rosto franzido em perplexidade.  
- Sabe alguma coisa sobre a Senhorita Granger ou esse Sr. Potter?  
- Absolutamente nada, senhor. Até onde posso determinar, eles viajam separadamente.  
O comandante tomou a sua decisão.  
- Parece alguma espécie de vigarice e normalmente eu não permitiria que continuasse. Contudo, acontece que também gosto de xadrez. E se há uma coisa em que eu apostaria a minha vida é no fato de que não há possibilidade de trapacear no xadrez.  
-Vamos deixá-los jogar. - Ele foi até sua mesa e pegou uma carteira preta de couro. - Aposto cinquenta libras para mim. Nos mestres.

Às nove horas da noite de sexta-feira, a Sala da Rainha se encontrava apinhada de passageiros da primeira classe, os que haviam se esgueirado da segunda e terceira classe, os oficiais do navio e tripulantes que se achavam de folga. A pedido de Harry Potter, dois lugares haviam sido reservados para o torneio. Uma mesa de xadrez fora armada no centro da Sala da Rainha e a outra no salão adjacente. Havia cortinas arriadas para separar os dois lugares.  
- É para que os jogadores não sejam distraídos um pelo outro- explicou Harry Potter. - E gostaríamos também que os espectadores não saíssem da sala que escolhessem.  
Cordas de veludo foram estendidas em torno das duas mesas, a fim de conter as multidões. Os espectadores estavam prestes a testemunhar algo que certamente nunca mais tornariam a ver.  
Nada sabiam a respeito da linda e jovem americana, a não ser que seria impossível para ela - ou para qualquer outra pessoa - jogar contra os grandes Negulesco e Melnikov simultaneamente e obter sequer um empate com qualquer dos dois.  
Harry apresentou Hermione aos dois grandes mestres pouco antes das partidas começarem. Hermione parecia uma pintura grega, num vestido Galanos de chiffon verde suave, que deixava um ombro a descoberto. Seus olhos pareciam enormes no rosto pálido. Pietr Negulesco contemplou-a atentamente e perguntou:  
- Venceu todos os torneios nacionais de que participou?  
- Venci - respondeu Hermione, com absoluta sinceridade.  
O romeno encolheu os ombros.  
- Nunca ouvi falar a seu respeito.  
Boris Melnikov mostrou-se igualmente rude:  
- Vocês, americanos, não sabem o que fazer com seu dinheiro. Eu gostaria de agradecer-lhe antecipadamente. O ganho deixará minha família muito feliz.  
Os olhos de Hermione eram de um castanho vivo.  
- Ainda não venceu, Sr. Melnikov.  
O riso de Melnikov ressoou pela sala.  
- Minha cara, não sei quem você é, mas sei quem eu sou... e eu sou o grande Boris Melnikov.

Eram 10 horas. Harry olhou ao redor e constatou que os dois salões se apresentavam repletos de espectadores.  
- Está na hora de as partidas começarem.  
Hermione sentou-se à mesa, diante de Melnikov, perguntou-se pela centésima vez como se metera naquilo.  
- Não há problema nenhum - garantira Harry. - Confie em mim.  
E ela, como uma idiota, confiara. "Devo ter perdido o juízo" pensou Hermione. Ela estava jogando contra os dois maiores enxadristas do mundo e nada sabia do jogo, exceto o que aprendera com Harry em quatro horas de aulas.  
O grande momento chegara. Hermione sentia as pernas tremendo.  
Melnikov virou-se para a multidão em intensa expectativa e sorriu. Fez sinal para um camareiro.  
- Traga-me um conhaque. Napoléon.  
Harry dissera a Melnikov:  
- A fim de ser justo com todos, sugiro que você jogue com as brancas e comece. E na partida com o Sr. Negulesco, será a vez da Senhorita Granger jogar com as brancas e começar.  
Os dois grandes mestres haviam concordado.  
Enquanto a audiência permanecia em silêncio, Boris Melnikov inclinou-se sobre o tabuleiro e fez a abertura do gambito da rainha, avançando por duas casas o peão da rainha. "Não vou simplesmente vencer esta mulher. Vou arrasá-la."  
Ele olhou para Hermione. Ela estudou o tabuleiro, acenou com a cabeça e levantou-se, sem mover qualquer peça. Um camareiro abriu caminho através da multidão para que Hermione se dirigisse ao segundo salão, onde Pietr Negulesco se encontrava sentado a uma mesa, esperando-a. Havia pelo menos cem pessoas no salão quando Hermione sentou-se diante de Negulesco.  
- Ah, minha pombinha! Já derrotou Boris?  
Pietr Negulesco riu ruidosamente de seu gracejo.  
- Estou trabalhando nisso, Sr. Negulesco - disse Hermione, calmamente.  
Ela se inclinou para a frente, e deslocou por duas casas o peão da rainha. Negulesco levantou os olhos e sorriu. Marcara uma massagem para dentro de uma hora, mas planejava terminar aquela partida antes. Ele inclinou-se e deslocou por duas casas o peão de sua rainha preta. Hermione estudou o tabuleiro por um momento, depois levantou-se. O camareiro escoltou-a de volta a Boris Melnikov.  
Hermione sentou-se à mesa e deslocou o peão de sua rainha preta por duas casas. Ao fundo, percebeu o aceno de aprovação quase imperceptível de Harry.  
Sem hesitação, Boris Melnikov deslocou por duas casas o peão do bispo da rainha branca.  
Dois minutos depois, à mesa de Negulesco, Hermione deslocou por duas casas o seu peão do bispo da rainha.  
Negulesco acionou por uma casa o seu peão do rei.  
Hermione levantou-se e voltou ao salão em que Boris Melnikov esperava. Avançou uma casa o seu peão do rei. "Com que então ela não é uma total amadora! "pensou Melnikov, surpreso. "Mas vejamos o que ela faz com isto." Ele jogou o cavalo da rainha para a casa 3 do bispo da rainha.  
Hermione estudou o movimento, acenou com a cabeça, voltou a Negulesco, repetiu o movimento de Melnikov.  
Com crescente espanto, os dois grandes mestres compreenderam que enfrentavam uma brilhante oponente. Não importava quão espertos fossem os seus movimentos, aquela amadora conseguia neutralizá-los.  
Como estavam separados, Boris Melnikov e Pietr Negulesco não tinham a menor idéia de que, na realidade, jogavam um contra o outro. Cada movimento que Melnikov fazia contra Hermione, ela repetia contra Negulesco. E quando Negulesco contra-atacava com esse movimento, Hermione usava-o contra Melnikov.  
No meio da partida os grandes mestres não estavam mais presunçosos. Agora lutavam por suas reputações. Andavam de um lado para outro enquanto planejavam seus movimentos, fumando furiosamente. Hermione parecia ser a única calma.  
No começo, a fim de tentar terminar a partida rapidamente, Melnikov tentara um sacrifício de cavalo, a fim de permitir que seu bispo branco exercesse pressão sobre o lado do rei preto. Hermione levara o movimento para Negulesco. O romeno examinara o movimento cuidadosamente, depois recusara o sacrifício com a cobertura do lado exposto. Quando Negulesco ofereceu um bispo, a fim de avançar uma torre pela defesa branca, Melnikov se recusou a aceitar, antes que a torre preta pudesse abalar a sua estrutura de peões.  
Não havia como deter Hermione. A partida vinha sendo travada há quatro horas e nenhuma pessoa em qualquer das audiências se mexia.  
Cada grande mestre tem na cabeça centenas de partidas jogadas por outros grandes mestres. Foi quando aquela partida em particular se aproximava do final que tanto Melnikov como Negulesco, reconheceram a marca registrada do outro.  
"A sacana, "pensou Melnikov. "Ela estudou com Negulesco. Ele lhe ensinou tudo."  
E Negulesco pensou: Ela é protegida de Melnikov. O filho da puta ensinou-a a jogar.  
Quanto mais eles lutavam contra Hermione, mais chegavam à conclusão de que não havia como derrotá-la. A partida se aproximava do empate.  
Na sexta hora de jogo, às quatro da madrugada, as peças em cada tabuleiro estavam reduzidas a três peões, uma torre e um rei. Não havia como qualquer dos lados vencer. Melnikov estudou o tabuleiro por um longo tempo, depois respirou fundo, meio sufocado, e murmurou:  
- Ofereço o empate.  
Por cima do burburinho, Hermione respondeu:  
- Eu aceito.  
A multidão delirou.  
Hermione levantou-se e atravessou a multidão para o salão ao lado. Quando se sentava, Negulesco disse, a voz meio estrangulada:  
- Ofereço o empate.  
E a comoção do outro salão se repetiu. A multidão não podia acreditar no que acabara de testemunhar. Uma mulher surgira do nada e obtivera um empate simultaneamente com os dois maiores enxadristas do mundo. Harry apareceu ao lado de Hermione e disse, sorrindo:  
- Vamos embora. Ambos precisamos de um drinque.  
Quando eles saíram, Boris Melnikov e Pietr Negulesco ainda estavam arriados em suas cadeiras, olhando apaticamente para seus tabuleiros.

Hermione e Harry sentaram-se a uma mesa para dois no bar do convés superior.  
- Você esteve maravilhosa. - Harry riu. - Notou a expressão de Melnikov? Pensei que ele ia ter um enfarte.  
- Pensei que eu fosse ter um enfarte - murmurou Hermione. - Quanto ganhamos?  
- Cerca de duzentos mil dólares. Receberemos do comissário de bordo pela manhã, quando atracarmos em Southampton. Encontrarei com você para o café da manhã no restaurante.  
- Está bem.  
- Acho que vou me recolher agora. Acompanharei você até seu camarote.  
- Ainda não me sinto pronta para deitar, Harry. Estou excitada demais. Vá na frente.  
- Você foi uma autêntica campeã. - Harry inclinou-se e beijou-a de leve na face. - Boa noite, Mione.  
- Boa noite, Harry.  
Ela observou-o se afastar. Ir dormir? Impossível! Fora uma das noites mais fantásticas de sua vida. O russo e o romeno haviam-se mostrado muito confiantes, terrivelmente arrogantes. Harry dissera: "Confie em mim"... e ela confiara. Não tinha ilusões sobre o que ele era. Um vigarista. Inteligente, divertido e esperto, uma companhia agradável. Mas é claro que ela nunca poderia se interessar a sério por ele.  
Harry estava a caminho de seu camarote quando encontrou um dos oficiais do navio.  
- Um grande espectáculo, Sr. Potter. A notícia sobre a partida já foi transmitida pelo telégrafo. Prevejo que a imprensa estará à espera de vocês em Southampton. É o agente da Senhorita Granger?  
- Não. Somos apenas conhecidos de bordo - respondeu Harry, afavelmente.  
Mas sua mente funcionava com rapidez. Se o ligassem a Hermione, poderia parecer um golpe. Talvez até houvesse uma investigação. Ele resolveu recolher o dinheiro antes que houvesse uma investigação.  
Escreveu um bilhete para Hermione: PEGUEI O DINHEIRO E ESTAREI À SUA ESPERA PARA UM CAFÉ DA MANHÃ DE COMEMORAÇÃO NO SAVOY HOTEL. VOCÊ ESTEVE MAGNÍFICA. HARRY. Ele pôs o bilhete num envelope fechado e entregou a um camareiro.  
- Por favor, entregue isto à Senhorita Granger pela manhã, o mais cedo possível.  
- Pois não, senhor.  
Harry foi para a sala do comissário de bordo.  
- Lamento incomodá-lo, mas atracaremos dentro de poucas horas e sei como estará ocupado então. Sendo assim, importa-se de me pagar agora?  
- Claro que não. - O comissário sorriu. - A moça é realmente extraordinária, não é mesmo?  
- É sim.  
- Se não se importa que eu pergunte, Sr. Potter, onde ela aprendeu a jogar xadrez assim?  
- Soube que ela estudou com Bobby Fischer.  
O comissário tirou do cofre dois envelopes pardos grandes.  
- É muito dinheiro para se andar por aí. Não preferia que eu lhe desse um cheque pela quantia?  
- Não precisa se incomodar. Posso perfeitamente ficar com o dinheiro. Será que se importaria de me fazer um favor? O barco de correspondência vem ao encontro do navio antes de atracarmos, não é mesmo?  
- Exatamente. Estamos esperando-o às seis horas da manhã.  
- Eu agradeceria se pudesse providenciar para que eu partisse no barco de correspondência. Minha mãe está gravemente doente e eu gostaria de encontrá-la antes... - Ele fez uma pausa e baixou a voz para acrescentar - ...antes que seja tarde demais.  
- Oh, lamento profundamente, Sr. Potter. E é claro que posso dar um jeito. Falarei com o pessoal da alfândega.  
Eram 6:15 da manhã quando Harry Potter, os dois envelopes pardos cuidadosamente guardados em sua mala, desceu a escada do navio para o barco de correspondência. Ele virou-se para lançar uma última olhada aos contornos do enorme navio, pairando acima. Os passageiros do transatlântico ainda dormiam profundamente. Harry estaria no cais muito antes que o Queen Elizabeth II atracasse.  
- Foi uma bela viagem - comentou Harry para um dos tripulantes do barco de correspondência.  
- Foi mesmo - concordou uma voz.  
Harry virou-se, Hermione estava sentada num rolo de corda, os cabelos flutuando suavemente em torno de seu rosto.  
- Mione! O que está fazendo aqui?  
- O que acha que estou fazendo?  
Ele percebeu a expressão no rosto dela.  
- Ei, espere um pouco! Não pensou que eu fosse fugir de você, não é mesmo?  
- Por que eu pensaria assim?  
O tom dela era irônico.  
- Deixei um bilhete para você, Mione. Ia encontrá-la no Savoy e...  
- Claro que ia - disse ela, incisivamente. - Você nunca desiste, não é mesmo?  
Ele fitou-a e nada mais tinha a dizer.  
Em sua suíte, no Savoy, Hermione observava atentamente, enquanto Harry contava o dinheiro.  
- Sua parte dá cento e um mil dólares.  
- Obrigada.  
O tom dela era gelado.  
- Está enganada a meu respeito, Hermione. E gostaria que me desse uma chance de explicar. Quer jantar comigo esta noite?  
Ela hesitou por um instante depois assentiu.  
- Está bem.  
- Ótimo. Virei buscá-la às oito horas.

Quando Harry Potter chegou ao hotel naquela noite e pediu para falar com Hermione, o recepcionista informou:  
- Lamento muito, senhor. A Senhorita Granger deixou o hotel esta tarde. E não deixou seu novo endereço.

Nota: Oiiii eu sei que prometi o capitulo ontem, mas é que eu fiquei o dia todo sem internet e não deu mesmo para postar. Mais olha eu aqui de novo e mais um capitulo para vocês. Muito obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviwes, ainda bem que vocês estão gostando, e ai o que acharam do golpe do xadrez, muito esperto hein ? Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e continuem mandado reviwes. Ate a proxima beijos e continuem mandando reviwes.


	21. Chapter 21

Foi um convite manuscrito, Hermione concluiu mais tarde, que mudou sua vida.  
Depois que, Harry Potter lhe entregou a sua parte do dinheiro, Hermione deixou, o Savoy e foi para Park Street, 47, um hotel sossegado, semi-residencial, com quartos grandes e agradáveis, um serviço impecável.  
No seu segundo dia em Londres, o convite foi entregue em sua Suíte pelo porteiro. Estava escrito numa letra pomposa: "Um amigo comum sugeriu que poderia ser proveitoso para nós dois se nos conhecêssemos. Não gostaria de tomar chá comigo esta tarde, no Ritz, às quatro horas? Se me perdoar o cliché, estarei usando um cravo vermelho." A assinatura era "Gunther Hartog".  
Hermione nunca ouvira falar dele. Sua primeira inclinação foi ignorar o bilhete, mas a curiosidade acabou prevalecendo. Às 16:45 estava na entrada do elegante restaurante do Ritz Hotel.

Notou-o imediatamente. Era um homem na casa dos 60 anos, calculou Hermione, de aparência atraente, um rosto fino, intelectual. A pele era lisa e clara, quase translúcida. Vestia um terno cinza de corte perfeito, com um cravo vermelho na lapela. Quando Hermione se aproximou da mesa, ele levantou-se e se inclinou ligeiramente.  
-Obrigado por ter aceito meu convite.  
Ele sentou-a com um galanteio antiquado que Hermione achou muito atraente. Parecia pertencer a outro mundo. Hermione não podia imaginar o que um homem assim haveria de querer com ela.  
- Só vim porque estava curiosa - confessou Hermione. - Mas tem certeza de que não me confundiu com outra Hermione Granger? - Gunther Hartog sorriu.  
- Pelo que ouvi dizer, só pode existir uma única Hermione Granger.  
- O que exatamente ouviu?  
- Não é melhor conversarmos sobre isso enquanto tomamos o chá?  
O chá consistia de pequenos sanduíches, com ovo picado, salmão, pepino, agrião e galinha. Havia bolinhos quentes, com manteiga ou geléia, doces frescos, tudo acompanhado por chá Twinings. Eles conversaram enquanto comiam.  
- Seu bilhete mencionava um amigo comum - comentou Hermione.  
- Conrad Morgan. Tive negócios ocasionais com ele.  
"Fiz negócios com ele uma vez "pensou Hermione, sombriamente. "E ele tentou me passar para trás."  
- Ele é um grande admirador seu - acrescentou Gunther Hartog.  
Hermione observou mais atentamente o seu anfitrião. Tinha o porte de um aristocrata e a aparência de riqueza. O que ele quer comigo?, especulou Hermione novamente. Ela resolveu deixá-lo continuar, mas não houve menção adicional a Conrad Morgan ou a qualquer possível beneficio mútuo que pudesse decorrer de uma ligação entre Gunther Hartog e Hermione Granger.  
Hermione achou o encontro extremamente agradável e absorvente. Gunther lhe falou a respeito de suas origens.  
- Nasci em Munique. Meu pai era um banqueiro, um homem rico. Infelizmente, cresci um tanto mimado, cercado por belos quadros e antiguidades. Minha mãe era judia. Quando Hitler subiu ao poder, meu pai recusou-se a abandoná-la. Por isso, foi despojado de tudo o que possuía. Ambos morreram nos bombardeios. Amigos me mandaram às escondidas da Alemanha para a Suíça. Depois que a guerra terminou, resolvi não voltar à Alemanha. Vim para Londres e abri uma pequena loja de antiguidades na Motint Street. Espero que a visite um dia.  
Então isso é tudo, pensou Hermione, surpresa. Ele quer me vender alguma coisa.  
Mas ela descobriu que estava enganada.  
Enquanto pagava a conta, Gunther Hartog disse, casualmente:  
- Tenho uma pequena casa de campo em Hampshire. Receberei alguns amigos para o fim de semana e ficaria deliciado se quisesse se juntar a nós.  
Hermione hesitou. O homem era um completo estranho e não tinha a menor idéia do que ele queria dela. Mas acabou chegando à conclusão que nada tinha a perder.

O fim de semana foi fascinante. A "pequena casa de campo" de Gunther Hartog era um findo solar do o XVII, numa propriedade de 30 acres. Gunther era viúvo e vivia sozinho, exceto pelos criados. Levou Hermione para uma excursão pela propriedade. Havia um estábulo com meia dúzia de cavalos, uma área em que ele criava galinhas e porcos.  
- Assim, nunca passaremos fome - disse ele, solenemente. - Mas vou lhe mostrar agora o meu verdadeiro hobby.  
Ele conduziu Hermione a um galpão cheio de pombos.  
- Estes são pombos-correio. - A voz de Gunther transbordava de orgulho. - Veja só que belezas! Está vendo aquela cinzenta ali? É Margo.  
Ele pegou a pomba, afagou-a.  
- Sabia que você é uma garota terrível? Ela implica com os outros. Mas é a mais inteligente.  
Hartog alisou as penas por cima da cabeça pequena e largou-a com todo cuidado. As cores dos pombos eram espectaculares. Havia uma ampla variedade de azul-preto, azul-cinza com diversos padrões, prateado.  
- Mas não há brancos - comentou Hermione.  
- Os pombos-correio nunca são brancos - explicou Gunther. - As penas brancas se soltam facilmente, e quando os pombos voltam para casa voam a uma velocidade média de 65 quilómetros horários.  
Hermione observou enquanto Gunther alimentava as aves com uma ração especial de corrida, contendo vitaminas extras.  
- Os pombos-correio constituem uma espécie espantosa – disse Gunther. - Sabia que são capazes de encontrar seu pombal a uma distância superior a 800 quilómetros?  
- Isso é fascinante...  
Os outros convidados eram igualmente fascinantes. Havia um ministro de Estado, com sua esposa; um conde; um general e sua amante; a Maharani de Morvi, uma jovem muito atraente e simpática.  
- Por favor, chame-me de V. J. - disse ela, numa voz quase sem sotaque.  
Ela usava um sari vermelho, com fios de ouro, as jóias mais lindas que Hermione já vira.  
- Guardo a maioria das minhas jóias num cofre-forte - explicou V. J. - Há tantos roubos atualmente...  
Na tarde de domingo, pouco antes do momento em que Hermione deveria voltar a Londres, Gunther convidou-a para seu estúdio. Sentaram-se com uma bandeja de chá entre os dois. Enquanto servia o chá nas delicadas xícaras Belleek, Hermione disse:  
- Não sei por que me convidou para vir aqui, Gunther, mas qualquer que seja o motivo tive um fim de semana maravilhoso.  
- Fico satisfeito por isso, Hermione. - Depois de um momento, ele acrescentou: - Estive observando-a.  
- Entendo...  
- Tem planos para o futuro?  
Ela hesitou.  
- Não. Ainda não decidi o que vou fazer.  
- Creio que poderíamos trabalhar muito bem juntos.  
- Na loja de antiguidades?  
Gunther riu.  
- Não, minha cara. Seria uma pena desperdiçar os seus talentos. Sei de sua aventura com Conrad Morgan. E devo dizer que controlou tudo de maneira brilhante.  
- Gunther... tudo isso pertence ao passado.  
- Mas o que tem pela frente? Disse que não fez planos. Deve pensar em seu futuro. Não importa quanto dinheiro possua agora, certamente acabará um dia. Estou sugerindo uma sociedade. Eu frequento círculos influentes, internacionais. Compareço a bailes de caridade, caçadas e passeios de iate. Conheço as idas e vindas dos ricos.  
- Ainda não entendi o que isso tem a ver comigo...  
- Posso introduzi-la nesse círculo dourado. E dourado, Hermione, no caso, é mesmo por causa do ouro. Posso fornecer informações sobre jóias fabulosas e quadros extraordinários, como consegui-los com absoluta segurança. Posso vendê-los particularmente. Você estaria equilibrando um pouco a situação de pessoas que enriqueceram demais à custa de outras. Tudo seria dividido igualmente entre nós. O que me diz?  
- Digo que não.  
Ele estudou-a com um ar pensativo.  
- Entendo. Poderia me procurar, se por acaso mudar de idéia?  
- Não mudarei de idéia, Gunther.  
Hermione retornou a Londres ao final daquela tarde.  
Hermione adorou Londres. Jantou em Le Gavroche, Bill Bentley's e Coin du Feu, foi ao Drones depois do teatro para comer autênticos hambúrgueres americanos e chili apimentado. Foi ao National Theatre e Royal Opera House, compareceu a leilões no Christie's e Sotheby's. Fez compras na Harrods, Fonnum e Mason's, folheou livros na Hatchards e Foyles. Alugou um carro com motorista e passou um fim de semana memorável no Chewton Glen Hotel, em Hampshire, à beira da New Forest, onde o cenário era espetacular e o serviço impecável.  
Mas todas essas coisas eram caras. Não importa quanto dinheiro possua agora, certamente acabará um dia. Gunther Hartog estava certo. Seu dinheiro não duraria para sempre e Hermione compreendeu que precisaria fazer planos para o futuro.  
Ela foi convidada para outros fins de semana na casa de campo de Gunther, apreciando intensamente cada visita e a companhia dele.  
Um domingo, ao jantar, um membro do Parlamento virou-se para Hermione e disse:  
- Nunca conheci um verdadeiro texano, Senhorita Granger. Como eles são?  
Hermione se lançou a uma imitação maliciosa de uma matrona nova-rica do Texas, arrancando risos efusivos de todos. Mais tarde, quando ficou a sós com ela, Gunther indagou:  
- Não gostaria de ganhar uma pequena fortuna fazendo essa imitação?  
- Não sou uma atriz, Gunther.  
- Está se subestimando. Há uma joalheria em Londres... Parker & Parker..., que sentem a maior delícia... como dizem os americanos... em explorar seus clientes. Você me deu uma idéia sobre a maneira de fazê-los pagar por sua desonestidade.  
Ele expôs a idéia a Hermione, que respondeu no final:  
- Não.  
Quanto mais pensou a respeito, no entanto, mais se sentiu atraída. Lembrou-se da emoção de ser mais esperta do que a polícia em Long Island, de Boris Melnikov, Pietr Negulesco e Harry Potter. Fora uma emoção indescritível. Mesmo assim, isso era parte do passado.  
- Não, Gunther - insistiu ela.  
Mas desta vez não havia tanta certeza em sua voz.

Londres estava excepcionalmente quente para outubro e ingleses e turistas aproveitavam igualmente o sol forte. O tráfego de meio-dia era intenso, com paralisações em Trafalgar Square, Charing Cross e Piccadilly Circus. Um Daimler branco saiu da Oxford Street e entrou na New Bond Street, avançando pelo tráfego, passando por Roland Cartier, Geigers e Royal Bank of Scotland. Poucas portas além da Hermes o Daimler parou diante de uma joalheria. Uma discreta placa polida no lado da porta anunciava: PARKER & PARKER. Um motorista de libré saltou da limusine e deu a volta apressadamente para abrir a porta da passageira. Uma jovem loura, com um excesso de maquilhagem e um vestido italiano de tricô muito justo, sob o casaco de zibelina, totalmente impróprio para o tempo, saltou do carro.  
- Onde fica a espelunca, júnior? - perguntou ela, em voz muito alta, com um desagradável sotaque texano.  
O motorista indicou a entrada.  
- Ali, madame.  
- OK, meu bem. Fique esperando. A coisa não vai demorar muito.  
- Talvez eu tenha de dar uma volta pelo quarteirão, madame. Não me permitirão ficar estacionado aqui.  
A mulher deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas.  
- Faça o que tiver de fazer, cara.  
Cara! O motorista estremeceu. Era sua punição por estar reduzido a guiar carros de aluguel. Ele detestava todos os americanos, particularmente os texanos. Eram selvagens... mas selvagens com dinheiro. Ele ficaria espantado se soubesse que sua passageira nunca estivera no Texas, o Estado da Estrela Solitária.  
Hermione verificou seu reflexo na vitrine, armou um sorriso e avançou para a porta, que foi aberta por um empregado uniformizado.  
- Boa tarde, madame.  
- Boa tarde, cara. Vende alguma coisa nesta espelunca além de jóias de fantasia?  
Ela riu de sua piada. O porteiro empalideceu. Hermione entrou pela loja, deixando em sua esteira uma fragância irresistível de Chioé. Arthur Chilton, um vendedor de fraque, adiantou-se.  
- Posso ajudá-la, madame?  
- Talvez sim, talvez não. O velho P. J. disse para eu comprar um presentinho de aniversário para mim mesma. E aqui estou. O que tem para me mostrar?  
- Madame está interessada em alguma coisa em particular?  
- Ei, parceiro, vocês ingleses não perdem tempo, hem? – Ela riu escandalosamente e bateu em seu ombro. Chilton precisou fazer um grande esforço para permanecer impassível. – Talvez alguma coisa de esmeraldas. O velho P. J. adora quando eu compro esmeraldas.  
- Se quiser me acompanhar, por favor...  
Chilton conduziu-a a um mostruário em que havia diversas bandejas com esmeraldas. A loura oxigenada lançou um olhar desdenhoso para as pedras.  
- Estas são as bebés. Onde estão os papais e mamães?  
Chilton, disse, tensamente:  
- Estas peças têm um preço que vão até trinta mil dólares.  
- Ora, isso eu dou de gorjeta ao meu cabeleireiro. - A mulher soltou uma risada. - O velho P. J. ficaria insultado se eu voltasse com uma dessas pedrinhas.  
Chilton visualizou o velho P. J. Gordo e barrigudo, tão escandaloso e repulsivo quanto aquela mulher. Eles bem que se mereciam. Por que o dinheiro sempre corre para quem não o merece?  
- Em que nível de preço madame está interessada?  
- Por que não começamos logo por alguma coisa em torno dos cem bagarotes?  
Ele permaneceu impassível.  
- Cem bagarotes?  
- Ora essa, pensei que todos vocês falassem a língua do rei. Cem mil dólares.  
Chilton engoliu em seco.  
- Nesse caso, talvez seja melhor falar com o nosso diretor-executivo.  
O diretor-executivo, Gregory Halston, insistia em cuidar pessoalmente de todas as vendas grandes. Como os empregados da Parker & Parker não recebiam comissão, não fazia a menor diferença para eles. Com uma cliente tão desagradável quanto aquela, Chilton sentia-se aliviado em passá-la para Halston.  
Ele apertou um botão por baixo do balcão e um momento depois um homem pálido e magro saiu de uma sala nos fundos. Olhou para a loura vestida tão afrontosamente e rezou para que nenhum de seus clientes regulares aparecesse até que a mulher fosse embora. Chilton disse:  
- Sr. Halston, esta é a Sra... ahn...  
Ele virou-se para a mulher.  
- Benecke, meu bem. Mary Lou Benecke. A esposa do velho P. J. Benecke. Aposto que todos já ouviram falar de P. J. Benecke.  
- Claro.  
Gregory Halston concedeu à mulher um sorriso que mal tocava seus lábios.  
- A Sra. Benecke está interessada em comprar uma esmeralda, Sr. Halston.  
Gregory Halston indicou as bandejas de esmeraldas.  
- Temos aqui algumas esmeraldas excelentes que...  
- Ela queria alguma coisa em torno aproximadamente de cem mil dólares.  
Desta vez o sorriso que iluminou o rosto de Gregory Halston era genuíno. Uma ótima maneira de começar o dia.  
- É o meu aniversário e o velho P. J. quer que eu compre alguma coisa bem bonita.  
- Pois não - disse Halston. - Quer me acompanhar, por favor?  
- Ora, seu pequeno patife, o que está pensando em fazer comigo?  
A loura soltou uma risadinha. Halston e Chilton trocaram um olhar angustiado. Malditos americanos! Halston conduziu a mulher a uma porta trancada, tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu-a. Entraram numa sala pequena, intensamente iluminada. Halston tornou a trancar a porta, cuidadosamente, explicando:  
- É aqui que guardamos as nossas mercadorias para os clientes mais importantes.  
Havia no centro da sala um mostruário com uma coleção espectacular de diamantes, rubis e esmeraldas, faiscando.  
- Assim está melhor. O velho P. J. ficaria doido aqui dentro.  
- Madame vê alguma coisa que lhe agrade?  
- Vamos ver o que tem aqui. - Ela foi até a caixa contendo as esmeraldas. - Deixe-me dar uma olhada nestas coisas.  
Halston tirou outra chave do bolso, destrancou o mostruário e tirou uma bandeja com esmeraldas, colocando em cima da mesa.  
Havia dez esmeraldas na bandeja de veludo. Halston observava, enquanto a mulher pegava a maior, um broche requintado, engastado em platina.  
- Como diria o velho P. J., esta aqui tem o meu nome escrito nela.  
- Madame tem excelente gosto. Esta é uma colombiana de dez quilates, impecável e...  
- As esmeraldas nunca são impecáveis.  
Halston ficou aturdido por um momento.  
- Madame está correta, é claro. O que eu quis dizer foi...  
Pela primeira vez, ele notou que os olhos da mulher eram tão verdes quanto a pedra que ela virava nas mãos, estudando as suas facetas.  
- Temos uma coleção maior se...  
- Não se afobe, queridinho. Ficarei com esta aqui.  
A venda levara menos de três minutos.  
- Esplêndido! - Uma pausa e Halston acrescentou: - Em dólares, dá cem mil. Como madame vai pagar?  
- Não se preocupe, Halston, doçura. Tenho uma conta em dólares num banco aqui de Londres. Farei um chequinho pessoal. P. J. pode me pagar depois.  
- Excelente. Mandarei limpar a pedra e depois entregar em seu hotel.  
A pedra não precisava de limpeza, mas Halston não tinha a menor intenção de entregá-la antes que o cheque fosse devidamente descontado, pois eram muitos os joalheiros que haviam sido enganados por vigaristas espertos. Halston orgulhava-se de jamais ter sido trapaceado em uma libra sequer.  
- Onde devo entregar a esmeralda?  
- Estamos na Suíte Oliver Messel, no Dorch.  
Halston escreveu uma anotação.  
- O Dorchester.  
- Eu chamo de Suíte Oliver Bagunça. - Ela riu. - Uma porção de gente não gosta mais do hotel porque vive cheio de árabes. Mas o velho P. J. faz uma porção de negócios com eles. "O petróleo é o seu próprio país", como ele sempre diz. P. J. Benecke é um cara muito esperto.  
- Tenho certeza que sim - respondeu Halston, afavelmente. Ele observou-a pegar um cheque e começar a preencher. Notou que era do Barclays Bank. Ótimo. Tinha um amigo ali que poderia verificar a conta dos Beneckes. Halston pegou o cheque.  
- Mandarei entregar-lhe a esmeralda pessoalmente amanhã de manhã.  
- O velho P. J. vai adorar - comentou a mulher, radiante.  
- Não tenho a menor dúvida - comentou Halston, polidamente. Ele acompanhou-a até à porta da loja.  
- Haston...  
Ele quase corrigiu-a, mas depois se decidiu contra. Por que se incomodar? Nunca mais tornaria a ver aquela mulher, graças a Deus!  
- Pois não, madame?  
- Tem de aparecer para tomar um chá com a gente um dia desses. Vai adorar o velho P. J.  
- Tenho certeza que sim, madame. Mas, infelizmente, trabalho durante a tarde.  
- É uma pena.  
Ele observou a cliente sair para a calçada. Um Daimler branco parou um momento depois, um motorista saltou e abriu a porta. A loura fez um sinal com o polegar para cima na direção de Halston, enquanto o carro se afastava.  
Halston voltou à sua sala, pegou o telefone e ligou para seu amigo no Barclays:  
- Peter, meu caro, tenho aqui um cheque de cem mil dólares de uma certa Sra. Mary Lou Benecke. É bom?  
- Espere um instante, meu velho.  
Halston esperou. Contava que o cheque fosse bom, pois os negócios andavam meio parados ultimamente. Os sovinas irmãos Parker, que possuíam a loja, viviam constantemente reclamando, como se fosse ele o responsável e não a recessão. É claro que os lucros não haviam caído tanto quanto poderiam, pois Parker & Parker tinha um departamento que se especializava na limpeza de jóias; a intervalos frequentes, a jóia devolvida ao cliente era inferior à que fora recebida. Já houvera queixas, mas nada fora provado. Peter voltou ao telefone:  
- Não há problema, Gregory. Tem dinheiro mais do que suficiente na conta para cobrir o cheque.  
Halston sentiu um tremor de alívio.  
- Obrigado, Peter.  
- Não há de quê.  
- Vamos almoçar juntos na próxima semana... por minha conta.  
O cheque foi compensado sem problemas na manhã seguinte, e a esmeralda colombiana foi entregue por um mensageiro de confiança à Sra. P. J. Benecke, no Dorchester Hotel.  
Naquela tarde, pouco antes da hora de fechar, a secretária de Gregory Halston informou-o:  
- Uma certa Sra. Benecke está aqui e deseja lhe falar, Sr. Halston.  
Ele sentiu um aperto no coração. Ela viera devolver o broche e ele não podia se recusar a aceitá-la. Malditas sejam as mulheres, todos os americanos e todos os texanos! Halston afixou um sorriso e saiu para cumprimentá-la.  
- Boa tarde, Sra. Benecke. Presumo que seu marido não gostou do broche.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Pois presumiu errado, meu chapa. O velho P. J. ficou louquinho pela pedra.  
O coração de Halston se encheu de alegria.  
- É mesmo?  
- Para dizer a verdade, ele gostou tanto que quer que eu arrume outra esmeralda igual, para fazer um par de brincos. Arrume uma pedra gémea da que me vendeu.  
Um pequeno franzido apareceu no rosto de Gregory Halston.  
- Infelizmente, Sra. Benecke, talvez haja um pequeno problema.  
- Que tipo de problema, doçura?  
- A sua pedra é única. Não há outra igual. Mas tenho um jogo maravilhoso, num estilo diferente, que poderia...  
- Não quero um estilo diferente. Quero uma pedra igualzinha à que comprei.  
- Para ser absolutamente franco, Sra. Benecke, não há muitas pedras colombianas de dez quilates impecáveis... – Ele percebeu a expressão no rosto da mulher. - ... quase impecáveis disponíveis.  
- Ora, cara, deixe disso. Tem de haver outra pedra em algum lugar.  
- Com toda honestidade, só encontrei bem poucas pedras dessa qualidade e tentar duplicá-la exatamente, no formato e na cor, seria quase impossível.  
- Temos um ditado no Texas de que o impossível só demora um pouco mais. Sábado é meu aniversário e P. J. me quer ver com os brincos. E o que P. J. quer, P. J. consegue.  
- Creio que não é possível...  
- Quanto paguei pelo broche... cem mil? Sei que o velho P. J. está disposto a pagar duzentos mil ou até trezentos mil pela outra pedra.  
Gregory Halston pensava depressa. Tinha de haver uma duplicação daquela pedra em algum lugar. Se P. J. Benecke estava disposto a pagar 200 mil dólares extras, isso representaria um lucro apreciável. Na verdade, pensou Halston, posso dar um jeito para que represente um lucro apreciável para mim. Em voz alta, ele disse:  
- Farei algumas indagações, Sra. Benecke. Tenho certeza de que nenhum outro joalheiro de Londres possui uma esmeralda idêntica, mas sempre há coleções sendo leiloadas. Veremos se obtemos resultados.  
- Tem até o fim da semana para conseguir - advertiu a loura. - E aqui entre nós e o lampião, o velho P. J. provavelmente estará disposto a pagar até trezentos e cinquenta mil.  
E a Sra. Benecke se foi, o casaco de zibelina esvoaçando em sua esteira.  
Gregory Halston ficou sentado em sua sala, imerso em devaneio. O destino jogara em suas mãos um homem tão apaixonado por sua sirigaita loura que se mostrava disposto a pagar 350 mil dólares por uma esmeralda que valia cem mil. O que daria um lucro líquido de 250 mil dólares. Gregory Halston não via necessidade de sobrecarregar os irmãos Parker com os detalhes da transação. Seria muito simples registrar a venda da segunda esmeralda por cem mil dólares e embolsar o resto. Os 250 mil dólares extras seriam uma garantia pelo resto de sua vida.  
Tudo o que tinha de fazer agora era descobrir uma esmeralda igual à que vendera à Sra. P. J. Benecke.  
Só que isso se tornou muito mais difícil do que Halston previra. Nenhum dos joalheiros para os quais telefonou tinha em estoque uma pedra que sequer parecesse com a que precisava.  
Ele pôs anúncios no Times de Londres e no Financial Times, entrou em contato com a Christie's e Sotheby's, com uma dúzia de outros leiloeiros. Nos dias subsequentes ofereceram a Halston incontáveis esmeraldas inferiores, boas esmeraldas e umas poucas esmeraldas de primeira qualidade, mas nenhuma se aproximava da que estava procurando. A Sra. Benecke telefonou-lhe na quarta-feira e avisou:  
- O velho P. J. está ficando impaciente. Ainda não descobriu a pedra?  
- Ainda não, Sra. Benecke. Mas não se preocupe. Acabaremos encontrando.  
Ela tornou a telefonar na sexta-feira:  
- Amanhã é o meu aniversário.  
- Sei disso, Sra. Benecke. Se me desse mais alguns dias, tenho certeza que poderia...  
- Não se preocupe com isso, doçura. Se não tiver a outra esmeralda até amanhã de manhã, devolverei a que comprei. O velho P. J. ... abençoado seja o seu coração... diz que vai me comprar em vez disso uma velha propriedade rural. Já ouviu falar de um lugar chamado Sussex?  
Halston começou a suar.  
- Detestaria viver em Sussex, Sra. Benecke. Detestaria uma dessas velhas mansões rurais. Quase todas se encontram em estado deplorável. Não possuem aquecimento central e...  
Ela interrompeu-o:  
- Aqui entre nós, eu preferia ficar com os brincos. O velho P. J. até mencionou alguma coisa sobre pagar quatrocentos mil dólares por uma gêmea daquela esmeralda. Não faz idéia de como o velho P. J. pode ser teimoso.  
Quatrocentos mil dólares! Halston podia sentir o dinheiro escapulindo entre seus dedos.  
- Pode estar certa de que estou fazendo tudo o que é possível  
- suplicou ele. - Dê-me um pouco mais de tempo.  
- Isso não compete a mim, doçura. O problema é com P. J.  
E a linha ficou muda.  
Halston continuou sentado, amaldiçoando o destino. Onde poderia encontrar uma esmeralda de dez quilates idêntica? Ele estava tão absorvido em seus pensamentos amargurados que não ouviu a campainha do interfone até o terceiro toque. Apertou o botão e disse bruscamente:  
- O que é?  
- Há uma certa Condessa Marissa no telefone, Sr. Halston. Quer falar sobre o nosso anúncio da esmeralda.  
Mais uma! Ele já recebera pelo menos dez telefonemas naquela manhã e todos haviam sido uma perda de tempo. Ele pegou o telefone e disse rudemente:  
- Pois não?  
Uma voz feminina suave disse, com um sotaque italiano:  
- Buon giorno, signore. Li que está interessado em comprar uma esmeralda. E verdade?  
- Se corresponde às minhas exigências, é sim.  
Ele não podia esconder a impaciência de sua voz.  
- Tenho uma esmeralda que pertence à minha família há muitos anos. É um peccato... uma pena... mas me encontro agora numa situação em que sou obrigada a vendê-la.  
Ele já ouvira aquela história antes. Devo tentar o Christie's novamente, pensou Halston. Ou o Sotheby's. Talvez alguma coisa tenha aparecido no último momento ou...  
- Signore? Está procurando por uma esmeralda de dez quilates, si?  
- Exatamente.  
- Tenho uma verde de dez quilates... colombiana.  
Quando começou a falar, Halston descobriu que sua voz estava estrangulada:  
- Pode... pode dizer isso de novo, por favor?  
- Si. Tenho uma verde colombiana de dez quilates. Estaria interessado?  
- Posso estar - disse Halston, cuidadosamente. – Poderia passar por aqui para eu dar uma olhada na pedra?  
- Não, scusi, mas infelizmente me encontro muito ocupada neste momento. Estamos preparando uma festa na embaixada para meu marido. Talvez na próxima semana eu poderia...  
Não! Na próxima semana seria tarde demais.  
- Posso então ir procurá-la? - Halston tentou eliminar a ansiedade de sua voz. - Posso ir agora mesmo.  
- Ma, no. Sono occupata stamani. Planejei sair para fazer algumas compras e...  
- Onde está hospedada, condessa?  
- No Savoy.  
- Posso estar aí dentro de quinze minutos. Dez.  
A voz de Halston era quase desesperada  
- Molto bene. E seu nome é...  
- Halston... Gregory Halston.  
- Suíte ventisei... vinte e seis.  
A corrida de táxi foi interminável. Halston passou das culminâncias do paraíso para as profundezas do inferno e tornou a voltar. Se a esmeralda fosse realmente similar à outra, ele seria rico além de seus sonhos mais desvairados.  
Ele pagará 400 mil dólares! Um lucro de 300 mil. Compraria uma propriedade na Riviera, talvez um iate. Com uma villa e seu próprio barco, poderia a tantos rapazes bonitos quanto quisesse...  
Gregory Halston era ateu, mas ao seguir pelo corredor do Savoy Hotel para a Suíte 26 descobriu-se a rezar: Faça com que a pedra seja bastante parecida para satisfazer o velho P. J. Benecke.  
Ele parou diante da porta da condessa, respirando fundo, lutando para se controlar. Bateu na porta. Não houve resposta.  
Oh, Deus, pensou Halston, ela não esperou por mim. Saiu para fazer compras e...  
A porta se abriu e Halston descobriu-se na frente de uma mulher elegante, na casa dos 50 anos, olhos escuros, um rosto vincado, cabelos pretos com muitos fios brancos. Quando ela falou, a voz era suave, com o familiar sotaque italiano melodioso:  
- Si?  
- Sou Gre-gregory Halston. Re-recebi seu telefonema.  
Em seu nervosismo, ele estava gaguejando.  
- Ah, si. Sou a Condessa Marissa. Entre, signore, per favore.  
- Obrigado.  
Halston entrou na Suíte, comprimindo os joelhos juntos, para impedir que tremessem. Quase que disse impulsivamente: "Onde está a esmeralda?" Mas sabia que devia se controlar. Não era conveniente que parecesse muito ansioso. Se a pedra fosse satisfatória, teria a vantagem na negociação. Afinal, ele era o perito, enquanto a mulher não passava de uma amadora.  
- Sente-se, por favor - disse a condessa.  
Ele ocupou uma cadeira.  
- Scusi. Non parlo molto bene inglese. Não falo muito bem o inglês.  
- Não, não. É encantador, encantador...  
- Grazie. Aceita um café? Chá?  
- Não, obrigado, condessa.  
Halston podia sentir o estômago se contraindo. Seria cedo demais para falar da esmeralda? Mas não podia esperar por mais um segundo sequer.  
- A esmeralda...  
- Ah, si... A esmeralda me foi dada por minha avó. Eu gostaria de dá-la à minha filha quando completasse vinte e cinco anos, mas meu marido está iniciando um novo negócio em Milão e...  
A mente de Halston estava em outras coisas. Não se interessava pela tediosa história da vida da estranha sentada à sua frente. Sentia-se ansioso em ver a esmeralda. O suspense era mais do que podia suportar.  
- Credo che sia importante ajudar meu marido a iniciar seu novo negócio. - Ela sorriu tristemente. - Talvez eu esteja cometendo um erro...  
- Não, não - Halston apressou-se em dizer. - Absolutamente, condessa. O dever de uma esposa é ficar ao lado de seu marido. Onde se encontra a esmeralda?  
- Está aqui.  
Ela meteu a mão no bolso e tirou uma jóia, envolta em papel de seda, estendendo para Halston. Ele contemplou-a e seu coração se reanimou. Olhava agora para a mais perfeita esmeralda colombiana de dez quilates que já vira. Era tão próxima, na aparência, tamanho e cor, da que vendera à Sra. Benecke que era quase impossível distinguir uma da outra. Não é exatamente a mesma coisa, disse Halston a si mesmo, mas somente um perito poderia reconhecer a diferença.  
Ele virou a pedra, deixando a luz incidir sobre as facetas, depois disse em tom de quase desinteresse:  
- É uma pedra bastante bonita.  
- Spiendente, si. Eu a tenho amado muito por todos estes anos. Detestarei me separar dela.  
- Está fazendo a coisa certa - assegurou-lhe Halston. – Assim que o empreendimento de seu marido começar a dar bons resultados, poderá comprar tantas pedras assim quantas desejar.  
A condessa suspirou.  
- É exatamente o que eu penso. Você é molto simpático.  
- Estou prestando um pequeno serviço a um amigo, contessa. Temos pedras muito melhores do que esta em nossa loja, mas meu amigo quer uma que combine exatamente com a esmeralda que comprou para a esposa. Calculo que ele estaria disposto a pagar até sessenta mil dólares por esta pedra.  
- Minha avó me amaldiçoaria da sepultura se eu vendesse sua esmeralda por sessenta mil dólares.  
Halston contraiu os lábios. Tinha margem para subir o preço. Ele sorriu.  
- Vamos fazer uma coisa... acho que posso persuadir meu amigo a subir até cem mil dólares. É muito dinheiro, mas ele está ansioso em obter a pedra.  
- Parece um bom preço.  
O coração de Gregory Halston inflou dentro do peito.  
- Bem! Eu trouxe o talão de cheques. Assim, farei um cheque agora mesmo...  
- Ma, no... Infelizmente, isso não resolverá o problema.  
A voz da condessa era triste. Halston ficou aturdido.  
- O problema?  
- Si. Como expliquei, meu marido vai se lançar em um novo negócio e precisa de trezentos e cinquenta mil dólares. Eu tenho cem mil dólares do meu dinheiro para lhe dar, mas preciso de mais duzentos e cinquenta mil. Esperava conseguir isso com a esmeralda.  
Ele sacudiu a cabeça.  
- Minha cara condessa, nenhuma esmeralda no mundo vale tanto dinheiro. Acredite em mim, cem mil dólares é mais do que uma oferta justa.  
- Tenho certeza disso, Sr. Halston. Mas não poderei ajudar meu marido, não é mesmo? - A condessa levantou-se. - Guardarei a esmeralda para a nossa filha.  
Ela estendeu a mão esguia e delicada.  
- Grazie, signore. Obrigada por ter vindo.  
Halston entrou em pânico.  
- Espere um momento. - Sua ganância duelava com o bom senso, mas ele sabia que não devia perder aquela esmeralda agora. - Sente-se, por favor, condessa. Tenho certeza de que podemos chegar a um acordo justo. Se eu puder persuadir meu cliente a pagar cento e cinquenta mil...  
- Eu só venderia por duzentos e cinquenta mil...  
- Que tal duzentos mil?  
- Só duzentos e cinquenta mil dólares.  
Não havia como demovê-la. Halston tomou sua decisão. Um lucro de 150 mil dólares era melhor do que nada. Significaria uma villa e um barco menores, mas ainda era uma fortuna. E seria bem feito para os irmãos Parker pela maneira mesquinha como o haviam tratado. Esperaria um dia ou dois e depois lhes daria o aviso prévio. E na próxima semana estaria na Côte d'Azur.  
- Negócio fechado - disse ele finalmente.  
- Meraviglioso! Sono contenta!  
Deve mesmo estar contente, sua cadela, pensou Halston. Mas ele nada tinha do que se queixar. Estava com a vida feita. Lançou um último olhar para a esmeralda e depois guardou-a no bolso.  
- Eu lhe darei um cheque da conta da loja.  
- Bene, signore...  
Halston preencheu o cheque e entregou-o. Faria a Sra. P. J. Benecke pagar 400 mil dólares pela esmeralda. Peter descontaria o cheque para ele, cobriria o cheque dos irmãos Parker que dera à condessa e embolsaria a diferença.  
Combinaria com Peter para que o cheque de 250 mil dólares não constasse do extrato mensal dos irmãos Parker. Eram 150 mil dólares!  
Ele já podia sentir o quente sol francês em seu rosto.  
A viagem de táxi de volta à loja pareceu demorar apenas uns poucos segundos. Halston imaginou a felicidade da Sra. Benecke quando lhe transmitisse a boa notícia. Não apenas encontrara a jóia que ela queria, mas também lhe poupara a experiência dolorosa de viver numa casa de campo desmantelada e cheia de correntes de ar. Assim que Halston entrou na loja, Chilton aproximou-se e disse:  
- Senhor, um cliente aqui está interessado em...  
Halston dispensou-o com um aceno jovial.  
- Mais tarde.  
Ele não tinha tempo para os clientes agora. Nem agora nem nunca mais. Dali por diante, as pessoas teriam de servir a ele. Faria compras na Hermes, Gueci e Lanvin.  
Halston foi para a sua sala, fechou a porta, pôs a esmeralda em cima da mesa e discou um número. A telefonista atendeu:  
- Dorchester Hotel.  
- Suíte Oliver Messel, por favor.  
- Com quem deseja falar?  
- Sra P. J. Benecke.  
- Um momento, por favor.  
Halston ficou assobiando baixinho enquanto esperava. A telefonista voltou à linha:  
- Lamento, mas a Sra. Benecke já deixou a suíte.  
- Pois então ligue-me para a Suíte em que ela está agora.  
- A Sra. Benecke deixou o hotel.  
- Mas isso é impossível. Ela...  
- Vou ligá-lo com a recepção.  
Uma voz de homem disse:  
- Recepção. Em que posso servi-lo?  
- Qual é a suíte em que está a Sra. Benecke?  
- A Sra. Benecke deixou o hotel esta manhã.  
Tinha de haver alguma explicação. Alguma emergência inesperada.  
- Pode me informar o endereço que ela deixou, por favor? Aqui é...  
- Lamento, mas ela não deixou qualquer endereço.  
- Mas é claro que ela deixou!  
- Fiz pessoalmente o registro de saída da Sra. Benecke. Ela não deixou qualquer endereço.  
Foi um murro na boca do estômago. Lentamente, Halston repôs o telefone no gancho e ficou imóvel na cadeira, atordoado. Tinha de encontrar um meio de entrar em contato com a mulher, informá-la que conseguira finalmente localizar a esmeralda.  
Enquanto isso, tinha de recuperar o cheque de 250 mil dólares que entregara à Condessa Marissa. Ele discou prontamente para o Savoy Hotel.  
- Suíte 26.  
- Com quem deseja falar, por favor?  
- Condessa Marissa.  
- Um momento, por favor.  
Mas, antes mesmo que a telefonista voltasse à linha, alguma terrível premonição revelou a Gregory Halston a notícia desastrosa que estava prestes a ouvir.  
- Lamento muito, mas a Condessa Marissa já saiu do hotel. Ele desligou. Os dedos tremiam tanto que mal conseguiu discar o número do banco.  
- Dê-me o chefe dos caixas... depressa! Eu gostaria de suspender o pagamento de um cheque.  
Mas é claro que ele estava atrasado demais. Vendera uma esmeralda por cem mil dólares e comprara de volta a mesma esmeralda por 250 mil dólares. Gregory Halston continuou sentado, arriado na cadeira, imaginando como iria explicar aos irmãos Parker.

Nota:Oi pessoas, mais um capitulo, provavelmente cheio de erro, porque nem deu tempo de corrigir, mas provavelmente amanha, quando eu postar o próximo eu leio esse de novo e se tiver muitos erros eu apago e faço de novo. Mas enfim valeu pelos comentários, estou amando ! Continuem mandando, beijos e até a próxima.


	22. Chapter 22

Foi o início de uma vida nova para Hermione. Ela comprou uma linda casa georgiana, na Eaton Square, 45, esplêndida e alegre, perfeita para receber convidados. Tinha um Queen Anne - o jargão britânico para designar um jardim na frente - e um Mary Anne - um jardim nos fundos - magníficos quando chegava a primavera.  
Gunther ajudou Hermione a decorar a casa e antes que os dois acabassem já era um dos lugares de destaque de Londres.  
Gunther apresentava Hermione como uma jovem viúva rica, cujo marido ganhara sua fortuna em operações de importação e exportação. Ela foi um sucesso instantâneo: bonita, inteligente e charmosa, logo se viu inundada de convites.  
A intervalos, Hermione realizava pequenas viagens à Suíça, Bélgica, Itália e França, a cada vez obtendo novos lucros para ela e Gunther Hartog.  
Sob a orientação de Gunther, Hermione estudou o Almanach de Gotha e o Debrett's Peerage and Baronetage, os livros mais autorizados com informações detalhadas sobre a realeza e títulos da Europa. Hermione tornou-se como um camaleão, uma perita em maquilhagem, disfarces e sotaques. Adquiriu meia dúzia de passaportes. Em vários países, era uma duquesa britânica, uma aeromoça francesa e uma herdeira sul-americana.  
Em um ano, acumulara mais dinheiro do que jamais precisaria. Instituiu um fundo, que fazia contribuições vultosas e anônimas a organizações empenhadas em ajudar as mulheres que haviam passado pela prisão. Providenciou uma pensão generosa a ser enviada todos os meses a Otto Schmidt. Não mais sequer acalentava o pensamento de deixar aquela vida. Adorava o desafio de sobrepujar pessoas espertas e bem-sucedidas. A emoção de cada aventura ousada agia como um tóxico. Hermione descobriu que constantemente precisava de novos e maiores desafios. Havia um credo pelo qual vivia: sempre tomava o cuidado de não prejudicar os inocentes. As pessoas que caíam em seus golpes eram gananciosas ou imorais, se não as duas coisas. "Ninguém jamais cometerá suicídio por causa de um ato meu" prometeu Hermione a si mesma.  
Os jornais começaram a publicar notícias sobre os golpes audaciosos que ocorriam por toda a Europa. Como Hermione usava disfarces diferentes, a polícia ficara convencido de que uma erupção de golpes e assaltos engenhosos estava sendo promovida por uma quadrilha de mulheres. A Interpol começou a se interessar.  
Em Manhattan, na sede da Associação Internacional de Proteção do Seguro, J. J. Reynolds mandou chamar Daniel Cooper.  
- Temos um problema - disse Reynolds. - Muitos dos nossos clientes europeus estão sendo gravemente atingidos... aparentemente por uma quadrilha de mulheres. Todos estão furiosos. Querem que a quadrilha seja desbaratada. A Interpol já concordou em cooperar conosco. A missão é sua, Dan. Você parte rumo a Paris pela manhà.

Hermione estava jantando com Gunther no Scott's, na Mount Street.  
- Já ouviu falar de Maximilian Pierpont, Hermione?  
O nome parecia familiar. Onde ela o ouvira antes? Lembrou de repente. Harry Potter, a bordo do Queen Elizabeth II, dissera: "Estamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo. Maximilian Pierpont.".  
Ela disse:  
- Ele é muito rico, não é mesmo?  
- E absolutamente implacável. Especializa-se em comprar companhias e saqueá-las.  
"Quando Joe Romano assumiu a companhia, despediu todo mundo e trouxe o seu próprio pessoal. E começaram a saquear a companhia. Tiraram tudo - a companhia, esta casa, o carro de sua mãe..."  
Gunther observava com estranheza:  
- Você está bem, Hermione?  
- Estou, sim. - A vida pode às vezes ser injusta e compete a nós endireitar as coisas - pensou ela. - Fale-me mais a respeito de Maximilian Pierpont.  
- A terceira esposa divorciou-se e ele está sozinho agora. Acho que poderia ser proveitoso se você o conhecesse. Ele tem uma reserva no Expresso do Oriente de sexta-feira, partindo de Londres para Istambul.  
Hermione sorriu.  
- Nunca viajei no Expresso do Oriente. Acho que vou gostar.  
Gunther sorriu também.  
- Ótimo. Maximilian Pierpont possui a única coleção de ovos Fabergé importante fora do Museu Hermitage, de Leningrado. Um cálculo moderado lhe atribui o valor de vinte milhões de dólares.  
- Se eu conseguisse lhe arrumar alguns desses ovos, Gunther, o que faria com eles? - indagou Hermione, curiosa. - Não são conhecidos demais para vendê-los?  
- Colecionadores particulares, minha cara Hermione. Traga os ovinhos para mim e conseguirei encontrar-lhes um ninho.  
- Verei o que posso fazer.  
- Maximilian Pierpont não é um homem fácil de abordar. Contudo, há dois outros alvos que também viajarão no Expresso do Oriente, a caminho do festival de cinema em Veneza. Creio que estão maduros para serem depenados. Já ouviu falar de Silvana Luadi?  
- A atriz de cinema italiana? Claro.  
- Ela é casada com Alberto Fornati, que produz aqueles horríveis filmes épicos. Fornati é infame por contratar atores e diretores por pouco dinheiro, mas prometendo participação nos lucros. Contudo ele sempre dá um jeito de açambarcar todos os lucros. E ganha o suficiente para comprar as jóias mais caras para a esposa. Quanto mais lhe é infiel, mais jóias para ela Fornati compra. A esta altura, Silvana já deve estar em condições de abrir uma joalheria. Tenho certeza de que os achará uma companhia muito interessante.  
- Estou ansiosa em conhecê-los.

O Expresso do Oriente Veneza Simplon parte da Victoria Station, em Londres, toda manhã de sexta-feira, às 11, seguindo de Londres para Istambul, com escalas em Boulogne, Paris, Lausanne, Milão e Veneza. Meia hora antes da partida, uma roleta portátil é armada à entrada da plataforma de embarque no terminal, dois corpulentos homens uniformizados estendem um tapete vermelho, empurrando para o lado os outros passageiros à espera.  
Os novos proprietários do Expresso do Oriente tentaram reconstituir a época áurea da viagem ferroviária, conforme ocorria ao final do século XIX. O trem era uma réplica do original, com um vagão Puliman britânico, vagões-restaurantes, um bar e os vagões-dormitórios.  
Um atendente com um uniforme azul-marinho da década de 20, com alamares dourados, levou as duas malas de Hermione e a sua frasqueira para a cabina, que era desapontadoramente pequena. Havia uma única poltrona, estofada em mohair, num padrão florido. O tapete, assim como a escada para se subir ao beliche, era coberto por pelúcia verde. Era como estar numa caixa de bombons.  
Hermione leu o cartão que acompanhava a garrafa de champanha num balde de prata: OLIVER AUBERT, GERENTE DO TREM.  
"Guardarei o champanha até ter alguma coisa para comemorar" decidiu Hermione. "Maximilian Pierpont. Harry Potter fracassara. Seria maravilhoso superar o Sr. Potter." Hermione sorriu ao pensar nisso.  
Ela desfez as malas no espaço apertado, pendurou as roupas que precisaria. Preferia um jato da Pan American ao trem, mas aquela viagem prometia ser das mais emocionantes.  
Pontualmente no horário, o Expresso do Oriente começou a deixar a estação. Hermione sentou-se e ficou observando a passagem dos subúrbios meridionais de Londres.  
A 1 e 15 da tarde o trem chegou ao porto de Folkestone, onde os passageiros foram transferidos para a barca Sealink, que os levaria através do Canal da Mancha até Boulogne, onde embarcariam em outro Expresso do Oriente, seguindo para o sul.  
Hermione aproximou-se de um dos camareiros:  
- Soube que Maximilian Pierpont está viajando conosco. Poderia apontá-lo para mim?  
O camareiro sacudiu a cabeça.  
- Eu bem que gostaria, madame. Ele reservou uma cabina e pagou, mas nunca apareceu. Pelo que me disseram, trata-se de um cavalheiro bastante imprevisível.  
Assim, restavam Silvana Luadi e seu marido, o produtor de épicos esquecíveis.

Em Boulogne, os passageiros foram conduzidos ao Expresso do Oriente continental. Infelizmente, a cabine de Hermione no segundo trem era idêntica à outra que acabara de deixar, o leito irregular da estrada tornando a viagem ainda mais desconfortável. Ela permaneceu na cabine durante o dia inteiro, fazendo planos. Às oito horas da noite começou a se vestir.  
A etiqueta do Expresso do Oriente recomendava traje a rigor. Hermione escolheu um deslumbrante vestido cinza-claro de chiffon, com sapatos de cetim da mesma cor. A única joia era uma magnífica fileira de pérolas iguais. Ela parou diante do espelho antes de deixar a cabina, contemplando a sua imagem por um longo tempo. Os olhos cor de mel tinham uma expressão de inocência, o rosto parecia ingênuo e vulnerável. "O espelho está mentindo" pensou Hermione. "Não sou mais essa mulher. Vivo uma fantasia. Só que das mais emocionantes."

No instante em que Hermione deixou a cabine, a bolsa escorregou de sua mão. Ela ajoelhou-se para recuperá-la e aproveitou para examinar rapidamente as fechaduras pelo lado de fora da porta. Havia duas, uma vale e uma Universal. "Não serão problemas." Hermione levantou-se e seguiu para os vagões-restaurantes.  
Havia três. Os assentos eram forrados de pelúcia, as paredes envernizadas, luzes suaves brilhando em candelabros de latão, com anteparos Lalique. Hermione entrou no primeiro restaurante e notou que havia diversas mesas vazias. O garçon cumprimentou-a.  
- Uma mesa só para uma pessoa, mademoiselle?  
Hermione olhou ao redor.  
- Vou me encontrar com alguns amigos. Mas obrigada.  
Ela continuou para o vagão-restaurante seguinte. Este estava mais cheio, mas ainda havia diversas mesas vazias.  
- Boa noite - disse o garçon. - Vai jantar sozinha?  
- Não. Vou encontrar com alguém. Obrigada.  
Hermione deslocou-se para o terceiro vagão-restaurante. Ali, todas as mesas se achavam ocupadas. O garçom deteve-a na porta.  
- Infelizmente, terá de esperar por uma mesa, madame. Mas há algumas disponíveis nos outros carros.  
Hermione correu os olhos pelo vagão e avistou o que procurava numa mesa no outro canto.  
- Não se preocupe - disse ela. - Estou vendo alguns amigos.  
Ela passou pelo garçom e se encaminhou para o objetivo.  
- Com licença. Todas as mesas estão ocupadas. Importam-se que eu me sente aqui?  
O homem levantou-se no mesmo instante, lançou um olhar apreciativo para Hermione e exclamou:  
- Prego! Com piacere! Sou Alberto Fornati e esta é minha esposa, Silvana Luadi.  
- Hermione Granger.  
Ela estava usando o seu próprio passaporte.  
- Olá, é americana! Falo um excelente inglês.  
Alberto Fornati era baixo, calvo e gordo. Por que motivo Silvana Luadi casara com ele era um tema de animadas conversas em Roma durante os 12 anos em que viviam juntos. Silvana Luadi era uma beleza clássica, com um corpo sensacional e um talento natural e irresistível. Ganhara um Oscar e uma Palma de Prata, constantemente era solicitada para novos filmes. Hermione reconheceu que ela vestia um Valentino, que valia pelo menos cinco mil dólares. As jóias que ostentava deviam valer quase um milhão. Hermione lembrou-se das palavras de Gunther Hartog:  
"Quanto mais lhe é infiel, mais Fornati compra jóias para ela. A esta altura, Silvana já deve estar em condições de abrir uma joalharia."  
- Esta é a sua primeira viagem no Expresso do Oriente, signorina? - perguntou Fornati, puxando conversa, depois que Hermione sentou.  
- É sim.  
- Trata-se de um trem muito romântico, cheio de histórias. - Os olhos de Fornati estavam úmidos. - E histórias muito interessantes. Sir Basil Zaharoff, o magnata das armas, por exemplo, costumava viajar no velho Expresso do Oriente... sempre na sétima cabina. Uma noite ouviu um grito e uma batida em sua porta. E uma linda duquesa espanhola jogou-se em cima dele.  
Ele fez uma pausa, passando manteiga num pãozinho e comendo.  
- O marido estava tentando assassiná-la. O casamento fora promovido pelos pais e só então a pobre moça descobria que o marido era insano. Zaharoff conteve o marido, acalmou a jovem histérica. Assim começou um romance que durou quarenta anos.  
- Emocionante! - murmurou Hermione, os olhos arregalados de interesse.  
- Sim. Depois disso, eles se encontravam no Expresso do Oriente, Zaharoff na cabina sete, ela na oito. Quando o marido morreu, a duquesa casou com Zaharoff. Como símbolo de seu amor e um presente de casamento, Zaharoff comprou para ela o casino de Monte Carlo.  
- Uma linda história, Sr. Fornati.  
Silvana Luadi se mantinha num silêncio impassível.  
- Mangia - recomendou Fornati a Hermione. - Coma.  
O cardápio consistia de seis pratos. Hermione notou que Alberto Fornati comia cada um e ainda terminava o que a esposa deixava no prato. Entre os bocados, ele falava sem parar.  
- Por acaso é atriz? - ele perguntou a Hermione.  
Ela riu.  
- Oh, não! Sou apenas uma turista.  
Ele contemplou-a com uma expressão radiante.  
- Pois é bastante bonita para ser uma atriz.  
- Ela já disse que não é uma atriz - interveio Silvana, bruscamente.  
Alberto Fornati ignorou-a e disse a Hermione:  
- Sou produtor de filmes. E tenho certeza que os conhece. Os Selvagens, Os Titãs Contra a Supermulher...  
- Quase não vou ao cinema - desculpou-se Hermione, sentindo a perna gorda de Fornati a comprimir-se contra a sua.  
- Talvez eu possa dar um jeito para lhe mostrar alguns dos meus filmes.  
Silvana ficou pálida de raiva.  
- Já esteve alguma vez em Roma, minha cara? – indagou Fornati, subindo e descendo a perna pela de Hermione.  
- Para dizer a verdade, eu planeava ir a Roma depois de Veneza.  
- Esplêndido! Beníssimo! Vamos nos encontrar todos para jantar. Não é mesmo, cara mia? - Ele lançou um olhar rápido para Silvana, antes de continuar: - Temos uma residência espetacular na Via Apia. Dez acres de... - Ele fez um gesto amplo com a mão, derrubando uma tigela de molho no colo da esposa. Hermione não pôde determinar se fora ou não um acidente. Silvana Luadi levantou-se, olhando para a mancha a se espalhar em seu vestido.  
- Sei un mascalzone! - gritou ela. - Tieni le tue puttane lontano da me!  
Ela saiu furiosa do vagão-restaurante, acompanhada por todos os olhos.  
- Mas que pena! - murmurou Hermione. - É um vestido tão bonito...  
Ela tinha vontade de esbofetear o homem por aviltar a esposa daquela maneira. "Ela merece cada quilate de joia que ganha" pensou Hermione. "E muito mais." Fornati suspirou.  
- Fornati comprará outro vestido para ela. E não dê importância a suas maneiras. Ela tem muito ciúme de Fornati.  
- Tenho certeza que ela tem bom motivo para isso.  
Hermione disfarçou a ironia com um pequeno sorriso. Fornati sentiu-se envaidecido.  
- Tem razão. As mulheres acham Fornati muito atraente.  
Hermione teve de fazer um grande esforço para não desatar a rir do pomposo homenzinho.  
- O que posso perfeitamente compreender.  
Ele inclinou-se por cima da mesa e pegou-lhe a mão.  
- Fornati gosta de você. Fornati gosta muito de você. O que faz para ganhar a vida?  
- Sou uma secretária-executiva. E poupei todo o meu dinheiro para esta viagem. Espero conseguir um bom emprego na Europa.  
Os olhos esbugalhados de Fornati percorreram o corpo de Hermione.  
- Fornati lhe promete que não terá qualquer problema. Ele trata muito bem as pessoas que o tratam bem.  
- É um homem muito generoso - disse Hermione, timidamente.  
Ele baixou a voz para acrescentar:  
- Talvez pudéssemos conversar a esse respeito mais tarde, em sua cabine.  
- Isso poderia ser embaraçoso.  
- Perche? Por quê?  
- É um homem muito famoso. E todos no trem sabem provavelmente quem é.  
- Mas é claro!  
- Se o virem entrar em minha cabina... algumas pessoas podem interpretar de maneira errada. Mas se sua cabine for perto da minha... Qual é o número de sua cabine?  
- Setenta.  
Ele fitou-a com uma expressão esperançosa. Hermione suspirou.  
- Estou em outro vagão. Por que não nos encontramos em Veneza?  
Fornati ficou radiante.  
- Bene! Minha esposa passa a maior parte do tempo no quarto. Não suporta o sol em seu rosto. Já esteve alguma vez em Veneza?  
- Não.  
- Pois iremos a Torcello, uma linda ilhota, com um restaurante maravilhoso, o Locanda Cipriani. É também um pequeno hotel. - Os olhos dele brilharam. - Molto privato.  
Hermione presenteou-o com um sorriso lento e compreensivo.  
- Parece excitante...  
Ela baixou os olhos, triunfante demais para acrescentar qualquer outra coisa. Fornati inclinou-se para a frente, apertou a mão de Hermione e sussurrou:  
- Ainda não sabe o que é excitamento, cara mia.

Meia hora depois Hermione estava de volta à sua cabina. O Expresso do Oriente avançava velozmente pela noite solitária, passando por Paris, Dijon e Vallarbe, enquanto os passageiros dormiam. Todos haviam entregue seus passaportes na noite anterior e as formalidades na fronteira seriam tratadas pelos cabineiros. Às três e meia da madrugada Hermione deixou discretamente sua cabine. Era o momento crítico. O trem chegaria a Lausanne e atravessaria a fronteira Suíça às 5 e 21, e deveria chegar em Milão, na Itália, às 9 e 15. De pijama e chambre, levando uma bolsa, Hermione seguiu pelo corredor, todos os sentidos alerta, a emoção familiar fazendo seu pulso disparar. Não havia banheiros nas cabines, apenas um na extremidade de cada vagão. Se alguém a detivesse, Hermione diria que estava à procura de um banheiro de mulheres, mas não encontrara nenhum. Os cabineiros aproveitavam as horas sossegadas da madrugada para recuperar o sono atrasado.  
Hermione chegou à Cabine 70 sem qualquer incidente. Experimentou a maçaneta. A porta se achava trancada. Hermione abriu a bolsa, tirou um objeto metálico e um pequeno vidro com uma seringa, começou a trabalhar.  
Dez minutos depois retornava à sua cabina e meia hora mais tarde dormia profundamente, com o vestígio de um sorriso no rosto recentemente lavado. Às sete da manhã, duas horas antes de o Expresso do Oriente chegar a Milão, houve uma sucessão de gritos penetrantes.  
Partiam da Cabine 70 e despertaram todo o vagão. Passageiros abriram as portas de suas cabinas para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Um cabineiro aproximou-se correndo e entrou na 70. Silvana Luadi estava histérica.  
- Aiuto! Socorro! Todas as minhas jóias sumiram! Este trem miserável está cheio de ladrões!  
- Acalme-se, por favor, madame - suplicou o cabineiro. – Os outros...  
- Acalmar-me? - A voz de Silvana Luadi ergueu-se uma oitava. - Como se atreve a me mandar acalmar, stupido maiale? Alguém roubou minhas jóias que valem mais de um milhão de dólares!  
- Como isso pode ter acontecido? - indagou Alberto Fornati. - A porta estava trancada... e Fornati tem o sono leve. Se alguém tivesse entrado, eu acordaria imediatamente.  
O cabineiro suspirou. Sabia muito bem como acontecera, porque já ocorrera antes. Durante a noite, alguém se esgueirara pelo corredor e lançara uma seringa com éter pelo buraco da fechadura. As trancas seriam brincadeira de criança para quem soubesse o que estava fazendo. O ladrão fecharia a porta, saquearia a cabina, pegando o que bem quisesse, voltando a seu lugar, enquanto as vítimas continuavam inconscientes. Mas havia uma coisa naquele roubo que o tornava diferente dos outros. No passado, os furtos só haviam sido descobertos depois que o trem chegara a seu destino. Com isso, os ladrões tiveram chance de escapar. Mas aquela situação era diferente.  
Ninguém desembarcara desde o roubo, o que significava que as jóias ainda se encontravam a bordo.  
- Não se preocupem - prometeu o cabineiro a Fornati. – Terão suas jóias de volta. O ladrão ainda está no trem.  
E ele afastou-se apressadamente, a fim de se comunicar com a polícia de Milão.  
Quando o Expresso do Oriente entrou no terminal de Milão, vinte guardas de uniforme e detetives à paisana esperavam na plataforma da estação, com ordens para não deixar quaisquer passageiros ou bagagens saírem do trem.  
Luigi Ricci, o Inspetor encarregado do caso, foi levado diretamente à cabina dos Fornatis. A histeria de Silvana Luadi aumentara.  
- Todas as jóias que eu possuía estavam nesta caixa! – gritou ela. - E nenhuma se achava segurada!  
O Inspetor examinou a caixa de jóias vazia.  
- Tem certeza de que pôs as jóias aqui na noite passada, signora?  
- Mas claro que tenho certeza! Guardo-as todas as noites!  
Seus olhos luminosos, que haviam emocionado milhões de fãs apaixonados, exibiam lágrimas. O Inspetor Ricci estava disposto a enfrentar dragões por ela.  
Ele foi até a porta da cabina, abaixou-se, farejou o buraco da fechadura. Percebeu o odor persistente de éter. Houvera um roubo e ele tencionava agarrar o bandido insensível. O Inspetor Ricci empertigou-se e disse:  
- Não se preocupe, signora. Não há qualquer possibilidade de as jóias serem retiradas deste trem. Pegaremos o ladrão e suas jóias serão devolvidas.  
O Inspetor Ricci tinha todos os motivos para estar confiante. A armadilha estava hermeticamente fechada e não havia qualquer possibilidade de o culpado escapar.  
Um a um, os detetives levaram os passageiros a uma sala de espera da estação que fora cercada, revistando-os meticulosamente. Muitos passageiros eram proeminentes e ficaram indignados.  
- Lamento profundamente - explicava o Inspetor Ricci a cada um - mas um roubo de um milhão de dólares é uma coisa muito grave.  
À medida que cada passageiro deixava o trem, os detetives reviravam suas cabinas pelo avesso. Cada centímetro de espaço era examinado. Aquela constituía uma oportunidade esplêndida para o Inspector Ricci e ele tencionava tirar o máximo proveito. A recuperação das jóias roubadas significaria uma promoção e um aumento. Sua imaginação entrou em delírio.  
Silvana Luadi ficaria tão grata que provavelmente o convidaria para... Ele deu ordens com um vigor renovado.  
Houve uma batida na porta da cabina de Hermione e um detetive entrou no instante seguinte.  
- Com licença, signorina. Houve um roubo. É necessário revistar todos os passageiros. Se fizer o favor de me acompanhar...  
- Um roubo? - A voz de Hermione era chocada. - Neste trem?  
- Receio que sim, signorina.  
Quando Hermione saiu da cabine, dois detetives entraram, abriram suas malas, começaram a verificar cuidadosamente o conteúdo.

No final de quatro horas de busca, a polícia encontrara vários maços de marijuana, cinco onças de cocaína, uma faca e um revólver ilegal. Mas não havia qualquer sinal das jóias desaparecidas. O Inspetor Ricci não podia acreditar.  
- Revistaram todo o trem? - ele perguntou a seu lugar-tenente. - Inspetor, revistamos cada palmo do trem. Examinamos a locomotiva, os vagões-restaurantes, o bar, os banheiros, as cabinas. Revistamos os passageiros e os tripulantes, examinamos a bagagem inteira. Posso jurar que as jóias não se encontram no trem. Talvez a mulher tenha simplesmente imaginado o roubo.  
Mas o Inspetor Ricci sabia que isso não acontecera. Conversara com os garçons, que confirmaram que Silvana Luadi realmente usara jóias espetaculares ao jantar, na noite anterior. Um representante do Expresso do Oriente chegara de avião a Milão.  
- Não pode reter o trem por mais tempo - insistiu ele. – Já estamos muito atrasados.  
O Inspetor Ricci sentiu-se derrotado. Não tinha desculpa para segurar o trem por mais tempo. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. A única explicação que podia pensar era a de que o ladrão, de alguma forma, jogara as jóias do trem para um cúmplice à espera perto da linha, durante a noite. Mas poderia ter acontecido assim? O cálculo do tempo seria impossível. O ladrão não poderia saber de antemão quando o corredor estaria livre, quando um cabineiro ou passageiro poderia surgir, em que momento o trem passaria por um local deserto determinado. Era um mistério para o Inspetor resolver.  
- O trem pode continuar - ordenou ele.  
O Inspetor Ricci observava desolado quando o Expresso do Oriente deixou a estação. Lá se ia sua promoção, o aumento e uma orgia feliz com Silvana Luadi.  
O único tópico de todas as conversas, ao café da manhà no trem, foi o roubo.  
- É a coisa mais emocionante que me aconteceu em muitos anos - confessou uma empertigada professora de uma escola feminina. Ela pôs a mão num colar de ouro, com uma lasca mínima de diamante. - Estou com sorte de não terem levado o meu colar.  
- Muita sorte - concordou Hermione, solenemente.  
Ao entrar no vagão-restaurante, Alberto Fornati avistou Hermione e aproximou-se dela rapidamente.  
- Já sabe o que aconteceu, é claro. Mas sabia que foi a esposa de Fornati que roubaram?  
- Oh, não!  
- Exatamente! Minha esposa corre grande perigo. Uma quadrilha entrou em minha cabina e deixou-me desacordado com clorofórmio. Fornati poderia ter sido assassinado enquanto dormia.  
- Que coisa terrível!  
- É uma bella fregatura! Terei agora de substituir todas as jóias de Silvana. O que me custará uma fortuna.  
- A polícia não encontrou as jóias?  
- Não. Mas Fornati sabe como os ladrões se livraram das jóias.  
- É mesmo? E como foi?  
Ele olhou ao redor e baixou a voz para dizer:  
- Um cúmplice esperava numa das estações por que passamos durante a noite. O ladrão jogou as jóias do trem e... tudo estava acabado.  
Hermione disse, com evidente admiração:  
- Como foi esperto ao calcular isso!  
- Sim. - Ele alteou as sobrancelhas, sugestivamente. – Não esquecerá o nosso pequeno encontro secreto em Veneza, não é mesmo?  
- Como poderia esquecer? - respondeu Hermione, sorrindo.  
Ele apertou-lhe o braço com força.  
- Fornati está ansioso pelo encontro. E agora tenho de ir consolar Silvana.  
Quando o Expresso do Oriente chegou à estação de Santa Lucia, em Veneza, Hermione estava entre os primeiros passageiros a desembarcarem. Foi com a bagagem diretamente para o aeroporto e embarcou no primeiro avião para Londres, levando as jóias de Silvana Luadi.  
Gunther Hartog ficaria bastante satisfeito.


	23. Chapter 23

O prédio de sete andares que é a sede da Interpol, a Organização Internacional de Polícia Criminal, fica na Rue Armengaud, 26, nas colinas de, cerca de dez quilômetros a oeste de Paris, discretamente oculto por trás de uma sebe alta e de um muro branco de pedra. O portão que dá para a rua permanece trancado 24 horas por dia, os visitantes só são admitidos depois de meticulosamente examinados através de um circuito fechado de televisão.  
A segurança extraordinária é indispensável, pois dentro do prédio são guardados os mais completos dossiês do mundo, com fichas de dois milhões e meio de criminosos. A Interpol funciona como uma câmara de compensação de informações para 126 forças policiais em 78 países, coordena as atividades internacionais de forças policiais que lidam com vigaristas, falsários, traficantes de tóxicos, assaltantes e assassinos.  
Divulga informações atualizadas através de um boletim conhecido como circulação, transmitido por rádio, fototelegrafia e satélite. O quartel-general de Paris é operado por ex-detetives da Súreté Nationale ou da Préfeture de Paris.  
Numa manhà de maio, bem cedo, houve uma reunião no gabinete do Inspector André Trignant, no comando do quartel-general da Interpol. O gabinete era pequeno e mobiliado com simplicidade, mas a vista era espetacular. À distância, a leste assomava a Torre Eiffel; em outra direção, o domo branco do Sacrè-Cocur, em Montmartre, era claramente visível.  
O inspetor era um homem de quarenta e poucos anos, uma presença atraente e de autoridade, com um rosto inteligente, cabelos escuros, olhos castanhos penetrantes, por trás de óculos de aros de osso. Sentados com ele no escritório estavam detetives da Inglaterra, Bélgica, França e Itália.  
- Senhores - disse o Inspetor Trignant - Recebi pedidos urgentes de seus países de informações sobre a onda de crimes que eclodiu recentemente por toda a Europa. Meia dúzia de países foram atingidos por uma epidemia de trapaças e roubos em que há vária similaridades. As vítimas são geralmente de reputação duvidosa, nunca há violência envolvida e a responsável é sempre uma mulher. Chegamos à conclusão de que estamos enfrentando uma quadrilha internacional de retratos falados, baseados nas descrições das vitrinas e de testemunhas casuais. Como poderão verificar, não há duas mulheres com retratos parecidos. Algumas são louras, outras morenas. As nacionalidades informadas são as mais diversas, inglesa, francesa, espanhola, italiana, americana... ou texana.  
O Inspetor Trignant apertou um botão e uma série de retratos surgiu na tela na parede.  
- Aqui está o retrato falado de uma morena de cabelos curtos.  
Ele tornou a apertar o botão. - E aqui está uma loura também de cabelos curtos... outra loura com uma ondulação permanente... uma morena com um corte de pajem... uma mulher mais velha, tipicamente francesa... uma jovem com reflexos louros... uma mulher velha com um coup sauvage.  
O Inspetor desligou o projetor.  
- Não temos idéia de quem lidera a quadrilha ou onde fica a base de operações. Elas nunca deixam quaisquer pistas e desaparecem como fumaça. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, porém, pegaremos uma... e quando isso acontecer, todas cairão em nossas mãos. Enquanto isso, senhores, até que um de vocês possa nos fornecer reformas específicas, receio que nos encontremos num beco sem saída...

Quando seu avião pousou em Paris, Daniel Cooper foi recebido no Aeroporto Charles de Gaulle por um dos assistentes do Inspetor Trignant. Foi levado ao Prince de Galles, que fica ao lado do hotel-irmão mais ilustre, o George V.  
- Está tudo acertado para o seu encontro com o Inspetor Trignant amanhã - informou o assistente a Cooper. – Virei buscá-lo às oito e quinze.  
Daniel Cooper não se sentia satisfeito com a viagem à Europa. Tencionava concluir a sua missão o mais depressa possível e voltar para casa. Conhecia a vida regalada de Paris e não tinha a menor intenção de se deixar envolver.  
Ele entrou no quarto e se dirigiu diretamente ao banheiro. Para sua surpresa, a banheira era satisfatória. Na verdade, admitiu para si mesmo, era muito maior do que a que tinha em casa. Ele abriu a água e foi para o quarto desfazer as malas. Perto do fundo da mala estava a pequena caixa trancada, segura entre seu terno extra e as cuecas. Ele pegou a caixa, contemplou-a por um momento; parecia vibrar com uma vida própria. Levou-a para o banheiro e colocou-a em cima da pia.  
Com a chave pequena pendurada em seu chaveiro, destrancou a caixa e abriu-a. As palavras lhe saltaram do recorte de jornal amarelado:  
"GAROTO TESTEMUNHA UM JULGAMENTO DE HOMICÍDIO  
Daniel Cooper, de 12 anos, testemunhou hoje no julgamento de Fred Zimmer, acusado de violentar e assassinar a mãe do garoto. Segundo o seu depoimento, ele voltava da escola e viu Zimmer, o vizinho da casa ao lado, deixar a residência de sua família, com sangue nas mãos e no rosto. Quando entrou em casa, o garoto encontrou o corpo de sua mãe na banheira. Ela fora brutalmente esfaqueado até à morte. Zimmer confessou que era amante da Sra. Cooper, mas negou que a tivesse matado. O garoto foi entregue aos cuidados de uma tia."  
As mãos trémulas de Daniel Cooper tornaram a largar o recorte na caixa. Ele trancou-a. Olhou ao redor, freneticamente. As paredes e o teto do banheiro do hotel estavam salpicados de sangue. Viu o corpo nu da mãe flutuando na água vermelha. Sentiu uma onda de vertigem e agarrou-se na pia. Os gritos dentro dele tornaram-se gemidos guturais. Arrancou as roupas desesperadamente e afundou no banho quente de sangue.

- Devo informá-lo, Sr. Cooper - disse o Inspetor Trignant - que sua posição aqui é excepcional. Não é membro de qualquer força policial e sua presença é extra-oficial. Contudo, fomos solicitados pelos departamentos de polícia de diversos países europeus a lhe oferecer a nossa cooperação.  
Daniel Cooper não disse nada.  
- Fui informado de que é um investigador da Associação Internacional de Proteção do Seguro, um consórcio formado pelas seguradoras.  
- Alguns de nossos clientes europeus sofreram grandes prejuízos ultimamente. E, pelo que sei, não há pistas.  
O Inspetor Trignant suspirou.  
- Infelizmente, é isso mesmo. Sabemos que estamos lidando com uma quadrilha de mulheres muito espertas. Mas, além disso...  
- Não há informações de alcaguetes?  
- Não. Absolutamente nada.  
- Não acha isso estranho?  
- Como assim, monsieur?  
Parecia tão óbvio a Cooper que ele não se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar a sua impaciência.  
- Quando uma quadrilha está envolvida, há sempre alguém que fala demais, bebe demais, gasta demais. É impossível para um grupo grande de pessoas manter um segredo, importa-se de me dar as suas fichas sobre essa quadrilha?  
O Inspetor pensou em recusar. Achava Daniel Cooper um dos homens mais desgraciosos fisicamente que já conhecera. E certamente o mais arrogante. Ele seria um chierie, "um pé no saco"; mas haviam pedido ao Inspetor que cooperasse plenamente. Com relutância, ele disse:  
- Providenciarei cópias para você.  
Ele falou pelo interfone e deu a ordem. Para puxar conversa, o Inspetor Trignant disse:  
- Acabo de receber um relatório interessante. Algumas jóias valiosas foram roubadas de bordo do Expresso do Oriente, enquanto estava...  
- Li a notícia. O ladrão fez de tolos os polícias italianos.  
- Ninguém pôde ainda imaginar como o roubo foi consumado.  
- É óbvio - disse Daniel Cooper, rudemente. - Uma questão de simples lógica.  
O Inspetor Trignant olhou por cima dos óculos. "Mon Dieu, ele tem o comportamento de um porco." O Inspetor declarou, friamente;  
- Neste caso, a lógica não existe. Cada palmo do trem revistado, os empregados, os passageiros, toda a bagagem.  
- Não foi, não - contestou Daniel Cooper.  
"Este homem é louco" concluiu o Inspetor Trignant.  
- Não? Como assim?  
- Eles não revistaram toda a bagagem.  
- Claro que revistaram - insistiu o Inspetor Trignant. - Li o relatório da polícia  
- A mulher a quem roubaram as jóias... Silvana Luadi...  
- O que tem ela?  
- Ela não guardou as jóias numa valise, de onde foram roubadas?  
- Correto.  
- A polícia revistou a bagagem de Silvana Luadi?  
- Somente a valise. Ela foi a vítima. Por que deveriam revistar sua bagagem?  
- Porque é logicamente o único lugar em que o ladrão poderia ter escondido as jóias... no fundo de uma de suas malas. Provavelmente ele tinha uma mala igual. Quando toda a bagagem foi empilhada na plataforma da estação em Veneza, ele só precisou trocar as malas e desaparecer em seguida, - Daniel Cooper levantou-se. - Se as cópias já estão prontas, eu vou embora agora.  
Meia hora depois, o Inspetor Trignant falava pelo telefone com Alberto Fornati, em Veneza.  
- Monsieur - disse o Inspetor - eu gostaria de saber se houve algum problema com a bagagem de sua esposa, quando chegaram em Veneza.  
- Sim, sim - queixou-se Fornati. - O idiota do carregador trocou uma das malas. Quando minha esposa abriu-a, no hotel, descobriu que só continha uma porção de revistas velhas. Comuniquei ao escritório do Expresso do Oriente. Já localizaram a mala de minha esposa?  
- Não, monsieur.  
O Inspetor acrescentou para si mesmo, silenciosamente: E eu não esperaria que isso acontecesse, se estivesse no seu lugar.  
Depois de encerrar a ligação, ele recostou-se em sua cadeira, pensando: Esse Daniel Cooper é très formidable. Realmente formidável.


	24. Chapter 24

A casa de Hermione, na Eaton Square, era um refúgio. Ficava numa das áreas mais bonitas de Londres, com velhas casas georgianas, viradas para parques particulares com muitas árvores. Babás em uniformes engomados empurravam carrinhos de bebês por caminhos cobertos de cascalho, crianças brincavam. "Sinto saudade de Amy" pensava Hermione.  
Ela andava pelas ruas antigas, fazia compras em quitandas e na farmácia da Elizabeth Street. Admirava a variedade de flores de cores brilhantes vendidas fora das pequenas lojas. Gunther Hartog cuidava para que Hermione contribuísse para as caridades certas e conhecesse as pessoas certas. Saía com duques ricos e condes empobrecidos, recebia numerosos pedidos de casamento. Era jovem, bela e rica, parecia extremamente vulnerável.  
- Todos pensam que você é um alvo perfeito – comentava Gunther, rindo. - Tem se saído de maneira esplêndida, Hermione. Está feita agora. Possui tudo o que jamais precisará.  
Era verdade. Ela tinha dinheiro em cofres de bancos por toda a Europa, a casa em Londres e um chalé em St. Moritz. Tudo o que jamais poderia precisar. Exceto alguém com quem partilhar. Hermione pensava muito na vida que quase tivera, com um marido e um filho. Isso algum dia seria possível para ela novamente?  
Nunca poderia revelar a qualquer homem quem era realmente, também não podia viver uma mentira ao esconder o passado. Desempenhara vários papéis, não mais tinha certeza de quem realmente era. Mas sabia que nunca poderia retornar à vida que outrora levara. "Está tudo bem" pensava Hermione, assumindo uma atitude de desafio. "Muitas pessoas são solitárias. Gunther está certo. Eu tenho tudo."  
Ela ofereceu um coquetel na primeira noite depois de sua volta de Veneza.  
- Estou aguardando ansiosamente - dissera-lhe Gunther. – Suas festas são as mais quentes de Londres.  
Hermione comentara afetuosamente:  
- Com o meu patrocinador, não poderia ser de outra forma.  
- Quem estará presente?  
- Todo mundo.  
Todo mundo incluía um convidado a mais que Hermione não previra.  
Ela convidara a Baronesa Lithgow, uma jovem e atraente herdeira. Quando viu a baronesa chegar, Hermione adiantou-se para cumprimentá-la. Mas a saudação morreu em seus lábios. A baronesa se apresentou acompanhada por Harry Potter.  
- Hermione, querida, creio que não conhece o Sr. Potter. Harry, esta é a Sra. Granger, sua anfitriã.  
Hermione disse, rigidamente:  
- Como vai, Sr. Potter?  
Harry pegou a mão de Hermione, segurando-a por uma fração de tempo a mais do que o necessário.  
- Sra. Hermione Granger? - disse ele. - Mas é claro! Fui amigo de seu marido. Estivemos juntos na Índia.  
- Mas que coisa emocionante! - exclamou a Baronesa Lithgow.  
- É estranho - disse Hermione, friamente. - Ele nunca o mencionou.  
- É mesmo? Isso me deixa surpreso. Um sujeito muito interessante. Uma pena que tenha acabado daquela maneira.  
- O que aconteceu? - indagou a Baronesa Lithgow, muito excitada.  
Hermione lançou um olhar furioso para Harry.  
- Não foi nada.  
- Nada? - repetiu Harry, num tom de censura. - Se me lembro corretamente, ele foi enforcado na Índia.  
- Paquistão - disse Hermione, tensamente. - E creio que me lembro agora de meu marido se referir a você. Como vai sua esposa?  
A Baronesa Lithgow olhou para Harry.  
- Nunca me disse que era casado, Harry.  
- Cecily e eu estamos divorciados.  
Hermione sorriu docemente.  
- Eu estava me referindo a Rose.  
- Ah, sim... essa esposa.  
A Baronesa Lithgow estava espantada.  
- Foi casado duas vezes?  
- Uma só - respondeu ele, jovialmente - Rose e eu obtivemos uma anulação. Éramos muito jovens.  
Ele começou a se afastar, mas Hermione perguntou:  
- Mas não houve gêmeos?  
A Baronesa Lithgow estava mais aturdida do que nunca.  
- Gêmeos?  
- Eles vivem com a mãe. - Harry olhou para Hermione. - Não tenho palavras para exprimir como foi agradável lhe falar, Sra. Granger. Mas não devemos monopolizá-la.  
Ele pegou a mão da baronesa e os dois se afastaram.

No dia seguinte, Hermione deparou com Harry num elevador na Harrods. A loja estava apinhada. Hermione saltou no segundo andar. Ao deixar o elevador, virou-se para Harry e disse, a voz alta e clara:  
- Por falar nisso, Sr. Potter, como conseguiu se livrar daquele processo de atentado ao pudor?  
A porta fechou e Harry ficou encurralado dentro do elevador com um bando de estranhos indignados. Naquela noite, Hermione ficou deitada na cama pensando em Harry. Não pôde deixar de rir. Ele era realmente encantador. Um patife, mas cativante.  
Ela se perguntou qual seria o relacionamento dele com a Baronesa Lithgow. Mas sabia muito bem qual era. "Harry e eu somos da mesma espécie" pensou Hermione. Nenhum dos dois jamais assentaria. A vida que levavam era muito excitante, estimulante e gratificante.  
Ela concentrou os pensamentos em seu próximo trabalho. Seria no sul da França, um grande desafio. Gunther lhe dissera que a polícia estava à procura de uma quadrilha. Ela adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

No seu quarto de hotel, em Paris, Daniel Cooper estava lendo os relatórios que o Inspetor Trignant lhe entregara. Eram quatro horas da madrugada e Cooper vinha estudando os papéis há horas, analisando a mistura imaginativa de roubos e fraudes, Cooper se familiarizara com alguns dos golpes, mas outros lhe eram inteiramente novos. Como o Inspetor Trignant ressaltara, todas as vítimas tinham reputações duvidosas. "Esta quadrilha aparentemente pensa que é formada por Robin Hoods" refletiu Cooper.  
Ele estava quase terminando. Restavam apenas três relatórios.  
O de cima tinha o cabeçalho de BRUXELAS. Cooper abriu-o e leu.  
Jóias no valor de dois milhões de dólares haviam sido roubadas do cofre na parede de um certo Sr. Van Ruysen, um corretor de valores belga.  
Os donos se encontravam ausentes em férias e a casa se achava vazia, a não ser... Cooper descobriu alguma coisa na página que fez seu coração se acelerar. Ele voltou à primeira página, pôs-se a reler o relatório, concentrando-se totalmente em cada palavra. Aquele trabalho se diferenciava dos outros num aspecto significativo. O assaltante acionara um alarme.  
Quando a polícia chegara, fora recebida na porta por uma mulher com um negligê transparente. Ela tinha os cabelos metidos numa touca e o rosto coberto por um creme de beleza.  
Alegara ser hóspede dos Van Ruysens. A polícia aceitara a história; quando conferiu com os proprietários ausentes, a mulher e as jóias já haviam desaparecido.  
Cooper largou o relatório. Lógica, lógica. Ele olhou para seu relógio. Eram 10 horas da manhã em Nova York. Cooper fez uma ligação para J. J. Reynolds.  
- Quero que verifique uma coisa - pediu Cooper. – Pergunte aos polícias de Long Island que entrevistaram a mulher no roubo de Lois Bellamy se têm certeza de que ela era americana.  
Reynolds ligou-lhe uma hora depois.  
- Eles confirmaram. Mas porquê...  
Cooper já desligara.  
O Inspetor Trignant estava perdendo a paciência.  
- Estou lhe garantindo que é impossível para uma só mulher ser responsável por todos esses crimes.  
- Há uma maneira de verificar - disse Daniel Cooper.  
- Que maneira?  
- Eu gostaria de passar por um computador as datas e locações dos últimos roubos e fraudes que se enquadram nesta categoria.  
- Isto é bastante simples. Mas...  
- Em seguida, eu gostaria de obter um relatório da imigração local sobre cada turista americana que esteve naquelas cidades nas ocasiões em que os crimes foram cometidos. É possível que ela use passaportes falsos algumas vezes, mas as probabilidades são de que também se apresente com sua verdadeira identidade.  
O Inspetor Trignant estava pensativo.  
- Percebo a sua linha de raciocínio, monsieur.  
Ele estudou o homenzinho à sua frente e descobriu-se meio confuso esperando que Cooper estivesse enganado. O americano era presunçoso demais.  
- Está bem. Acionarei tudo.  
O primeiro roubo da série fora cometido em Estocolmo. O relatório da Interpol Sektionen Riskpolis Styrelsen, a seção sueca da Interpol, relacionou as turistas americanas em Estocolmo naquela semana. Os nomes das mulheres foram fornecidos a um computador. A próxima cidade verificada foi Milão. Quando os nomes das turistas americanas em Milão por ocasião do roubo foram conferidos com a lista de Estocolmo, ficaram 52 nomes. Essa lista foi conferida com as americanas que se encontravam na Irlanda por ocasião de um golpe de mestre ali executado. A lista ficou reduzida a 15 nomes. O Inspetor Trignant entregou o resultado a Daniel Cooper.  
- Começarei a conferir esses nomes com as americanas que estavam em Berlim durante o golpe ali realizado e...  
Daniel Cooper levantou os olhos.  
- Não precisa se incomodar.  
O primeiro nome, na lista era Hermione Granger.  
Dispondo finalmente de alguma coisa concreta em que se basear, a Interpol entrou em ação. Circulações vermelhas, que significavam alta prioridade, foram enviadas a todas as nações-membros, aconselhando-as a procurarem por Hermione Granger.  
- Também estamos teletipando avisos verdes - disse o Inspetor Trignant a Cooper.  
- Avisos verdes?  
- Usamos um sistema de código de cores. Uma circulação vermelha é alta prioridade, azul é um pedido de informação sobre um suspeito, um aviso verde põe em alerta os departamentos de polícia para a presença de um indivíduo suspeito que deve ser vigiado, preto é uma indagação sobre corpos não-identificados. X-D informa que uma mensagem é muito urgente, enquanto D é urgente. Não importa qual seja o país para onde a Senhorita Granger vá, estará sob vigilância a partir do momento em que passar pela alfândega.  
No dia seguinte, telefotos de Hermione Granger na Penitenciária Meridional da Louisiana Para Mulheres estavam nas mãos da Interpol.  
Daniel Cooper telefonou para a cana de J. J. Reynolds. A campainha tocou uma dúzia de vezes, antes de ser atendida a ligação.  
- Alô...  
- Preciso de algumas informações.  
- É você, Cooper? Pelo amor de Deus, são quatro horas da madrugada aqui! Eu estava profundamente...  
- Quero que me mande tudo o que puder descobrir sobre Hermione Granger. Recortes de imprensa, videoteipes... tudo, enfim.  
- Mas o que está acontecendo por...  
Cooper já desligara.  
"Um dia ainda matarei o filho da puta" jurou Reynolds. Antes, Daniel Cooper só estava casualmente interessado em Hermione Granger. Agora, ela era a sua missão. Ele pôs as suas fotografias nas paredes do seu pequeno quarto de hotel em Paris, leu todas as notícias dos jornais a seu respeito.  
Alugou um aparelho de videocassete e passou várias vezes os trechos dos serviços noticiosos de televisão em que Hermione aparecera, depois de ser condenada e até sair da prisão.  
Cooper permanecia sentado no seu quarto às escuras hora após hora, olhando para os filmes. O vislumbre inicial de suspeita acabou se transformando em certeza.  
- Você é a quadrilha de mulheres, Senhorita Granger – disse Daniel Cooper, em voz alta.  
E depois, ele apertou um botão no aparelho de videocassete voltando a fita ao começo mais uma vez.


	25. Chapter 25

Todos os anos, no primeiro sábado de junho, o Conde de Matigny promovia um baile de caridade em benefício do Hospital Infantil de Paris. Cada ingresso custava mil dólares e a elite da sociedade voava do mundo inteiro para comparecer.  
O Château de Matigny, em Cap d'Antibes, era um dos lugares mais espetaculares da França. Os jardins cuidadosamente tratados eram magníficos, o castelo propriamente dito datava do século XV. Na noite da festa, o grande salão de baile e o pequeno salão ficavam repletos de convidados elegantemente vestidos e criados de libré servindo copos de champanha intermináveis. Imensas mesas de bufé eram armadas, exibindo uma variedade espantosa de hors d'oeuvres, em travessas de prata georgiana.  
Hermione, deslumbrante num vestido branco de renda, os cabelos armados e presos por uma tiara de diamantes, estava dançando com o anfitrião, o Conde de Matigny, um viúvo de sessenta e poucos anos, baixo e magro, com um rosto pálido e delicado. O baile de caridade que o conde oferece todos os anos em benefício do Hospital Infantil é uma fraude, dissera Gunther Hartog a Hermione. Dez por cento do dinheiro vão para as crianças... e noventa por cento ficam em seu bolso.  
- Você é uma excelente dançarina - comentou o conde.  
Hermione sorriu.  
- É por causa do meu parceiro.  
- Como é possível que não nos tenhamos encontrado antes?  
- Tenho vivido na América do Sul - explicou Hermione. - E na selva, infelizmente.  
- Mas por quê?  
- Meu marido possui algumas minas no Brasil.  
- Ah... E seu marido se encontra aqui esta noite?  
- Não. Infelizmente, ele teve de ficar no Brasil para cuidar dos negócios.  
- Azar para ele, sorte para mim. - O braço do conde comprimiu mais firmemente a cintura de Hermione. - Estou ansioso pela oportunidade de nos tornarmos amigos mais íntimos.  
- E eu também - murmurou Hermione.  
Por cima do ombro do conde, Hermione avistou subitamente Harry Potter bronzeado e parecendo absurdamente em perfeita forma física. Ele dançava com uma morena bonita e esguia, num vestido de tafetá vermelha. Ela o agarrava possessivamente.  
Harry divisou Hermione no mesmo momento e sorriu.  
O filho da puta tem todos os motivos para sorrir, pensou Hermione, sombriamente. Durante as duas semanas anteriores, Hermione planejara meticulosamente dois roubos. Entrara na primeira casa e abrira o cofre, só para encontrá-lo vazio. Harry Potter estivera ali primeiro. Na segunda ocasião, Hermione avançava pelos jardins para a casa visada quando ouviu de repente um carro acelerar. Virou-se e vislumbrou Harry a se afastar rapidamente. Ele tornara a batê-la. Era irritante. E agora ele está aqui, na casa que planeio assaltar em seguida, pensou Hermione. Harry e sua parceira se aproximaram, sempre dançando.  
Ele sorriu e disse:  
- Boa noite, conde.  
Conde de Matigny retribuiu ao sorriso.  
- Ah, Harry... Boa noite. Fico satisfeito que tenha podido vir.  
- Eu não faltaria de jeito nenhum. - Harry indicou a mulher de aparência sensual em seus braços. - Esta é a Senhorita Wallace. O Conde de Matigny.  
- Enchanté! - O conde indicou Hermione. - Duquesa, posso apresentar-lhe a Senhorita Wallace e o Sr. Harry Potter? A Duquesa de Larosa.  
As sobrancelhas de Harry se altearam, inquisitivas.  
- Perdão, mas não entendi direito o nome.  
- De Larosa - disse Hermione, calmamente.  
- De Larosa... De Larosa. - Harry observava Hermione atentamente. - O nome me parece familiar... Mas é claro! Conheço seu marido. Ele também está aqui?  
- Ele ficou no Brasil.  
Hermione descobriu que estava rangendo os dentes. Harry sorriu.  
- Ah, uma pena... Costumávamos caçar juntos. Antes de ele sofrer o acidente, é claro.  
- Acidente? - repetiu o conde.  
- Isso mesmo. - O tom de Harry era pesaroso. - A arma disparou e a bala atingiu-o numa área muito sensível. Uma dessas coisas estúpidas que acontecem...  
Ele virou-se para Hermione e acrescentou:  
- Há alguma esperança de que ele volte a ser normal?  
Hermione disse, sem qualquer inflexão na voz:  
- Tenho certeza de que algum dia ele será tão normal como você, Sr. Potter.  
- Isso é ótimo. Pode lhe transmitir meus respeitos quando falar com ele, duquesa?  
A música parou. O Conde de Matigny pediu desculpas a Hermione.  
- Se me dá licença, minha cara, tenho alguns deveres de anfitrião a cumprir. - Ele apertou-lhe a mão. - Não se esqueça de que está sentada à minha mesa.  
Enquanto o conde se afastava, Harry disse à sua companheira:  
- Anjo, você não trouxe alguma aspirina em sua bolsa? Poderia ir buscar para mim? Estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça.  
- Oh, meu pobre querido! - Havia uma expressão de adoração nos olhos da mulher. - Já vou buscar, amor.  
Hermione observou-a deslizar pelo salão.  
- Não tem medo de que ela o deixe diabético?  
- Ela é um doce, não é mesmo? E como tem passado ultimamente, duquesa?  
Hermione sorriu, em benefício dos que se encontravam ao redor.  
- Isso não é da sua conta, não é mesmo?  
- Mas claro que é. Na verdade, é da minha conta oferecer-lhe um conselho amigável. Não tente roubar este castelo.  
- Por quê? Você está planeando fazê-lo primeiro?  
Harry pegou Hermione pelo braço e levou-a para um lugar deserto, perto do piano, onde um rapaz de olhos escuros estava comoventemente massacrando melodias americanas. Somente Hermione podia ouvir a voz do Harry por cima da música.  
- Para ser franco, eu estava mesmo planeando fazer uma coisinha. Mas tornou-se perigoso demais.  
- É mesmo?  
Hermione estava começando a gostar da conversa. Era um alívio ser ela própria parar de representar. Os gregos tinham a palavra certa para isso, pensou Hermione. Hipócrita era da palavra grega para "ator".  
- Preste atenção, Hermione. - O tom de Harry era sério. – Não tente nada. Em primeiro lugar, você não conseguiria escapar com vida da propriedade. Há um cão de guarda assassino à solta esta noite.  
Subitamente, Hermione escutava com toda atenção. Harry estava mesmo planeando roubar o castelo.  
- Todas as janelas e portas estão armadas. O alarme se liga diretamente à delegacia de polícia. E mesmo que você conseguisse entrar, todo o lugar se encontra cruzado por raios infravermelhos invisíveis.  
- Sei de tudo isso.  
Hermione ainda se achava um pouco presunçosa.  
- Então deve saber também que os raios infravermelhos não soam o alarme quando entra, mas sim quando sai. Sente a mudança de calor. Não há qualquer possibilidade de atravessá-los sem desencadear o alarme.  
Ela não sabia disso. Como Harry descobrira?  
- Por que está me contando tudo isso?  
Ele sorriu e Hermione pensou que Harry nunca parecera tão atraente.  
- Para ser franco, duquesa, não quero que seja apanhada. Gosto de tê-la por perto. Você e eu poderíamos nos tornar bons amigos, Hermione.  
- Está enganado. - Ela avistou a companheira de Harry se aproximar apressadamente. - Lá vem a Senhorita Diabetes. Divirta-se.  
Enquanto se afastava, Hermione ouviu a companheira de Harry dizer:  
- Trouxe também um copo de champanha para você poder tomar a aspirina, meu pobre querido.

O jantar foi suntuoso. Cada prato era acompanhado pelo vinho apropriado, impecavelmente servido por lacaios de luvas brancas. O primeiro prato foi espargos naturais, seguindo-se um consome com delicados cogumelos. Depois, veio um lombo de ovelha com legumes frescos da horta do conde. Uma salada de endiva foi o prato seguinte. A sobremesa foi sorvete num epergne de prata, acompanhado por petits fours. Café e conhaque vieram por último. Charutos foram oferecidos aos homens, enquanto as mulheres recebiam perfume Joy num frasco de cristal Baccarat. Depois do jantar, o Conde de Matigny virou-se para Hermione e disse:  
- Comentou que estava interessada em ver alguns dos meus quadros. Não quer dar uma olhada agora?  
- Eu adoraria.  
A galeria de quadros em um autêntico museu, com mestres italianos, impressionistas franceses e Picassos. O salão comprido resplandecia com as cores e formas fascinantes pintadas por imortais. Havia Monets e Renoirs, Canalettos, Guardis e Hobbemas. Havia uni refinado Menfing e um Rubens, além de um Ticiano. Uma parede estava quase que completamente coberta por Cézannes. Não havia a menor possibilidade de calcular o valor daquela coleção. Hermione ficou contemplando os quadros por um longo tempo, saboreando sua beleza.  
- Espero que estes quadros estejam bem guardados.  
O conde sorriu.  
- Ladrões tentaram se apossar de meus tesouros em três ocasiões. Um foi morto por meu cachorro, o segundo ficou mutilado e o terceiro está cumprindo uma pena de prisão perpétua. O castelo é uma fortaleza invulnerável, duquesa.  
- Fico aliviada em saber disso, conde.  
Houve um súbito clarão lá fora.  
- Os fogos de artifício estão começando - disse o conde. - Acho que você vai gostar.  
Ele pegou a mão macia de Hermione em sua mão ressequida e áspera, saindo da galeria.  
- Partirei para Deauville pela manhã. Tenho ali uma villa à beira do mar e convidei alguns amigos para o fim de semana. Creio que iria gostar.  
- Tenho certeza de que gostaria - declarou Hermione, pesarosa. - Mas, infelizmente, meu marido começa a ficar impaciente. Insiste que eu volte o mais depressa possível.  
Os fogos de artifício se prolongaram por quase uma hora. Hermione aproveitou a distração para fazer um reconhecimento da casa. Era verdade o que Harry dissera. As chances contra um roubo bem-sucedido eram formidáveis, mas justamente por esse motivo Hermione achou que o desafio era irresistível. Sabia que lá em cima, no quarto do conde, havia jóias no valor de dois milhões de dólares, além de meia dúzia de obras-primas, incluindo um Leonardo.  
O castelo é um autêntica casa de tesouros, dissera-lhe Gunther Hartog Mas também é guardado como tal. Não faça nada, se não tiver um plano infalível.  
Pois tenho um plano, pensou Hermione. Se é ou não infalível só saberei amanhã.

A noite seguinte estava fria e nublada, os muros altos em torno do castelo pareciam sombrios e ameaçadores quando Hermione parou nas sombras, vestindo um macacão preto, sapatos de sola de borracha e luvas pretas e flexíveis de pelica, carregando uma bolsa no ombro. Por um momento descuidado, a mente de Hermione foi dominada pela recordação dos muros da penitenciária. Um tremor involuntário percorreu-lhe o corpo.  
Ela encostara o furgão alugado no muro de pedra, nos fundos da propriedade. Do outro lado do muro veio um rosnado baixo e furioso, que se desenvolveu em latidos frenéticos, enquanto o cão saltava pelo ar, tentando atacar. Hermione visualizou o corpo pesado e poderoso do doberman, seus dentes mortíferos. Ela disse baixinho para alguém no furgão:  
- Agora.  
Um homem franzino, de meia-idade, com uma mochila nas costas, saiu do furgão, puxando uma fêmea doberman. A cadela estava no cio e o tom dos latidos no outro lado do muro mudou subitamente para um ganido excitado.  
Hermione ajudou a levantar a cadela para o alto do furgão, que tinha quase a mesma altura do muro.  
- Um... dois... três! - sussurrou ela.  
Os dois empurraram a cadela por cima do muro para o interior da propriedade. Houve dois latidos bruscos, o barulho de um cachorro a farejar, depois o som dos animais correndo para longe. Houve silêncio em seguida. Hermione virou-se para o seu cúmplice.  
- Vamos embora.  
O homem, Jean-Louis, acenou com a cabeça. Hermione o encontrara em Antibes. Era um ladrão que passara a maior parte de sua vida na prisão. Jean-Louis não era muito inteligente, mas se destacava como um gênio em fechaduras e alarmes, perfeito para aquele trabalho.  
Hermione passou do teto do furgão para o alto do muro.  
Desenrolou uma escada de corda e prendeu-a na beira do muro. Os dois desceram para a relva lá embaixo. A propriedade estava muito diferente de sua aparência na noite anterior, quando se achava intensamente iluminada e povoada por convidados risonhos. Agora, tudo era escuridão e desolação.  
Jean-Louis foi seguindo atrás de Hermione, apreensivo, atento à aproximação dos dobermans.  
O castelo estava coberto por uma hera de muitos séculos, subindo do chão ao telhado. Hermione experimentara discretamente a hera na noite anterior. Agora, a hera aguentou o peso de seu corpo. Ela começou a subir, sempre esquadrinhando a propriedade por baixo. Não havia o menor sinal dos cachorros.  
Espero que eles fiquem ocupados por muito tempo, pensou Hermione.  
Quando chegou ao telhado, Hermione fez sinal para Jean-Louis e ficou esperando enquanto ele subia. À luz da lanterna de facho mínimo que Hermione acendeu, eles viram uma clarabóia de vidro, trancada seguramente por dentro. Enquanto Hermione observava, Jean-Louis meteu a mão na mochila em suas costas e tirou um pequeno cortador de vidro. Levou menos de cinco minutos para remover um pedaço do vidro. Hermione baixou os olhos e constatou que o caminho se achava bloqueado por uma teia de arame de fios de alarme.  
- Pode dar um jeito nisso, Jean? - sussurrou ela.  
- Je peux Jaire ça. Não há problema.  
Ele meteu a mão no bolso e tirou um fio com 30 centímetros de comprimento, um grampo em cada ponta. Deslocando-o lentamente, determinou o início do fio do alarme. Desencapou-o e prendeu um grampo ali. Depois, pegou um alicate e cortou o fio com todo cuidado. Hermione ficou tensa, esperando pelo som do alarme. Mas o silêncio persistiu. Jean-Louis levantou os olhos para ela e sorriu.  
- Voilà. Fini.  
Errado, pensou Hermione. Está apenas começando.  
Eles usaram uma segunda escada de corda para descer pela bóia. Até ali, tudo bem. Haviam alcançado o sótão em segurança. Mas quando Hermione pensou no que haveria pela frente, seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Ela tirou de sua bolsa dois óculos de proteção de lentes vermelhas, entregando um par a Jean-Louis.  
- Ponha isto.  
Ela imaginara uma maneira de distrair o doberman, mas os alarmes infravermelhos haviam se mostrado um problema mais difícil de resolver. Harry estava correto: A casa era entrecruzada por fachos invisíveis. Hermione respirou fundo por várias vezes. Concentre sua energia, sua chi. Relaxe. Ela forçou a mente a uma lucidez total. Quando, uma pessoa entra num facho, nada acontece; mas no instante em que sai do facho, o sensor detecta a diferença na temperatura e o ataras é desencadeado. Foi armado para soar antes do ladrão abrir o cofre, não lhe dando tempo para fazer qualquer coisa antes da chegada da polícia.  
E nisso, concluíra Hermione, estava a fraqueza do sistema. Ela precisava encontrar um meio para manter o alarme silencioso depois do cofre ser aberto. Encontrara a solução às seis e meia da manhã e sentira o excitamento familiar invadi-la.  
Agora, ela pôs os óculos infravermelhos e no mesmo instante todo o sótão adquiriu um clarão vermelho fantasmagórico. Hermione avistou na frente da porta do sótão um facho de luz, que seria invisível sem os óculos.  
- Passe por baixo - ela avisou a Jean-Louis. - E tome todo o cuidado.  
Eles rastejaram por sob o facho. Foram para um corredor às escuras, que levava ao quarto do Conde de Matigny. Hermione acendeu a lanterna e seguiu na frente. Através dos óculos infravermelhos, ela divisou outro facho, este muito próximo ao chão, no limiar da porta do quarto. Cautelosamente, pulou por cima. Jean-Louis se encontrava logo atrás dela.  
Hermione passou a lanterna pelas paredes. Lá estavam os quadros, impressivos, espantosos.  
Prometa que me trará o Leonardo, dissera Gunther. E também as jóias, é claro.  
Hermione tirou o quadro da parede, virou-o e pôs no chão. Removeu cuidadosamente a tela da moldura, enrolou-a e guardou na bolsa. Agora, só restava o cofre, que ficava numa alcova com cortina, na outra extremidade do quarto.  
Hermione abriu a cortina. Quatro fachos infravermelhos atravessavam a alcova, cruzando-se. Era impossível alcançar o cofre sem passar por um dos fachos. Jean-Louis olhou para os fachos, consternado.  
- Bon Dieu de merde! Não podemos passar por isso. Os fachos são muito rentes ao chão para se rastejar por baixo ou muito altos para se pular por cima.  
- Quero que faça exatamente o que eu mandar, Jean-Louis. – Hermione se postou atrás dele e passou os braços por sua cintura.  
- E agora ande comigo. Primeiro o pé esquerdo.  
Juntos, eles deram um passo na direção dos fachos, depois outro. Jean-Louis balbuciou:  
- Alors! Vamos entrar neles!  
- Isso mesmo.  
Eles avançaram diretamente para o centro dos fachos, ao ponto em que convergiam. Hermione parou.  
- E agora, Jean-Louis, quero que você preste toda atenção. Vá até o cofre.  
- Mas os fachos...  
- Não se preocupe. Não haverá qualquer problema.  
Hermione torcia fervorosamente para estar certa. Hesitante, Jean-Louis afastou-se dos fachos infravermelhos. O silêncio não foi rompido. Ele virou a cabeça e fitou Hermione, os olhos enormes e assustados. Ela se colocou no meio dos fachos, o calor de seu corpo impedindo que os sensores soassem o alarme.  
Jean-Louis adiantou-se apressadamente para o cofre. Hermione permaneceu completamente imóvel, sabendo que o alarme soaria no instante em que se mexesse. Pelo canto dos olhos, ela podia ver Jean-Louis, retirando algumas ferramentas da mochila nas costas e começando a trabalhar imediatamente no cofre. Hermione continuou imóvel, respirando fundo, bem devagar. O tempo parou. Jean-Louis parecia estar demorando uma eternidade. A panturrilha da perna direita de Hermione começou a doer, depois entrou em espasmo. Ela rangeu os dentes. Não se atrevia a fazer qualquer movimento.  
- Quanto tempo? - sussurrou ela.  
- Mais uns dez ou quinze minutos.  
Parecia a Hermione que estava parada ali por toda a sua vida. Os músculos da perna esquerda começavam a ter cãibras. Achava-se imobilizada pelos fachos, congelada. Ouviu um estalido. O cofre estava aberto.  
- Magnifique! Est ta banquei! Quer tudo? - indagou Jean-Louis.  
- Nada de documentos. Somente as jóias. E todo o dinheiro que tiver aí será seu.  
- Merci.  
Hermione ouviu Jean-Louis vasculhar o cofre e poucos momentos depois ele se aproximava dela.  
- Formidable! - disse ele. - Mas como sairemos daqui sem romper os fachos?  
- Não o faremos.  
Ele ficou aturdido.  
- Como?  
- Fique na minha frente.  
- Mas...  
- Faça o que estou mandando.  
Em pânico, Jean-Louis avançou pelo facho. Hermione prendeu a respiração. Nada aconteceu.  
- Muito bem. Agora, bem devagar, vamos recuar para fora da alcova.  
- E depois?  
Os olhos de Jean-Louis pareciam enormes por trás dos óculos infravermelhos.  
- E depois, meu amigo, sairemos correndo.  
Lentamente, eles recuaram pelos fachos, na direção da cortina, onde começavam. Ao chegarem ali, Hermione respirou fundo.  
- Ótimo. Quando eu disser agora, saímos pelo mesmo caminho por que entramos.  
Jean-Louis engoliu em seco e assentiu. Hermione podia sentir o corpo pequeno dele a tremer.  
- Agora!  
Hermione virou-se e correu para a porta, Jean-Louis em seu encalço. No instante em que se afastaram dos fachos, o alarme soou. O barulho era ensurdecedor, assustador.  
Hermione disparou para o sótão, subiu pela escada de corda, com Jean-Louis logo atrás. Correram pelo telhado, desceram pela hera, atravessaram os jardins para o ponto no muro em que a segunda escada de corda esperava. Momentos depois estavam em cima do furgão, no lado de fora da propriedade. Hermione sentou-se ao volante, com Jean-Louis a seu lado.  
Enquanto o furgão descia por uma estradinha de terra secundária, Hermione avistou um sedã escuro estacionado sob algumas árvores. Por um instante, os faróis do furgão iluminaram o interior do carro. Harry Potter estava sentado ao volante. A seu lado, uma enorme doberman. Hermione riu alto e soprou-lhe um beijo, o furgão logo se afastando a toda a velocidade.  
À distância, soava o gemido das sirenes de carros da polícia se aproximando.

Oii, essa Hermione é muito esperta hein? Um golpe encima de outro golpe. Valeu pelo comentario , eu amo a relação desses , e não se preocupe o beijo vai rolar já já. Continue mandado sua opinião. Beijos e ate a proxima.


	26. Chapter 26

Biarritz, na costa sudoeste da França, perdera muito do encanto que possuía na passagem do século. O outrora famoso Casino Bellevue está fechado para reparos muito necessários, enquanto o Casino Municipal, na Rue Mazagran, é agora um prédio desmantelado, alojando pequenas lojas e uma escola de dança. As antigas villas nos morros assumiram uma aparência de nobreza maltrapilha.

Mesmo assim, durante a temporada, de julho a setembro, os ricos e titulados da Europa continuam a ir para Biarritz, a fim de desfrutar o jogo, o sol e suas recordações. Os que não possuem residências próprias ficam hospedados no luxuoso Hotel du Palais, na Avenue Impératrice. A antiga residência de verão de Napoleão III está situada num promontório sobre o Oceano Atlântico, num dos mais espectaculares cenários da natureza: um farol num lado, flanqueado por imensos rochedos pontiagudos assomando do mar cinzento como monstros pré-históricos, e a calçada de madeira no outro.  
Numa tarde, no final de agosto, a baronesa francesa Marguerite de Chantilly entrou no saguão do Hôtel du Palais.  
Era uma mulher elegante, de cabelos louros lustrosos. Usava um Givenchy de seda verde e branco, que delineava um corpo que fazia as mulheres se virarem e olharem com inveja, deixava os homens embasbacados. A baronesa encaminhou-se para a recepção e disse:  
- Ma clé, s'il vous plaít.  
Tinha um encantador sotaque francês.  
- Pois não, baronesa.  
O recepcionista entregou a Hermione a chave e diversos recados telefônicos. Quando ela se encaminhou para o elevador, um homem de óculos, aparência amarfanhada, virou-se abruptamente da vitrine que expunha echarpes Hermès e esbarrou nela, derrubando a bolsa de sua mão.  
- Oh, minha cara, lamento profundamente! - Ele pegou a bolsa e entregou a Hermione. - Por favor, perdoe-me.  
Ele falava com um sotaque da Europa Central. A Baronesa Marguerite de Chantilly deu-lhe um aceno de cabeça arrogante e seguiu em frente.  
O ascensorista abriu a porta do elevador e deixou-a no terceiro andar. Hermione escolhera a Suíte 312, tendo aprendido que muitas vezes a seleção das acomodações no hotel era tão importante quanto o próprio hotel. Em Capri, era o Bangalô 522, no Quisisana. Em Majorca, era a Suíte Real do Son Vida, dando para as montanhas e a baía distante. Em Nova York, era a Suíte da Torre 4717, no Hehnsley Palace Hotel. Em Amsterdam, era o Quarto 325, no Amstel, onde o hóspede era embalado ao sono pelo marulhar suave das águas no canal.  
A Suíte 312 do Hôtel du Palais oferecia uma vista panorâmica tanto do mar como da cidade. Hermione podia observar, de todas as janelas, as ondas se lançando contra os rochedos eternos, projetando-se do mar como vultos afogados. Directamente abaixo de sua janela ficava uma piscina enorme, em formato de rim, a água de um azul brilhante contrastando com o cinzento do oceano, tendo ao lado um terraço amplo, com guarda-sóis para proteger do sol do verão. As paredes da Suíte eram forradas em damasco azul e branco, os rodapés eram de mármore, os tapetes e cortinas da cor de rosa desbotada. A madeira das portas e janelas era manchada com a suave patina do tempo.  
Depois de trancar a porta, Hermione tirou a peruca loura muito justa e massageou o couro cabeludo. A personagem da baronesa era uma de suas melhores. Havia centenas de títulos a escolher em Debrett's Peerage and Baronetage e no Almanach de Gotha, duquesas, princesas, baronesas e condessas às dezenas, de duas dúzias de países. Os livros eram valiosos para Hermione, pois forneciam histórias de família remontando por séculos, com os nomes de pais, mães e filhos, escolas e casas, endereços de residências. Era uma questão simples escolher uma família preeminente e tornar-se uma prima distante – particularmente uma prima distante rica. As pessoas sempre se impressionavam por títulos e dinheiro.  
Hermione pensou no estranho que esbarrara nela no saguão do hotel e sorriu.

Às oito horas daquela noite, a Baronesa Marguerite de Chantilly estava sentada no bar do hotel quando o homem com quem colidira no saguão aproximou-se de sua mesa.  
- Com licença - disse ele, timidamente - mas quero pedir desculpas outra vez por minha falta de jeito indesculpável esta tarde.  
Hermione presenteou-o com um sorriso gracioso.  
- Não foi nada. Apenas um acidente.  
- É muito gentil. - O homem hesitou. - Eu me sentiria muito melhor se me permitisse lhe oferecer um drinque.  
- Oui... se faz questão.  
Ele ocupou uma cadeira à frente de Hermione.  
- Permita que eu me apresente. Sou o Professor Adolf Zuckerman.  
- Marguerite de Chantilly.  
Zuckerman fez sinal para o garçon e depois perguntou a Hermione:  
- O que gostaria de tomar?  
- Champanha. Isto é, se...  
Ele levantou a mão, num gesto tranquilizador.  
- Tenho condições. E, para dizer a verdade, estou prestes a ter condições de oferecer qualquer coisa no mundo.  
- É mesmo? - Hermione sorriu - Isso é ótimo para você.  
- Tem toda a razão.  
Zuckerman pediu uma garrafa de Bolfinger, depois tornou a virar-se para Hermione.  
- Aconteceu-me a coisa mais extraordinária. Eu não deveria estar discutindo isso com uma estranha, mas é excitante demais para me manter calado. - Ele inclinou-se para a frente e baixou a voz. - Para ser franco, sou um simples professor... ou era, até recentemente. Ensino história. É bastante agradável, mas não muito emocionante.  
Hermione escutava com uma expressão de interesse polido no rosto.  
- Ou melhor, não era emocionante até há poucos meses atrás.  
- Posso perguntar o que aconteceu há poucos meses, Professor Zuckerman?  
- Eu fazia pesquisas sobre a Armada Espanhola, procurando informações que pudessem tornar o assunto mais interessante para meus alunos. Nos arquivos do museu local, encontrei um velho documento que de alguma forma se misturara com outros papéis. Continha detalhes sobre uma expedição secreta que o Príncipe Philip despachou em 1588. Um dos navios, carregado de barras de ouro, supostamente naufragou numa tempestade, desaparecendo sem deixar qualquer vestígio.  
Hermione fitou-o com uma expressão pensativa.  
- Supostamente naufragou?  
- Exatamente. Mas, de acordo com esse documento que descobri, o comandante e a tripulação deliberadamente afundaram o navio numa enseada deserta, planeando voltar depois para recolher o tesouro. Mas foram atacados e mortos por piratas, antes que pudessem voltar. O documento só sobreviveu, porque nenhum dos piratas sabia ler ou escrever E, assim, ignoravam o que tinham em mãos.  
A voz do professor tremia agora de excitamento.  
- Agora... - Ele, olhou ao redor, certificando-se de que era seguro continuar, baixou ainda mais a voz para acrescentar:  
-... eu tenho o documento, com instruções detalhadas sobre a maneira de chegar ao tesouro.  
- Uma descoberta afortunada, professor.  
Havia um tom de admiração na voz de Hermione.  
- O ouro vale provavelmente cinquenta milhões de dólares hoje - disse Zuckerman. -Tudo o que tenho de fazer é tirá-lo lá do fundo.  
- O que o está impedindo?  
Ele encolheu os ombros, embaraçado.  
- Dinheiro. Preciso equipar um navio para trazer o ouro à superfície.  
- Entendo... Quanto isso custa?  
- Cem mil dólares. Devo confessar que fiz uma tremenda tolice. Peguei vinte mil dólares... as economias de minha vida... e vim para Biarritz jogar no cassino, esperando ganhar o suficiente para...  
A voz dele sumiu.  
- E perdeu tudo.  
O professor assentiu. Hermione percebeu o brilho de lágrimas por trás dos óculos. O champanha chegou, o garçom tirou a rolha, despejou o líquido dourado nos copos.  
- Bonne chance - brindou Hermione.  
- Obrigado.  
Eles tomaram um gole do champanha, num silêncio pensativo.  
- Por favor, perdoe-me por entediá-la com a minha história - disse Zuckerman. - Eu não deveria estar expondo os meus problemas a uma linda dama.  
- Achei a sua história fascinante, professor. Tem certeza de que o ouro está mesmo lá?  
- Sem a menor sombra de dúvida. Tenho as ordens de embarque originais e um mapa desenhado pelo próprio comandante. Conheço a localização exata do tesouro.  
Hermione observava-o com uma expressão cada vez mais pensativa.  
- Mas precisa de cem mil dólares, não é mesmo?  
Zuckerman riu, tristemente.  
- Exatamente. Para obter um tesouro que vale cinqüenta milhões de dólares.  
Ele tomou outro gole de champanha.  
- É possível...  
Hermione não acrescentou mais nada.  
- O quê?  
- Já pensou em arrumar um sócio?  
Ele ficou surpreso.  
- Um sócio? Não. Planejei fazer tudo sozinho. Mas é claro que agora que perdi meu dinheiro...  
Sua voz tornou a sumir.  
- E se eu lhe desse os cem mil dólares, Professor Zuckerman?  
Ele sacudiu a cabeça.  
- Absolutamente não, baronesa. Eu não permitiria. Pode perder seu dinheiro.  
- Mas se tem certeza de que o tesouro se encontra lá...  
- Quanto a isso, tenho certeza absoluta. Mas mil coisas podem sair erradas. Não há garantias.  
- Há poucas garantias na vida. Seu problema é muito interessante. Se eu o ajudasse a resolver, poderia ser lucrativo para nós dois.  
- Não. Eu jamais me perdoaria se, por algum acaso remoto, perdesse o seu dinheiro.  
- Posso arcar com o prejuízo. E poderia obter um grande lucro com meu investimento, não é?  
- Claro que tem esse lado. - Zuckerman ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, obviamente dilacerado pelas dúvidas. - Se é o que deseja, será uma sociedade meio a meio.  
Ela sorriu, satisfeita.  
- D'accord. Eu aceito.  
O professor apressou-se em acrescentar:  
- Descontadas as despesas, é claro.  
- Naturalmente. Quando podemos começar?  
- Imediatamente. - O professor exibia uma repentina vitalidade. - Já encontrei o barco que quero usar. Possui um equipamento moderno de dragagem e quatro tripulantes. É claro que teremos de dar a eles uma pequena parecela do que encontrarmos.  
- Bien sur.  
- Devemos começar o mais depressa possível ou poderemos perder o barco.

- Posso ter o dinheiro disponível em cinco dias.  
- Maravilhoso! - exclamou Zuckerman. - Isso me dará tempo suficiente para todos os preparativos. Ah, que encontro fortuito para nós dois, não é mesmo?  
- Sim, sem dúvida.  
- À nossa aventura.  
O professor ergueu seu copo. Hermione também ergueu o seu e brindou:  
- Que seja tão lucrativa quanto eu pressinto que será.  
Os copos retiniram. Hermione olhou através do bar e ficou paralisada. Harry Potter se encontrava a uma mesa no canto, observando-a com um sorriso divertido. Tinha em sua companhia uma mulher atraente, carregada de jóias.  
Harry acenou com a cabeça para Hermione e ela sorriu, recordando como o vira pela última vez, no lado de fora da propriedade do Conde de Matigny, acompanhado por um enorme cão. "Aquela foi uma vitória minha" pensou Hermione, feliz.  
- Com licença, mas é melhor eu me retirar agora – Zuckerman estava dizendo. - Tenho muito o que fazer. Ficarei em contato.  
Hermione estendeu a mão, graciosamente, ele beijou-a e partiu.  
- Vi que seu amigo a abandonou e não posso imaginar o motivo. Você está absolutamente sensacional como uma loura.  
Hermione levantou os olhos. Harry estava de pé ao lado de sua mesa. Ele sentou na cadeira que Adolf Zuckerman desocupara poucos minutos antes.  
- Meus parabéns - acrescentou Harry. - O golpe do Conde de Matigny foi muito engenhoso. Impecável.  
- Partindo de você, Harry, é um grande elogio.  
- Está-me custando muito dinheiro, Mione.  
- Acabará se acostumando.  
Ele ficou brincando com o copo à sua frente.  
- O que o Professor Zuckerman queria?  
- Você o conhece?  
- Pode-se dizer que sim.  
- Ele... ahn... apenas queria tomar um drinque.  
- E lhe falou sobre o tesouro afundado?  
Hermione tornou-se subitamente cautelosa.  
- Como sabe disso?  
Harry fitou-a com uma expressão surpresa.  
- Não me diga que caiu! É a mais antiga vigarice do mundo.  
- Não desta vez.  
- Está querendo dizer que acreditou nele?  
Hermione disse, rigidamente:  
- Não estou em liberdade para discutir o assunto, mas acontece que o professor dispõe de informações confidenciais.  
Harry sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo.  
- Ele está tentando passá-la para trás, Mione. Quanto lhe pediu para investir em seu tesouro afundado?  
- Não interessa - respondeu Hermione, bruscamente. - É meu dinheiro.  
Harry encolheu os ombros.  
- Certo. Mas depois não diga que o velho Harry não tentou avisá-la.  
- Isso não significa que você está interessado no ouro, pois não?  
Ele levantou as mãos, num gesto irônico de desespero.  
- Por que está sempre tão desconfiada de mim?  
- É muito simples. Não confio em você. Quem era aquela mulher que lhe fazia companhia?  
Hermione desejou no mesmo instante poder retirar a pergunta.  
- Suzanne? Uma amiga.  
- Rica, é claro.  
Harry exibiu um sorriso prolongado.  
- Para ser franco, acho que ela tem algum dinheiro. Se quiser nos acompanhar no almoço amanhã, o chef de Suzanne, em seu iate de duzentos e cinquenta pés ancorado no porto, faz um...  
- Obrigada, mas por nada neste mundo eu poderia atrapalhar o seu almoço. O que está vendendo a ela?  
- Isso é pessoal.  
- Tenho certeza de que é mesmo.  
As palavras saíram mais ásperas do que Hermione tencionara. Ela estudou-o por cima da borda de seu copo. Ele tinha feições firmes, lindos olhos verdes, pestanas compridas e o coração de uma cascavel. Uma cascavel muito inteligente.  
- Já pensou alguma vez em se meter num negócio legítimo? - perguntou Hermione. - Provavelmente seria muito bem sucedido.  
Harry ficou chocado.  
- E renunciar a tudo isto? Você só pode estar gracejando!  
- Sempre foi um vigarista?  
- Vigarista? Sou um entrepreneur.  
- E como se tornou um... um entrepreneur?  
- Fugi de casa quando tinha catorze anos e me juntei a um parque de diversões ambulante.  
- Aos catorze anos?  
Era o primeiro vislumbre que Hermione tinha do que havia por trás do verniz sofisticado e charmoso.  
- Foi bom para mim... aprendi a enfrentar as coisas. Quando surgiu essa maravilhosa guerra do Vietnam, ingressei nos Boinas Verdes e fiz um curso de pós-graduação. Creio que a coisa principal que aprendi foi que a guerra era a maior das vigarices. Em comparação com aquilo, você e eu não passamos de amadores. - Ele mudou de assunto abruptamente. - Gosta de pelota?  
- Se está vendendo, não, obrigada.  
- É um jogo, uma variação do jai alai. Tenho dois ingressos para esta noite, mas Suzanne não poderá ir. Gostaria de ir?  
Hermione descobriu-se a dizer que sim.

Eles jantaram num pequeno restaurante na praça municipal, tomando um vinho local e comendo confit de canard d'aile - pato assado em seus próprios sumos, com batatas e alho. Estava delicioso.  
- A especialidade da casa - informou Harry a Hermione.  
Conversaram sobre política, livros e viagens. Hermione descobriu que Harry era surpreendentemente bem informado.  
- Quando se está entregue à própria sorte aos catorze anos - explicou Harry - é preciso aprender as coisas depressa. Primeiro, aprende-se o que motiva a gente, depois o que motiva as outras pessoas. Uma vigarice é igual ao jiu-jitsu. No jiu-jitsu, usa-se a força do oponente para vencer. Numa vigarice, usa-se a sua ganância. Você só faz o primeiro movimento. Ele cuida de todo o resto por você.  
Hermione sorriu, especulando se Harry tinha alguma idéia do quanto os dois eram parecidos. Ela gostava de sua companhia, mas tinha certeza de que, havendo a oportunidade, Harry não hesitaria em traí-la. Era um homem com quem se tinha de tomar todo cuidado e ela não tencionava facilitar.  
A pelota era jogada numa grande arena ao ar livre, do tamanho de um campo de futebol, no alto das colinas de Biarritz. As enormes tabelas verdes de concreto nos dois lados da quadra, com uma área de jogar no centro, quatro fileiras de arquibancadas de pedra nos lados. Os reatores foram acesos ao anoitecer. Quando Harry e Hermione chegaram, as arquibancadas estavam quase lotadas de fãs. As duas equipes entraram em ação.  
Membros de cada equipe se revezavam em arremessar a bola no muro de concreto e apanhá-la no rebote em suas cestas, compridas e estreitas, presas nos braços. A pelota era um jogo rápido e perigoso. Quando um dos jogadores errava, a multidão se punha a gritar.  
- Eles realmente levam esse jogo muito a sério – comentou Hermione.  
- Muito dinheiro é apostado nas partidas. Os bascos formam uma raça de jogadores.  
Enquanto os espectadores continuavam a chegar, as arquibancadas foram ficando cada vez mais cheias. Hermione se descobriu comprimida contra Harry. Se ele estava consciente do calor do corpo dela junto ao seu, não deixou transparecer.  
O ritmo e ferocidade do jogo pareciam se intensificar à medida que os minutos passavam. Os gritos dos torcedores ressoavam pela noite.  
- É mesmo tão perigoso quanto parece? - perguntou Hermione.  
- Baronesa, aquela bola viaja pelo ar a uma velocidade superior a cento e cinquenta quilômetros por hora. Se bater em sua cabeça, está morta. Mas é raro um jogador errar.  
Harry afagou-lhe a mão distraidamente, os olhos concentrados no jogo. Os jogadores eram extraordinários, movendo-se graciosamente, em perfeito controle. Mas, no meio da partida, inesperadamente, um dos jogadores arremessou a bola contra a tabela num ângulo errado. A bola mortífera avançou para o banco em que Harry e Hermione estavam sentados. Os espectadores tentaram se proteger. Harry agarrou Hermione e empurrou-a para o chão, seu corpo cobrindo o dela. Ouviram a bola passar diretamente por cima de suas cabeças e bater na parede. Hermione ficou deitada no chão, sentindo a dureza do corpo de Harry. O rosto dele estava muito próximo do seu.  
Ele segurou-a por um momento, depois levantou-se e ajudou-a a se erguer também. Havia um súbito constrangimento entre os dois.  
- Eu... eu acho que já tive emoção suficiente por uma noite - murmurou Hermione. - Gostaria de voltar ao hotel, por favor.

Despediram-se no saguão.  
- Gostei muito da noite - disse Hermione a Harry, falando com absoluta sinceridade.  
- Mione, pretende mesmo levar adiante a história maluca do tesouro afundado de Zuckerman?  
- Claro.  
Ele estudou-a, por um longo momento.  
- Ainda pensa que estou atrás daquele ouro, não é mesmo?  
Hermione fitou-o nos olhos.  
- E não está?  
A expressão de Harry se endureceu.  
- Boa sorte.  
- Boa noite, Harry.  
Hermione observou-o virar-se e deixar o hotel. Calculou que ele ia ao encontro de Suzanne. "Pobre mulher." Quando ela foi pegar a chave, o recepcionista disse:  
- Boa noite, baronesa. Há um recado à sua espera.  
Era do Professor Zuckerman.

Adolf Zuckerman tinha um problema. Um problema muito grande. Estava sentado no escritório de Armand Grangier e ficara tão apavorado pelo que estava acontecendo que urinara nas calças. Grangier era o proprietário de um cassino particular ilegal, localizado numa elegante viria, na Rue Frias, 123. Não fazia a menor diferença para Grangier se o Casino Municipal estava fechado ou não, pois o clube da Rue Frias sempre ficava repleto de clientes ricos. Ao contrário dos cassinos supervisionados pelo governo, as apostas ali eram ilimitadas.  
Aquele era o lugar em que os grandes apostadores iam jogar roleta, chemin de fer e dados. Os clientes de Grangier incluíam príncipes árabes, a nobreza inglesa, homens de negócios orientais, chefes de Estado africanos. Jovens escassamente vestidas circulavam pela sala, recebendo pedidos para mais champanha e uísque. Arrnand Grangier aprendera há muito tempo que os ricos, mais do que qualquer outra classe, apreciavam obter alguma coisa de graça. Grangier podia se dar ao luxo de oferecer bebidas de graça, pois suas roletas eram viciadas e os jogos de cartas combinados.  
O clube geralmente vivia repleto, com finas jovens escoltadas por homens mais velhos e endinheirados. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, as mulheres eram atraídas para Grangier. Ele era uma miniatura de homem, com feições perfeitas, olhos castanhos profundos, uma boca suave e sensual. Tinha 1,60 metros de altura e a combinação de beleza e pequena estatura atraia as mulheres como um íman. Grangier tratava a todos com uma admiração simulada.  
- Eu a acho irresistível, chérie, mas infelizmente para nós dois estou loucamente apaixonado por outra mulher.  
E era verdade. É claro que a outra mulher mudava de semana para semana, pois em Biarritz havia um suprimento interminável de finas jovens e Armand Grangier concedia a cada uma o seu breve lugar ao sol.  
As ligações de Grangier com o submundo e a polícia eram bastante poderosas para que pudesse manter seu cassino.  
Empenhara-se arduamente para subir pela escada do crime, começando como mensageiro no tráfico de tóxicos, até finalmente conquistar seu feudo em Biarritz. Os que se opunham a ele sempre descobriam, tarde demais, como o homenzinho podia ser mortífero.  
Agora, Adolf Zuckerman estava sendo interrogado por Armand Grangier.  
- Fale-me mais a respeito dessa baronesa com quem você falou sobre o golpe de tesouro afundado.  
Pelo tom furioso de sua voz, Zuckerman compreendeu que alguma coisa estava errada, terrivelmente errada. Ele engoliu em seco e disse:  
- Ela é viúva. O marido deixou-lhe muito dinheiro. Disse que vai entrar com cem mil dólares. - O som de sua própria voz deu-lhe confiança para continuar: - Depois que recebermos o dinheiro, é claro, diremos a ela que o navio de salvamento sofreu um acidente e precisamos de mais cinquenta mil. E depois haverá outros cem mil... e assim por diante.  
Ele percebeu a expressão desdenhosa no rosto de Armand Grangier e balbuciou:  
- Qual... qual é o problema, chefe?  
- O problema é que acabei de receber um telefonena de um dos meus homens em Paris. Ele falsificou um passaporte para a sua baronesa. Ela se chama Hermione Granger e é americana.

Zuckerman sentiu a boca subitamente ressequida. Passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Ela... ela parecia realmente interessanta, chefe.  
- Balle! Conneau! Ela é uma vigarista. Você tentou dar um golpe numa golpista!  
- Então... então por que ela aceitou? Por que simplesmente não me repeliu?  
A voz de Armand Grangier era gelada:  
- Não sei, professor, mas tenciono descobrir. E quando o fizer, mandarei a mulher dar um mergulho na baía. Ninguém pode fazer Armand Grangier de idiota. Agora, pegue o telefone. Diga a ela que um amigo seu propôs entrar com a metade do dinheiro e que eu estou indo falar-lhe. Acha que pode fazer isso?  
Zuckerman disse ansiosamente:  
- Claro, chefe. Não se preocupe.  
- Eu me preocupo - disse Armand Grangier, falando bem devagar. - Eu me preocupo muito com você.  
Armand Grangier não gostava de mistérios. O golpe do tesouro afundado vinha dando certo há séculos, mas era necessário que as vítimas fossem crédulas. Não havia a menor possibilidade de uma vigarista cair num golpe assim. Era esse o mistério que perturbava Grangier. Ele tencionava esclarecê-lo; e depois que o fizesse, a mulher seria entregue a Bruno Vicente. Vicente gostava de se divertir com suas vitrinas, antes de liquidá-las.  
Armand Grangier saltou da limusine diante do Hotel du Palais, entrou no saguão e aproximou-se de Jules Bergerac, o basco de cabeça branca que trabalhava no hotel desde os 13 anos de idade.  
- Qual é o número da Suíte da Baronesa Marguerite de Chantilly?  
Havia uma regra rigorosa que vedava aos recepcionistas informarem os números dos quartos dos hóspedes. Mas as regras não se aplicavam a Armand Grangier.  
- Suíte 312, Monsieur Grangier.  
- Merci.  
- E Quarto 311.  
Grangier parou.  
- Como?  
- A baronesa também tem um quarto ao lado de sua Suíte.  
- É mesmo? E quem o ocupa?  
- Ninguém.  
- Ninguém? Tem certeza?  
- Oui, monsieur. Ela mantém esse quarto sempre trancado. As criadas foram avisadas para não entrarem ali.  
Grangier franziu o rosto, numa expressão de perplexidade.  
- Tem uma chave mestra?  
- Claro.  
Sem a menor hesitação, o recepcionista meteu a mão por baixo do balcão, pegou a chave mestra e entregou-a a Armand Grangier. Jules observou Armand Grangier se encaminhar para o elevador. Nunca se discutia com um homem como Grangier.  
Ao chegar à porta da Suíte da baronesa, Armand Grangier encontrou-a entreaberta. Empurrou-a e entrou. A sala de estar se encontrava vazia.  
- Olá? Tem alguém aqui?  
Uma voz feminina respondeu do outro cómodo:  
- Estou no banho. Espere só um momento. Sirva-se de um drinque, por favor.  
Grangier vagueou pela suíte. Conhecia tudo ali, pois ao longo dos anos instalara no hotel muitas de suas amigas. Entrou no quarto. Jóias caras estavam negligentemente espalhadas sobre a penteadeira.  
- Não vou demorar - gritou a voz feminina do banheiro.  
- Não há pressa, baronesa.  
"Baronesa mon cul!" pensou ele, furioso. "Qualquer que seja o seu golpe, chérie, vai malograr." Ele foi até a porta que dava para o quarto adjacente. Estava trancada. Grangier tirou a chave mestra do bolso e abriu a porta. O quarto em que entrou tinha um cheiro estranho, bolorento. O recepcionista dissera que ninguém o ocupava. Então por que ela precisava... A atenção de Grangier foi atraída para uma coisa estranhamente deslocada. Um fio elétrico, preto e grosso, preso a uma tomada na parede, estendia-se pelo assoalho e desaparecia num armário. A porta do armário se achava aberta para dar passagem ao fio. Curioso, Grangier adiantou-se e abriu a porta. Uma fileira de notas de cem dólares úmidas, presas por pregadores a um arame, estendia-se de um lado a outro do armário grande. Havia um objeto coberto por um pano numa mesinha de máquina de escrever. Ele levantou o pano, descobrindo uma pequena impressora, com uma nota de cem dólares ainda molhada. Ao lado da impressora havia folhas de papel em branco, do tamanho da nota americana, assim como um cortador de papel. Várias notas de cem dólares, cortadas de maneira errada, estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Uma voz furiosa, por trás de Grangier, perguntou:  
- O que faz aqui?  
Grangier virou-se. Hermione Granger, os cabelos molhados do banho e envolta numa toalha, entrara no quarto. Armand Grangier disse, suavemente:  
- Dinheiro falso! Você ia nos pagar com dinheiro falso!  
Ele observou a reação da mulher. Negativa, indignação e depois desafio.  
- Está bem - admitiu Hermione. - Mas não faria a menor diferença. Ninguém pode distinguir estas notas das verdadeiras.  
- Isso é demais!  
Seria um prazer destruir aquela mulher.  
- Estas notas são tão boas quanto ouro.  
- É mesmo?  
Havia desdém na voz de Grangier. Ele pegou uma das notas úmidas e examinou-a. Olhou um lado, depois o outro, examinou mais atentamente. Era uma falsificação excelente.  
- Quem fez as matrizes?  
- Que importância isso tem? Posso ter os cem mil dólares prontos até sexta-feira.  
Grangier fitou-a, aturdido. E quando compreendeu o que ela estava pensando, não pôde conter uma risada.  
- Essa não! Você é mesmo estúpida. Não existe nenhum navio.  
Hermione mostrou-se desconcertada.  
- Como assim? Não existe nenhum navio? Mas o Professor Zuckerman me garantiu...  
- E acreditou nele? Mas que pena, baronesa. - Ele tornou a estudar a nota em sua mão. - Levarei isto.  
Hermione encolheu os ombros.  
- Pode levar quantas quiser. É apenas papel.  
Grangier pegou um punhado das notas úmidas de cem dólares.  
- Como pode saber que uma das criadas não entrará aqui?  
- Eu pago para elas ficarem longe. E tranco o armário quando saio.  
"Ela é fria" pensou Armand Grangier. "Mas isso não será suficiente para mantê-la viva."  
- Não deixe o hotel - ordenou ele. - Tenho um amigo que quero que você conheça.  
Armand Grangier tencionava entregar a mulher a Bruno Vicente imediatamente, mas algum instinto o conteve. Tornou a examinar uma das notas. Já manipulara muito dinheiro falsificado, mas nada tão bom quanto aquele. Quem quer que fizera as matrizes era um gênio. O papel parecia autêntico, as unhas eram perfeitas e limpas. As cores permaneciam definidas, mesmo com a nota úmida. A imagem de Benjamin Franklin era perfeita. A mulher estava certa. Era difícil dizer a diferença entre o que ele tinha na mão e a coisa verdadeira. Grangier especulou se seria possível passá-la como dinheiro genuíno. Era uma ideia tentadora.  
Ele decidiu manter Bruno Vicente à espera por mais algum tempo. Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, Armand Grangier mandou chamar Adolf Zuckerman e entregou-lhe uma das notas de cem dólares.  
- Vá ao banco e troque isto por francos.  
- Certo, chefe.  
Grangier observou-o deixar apressadamente o escritório. Aquela era a punição de Zuckerman por sua estupidez. Se ele fosse preso, nunca diria de onde saíra a nota falsa... não se quisesse viver. Mas se ele conseguisse passar a nota sem problemas... "Vamos esperar para ver o que acontece" pensou Grangier.  
Zuckerman voltou ao escritório 15 minutos depois. Contou um bolo de francos franceses, no valor de cem dólares.  
- Mais alguma coisa, chefe?  
Grangier ficou olhando para os francos.  
- Teve algum problema?  
- Problema? Não. Por quê?  
- Quero que volte ao mesmo banco e diga o seguinte...

Adolf Zuckerman entrou no saguão do Banque de France e aproximou-se da mesa do gerente. Desta vez, Zuckerman, tinha consciência do perigo que corria, mas preferia enfrentá-lo a ficar exposto à ira de Grangier.  
- O que deseja? - perguntou o gerente.  
Zuckerman fez um esforço para disfarçar seu nervosismo.  
- O problema é que me meti num jogo de pôquer ontem à noite, com alguns americanos que conheci num bar.  
Ele parou de falar. O gerente do banco acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente.  
- E perdeu todo o seu dinheiro, está precisando agora de um pequeno empréstimo?  
- Não é isso. Para dizer a verdade, eu ganhei. O problema é que os homens não pareciam muito honestos. - Zuckerman tirou do bolso duas notas de cem dólares - Pagaram-me com este dinheiro e receio... receio que talvez seja falso.  
Zuckerman prendeu a respiração, enquanto o gerente se inclinava para a frente e pegava as notas com suas mãos rechonchudas. Examinou-as meticulosamente, primeiro uma, depois a outra, suspendeu-as contra a luz. Finalmente, ele olhou para Zuckerman e sorriu.  
- Teve sorte, monsieur. Estas notas são genuínas.  
Zuckerman permitiu-se deixar o ar escapar dos pulmões. "Graças a Deus! Tudo daria certo."

- Não há qualquer problema, chefe. Ele disse que as notas são genuínas.  
Era quase bom demais para ser verdade. Armand Grangier pôs-se a pensar, um plano já parcialmente formulado em sua mente.  
- Vá buscar a baronesa.  
Hermione estava sentada no escritório de Armand Grangier, fitando-o através da mesa.  
- Nós vamos ser sócios - informou-a Grangier.  
Hermione começou a se levantar.  
- Não preciso de um sócio e...  
- Sente-se.  
Ela fitou Grangier nos olhos e sentou-se.  
- Biarritz é minha cidade. Tente passar uma só dessas notas e será presa tão depressa que nem saberá o que lhe aconteceu. Comprenez vous? Coisas terríveis acontecem com as mulheres bonitas em nossas prisões. Não poderá fazer qualquer coisa por aqui sem a minha permissão.  
Ela estudou-o.  
- Então o que estou comprando de você é proteção?  
- Errado. O que está comprando de mim é a sua vida.  
Hermione acreditou.  
- E agora me diga onde arrumou suas matrizes.  
Hermione hesitou e Grangier gostou de vê-la se contorcer e acabar por se render. Ela disse, relutante:  
- Comprei de um americano que vive na Suíça. Ele foi gravador da Casa da Moeda dos Estados Unidos por vinte e cinco anos. Quando o aposentaram, houve algum problema técnico e nunca lhe pagaram a pensão. Ele sentiu-se trapaceado e resolveu se vingar. Tirou dos Estados Unidos algumas chapas de notas de cem dólares que deveriam ter sido destruídas, usou os seus contatos para obter o papel com que o Departamento de Tesouro imprime seu dinheiro.  
"Isso explica tudo" pensou Grangier, triunfante. "É por isso que as notas parecem tão boas." Seu excitamento era cada vez maior.  
- Quanto dinheiro a impressora pode produzir em um dia?  
- Somente uma nota por hora. Cada lado do papel tem de ser processado e...  
Grangier interrompeu-a:  
- Não há uma impressora maior?  
- Há, sim. Ele tem uma que produz cinquenta notas a cada oito horas, mas só venderia por meio milhão de dólares.  
- Compre-a - ordenou Grangier.  
- Acontece que não tenho quinhentos mil dólares.  
- Mas eu tenho. Quando poderá ter uma impressora maior?  
Hermione respondeu, relutante:  
- Acho que imediatamente. Mas eu não...  
Grangier pegou o telefone e disse:  
- Louis, quero quinhentos mil dólares em francos franceses. Tire o que temos no cofre e pegue o resto com os bancos. Traga ao meu escritório. Vite!  
Hermione levantou-se, bastante nervosa.  
- É melhor eu ir e...  
- Você não vai a lugar nenhum.  
- Mas eu preciso...  
- Fique sentada ai e mantenha-se calada. Estou pensando.  
Ele tinha associados nos negócios que esperariam ser incluídos numa operação como aquela. "Mas o que eles não sabem não lhes fará mal" decidiu Grangier. Compraria a impressora maior para si mesmo e substituiria o dinheiro que tomara emprestado da conta do cassino nos bancos pelos dólares que imprimiria.  
Depois disso, mandaria Bruno Vicente cuidar da mulher. Ela não gostava de sócios.  
Armand Grangier também não.  
O dinheiro chegou duas horas depois, numa sacola grande.  
Grangier disse a Hermione:  
- Você sairá do Palais. Tenho uma casa nas colinas que é muito particular. Ficará lá até iniciarmos a operação. – Ele empurrou o telefone na direção de Hermione. - Agora, ligue para o seu amigo na Suíça e diga a ele que vamos comprar a impressora grande.  
- Tenho o telefone dele no hotel. Ligarei de lá. Dê-me o endereço de sua casa. Avisarei a ele para enviar a impressora para lá e...  
- Não! - gritou Grangier, rispidamente. - Não quero deixar qualquer pista. Mandarei buscá-la no aeroporto. Conversaremos a esse respeito esta noite, durante o jantar. Eu a verei às oito horas.  
Era uma dispensa. Hermione levantou-se. Grangier acenou com a cabeça para a sacola que continha o dinheiro.  
- Tome cuidado com o dinheiro. Eu não gostaria que nada acontecesse com o dinheiro... nem com você.  
- Nada acontecerá.  
Ele sorriu sugestivamente.  
- Sei disso. O Professor Zuckerman a acompanhará de volta ao hotel.  
Os dois seguiram em silêncio na limusine, a sacola com o dinheiro entre eles, cada um absorto em seus pensamentos.  
Zuckerman não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha a impressão de que seria ótimo para ele. A mulher era a chave de tudo. Grangier lhe ordenara que ficasse de olho nela e era o que Zuckerman tencionava fazer.  
Armand Grangier ficou eufórico naquela noite. Àquela altura, a compra da impressora grande já deveria estar acertada. A mulher Granger dissera que imprimiria cinco mil dólares por dia. Mas Grangier tinha um plano melhor. Tencionava operá-la em turnos, 24 horas por dia. Isso daria 15 mil dólares por dia, mais de cem mil dólares por semana, um milhão a cada dez semanas. E isso era apenas o começo. Descobriria quem era o gravador naquela noite e faria um acordo com ele para obter mais máquinas. Não havia limite para a fortuna que a operação lhe traria.  
Eram precisamente oito horas quando a limusine de Grangier parou diante da entrada do Hôtel du Palais. Grangier saltou.  
Ao entrar no saguão, notou com satisfação que Zuckerman se achava sentado perto da entrada, observando atentamente as portas. Grangier encaminhou-se para a recepção.  
- Jules, avise à Baronesa de Chantilly que eu estou aqui. Mande-a descer para o saguão.  
O recepcionista ficou surpreso.  
- Mas a baronesa já deixou o hotel, Sr. Grangier.  
- Está enganado. Ligue para ela.  
Jules Bergerac sentiu-se consternado. Não era saudável contestar Armand Grangier.  
- Eu mesmo fiz o registro de saída.  
Impossível!  
- Quando?  
- Pouco depois que ela voltou ao hotel. Pediu-me para levar a conta à sua Suíte, a fim de poder pagar em dinheiro...  
A mente de Armand Grangier estava em disparada vertiginosa.  
- Em dinheiro? Francos franceses?  
- Isso mesmo, monsieur.  
Grangier perguntou, freneticamente:  
- Ela levou alguma coisa de sua Suíte? Qualquer bagagem ou caixas?  
- Não. Ela disse que mandaria buscar a bagagem mais tarde.  
Então ela levara o seu dinheiro e fora para a Suíça, a fim de comprar pessoalmente a impressora maior!  
- Leve-me para a sua Suíte. Depressa!  
- Oui, Monsieur Grangier.  
Jules Bergerac pegou uma chave na parede por trás e seguiu apressadamente para o elevador, junto com Armand Grangier. Ao passar por Zuckerman, Grangier sibilou:  
- Por que está sentado aí, seu idiota? Ela já foi embora.  
Zuckerman fitou-o sem compreender.  
- Ela não pode ter ido embora. Não desceu para o saguão. Fiquei atento a ela.  
- Atento a ela! - imitou-o Grangier, brutalmente. - Mas por acaso esteve atento a uma enfermeira, uma velhinha de cabeça branca ou uma criada saindo pela porta de serviço?  
Zuckerman ficou aturdido.  
- Por que eu deveria fazer isso?  
- Volte ao cassino - disse Grangier asperamente - Cuidarei de você mais tarde.  
A Suíte parecia exatamente como quando Grangier ali fora anteriormente. A porta de ligação com o quarto adjacente se achava aberta. Grangier entrou, foi apressadamente até o armário, abriu a porta. A impressora ainda estava ali, graças a Deus! A mulher Granger tinha tanta pressa em partir que a deixara. Isso fora um erro. "E não é o seu único erro" pensou Grangier. Ela o trapaceara em 500 mil dólares e ele a faria pagar com uma vingança. Deixaria a polícia ajudá-lo a descobrir a mulher e a mandaria para a cadeia, onde seus homens poderiam alcançá-la. Eles a obrigariam a revelar quem era o gravador e depois a calariam para sempre.  
Armand Grangier discou o número da chefatura de polícia e pediu para falar com o Inspector Dumont. Disse tudo o que queria durante três minutos, ansiosamente, depois arrematou:  
- Ficarei esperando aqui.  
Quinze minutos depois o Inspector, que era seu amigo, chegou à Suíte, acompanhado por um homem de corpo andrógino e uma das caras mais feias que Grangier já vira. A testa parecia prestes a explodir do rosto, os olhos castanhos, quase escondidos por trás dos óculos de lentes grossas, possuíam a expressão penetrante de um fanático.  
- Este é Monsieur Daniel Cooper - disse o Inspector Dumont. - Monsieur Grangier. O Sr. Cooper também está interessado na mulher a respeito de quem me telefonou.  
Cooper falou:  
- Mencionou ao Inspector Dumont que ela está envolvida numa operação de falsificação.  
- Exactament. A mulher está a caminho da Suíça neste momento. Poderão pegá-la na fronteira. E tenho bem aqui todas as provas necessárias.  
Ele levou-os ao armário. Daniel Cooper e o Inspector Dumont deram uma olhada no interior.  
- Lá está a impressora usada para fazer o dinheiro.  
Daniel Cooper examinou a máquina cuidadosamente.  
- Ela imprimiu o dinheiro nisto?  
- Foi o que acabei de falar - disse Grangier bruscamente. Ele tirou uma nota do bolso. - Olhem para isto. É uma das notas falsas de cem dólares que ela me deu.  
Cooper foi até a janela e examinou a nota contra a luz.  
- Esta nota é genuína.  
- É que ela usou as chapas roubadas que comprou de um gravador que trabalhou para a Casa da Moeda americana, em Filadélfia. E imprimiu as notas nesta impressora.  
Cooper disse rudemente:  
- Esta é uma impressora comum. Você é muito estúpido. A única coisa que se pode imprimir nesta máquina é papel timbrado.  
- Papel timbrado?  
Grangier tinha a sensação de que o quarto começava a rodar.  
- Acreditou realmente na fábula de uma máquina que transforma papel em notas de cem dólares genuínas?  
- Estou lhe dizendo que vi com meus próprios olhos...  
Grangier parou de falar abruptamente. O que vira? Algumas notas molhadas de cem dólares penduradas para secar, papel em branco e um cortador de papel. Ele começou a perceber a enormidade do golpe de que fora vítima. Não havia qualquer operação de falsificação, não havia gravador esperando na Suíça. Hermione Granger jamais caíra na história do tesouro afundado. A desgraçada usara o seu próprio golpe como uma isca para arrancar-lhe meio milhão de dólares. Se a notícia do golpe se espalhasse...  
Os dois homens observavam-no.  
- Deseja apresentar acusação de alguma espécie, Armand? - perguntou o Inspector Dumont.  
"Como poderia? O que diria? Que fora enganado ao tentar financiar uma operação de falsificação? E o que fariam seus associados com ele quando soubessem que lhes roubara meio milhão de dólares e perdera tudo?" Ele foi dominado por um temor súbito.  
- Não. Eu... eu não desejo apresentar qualquer acusação.  
Havia pânico em sua voz. "África" pensou Armand Grangier. "Eles nunca me encontrarão na África."  
Daniel Cooper estava pensando: Na próxima vez. Eu a apegarei na próxima vez.


	27. Chapter 27

Foi Hermione quem sugeriu a Gunther Hartog que se encontrassem em Majorca. Hermione adorava a ilha. Era um dos lugares realmente pitorescos do mundo.  
- Além do mais - disse ela a Gunther - foi outrora o refúgio de piratas. Nós nos sentiremos à vontade ali.  
- Seria melhor se não fôssemos vistos juntos.  
- Pode deixar que providenciarei tudo.  
Começara com o telefonema de Gunther de Londres:  
- Tenho uma coisa para você que é de fato excepcional, Hermione. Creio que você achará um grande desafio.  
Na manhã seguinte, Hermione voou para Palma, a capital de Majorca. Por causa da circulação vermelha da Interpol sobre Hermione, sua partida de Biarritz e a chegada em Majorca foram comunicadas às autoridades locais. Assim que Hermione se registou na Suíte Real do Hotel Son Vida, uma equipe de vigilância entrou em ação, numa base de 24 horas por dia. O chefe de polícia de Palma, Ernesto Marze, falara com o Inspetor Trignant, da Interpol, que lhe dissera:  
- Estou convencido de que Hermione Granger é uma onda de crime de uma só mulher.  
- Pior para ela. Se cometer um crime em Majorca, descobrirá que nossa justiça é muito rápida.  
O Inspetor Trignant acrescentou:  
- Monsieur, há outra coisa que devo mencionar.  
- Sim?  
- Receberá um visitante americano. Seu nome é Daniel Cooper.  
Parecia aos detetives que vigiavam Hermione que ela só estava interessada em passeios turísticos. Seguiram-na em suas excursões pela ilha, na visita ao claustro de San Francesco, ao pitoresco Castelo Beliver e, à praia em Illetas. Ela assistiu a uma tourada em Palma, comeu sobrasadas e camaiot na Plaza de La Reine. Estava sempre sozinha.  
Hermione fez viagens a Formentor, ValIdemosa e La Granja, visitou as fábricas de pérolas em Manacor.  
- Nada - comunicaram os detetives a Ernesto Marze. – Ela está aqui como uma turista, comandante.  
A secretária do comandante entrou na sala e informou:  
- Há um americano aqui querendo lhe falar. Senhor Daniel Cooper.  
O Comandante Marze tinha muitos amigos americanos. Gostava dos americanos e tinha o pressentimento de que, apesar do que o Inspetor Trignant lhe dissera, também gostaria daquele Daniel Cooper.  
Ele estava enganado.  
- Vocês são idiotas - disse Daniel Cooper asperamente. - Todos vocês. É claro que ela não está aqui como turista. Veio atrás de alguma coisa.  
O Comandante Marze teve de fazer um grande esforço para manter o controle.  
- Senhor, acaba de dizer que os alvos da Senhorita Granger são sempre espetaculares, que ela gosta do impossível. Verifiquei meticulosamente, Senhor Cooper. Não há nada em Majorca que possa atrair os talentos da Senhorita Granger.  
- Ela se encontrou com alguém... conversou com qualquer pessoa?  
O tom insolente do ojete!  
- Não. Com ninguém.  
- Pois então isso ainda vai acontecer - garantiu Daniel Cooper, incisivamente.  
Finalmente compreendo o que se quer dizer com Ugly American, o Americano Feio, pensou o Comandante Marze.  
Há 200 cavernas conhecidas em Majorca, porém as mais sensacionais são as Cuevas del Drach, as "Cavernas do Dragão", perto de Porto Cristo, a uma hora de viagem de Palma. As cavernas antigas descem pela terra profundamente, enormes câmaras abobadadas, com estalagmites e estalactites, com um silêncio tumular, exceto pela passagem ocasional de sinuosos córregos subterrâneos, a água virando verde, azul ou branco, cada cor indicando a extensão das tremendas profundezas.  
As cavernas constituem uma terra de conto de fadas em arquitetura de um marfim claro, uma sucessão aparentemente interminável de labirintos, escassamente iluminados por tochas estrategicamente colocadas.  
Ninguém tem permissão para visitá-las sem um guia. Mas, a partir do momento em que são abertas ao público, pela manhã, as cavernas ficam repletas de turistas.  
Hermione escolheu o sábado para conhecê-las quando se achavam mais apinhadas, com centenas de turistas de países do mundo inteiro. Ela comprou seu ingresso no balcão e desapareceu no meio da multidão. Daniel Cooper e dois homens do Comandante Marze vinham logo atrás. Um guia levou os excursionistas por trilhas rochosas estreitas, escorregadias por causa da água pingando das estalactites por cima, apontando para baixo como dedos esqueléticos acusadores.  
Havia alcovas em que os visitantes podiam sair das trilhas e parar, admirando as formações de cálcio que pareciam enormes aves, estranhos animais e árvores. Havia pontos de escuridão ao longo das trilhas mal-iluminadas e foi num deles que Hermione desapareceu.  
Daniel Cooper adiantou-se apressadamente, mas ela não se encontrava mais à vista em parte alguma. A multidão descendo pelos degraus tornava impossível localizá-la. Ele não tinha meios de saber se ela estava à sua frente ou atrás. Ela está planeando alguma coisa aqui, disse Cooper a si mesmo. Mas como? Onde? O quê?  
Numa gruta do tamanho de uma arena, no ponto mais baixo das cavernas, diante do Grande Lago, há um anfiteatro romano.  
Fileiras de bancos de pedra foram construídas para acomodar as audiências que vêm assistir ao espectáculo, encenado de hora em hora. Os espectadores ocupam seus lugares no escuro, esperando pelo início do espectáculo.  
Hermione subiu até a décima fila, deslocou-se por 20 lugares. O homem no vigésimo primeiro virou-se para ela  
- Algum problema?  
- Nenhum, Gunther.  
Ela inclinou-se e beijou-o no rosto. Ele disse alguma coisa e  
Hermione teve de se inclinar para ouvi-lo, acima da babel de vozes ao redor.  
- Achei que seria melhor se não fôssemos vistos juntos, no caso de você estar sendo seguida.  
Hermione correu os olhos pela caverna imensa, escura e apinhada.  
- Estamos seguros aqui. - Ela tornou a se fixar em Gunther. - Deve ser importante.  
- E é mesmo. - Ele inclinou-se para mais perto dela. – Um cliente rico está interessado em adquirir um determinado quadro. É um Goya, chamado Puerto. Ele pagará meio milhão de dólares em dinheiro a quem conseguir obtê-lo. Além da minha comissão.  
Hermione ficou pensativa.  
- A quem conseguir obtê-lo... Há outros tentando?  
- Para ser franco, há, sim. E, na minha opinião, as possibilidades de sucesso são muito limitadas.  
- Onde está o quadro?  
- No Museu do Prado, em Madri.  
- No Prado!  
A palavra que aflorou prontamente à cabeça de Hermione foi impossível. Gunther se inclinava em sua direção, falando em seu ouvido, ignorando a multidão ruidosa ao redor, enquanto a arena se enchia.  
- É preciso muita engenhosidade e foi por isso que pensei em você, minha cara Hermione.  
- Sinto-me lisonjeada. Você disse meio milhão de dólares?  
- Livres e desimpedidos.  
O espectáculo começou e subitamente houve silêncio.  
Gradativamente, lâmpadas invisíveis foram se acendendo, a música espalhou-se pela enorme caverna. O centro do palco era um lago na frente da audiência sentada. Uma gôndola surgiu de trás de uma estalagmite, iluminada por refletores ocultos. Um organista se encontrava no barco, enchendo o ar com uma serenata melodiosa, que ecoou pela água. Os espectadores observavam, extasiados, enquanto luzes coloridas varavam a escuridão. O barco atravessou lentamente o lago e desapareceu, a música se desvanecendo suavemente.  
- Fantástico - disse Gunther. - Vale a pena viajar para Majorca só para assistir a isto.  
- Adoro viajar - comentou Hermione. - E quer saber qual é a cidade que eu sempre quis conhecer, Gunther? Madri.  
Parado na saída das cavernas, Daniel Cooper observou Hermione Granger emergir.  
Ela estava sozinha.


	28. Chapter 28

O Hotel Ritz, na Plaza de Ia Lealtad, em Madri, é considerado o melhor da Espanha; por mais de um século, tem alojado e alimentado monarcas de uma dúzia de países europeus. Presidentes, ditadores e bilionários já dormiram ali. Hermione ouvira falar tanto sobre o Ritz que a realidade foi um desapontamento. O saguão era desbotado e de aparência andrajosa.  
O gerente-assistente escoltou-a à Suíte que ela escolheu, 411-412, na ala sul do hotel, na Calle Félipe V.  
- Espero que considere a Suíte satisfatória, Senhorita Granger.  
Hermione foi até a janela e deu uma olhada. Diretamente abaixo, no outro lado da rua, ficava o Museu do Prado.  
- É ótima. Obrigada.  
A Suíte estava povoada pelos sons estrepitosos do tráfego intenso nas ruas lá embaixo. Mas tinha o que ela queria: uma vista ampla para o Prado.  
Hermione pediu um jantar leve, servido no quarto, foi deitar-se cedo. Quando se meteu na cama, concluiu que tentar dormir ali só podia ser uma forma moderna de tortura medieval.  
À meia-noite, um detetive postado no saguão do hotel foi substituído por um colega e informou:  
- Ela não saiu do quarto. Creio que já se recolheu para a noite.  
Em Madri, a Dirección General de Seguridad, a chefatura de polícia, fica na Puerta del Sol e ocupa todo um quarteirão. É um prédio escuro, de tijolos vermelhos, com uma enorme torre de relógio por cima. Sobre a entrada principal está hasteada a bandeira espanhola, vermelha e amarela. Há sempre um guarda na porta, de uniforme bege e boina marrom-escura, armado com uma submetralhadora, um cassetete, um revólver e algemas. É ali que funciona o serviço de ligação com a Interpol.  
No dia anterior, um telegrama X-D fora entregue a Santiago Ramiro, o chefe de polícia de Madri, comunicando a chegada iminente de Hermione Granger. Ele lera duas vezes a última frase do telegrama e depois telefonou para André Trignant, no quartel-general da Interpol, em Paris.  
- Não compreendi a sua mensagem - dissera Ramiro. - Está me pedindo para conceder plena cooperação de meu departamento a um americano que nem mesmo é um polícia? Por que motivo?  
- Tenho certeza de que descobrirá que o Sr. Cooper é extremamente útil, comandante. Ele compreende a Senhorita Granger.  
- O que há para compreender? Ela é uma criminosa. Talvez engenhosa... mas as prisões espanholas estão repletas de criminosos engenhosos. Essa mulher não escapulirá de nossa rede.  
- Bon. Mas consultará o Sr. Cooper?  
O comandante disse, relutante:  
- Se diz que ele pode ser útil, então não tenho qualquer objeção.  
- Merci, monsieur.  
- De nada, senhor.  
O Comandante Ramiro, como seu equivalente em Paris, não gostava de americanos. Achava-os grosseiros, materialistas e ingênuos. "Este será diferente" pensou ele. "Provavelmente gostarei dele."  
O Comandante Ramiro odiou Daniel Cooper à primeira vista.  
- Ela já enganou metade das forças policiais da Europa - garantiu Daniel Cooper, logo depois de entrar na sala do comandante. - E provavelmente fará a mesma coisa aqui.  
O comandante teve de fazer um grande esforço para se controlar.  
- Senhor, não precisamos de ninguém para nos ensinar a trabalhar. A Senhorita Granger está sob vigilância desde o momento em que chegou ao Aeroporto Barajas, esta manhã. Posso lhe assegurar que ela será prontamente levada para a prisão se alguém deixar cair um alfinete na rua e a jovem o pegar.  
- Ela não está aqui para pegar um alfinete na rua.  
- Por que acha que ela veio a Madri?  
- Não tenho certeza. Só posso garantir que é por alguma coisa muito grande.  
O Comandante Ramiro declarou, presunçosamente:  
- Quanto maior, melhor. Vigiaremos cada movimento da senhorita Granger.  
Quando Hermione acordou, pela manhã, tonta de uma noite de sono torturante, na cama projetada por Tomás de Torquemada, pediu um desjejum ligeiro e café puro e bem quente, depois foi até a janela que dava para o Museu do Prado. Era uma fortaleza imponente, de pedras e tijolos vermelhos do solo local, cercada por relva e árvores. Havia duas entradas laterais, ao nível da rua. Duas colunas dóricas se erguiam na frente, tendo nos dois lados escadas gêmeas, que subiam para a entrada principal. Colegiais e turistas de uma dúzia de países estavam em fila na frente do museu. Pontualmente às 10 horas, as duas portas principais foram abertas por guardas. Os visitantes começaram a passar pela porta giratória no centro e pelas duas passagens laterais, ao nível da rua.  
O telefone tocou, surpreendendo Hermione. À exceção de Gunther Hartog, ninguém sabia que ela se encontrava em Madri. Ela atendeu.  
- Alô?  
- Buenos días, senhorita. - Era uma voz familiar. – Estou ligando da Câmara de Comércio de Madri. Fui instruído a fazer tudo ao meu alcance para que seja emocionante a sua estada em nossa cidade.  
- Como soube que eu estava em Madri, Harry?  
- Senhorita, a Câmara de Comércio sabe de tudo. É a sua primeira vez em Madri?  
- É, sim.  
- Bueno! Neste caso, posso lhe mostrar alguns lugares. Quanto tempo planeja ficar, Mione?  
Era uma pergunta insinuante.  
- Não sei ainda - respondeu ela, jovialmente. - Apenas o suficiente para fazer algumas compras e conhecer a cidade. O que você está fazendo em Madri?  
- A mesma coisa. - O tom de Harry era de igual jovialidade. - Fazer compras e conhecer a cidade.  
Hermione não acreditava em coincidência. Harry Potter estava ali pelo mesmo motivo que ela: roubar o Puerto.  
- Está livre para jantar comigo hoje, Mione?  
Era um desafio.  
- Estou.  
- Ótimo. Farei uma reserva no Jockey.  
Hermione certamente não tinha ilusões sobre Harry. Mas quando ela saiu do elevador para o saguão e viu-o parado ali, à sua espera, sentiu-se irracionalmente satisfeita por encontrá-lo.  
Harry pegou-lhe na mão.  
- Fantástico, querida! Você está maravilhosa.  
Ela se vestira com esmero. Usava um costume azul-marinho de Valentino, com uma zibelina russa em torno do pescoço, sapatos altos de Maud Frizon, uma bolsa também azul-marinho com o H da Hennès.  
Daniel Cooper, sentado a uma mesinha redonda num canto do saguão, com um copo de água Perrier à sua frente, observou Hermione, enquanto ela cumprimentava seu acompanhante. Ele sentiu um imenso poder: "A justiça é minha, diz o Senhor, eu sou sua espada e seu instrumento de vingança. Minha vida é uma  
penitência e você me ajudará a pagar. Eu vou puni-la." Cooper sabia que nenhuma força policial do mundo era bastante esperta para pegar Hermione Granger. "Mas eu sou" pensou Cooper."Ela me pertence."  
Hermione tornara-se mais do que uma missão para Daniel Cooper: era agora uma obsessão. Levava suas fotografias e ficha a toda a parte; à noite, antes de dormir, examinava-as atentamente.  
Chegara a Biarritz tarde demais para agarrá-la e ela se esquivara em Majorca. Mas agora que a Interpol redescobrira a sua pista, Cooper estava determinado a não perdê-la.  
Ele sonhava com Hermione à noite. Ela presa numa jaula enorme, inteiramente nua, suplicando-lhe que a libertasse. "Eu a amo" dizia ele, "mas nunca a libertarei."  
O Jockey era um restaurante pequeno e elegante, na Amador de los Rios.  
- A comida é excelente - garantiu Harry.  
"Ele estava particularmente bonito" pensou Hermione. Havia nele um excitamento interior que se comparava com o de Hermione. Ela sabia porquê: Ambos competiam entre si, num duelo de inteligência por apostas muito altas. "Mas eu vencerei" pensou Hermione. "Encontrarei um meio de roubar o quadro do Prado antes de Harry."  
- Há um estranho rumor circulando - comentou Harry.  
Ela focalizou sua atenção nele.  
- Que rumor?  
- Já ouviu falar de Daniel Cooper? Ele é um investigador de seguros, muito eficiente.  
- Não. O que há com ele?  
- Tome cuidado. É um homem perigoso. E eu não gostaria que nada lhe acontecesse.  
- Não se preocupe.  
- Mas tenho de me preocupar, Mione.  
Ela riu.  
- Comigo? Por quê?  
Ele pôs a mão sobre a dela e disse jovialmente.  
- Você é muito especial. A vida é mais interessante com você por perto, meu amor.  
"Ele é terrivelmente convincente" pensou Hermione. "Se eu não o conhecesse, acreditaria nele."  
- Vamos pedir a comida - disse Hermione. - Estou com fome.  
Harry e Hermione exploraram Madri nos dias subsequentes. Nunca estavam sozinhos. Dois dos homens do Comandante Ramiro seguiam-nos por toda a parte, acompanhados pelo estranho americano. Ramiro permitira que Cooper integrasse a equipe de vigilância somente para afastá-lo de seu gabinete. O americano era loco, estava convencido de que a mulher Granger daria um jeito de roubar algum grande tesouro debaixo de nossos narizes. Que ridículo!  
Hermione e Harry comeram nos restaurantes clássicos de Madri - Horcher, o Príncipe de Viana, Casa Botin - mas Harry também conhecia lugares que não haviam sido descobertos pelos turistas: Cases Paco, La Chuletta e El Lacón, onde ele e Hermione saborearam deliciosos pratos nativos, como cocido madrilenho e olla podrida. Visitaram um pequeno bar, onde foram servidos deliciosos tapas.  
Onde quer que fossem, Daniel Cooper e os dois detetives nunca estavam muito atrás.  
Observando-os a uma distância cautelosa, Daniel Cooper sentia-se perplexo pelo papel de Harry Potter no drama sendo encenado. Quem era ele? A próxima vítima de Hermione? Ou os dois conspiravam juntos alguma coisa? Cooper procurou o Comandante Ramiro e perguntou:  
- Que informações possui sobre Harry Potter?  
- Nada. Ele não tem ficha criminal e está registado como turista. Creio que é simplesmente um companheiro que a mulher arrumou aqui.  
Os instintos de Cooper lhe diziam que não era bem isso. Mas também não era Harry Potter que ele estava querendo. "Hermione" pensou ele. "Eu quero você, Hermione."

Quando Hermione e Harry voltaram ao Ritz, no final de uma noitada, Harry acompanhou-a até sua porta e sugeriu:  
- Por que não me convida para entrar e tomar o último drinque da noite?  
Hermione quase foi tentada. Ela inclinou-se para a frente e beijou-o de leve no rosto.  
- Pense em mim como sua irmã, Harry.  
- Qual é a sua opinião sobre incesto?  
Mas ela já fechara a porta.  
Harry telefonou poucos minutos depois de seu quarto.  
- Não gostaria de passar o dia de amanhã comigo em Segóvia? É uma velha cidade fascinante, a poucas horas de carro de Madri.  
- Parece uma ideia maravilhosa. E obrigada por uma noite linda. Até amanhã, Harry.  
Hermione permaneceu acordada por muito tempo, a mente povoada por pensamentos que não tinha o direito de acalentar. Já fazia muito tempo que estivera emocionalmente envolvida com um homem. Charles a magoara profundamente e ela não queria que isso tornasse a acontecer. Harry Potter era uma companhia divertida, mas ela sabia que nunca deveria permitir-lhe se tornar algo mais. Seria muito fácil se apaixonar por ele. E uma besteira rematada. Ruinosa. Divertida.  
Hermione teve a maior dificuldade para dormir.  
A viagem a Segóvia foi perfeita. Harry alugara um pequeno carro e saíram de Madri para a mais linda região vinícola da Espanha. Um Seat sem qualquer identificação seguiu-os durante o dia inteiro. Só que não era um Seat comum.  
O Seat é o único automóvel fabricado na Espanha, o veículo oficial da polícia espanhola. O modelo padrão tem apenas 100 cavalos, mas os vendidos para a Polícia Nacional e a Guarda Civil são especiais, com 150 cavalos. Assim, não havia qualquer perigo de Hermione Granger e Harry Potter se esquivarem de Daniel Cooper e os dois detetives.  
Hermione e Harry chegaram a Segóvia a tempo para o almoço e foram comer num restaurante encantador, na praça principal, à sombra de um aqueduto de dois mil anos, construído pelos romanos.  
Depois do almoço, passearam pela cidade medieval, visitaram a velha Catedral de Santa Maria e o prédio renascentista da prefeitura. Depois, subiram para Alcázar, a antiga fortaleza romana empoleirada num rochedo, por cima da cidade. A vista era espetacular.  
- Aposto que, se ficarmos aqui por tempo suficiente, acabaremos vendo Dom Quixote e Sancho Pança cavalgando pelas planícies lá embaixo - comentou Harry.  
Ela observou-o atentamente.  
- Você gosta de investir contra moinhos de vento, não é mesmo?

- Depende do formato do moinho - disse ele, suavemente, chegando mais perto dela.

Hermione afastou-se da beira do penhasco.  
- Fale-me mais sobre Segóvia.  
E o encantamento foi rompido.  
Harry era um guia entusiástico, conhecedor de história, arqueologia e arquitetura. Hermione tinha de lembrar a si mesma que ele era também um vigarista. Era o dia mais agradável que Hermione podia se lembrar.  
Um dos detetives espanhóis, José Pereira, resmungou para Cooper:  
- A única coisa que eles estão roubando é o nosso tempo. Será que não percebe que esses dois não passam de apaixonados? Tem mesmo certeza de que ela planeja alguma coisa?  
- Tenho, sim.  
Cooper estava desconcertado com suas próprias reações. Tudo o que queria era agarrar Hermione Granger, puni-la como ela merecia. Ela era apenas outra criminosa, uma missão. Contudo, a cada vez que o companheiro de Hermione lhe pegava o braço, Cooper descobria-se dominado pela fúria.  
Assim que chegaram de volta a Madri, Harry disse a Hermione:  
- Se não está exausta demais, conheço um lugar muito especial para jantarmos.  
- Maravilhoso.  
Hermione não queria que o dia terminasse. Eu me entregarei a este dia, este único dia, serei como as outras mulheres.  
Os madrilenos jantam tarde e poucos restaurantes abrem para o jantar antes das nove horas da noite. Harry fez uma reserva para as 10 horas no Zalacaín, um elegante restaurante, onde a comida era excepcional e servida com perfeição. Hermione não pediu sobremesa, mas o garçon trouxe-lhe um delicado mil-folhas, a coisa mais deliciosa que já provara na vida.  
Depois, Hermione recostou-se na cadeira, saciada e feliz.  
- Foi um jantar maravilhoso. Obrigada.  
- Fico contente que tenha gostado. Este é o lugar para se trazer as pessoas quando se quer impressioná-las.  
Ela estudou-o.  
- Está tentando me impressionar, Harry?  
Ele sorriu.  
- Pode apostar que sim. Espere só até ver o que teremos em seguida.  
O que tiveram em seguida foi uma bodega despretensiosa, enfumaçada, repleta de trabalhadores espanhóis em blusões de couro, bebendo no balcão e numa dúzia de mesas espalhadas pela sala. Numa extremidade havia um tablado, onde dois homens dedilhavam guitarras. Hermione e Harry foram sentados a uma mesinha perto do palco.  
- Sabe alguma coisa sobre o flamengo? - perguntou Harry, precisando de alterar a voz por causa do nível de barulho no bar.  
- Somente que é uma dança espanhola.  
- Cigana, originalmente. Pode-se ir a boates luxuosas de Madri e se assistir a imitações de flamengo. Mas esta noite você verá a coisa de verdade.  
Hermione sorriu pelo excitamento na voz de Harry.  
- Verá um clássico cuadro flamengo. É um grupo de cantores, dançarinos e guitarristas. Primeiro, eles se apresentam juntos, depois um de cada vez.  
Observando Hermione e Harry de uma mesa no canto, perto da cozinha, Daniel Cooper se perguntou o que os dois estariam conversando, tão absorvidos.  
- A dança é muito sútil, porque tudo tem de ser feito junto... movimento, música, trajes, o desenvolvimento do ritmo...  
- Como sabe tanta coisa a esse respeito?  
- Já fui um dançarino do flamengo.  
"Naturalmente" pensou Hermione.  
As luzes na bodega diminuíram e o pequeno palco foi iluminado por refletores. E depois a magia começou. O início foi lento.  
Um grupo de artistas subiu casualmente à plataforma. As mulheres usavam saias e blusas coloridas, travessas altas com flores nos lindos penteados andaluzes. Os homens vestiam as calças justas tradicionais e coletes, usavam botas curtas de couro. Os guitarristas dedilharam uma melodia melancólica, enquanto uma das mulheres sentadas cantava, em espanhol:  
Yô queria dejar  
A mi amante,  
Pero antes de que pudiera  
Hacerio eira me abandono  
Y destrozó mi corazón.  
- Entende o que ela está cantando? - sussurrou Hermione.  
- Claro. "Eu queria deixar meu amante, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo ele me abandonou e destruiu meu coração."  
Uma dançarina se deslocou para o centro do palco. Começou com um sapateado simples, batendo com os pés, cada vez mais depressa, impelida pela vibração das guitarras. O ritmo foi se tornando mais e mais vertiginoso, a dança tornou-se uma forma de violência sensual, variações dos passos que haviam nascido em cavernas ciganas um século antes. Enquanto a música aumentava de intensidade e excitamento, passando pelos movimentos clássicos de alegrias, fandanguillo, zambra e segariya, à medida que o ritmo se tornava mais frenético, soaram gritos de encorajamento dos artistas nos lados do palco.  
Eram gritos de "Olé tu madre" e "Olé tus santos" "Anda, anda", os tradicionais jalecos e piropos, brados de estímulo, espicaçando, os dançarinos a ritmos mais desvairados e frenéticos.  
Quando a música e a dança terminaram abruptamente, um silêncio ressoou pelo bar e depois houve uma explosão de aplausos.  
- Ela é maravilhosa - exclamou Hermione.  
- Espere pelo resto - disse Harry.  
Uma segunda mulher avançou para o centro do palco. Tinha uma beleza morena castelhana, clássica, parecia profundamente alienada, completamente inconsciente da audiência. As guitarras começaram a tocar um bolero, triste e suave, um canto que parecia oriental. Um dançarino se juntou à mulher.  
As castanholas começaram a estalar, num ritmo firme, compulsivo.  
Os artistas sentados acompanharam com o jaleco, as palmas que marcam o ritmo do flamengo. As palmas aceleravam a dança e a música, até que a sala começou a vibrar com o sapateado, as batidas hipnóticas da ponta dos pés e dos calcanhares, da sola inteira, em variações intermináveis de tom e sensações rítmicas.  
Os corpos se separavam e se encontravam, num frenesi crescente de desejo, até que os dançarinos faziam um amor desvairado, violento, animal, sem jamais se tocarem, encaminhando-se para um clímax ardente, com a audiência a berrar. As luzes se apagaram e tornaram a se acender, com a multidão rugindo. Hermione descobriu-se a gritar junto com os outros. Para seu constrangimento, sentia-se sexualmente excitada. Tinha medo de enfrentar os olhos de Harry. O ar entre eles vibrava de tensão. Hermione baixou os olhos para a mesa, contemplou as mãos fortes e bronzeadas de Harry. Podia senti-las a acariciarem seu corpo, lentamente, rapidamente, com urgência. Ela se apressou em baixar as mãos para o colo, a fim de esconder o tremor.  
Eles falaram muito pouco durante a viagem de volta ao hotel. À porta de seu quarto, Hermione virou-se e disse:  
- Foi uma...  
Os lábios de Harry se encontraram com os dela, seus braços envolveram-na, ele apertou-a firmemente.  
- Mione...  
A palavra nos lábios de Hermione era sim e ela precisou recorrer aos últimos resquícios de força de vontade para murmurar:  
- Foi um dia comprido, Harry. E eu estou com muito sono.  
- Ahn...  
- Acho que amanhã passarei o dia inteiro em meu quarto, descansando.  
A voz de Harry era calma quando ele respondeu:  
- Boa idéia. Provavelmente farei a mesma coisa.  
Nenhum dos dois acreditou no outro.


	29. Chapter 29

Às 10 horas da manhã seguinte Hermione estava parada na fila comprida à entrada do Museu do Prado. As portas se abriram, com um guarda uniformizado operando uma roleta, que só deixava passar um visitante de cada vez.  
Hermione comprou um ingresso e acompanhou a multidão para a rotunda grande. Daniel Cooper e o detetive Pereira permaneceram bem atrás dela. Cooper começou a experimentar um crescente excitamento. Hermione Granger não estava ali como uma visitante comum. Qualquer que fosse o seu plano, começava a ser executado.  
Hermione foi de sala em sala, andando devagar, passando pelos quadros de Rubens, por Ticianos, Tintorettos e Boschs, contemplando as pinturas de Domenikos Theotokopoulos, que se tornou famoso como El Greco. Os Goyas estavam em exposição numa galeria especial por baixo, no andar térreo.  
Hermione notou que havia um guarda uniformizado postado à entrada de cada sala, tendo a seu lado um botão de alarme vermelho.  
Ela sabia que, no instante em que o alarme fosse acionado, todas as entradas e saídas do museu seriam fechadas, não haveria a menor possibilidade de escapar.  
Ela sentou no banco no centro da Sala das Musas, repleta de quadros dos mestres flamengos do século XVIII, deixando o olhar vaguear pelo chão. Avistou dois artefatos redondos nos lados da porta. Deviam ser os fachos infravermelhos que eram ligados à noite. Em outros museus que Hermione visitara, os guardas se mostravam sonolentos e entediados, não prestando muita atenção ao fluxo de turistas excitados. Mas Hermione observou que ali os guardas se mantinham alerta. Obras de arte vinham sendo desfiguradas por fanáticos em museus do mundo inteiro e o Prado não ia correr qualquer risco de que isso se repetisse ali.  
Em uma dúzia de salas diferentes, pintores haviam armado seus cavaletes, que se concentravam em copiar os quadros dos mestres. O museu permitia isso, mas Hermione notou que os guardas se mantinham atentos até aos copiadores.  
Depois que terminou de percorrer as salas no andar principal,  
Hermione desceu para o térreo, ao encontro da exposição de Francisco de Goya. O detetive Pereira disse a Cooper:  
- Ela não está fazendo coisa alguma além de olhar. Acho que...  
- Você está enganado.  
Cooper começou a descer a escada apressadamente. Hermione teve a impressão de que a exposição de Goya ainda estava mais intensamente vigiada do que o resto. E bem merecia. Uma parede depois de outra se achava coberta por uma exibição incrível de beleza eterna. Hermione foi de uma tela para outra, fascinada pelo gênio do homem. O Auto-Retrato de Goya, fazendo-o parecer um Pá de meia-idade... o retracto colorido refinado de a família de Carlos IV... A Maja Vestida e a famosa Maja Desnuda.  
E lá estava o Puerto, depois de O Sabá das Feiticeiras, Hermione parou e contemplou-o fixamente, o coração batendo forte. Em primeiro plano, havia uma dúzia de homens e mulheres muito bem vestidos, parados na frente de um muro de pedra, enquanto ao fundo, vistos através de uma névoa luminosa, havia barcos de pesca numa enseada e um farol distante. No canto inferior esquerdo do quadro estava a assinatura, de Goya.  
Aquele era o alvo. Meio milhão de dólares.  
Hermione olhou ao redor. Um guarda se mantinha parado à entrada.  
Além dele, através do corredor comprido que levava a outras salas, Hermione podia avistar mais guardas. Ela ficou ali por um longo tempo, estudando o Puerto. Quando começou a se afastar, um grupo de turistas descia a escada. E Harry Potter estava no meio deles. Hermione virou o rosto e saiu apressadamente pela porta lateral, antes que ele pudesse vê-la.  
Será uma corrida, Sr. Potter. E eu vou vencê-la.  
- Ela está planeando roubar um quadro do Prado.  
O Comandante Ramiro olhou para Daniel Cooper com uma expressão de incredulidade.  
- Cagajón! Ninguém pode roubar um quadro do Prado.  
Cooper disse, obstinado:  
- Ela passou a manhã inteira lá.  
- Nunca houve um roubo no Prado e nunca haverá. E quer saber por quê? Porque é impossível.  
- Ela não tentará por qualquer dos meios usuais. Deve mandar proteger os tubos de ventilação do museu, para a eventualidade de um ataque com gás. Se os guardas tomam café durante o serviço, descubra de onde vem e se pode ser drogado. Verifique a água que eles bebem...  
Os limites da paciência do Comandante Ramiro estavam esgotados. Já era bastante terrível que fosse obrigado a aturar aquele americano grosseiro e desgracioso durante a última semana, desperdiçando homens valiosos para seguir Hermione Granger 24 horas por dia, quando a sua Polícia Nacional operava com um orçamento de austeridade. Mas agora, diante daquele pito, o americano lhe dizendo como devia dirigir o seu departamento de polícia, ele não podia mais suportar.  
- Na minha opinião, a mulher se encontra em Madri de férias. E estou suspendendo a vigilância.  
Cooper ficou aturdido.  
- Mas não pode fazer isso! Hermione Granger está...  
Comandante Ramiro levantou-se, empertigado.  
- Faça o favor de se abster de dizer o que posso ou não fazer, senhor. E agora, se não tem mais nada a dizer, queira se retirar, pois sou um homem muito ocupado.  
Cooper continuou onde estava, dominado pela frustração.  
- Neste caso, eu gostaria de continuar sozinho.  
O comandante sorriu.  
- Para manter o Museu do Prado a salvo da terrível ameaça dessa mulher? Mas é claro, Senhor Cooper! Agora posso dormir à noite tranquilamente.


	30. Chapter 30

As possibilidades de sucesso são bastante limitadas, dissera Gunther Hartog a Hermione. Será preciso muita engenhosidade.  
É a meia verdade do século, pensou Hermione.  
Ela olhava pela janela de sua Suíte para a clarabóia do Prado, revendo mentalmente tudo o que descobrira a respeito do museu. Ficava aberto das 10 horas da manhã às seis da tarde. Os alarmes permaneciam desligados durante esse período, mas havia guardas em cada entrada e em todas as salas.  
Mesmo que alguém conseguisse retirar um quadro da parede, pensou Hermione, não há qualquer meio de sair com ele do museu. Todos os pacotes eram verificados na saída.  
Ela estudou o telhado do Prado e considerou a possibilidade de uma incursão noturna. Havia vários inconvenientes. O primeiro era a estrema visibilidade. Hermione observara os refletores se acendendo à noite, iluminando o telhado, tornando-o visível por quilômetros ao redor. E mesmo que pudesse entrar no prédio sem ser vista, ainda havia os fachos infravermelhos no interior e os vigias noturnos. O Prado parecia inexpugnável.  
O que Harry estaria planeando? Hermione tinha certeza de que ele faria uma tentativa de roubar o Goya. Eu daria qualquer coisa para saber o que ele tem em sua mente astuciosa. De uma coisa Hermione tinha certeza: Não deixaria que Harry chegasse lá na sua frente. Tinha de encontrar um meio.  
Ela voltou ao Prado na manhã seguinte.  
Nada mudara, exceto os rostos dos visitantes. Hermione procurou  
atentamente por Harry, mas ele não apareceu.  
Hermione pensou: Ele já imaginou um meio de roubar o quadro.  
Desgraçado! Todo aquele seu charme era apenas para me distrair e impedir que eu chegasse ao quadro primeiro.  
Ela reprimiu a raiva e substituiu-a pela lógica fria e objetiva.  
Foi novamente se postar diante do Puerto, os olhos vaguearam para as telas próximas, os guardas alerta, os pintores amadores sentados em bancos diante de seus cavaletes, os visitantes entrando e saindo da sala. E enquanto Hermione olhava ao redor, seu coração começou a bater mais depressa.  
Sei como poderei fazê-lo!  
Ela fez uma ligação de uma cabina telefônica na Gran Via.  
Daniel Cooper, parado na entrada de um café, esperando, daria um ano de salário para saber quem era a pessoa para a qual Hermione estava telefonando. Ele tinha certeza que era uma ligação internacional e Hermione telefonava a cobrar; assim, não haveria qualquer registo. Estava também consciente do vestido verde de linho que não vira antes e que as pernas de Hermione se achavam à mostra. A fim de que os homens possam ficar olhando, pensou ele. Puta! Ele foi dominado por uma raiva intensa.  
Na cabina telefônica, Hermione concluía a conversa:  
- Cuide para que ele seja rápido, Gunther. Terá apenas cerca de dois minutos. Tudo dependerá da rapidez.

PARA: J. J. Reynolds Ficha N° Y-72-830-412  
DE: Daniel Cooper CONFIDENCIAL  
ASSUNTO: Hermione Granger  
É minha opinião que a mulher em questão se encontra em Madri para cometer um grande ato criminoso. O alvo provável é o Museu do Prado. A polícia espanhola não quer cooperar, mas eu a manterei pessoalmente sob vigilância e a prenderei no momento oportuno.  
Dois dias depois, às nove horas da manhã, Hermione estava sentada num banco nos jardins do Retiro, o lindo parque que se estende pelo centro de Madri, dando milho aos pombos. O Retiro, com seu lago e árvores graciosas, gramados bem cuidados e palcos em miniatura com espetáculos para crianças, era um verdadeiro íman para os madrilenos.  
Cesar Porretta, um homem idoso, de cabelos grisalhos, ligeiramente encurvado, aproximou-se pelo caminho. Sentou-se no banco, ao lado de Hermione, abriu um saco de pão e começou a jogar migalhas para os pombos.  
- Buenos días, senhorita.  
- Buenos días. Acha que há algum problema?  
- Nenhum, senhorita. Tudo o que preciso agora é do dia e da hora.  
- Ainda não tenho - respondeu Hermione. - Mas será muito em breve.  
Ele sorriu, um sorriso desdentado.  
- A polícia ficará maluca. Ninguém jamais tentou fazer algo antes.  
- É por isso que dará certo - comentou Hermione. – Aguarde notícias minhas.  
Ela jogou os últimos grãos de milho para os pombos e levantou-se. Foi andando, o vestido de seda balançando de maneira provocante em torno dos joelhos. Enquanto Hermione se encontrava no parque, conversando com César Porretta, Daniel Cooper revistava seu quarto no hotel.  
Observara do saguão quando Hermione deixou o hotel e se encaminhara para o parque. Ela não pedira coisa alguma à copa e Cooper concluíra que saíra para tomar o café da manhã fora do hotel. Ele esperara meia hora. Entrar na suíte fora uma questão simples de evitar as camareiras e usar uma gazua.  
Sabia o que estava procurando: uma cópia de um quadro. Não tinha idéia de como Hermione planeava efetuar a substituição, mas estava absolutamente convencido de que esse era o plano dela.  
Ele revistou a suíte com uma eficiência rápida e silenciosa, nada lhe escapando e deixando o quarto para o final. Revistou o armário, verificando cada vestido, depois passou para a cômoda. Abriu as gavetas, uma a uma. Estavam cheias de calcinhas, sutiãs e meias-calças. Ele pegou uma calcinha rosa e esfregou contra seu rosto, imaginando o cheiro suave de carne. A fragrância de Hermione estava subitamente por toda a parte. Ele tornou a guardar a calcinha e examinou rapidamente as outras gavetas. Nenhum quadro.  
Cooper foi para o banheiro. Havia gotas de água na banheira.  
O corpo de Hermione estivera deitado ali, coberto de água tão quente quanto o útero. Cooper visualizou-a, nua, a água lhe acariciando os seios, os quadris ondulando, para cima e para baixo. Sentiu o início de uma ereção. Levantou a toalha úmida da banheira, levando-a aos lábios. O odor do corpo de Hermione envolveu-o, enquanto baixava o zíper da calça. Esfregou um sabonete úmido na toalha e usou-a para se masturbar, diante do espelho, fitando seus olhos ardentes.  
Saiu poucos minutos depois, tão discretamente quanto chegara, seguiu direto para uma igreja próxima.  
Na manhã seguinte, quando Hermione deixou o Ritz, Daniel Cooper seguiu-a. Havia uma intimidade entre eles que não existira antes. Ele conhecia o cheiro de Hermione; vira-a no banho, contemplara seu corpo nu a se mexer na água quente. Ela lhe pertencia completamente; era sua para destruir. Observou-a a caminhar pela Gran Via, parando para admirar as mercadorias oferecidas nas vitrines, seguiu-a pelo interior de uma grande loja de departamentos, tomando cuidado para permanecer fora de vista. Viu-a falar com uma vendedora e depois se encaminhar em direção ao banheiro das mulheres. Cooper parou perto da porta, frustrado. Era o único lugar para onde não podia segui-la.  
Se Cooper pudesse entrar, teria visto Hermione falando com uma mulher muito gorda, de meia-idade.  
- Manhana - disse Hermione, enquanto aplicava batom nos lábios, diante do espelho. - Amanhã de manhã, às onze horas.  
A mulher sacudiu a cabeça.  
- Não, senhorita. Ele não gostará disso. Não poderia escolher um dia pior. O Príncipe de Luxemburgo chega amanhã em visita oficial e os jornais dizem que irá ao Museu do Prado. Haverá guardas de segurança extras e a polícia estará por todo o museu.  
- Quanto mais, melhor. Amanhã.  
Hermione saiu pela porta e, a mulher ficou olhando para ela, murmurando:  
- La cucha es loca...  
A comitiva real deveria chegar ao Prado pontualmente às 11 horas. As ruas ao redor do museu haviam sido bloqueadas pela Guarda Civil. Mas, por causa de um atraso da cerimónia no palácio presidencial, a comitiva só chegou perto de meio-dia.  
Soaram sirenes, enquanto as motocicletas da polícia apareciam, escoltando meia dúzia de limusines pretas até à escadaria na frente do Prado.  
À entrada, o diretor do museu, Christian Machada, aguardava nervosamente a chegada de Sua Alteza.  
Machada efetuara uma inspeção cuidadosa naquela manhã para certificar-se de que tudo se achava em ordem. Os guardas haviam sido avisados para se manterem especialmente alerta. O diretor tinha orgulho de seu museu e queria causar uma boa impressão no príncipe.  
Nunca faz mal ter amigos nos lugares mais altos, pensou Machada. Quem sabe? Eu posso até ser convidado a jantar com Sua Alteza esta noite, no palácio presidencial.  
O único pesar de Christian Machada era a impossibilidade de reprimir as hordas de turistas que circulavam pelo museu. Mas os guarda-costas do príncipe e os seguranças do museu garantiriam uma proteção adequada. Tudo estava pronto.  
A excursão real começou pelo andar superior, o principal. O diretor concedeu uma recepção efusiva à Sua Alteza e escoltou-o, seguido por guardas armados, através das rotundas, entrando nas salas em que se encontravam em exposição os pintores espanhóis do século XVI: Juan de Juanes, Pedro Machuca, Fernando Yánhez.  
O príncipe andava devagar, deleitando-se com o banquete visual que lhe era oferecido. Era um patrono das artes e amava sinceramente os pintores que podiam fazer o passado adquirir vida e permanecer eterno. Não tendo pessoalmente qualquer talento para a pintura, o Príncipe mesmo assim invejava os pintores que se postavam diante de seus cavaletes, tentando absorver centelhas do gênio dos mestres.  
Depois que o grupo oficial visitara os salões superiores, Christian Machada disse, orgulhosamente:  
- E agora, se Sua Alteza me permite, eu o levarei à nossa exposição de Goya lá embaixo.  
Hermione passara uma manhã exasperante. Quando o príncipe não chegara ao Prado no horário marcado, às 11 horas, ela começara a entrar em pânico. Todos os seus planos haviam sido formulados com uma exatidão de segundos, mas precisava do príncipe para executá-los.  
Ela foi de sala em sala, misturando-se com os visitantes, tentando evitar qualquer atenção. Ele não virá, pensou Hermione, finalmente. Terei de cancelar a operação. E foi nesse momento que ela ouviu o barulho das sirenes se aproximando pela rua.  
Observando Hermione da sala ao lado, Daniel Cooper também ouviu as sirenes. A razão lhe dizia que era impossível para qualquer pessoa roubar um quadro do museu, mas o instinto garantia que Hermione tentaria... e Cooper confiava em seu instinto. Ele chegou mais perto dela, escondido pelas multidões. Tencionava mantê-la sob sua vista durante todo o tempo.  
Hermione se achava na sala ao lado daquela em que o Puerto estava em exposição. Através do portal, ela podia ver o corcunda, Cesar Porretta, sentado diante de um cavalete, copiando o Maja Vestida de Goya, pendurado ao lado do Puerto. Um guarda se encontrava parado a um metro de distância. Na sala com Hermione, uma pintora se postava diante de seu cavalete, copiando meticulosamente A Leiteira de Bordeaux, tentando capturar os marrons e verdes brilhantes da tela de Goya.  
Alguns turistas japoneses entraram na sala, falando rapidamente, como um grupo de aves exóticas. Agora!, disse Hermione a si mesma. Aquele era o momento pelo qual esperava. Seu coração batia tão alto que teve medo que o guarda pudesse ouvir. Ela saiu do caminho dos japoneses que se aproximavam, recuando na direção da pintora. Quando um japonês passou por perto, Hermione caiu para trás, como se tivesse sido empurrada, esbarrando na mulher e derrubando-a, assim como seu cavalete, tela e tintas.  
- Oh, lamento profundamente - exclamou Hermione. - Deixe-me  
ajudá-la!  
Enquanto ela se adiantava para ajudar a atordoada pintora, seus calcanhares pisaram nos tubos espalhados, as tintas manchando o chão. Daniel Cooper, que a tudo observava, adiantou-se apressadamente, todos os sentidos alerta. Tinha certeza de que Hermione Granger fizera o seu primeiro movimento.  
O guarda se aproximou, gritando:  
- Qué pasa? Qué pasa?  
O acidente atraíra a atenção dos turistas, que se concentraram em torno da mulher caída, espalhando as tintas dos tubos pisados em imagens grotescas pelo assoalho de madeira de lei.  
Era uma horrível confusão e o príncipe deveria aparecer a qualquer momento. O guarda entrou em pânico e gritou:  
- Sergio! Ven acá! Pronto!  
Hermione observou quando o guarda da sala ao lado veio correndo para ajudar. Cesar Porretta ficou sozinho na sala com o Puerto.  
Hermione se achava bem no meio do tumulto. Os dois guardas tentavam em vão afastar os turistas da área do assoalho toda manchada de tinta.  
- Vá chamar o diretor! - berrou Sergio. - En seguida!  
O outro guarda afastou-se apressadamente para a escada. Que birria! Que trapalhada!  
Dois minutos depois, Christian Machada estava no local do desastre. O diretor lançou um olhar horrorizado para a cena e prontamente gritou:  
- Tragam algumas faxineiras para cá... depressa! Com panos de chão, água e terebintina! Pronto!  
Um jovem assistente correu para cumprir a ordem. Machada virou-se para Sergio e disse-lhe bruscamente:  
- Vá para o seu posto!  
- Pois não, senhor.  
Hermione observou o guarda abrir caminho pela multidão, a caminho da sala em que Cesar Porretta trabalhava.  
Cooper não desviara os olhos de Hermione por um instante sequer.  
Esperava pelo próximo movimento. Mas não houve. Ela não se aproximara de qualquer quadro, não fizera contato com nenhum cúmplice. Apenas derrubara um cavalete e derramara algumas tintas pelo assoalho. Mas ele tinha certeza que isso fora feito deliberadamente. Mas com que objetivo? Cooper tinha a impressão de que o plano, qualquer que fosse, já fora executado, de alguma forma. Ele correu os olhos pelas paredes da sala. Nenhum dos quadros estava faltando.  
Cooper seguiu apressadamente para a sala ao lado. Não havia ninguém ali, além do guarda e de um corcunda idoso, sentado diante de seu cavalete, copiando a Maja Vestida. Todos os quadros se encontravam em seus lugares. Mas alguma coisa estava errada. Cooper não tinha a menor dúvida quanto a isso.  
Ele se aproximou rapidamente do angustiado diretor, com quem já conversara anteriormente, e disse-lhe:  
- Tenho motivos para acreditar que um quadro foi roubado daqui nos últimos minutos.  
Christian Machada olhou para o americano de olhos desvairados.  
- Mas do que está falando? Se isso tivesse acontecido, os guardas acionariam o alarme.  
- Acho que de alguma maneira um quadro falso substituiu um verdadeiro.  
O diretor concedeu-lhe um sorriso tolerante.  
- Há uma coisinha errada com sua teoria, senhor. O fato não é conhecido do público em geral, mas há sensores escondidos por trás de cada quadro. Se alguém tentasse remover um quadro da parede... o que certamente seria necessário fazer para pôr um quadro falso no lugar... o alarme soaria instantaneamente.  
Daniel Cooper ainda não estava satisfeito.  
- Seu alarme não poderia ser desligado?  
- Não. Se alguém cortasse o fio elétrico, isso também acionaria o alarme. Senhor, é impossível roubar um quadro deste museu. Nossa segurança é o que os americanos gostam de chamar de infalível.  
Cooper permaneceu onde estava, tremendo de frustração. Tudo o que o diretor dissera era convincente. Parecia mesmo impossível. Mas então por que Hermione Granger derrubara deliberadamente aquelas tintas? Cooper não estava disposto a desistir.  
- Poderia fazer o favor de pedir a seus assistentes para verificarem se não está faltando alguma coisa no museu? Estarei em meu hotel aguardando uma resposta.  
Não havia mais nada que Daniel Cooper pudesse fazer.

Christian Machada telefonou para Cooper às sete horas daquela noite.  
- Efectuei pessoalmente uma inspeção, senhor. Não falta nada do museu.  
Então está acabado. Aparentemente, fora um acidente. Mas Daniel Cooper, com o instinto de um caçador, sentia que sua presa tornara a escapar.

Harry convidara Hermione para jantar no restaurante principal do  
Ritz Hotel.  
- Você está parecendo especialmente radiante esta noite -  
elogiou-a Harry.  
- Obrigada. É que eu me sinto absolutamente maravilhosa.  
- É a companhia. Vamos juntos para Barcelona na próxima  
semana, Mione. É uma cidade fascinante. Você adoraria...  
- Lamento, Harry, mas não posso. Estou deixando a Espanha.  
- É mesmo? - A voz dele era pesarosa. - Quando?  
- Dentro de poucos dias.  
- Ahn... Estou desapontado.  
E ficará ainda mais desapontado quando souber que eu roubei o Puerto, pensou Hermione. Ela se perguntou como ele planeara roubar o quadro. Não que isso tivesse mais qualquer importância. Fui mais esperta do que Harry Potter. Contudo, por alguma razão inexplicável, Hermione sentia um tênue vestígio de pesar.

Christian Machada se encontrava sentado em seu escritório, tomando a sua xícara matutina de café forte e se dando os parabéns pelo sucesso da visita do príncipe. Exceto pelo lamentável incidente das tintas derramadas, tudo correra exatamente de acordo com o planeado. Sentia-se grato pelo príncipe e sua comitiva terem sido desviados até que a sujeira fosse limpa. O diretor sorriu ao pensar no investigador americano idiota que tentara convencê-lo de que alguém roubara um quadro do Prado. Não ontem, não hoje, não amanhã, pensou ele, presunçosamente.  
Sua secretária entrou na sala nesse momento.  
- Com licença, senhor. Há um homem aqui desejando lhe falar  
Pediu-me para lhe entregar isto.  
Ela entregou uma carta do diretor. Era no papel timbrado de um museu de Genebra.  
Meu Estimado Colega:  
Esta carta visa a apresentar Monsieur Henri Rendell, nosso maior perito em arte. Monsieur Rendell está realizando uma excursão pelos museus do mundo e particularmente ansioso em ver a sua coleção incomparável. Eu agradeceria todas as cortesias que pudesse lhe oferecer.  
A carta estava assinada pelo diretor do museu de Genebra.  
Mais cedo ou mais tarde, pensou o diretor do Prado, feliz, todos vêm a mim.  
- Mande-o entrar.  
Henri Rendell era um homem alto, calvo, de aparência distinta, com um forte sotaque suíço. Quando se apertaram as mãos, Machada notou que o visitante não tinha o indicador da mão direita. Henri Rendell disse:  
- Agradeço a sua gentileza. É a primeira oportunidade que tenho de visitar Madri e estou ansioso em conhecer as suas renomeadas obras de arte.  
Christian Machada respondeu, modestamente:  
- Creio que não ficará desapontado, Monsieur Rendell. Por favor, acompanhe-me. Eu o escoltarei pessoalmente.  
Eles se deslocaram lentamente pela rotunda, com seus mestres flamengos, Rubens e seus seguidores, visitaram a galeria, com os mestres espanhóis. Henri Rendell estudou cada quadro atentamente. Os dois homens falavam como peritos, avaliando o estilo, perspectiva e senso de cor dos vários artistas.  
- E agora - disse o diretor do Prado - vamos ao orgulho da Espanha.  
Ele conduziu o visitante para baixo, até a galeria repleta de Goyas.  
- É um banquete para os olhos! - exclamou Rendell, impressionado. - Por favor, deixe-me ficar parado por um momento, em silêncio, só contemplando!  
Christian Machada esperou, feliz com a reverência do homem.  
- Nunca vi nada tão espetacular - murmurou Rendell. Ele andou lentamente pela galeria, estudando um quadro de cada vez. – O Sabá das Feiticeiras. Brilhante!  
Eles seguiram adiante.  
- Auto-Retrato de Goya... fantástico!  
Christian Machada estava radiante. Rendell parou diante do Puerto.  
- Uma excelente cópia.  
Ele começou a se afastar. O diretor agarrou-o pelo braço.  
- Como? O que foi mesmo que disse, senhor?  
- Disse que é uma excelente cópia.  
- Está completamente enganado.  
O diretor sentia-se profundamente indignado.  
- Não creio.  
- Claro que está - insistiu Machada, rigidamente. - Posso lhe garantir que o quadro é genuíno. Tenho a proveniência.  
Henri Rendell aproximou-se do quadro e examinou-o mais atentamente.  
- Então a proveniência também foi falsificada. Este quadro foi feito pelo discípulo de Goya, Eugenio Lucas y Padilla. Deve saber, é claro, que Lucas pintou centenas de falsos Goyas.  
- Claro que sei disso - respondeu Machada, asperamente. – Mas este não é um deles.  
Rendell encolheu os ombros.  
- Eu me curvo a seu julgamento.  
Ele fez menção de se afastar.  
- Comprei este quadro pessoalmente. Foi submetido ao teste do espectógrafo, ao teste de pigmentos...  
- Não duvido disso. Lucas pintou no mesmo período de Goya e usou os mesmos materiais. - Henri Rendell inclinou-se para examinar a assinatura no fundo do quadro. - Pode se certificar com muita facilidade, se desejar. Leve o quadro para a sua sala de restauração e teste a assinatura.  
Ele riu, divertido, antes de acrescentar:  
- O ego de Lucas levava-o a assinar seus próprios quadros, mas a bolsa forçava-o a falsificar o nome de Goya por cima do seu, aumentando o preço consideravelmente. - Rendell olhou para seu relógio. - Peço que me perdoe. Eu não tinha idéia de que era tão tarde. Infelizmente, já estou atrasado para um compromisso. Muito obrigado por partilhar comigo os seus tesouros.  
- Não foi nada - disse o diretor, friamente.  
O homem é obviamente um idiota, pensou ele.  
- Estou no Villa Magna, se precisar de alguma coisa. E novamente obrigado, senhor.  
Henri Rendell foi embora. Christian Machada ficou observando-o a se afastar. Como aquele suíço idiota se atrevia a insinuar que seu Goya era falso? Ele virou-se para observar o quadro novamente. Era uma obra-prima. O diretor inclinou-se para examinar a assinatura de Goya. Absolutamente normal.  
Mesmo assim... seria possível? A pequena semente de dúvida recusava-se a sumir. Todos sabiam que o contemporâneo de Goya, Eugenio Lucas y Padilla, pintara centenas de falsos Goyas, construindo uma carreira nessa base. Machada pagara três milhões e meio de dólares pelo Puerto de Goya. Se ele fora enganado, seria um descrédito terrível, algo que não suportava sequer pensar.  
Henri Rendell dissera uma coisa que fazia sentido: havia de fato um meio simples de comprovar a autenticidade. Testaria a assinatura e depois telefonaria para Rendell, sugerindo polidamente que talvez ele devesse procurar uma vocação mais apropriada.  
O diretor chamou seu assistente e ordenou que o Puerto fosse levado para a sala de restauração.  
O teste de uma obra-prima é uma operação extremamente delicada, pois pode destruir, se houver qualquer negligência, algo de valor inestimável e insubstituível. Os restauradores do Prado eram peritos, quase todos pintores malsucedidos que haviam optado pelo trabalho de restauração a fim de poderem permanecer próximos de sua amada arte. Começavam como aprendizes, estudando com os mestres restauradores, trabalhavam por anos antes de se tornarem assistentes e terem permissão para manipular obras-primas, sempre sob a supervisão do restaurador sênior.  
Juan Delgado, o homem no comando da restauração de arte no Prado, colocou o Puerto numa estante de madeira especial, enquanto Christian Machada observava.  
- Quero que teste a assinatura - informou o diretor.  
Delgado disfarçou a sua surpresa.  
- Sim, Senhor Diretor.  
Ele despejou álcool isopropilo numa pequena mecha de algodão e pôs na mesa ao lado do quadro. Despejou numa segunda mecha petróleo destilado, o agente neutralizador.  
- Estou pronto, senhor.  
- Pois então pode começar. Mas tome todo cuidado.  
Machada descobriu subitamente que lhe era difícil respirar. Observou Delgado pegar a primeira mecha de algodão e encostar gentilmente no G da assinatura de Goya. No mesmo instante, Delgado pegou a segunda mecha e neutralizou a área, a fim de evitar que o álcool penetrasse mais profundamente. Os dois homens examinaram a tela. A primeira letra se desbotara um pouco. Delgado franziu o rosto.  
- Lamento, senhor, mas ainda não dá para dizer. Preciso usar um solvente mais forte.  
- Está certo.  
Delgado abriu outro vidro. Cuidadosamente despejou dimentilpentona em outra mecha de algodão e tocou-a novamente na primeira letra da assinatura, aplicando imediatamente em seguida a outra mecha. A sala ficou impregnada do odor penetrante dos agentes químicos. Christian Machada se mantinha imóvel, olhando fixamente para o quadro, incapaz de acreditar no que estava vendo. O G no nome de Goya estava-se desvanecendo, surgindo em seu lugar um L, perfeitamente visível. Delgado virou-se para o diretor, o rosto muito pálido.  
- Devo... devo continuar?  
- Deve - balbuciou Machada, a voz rouca. - Continue.  
Lentamente, letra a letra, a assinatura de Goya se diluiu sob a aplicação do solvente, dando lugar à assinatura de Lucas.  
Cada letra era um golpe violento no estômago de Machada. Ele, o diretor de um dos museus mais importantes do mundo, fora enganado. O conselho curador tomaria conhecimento; o Rei da Espanha seria informado; o mundo ficaria a par. Ele estava arruinado.  
Christian Machada voltou quase cambaleando a seu escritório e telefonou para Henri Rendell.  
Os dois homens estavam sentados na sala de Machada.  
- Você tinha razão - murmurou o diretor. - É um Lucas.  
Quando a notícia se espalhar, eu me tornarei o alvo dos risos gerais.  
- Lucas já enganou muitos peritos - comentou Rendell, confortadoramente. - Acontece apenas que suas falsificações são um hobby meu.  
- Paguei três e meio milhões de dólares por aquele quadro. Rendell encolheu os ombros.  
- Pode recuperar seu dinheiro?  
O diretor sacudiu a cabeça, desesperado.  
- Comprei-o diretamente de uma viúva, que afirmou estar o quadro na família de seu marido há três gerações. Se eu a processasse, o caso se arrastaria interminavelmente pelos tribunais, haveria uma publicidade perniciosa. Tudo neste museu se tornaria suspeito.  
Henri Rendell pensava depressa.  
- Não há realmente motivo para qualquer publicidade. Por que não explica a seus superiores o que aconteceu e se livra discretamente do Lucas? Pode mandar o quadro para a Sotheby's ou Christie's, deixar que o vendam em leilão.  
Machada tornou a sacudir a cabeça.  
- Não. O mundo inteiro saberia assim do que aconteceu.  
O rosto de Rendell se iluminou subitamente.  
- Talvez você esteja com sorte. Lembro-me agora de um cliente que poderia comprar o Lucas. Ele os coleciona. E é um homem discreto.  
- Eu teria o maior prazer em me livrar dele. Nunca mais quero vê-lo. Uma falsificação entre os meus lindos tesouros! - Uma pausa e o diretor acrescentou, amargurado. - Eu gostaria até de dá-lo de presente  
- Isso não será necessário. Meu cliente provavelmente estará disposto a pagar... digamos uns cinquenta mil dólares. Posso fazer um telefonema?  
- É muita gentileza sua, Senhor Rendell. À vontade.  
Numa reunião convocada às pressas, os atordoados curadores do Prado decidiram que era preciso evitar a qualquer custo a exposição de um dos valiosos quadros do Prado como uma falsificação. Ficou acertado que a ação mais prudente era se livrarem discretamente do quadro, o mais depressa possível. Os homens de ternos escuros saíram da sala em silêncio. Ninguém falou com Machada, que permaneceu parado a um canto, tremendo em seu desespero.  
Uma transação foi concluída naquela tarde. Henri Rendell foi ao Banco da Espanha e voltou com um cheque visado no valor de 50 mil dólares. O Eugenio Lucas y Padilla foi-lhe entregue, embrulhado numa lona discreta.  
- O conselho ficaria consternado se o incidente se tornasse público - disse Machada, delicadamente. - Mas eu garanti que seu cliente é um homem discreto.  
- Pode contar com isso.  
Deixando o museu, Henri Rendell pegou um táxi para um bairro residencial ao norte de Madri, subiu uma escada com a tela, para um apartamento no terceiro andar. Bateu na porta. Foi aberta por Hermione. Atrás dela estava Cesar Porretta. Hermione olhou inquisitiva para Rendeu e ele sorriu.  
- Eles estavam ansiosos em se livrarem disto! – informou Rendel, jovialmente.  
Hermione abraçou-o.  
- Entre.  
Porretta pegou o quadro e colocou-o sobre uma mesa.  
- Agora - disse ele - vocês vão testemunhar um milagre... um Goya que renasce.  
Ele pegou um vidro de álcool e abriu-o. O cheiro pungente impregnou a sala no mesmo instante. Porretta despejou um pouco numa mecha de algodão e esfregou gentilmente na assinatura de Lucas, uma letra de cada vez. Gradativamente, a assinatura de Lucas foi-se apagando. Por baixo estava a assinatura de Goya. Rendell observava fixamente e murmurou:  
- Brilhante!  
- A idéia foi da Senhorita Granger - admitiu o corcunda. - Ela perguntou-me se seria possível cobrir a assinatura original do pintor com uma falsa assinatura e depois cobrir tudo com o nome original.  
- Mas foi ele quem imaginou como isso poderia ser feito - acrescentou Hermione, sorrindo.  
Porretta disse, modestamente:  
- Foi ridiculamente simples. Não levou mais do que dois minutos. O truque estava nas tintas que usei. Primeiro, cobri a assinatura de Goya com uma camada de verniz branco francês super-refinado, a fim de protegê-la. Depois, pintei por cima o nome de Lucas, com uma tinta acrílica que seca depressa. Por cima, pintei o nome de Goya, com uma tinta-óleo e um verniz claro. Quando a assinatura de cima foi removida, apareceu o nome de Lucas. Se eles seguissem adiante, descobririam que a assinatura original de Goya estava escondida por baixo. Mas é claro que eles não se lembraram de fazer isso.  
Hermione entregou a cada homem um envelope recheado e disse:  
- Quero agradecer muito aos dois.  
- A qualquer momento que precisar de um perito em arte, estou às ordens - disse Henri Rendell, piscando um olho.  
Porretta perguntou:  
- Como planeja tirar o quadro do país?  
- Um mensageiro virá buscá-lo aqui. Espere por ele.  
Hermione apertou as mãos dos dois homens e saiu. Voltando para o  
Ritz, ela estava dominada por uma sensação de exultação. Tudo era uma questão de psicologia, pensou ela. Desde o início ela compreendera que seria impossível roubar o quadro do Prado.  
Portanto, tivera de enganá-los, colocá-los num estado de espirito em que tornariam a iniciativa de se livrarem do quadro. Hermione visualizou a cara de Harry Potter ao saber que ela fora mais esperta do que ele e soltou uma risada.  
Ela esperou em sua suíte no hotel pelo mensageiro. Assim que ele chegou, telefonou para Cesar Porretta.  
- O mensageiro está aqui comigo - disse-lhe Hermione. – Vou mandá-lo buscar o quadro agora. Cuide para que ele...  
- Como? - gritou Porretta. - Do que está falando? Seu mensageiro levou o quadro há meia hora!


	31. Chapter 31

Paris  
QUARTA-FEIRA, 9 DE JULHO - MEIO-DIA  
Num gabinete particular, na Rue Matignon, Gunther Hartog disse:  
- Compreendo como se sente pelo que aconteceu em Madri, Mione. Mas Harry Potter chegou lá primeiro.  
- Não - corrigiu-o Hermione, amargurada. - Eu é que cheguei primeiro. Ele só apareceu depois.  
- Mas Harry entregou o quadro. O Puerto já se encontra a caminho do meu cliente.  
Depois de todo o planeamento de Hermione, Harry Potter fora mais esperto do que ela. Ficara sentado de braços cruzados, deixando que ela trabalhasse e assumisse todos os riscos, no último momento arrebatara o grande prémio e fora embora calmamente. Como ele devia ter rido dela durante todo o tempo!  
"Você é uma mulher muito especial, Mione." Ela não podia suportar a humilhação que sufocou quando pensou na noite do flamengo. "Meu Deus, que tola eu banquei!"  
- Nunca pensei que eu poderia matar alguém - comentou Hermione para Gunther. - Mas teria a maior satisfação em exterminar Harry Potter.  
Gunther disse, afavelmente.  
- Ora, minha cara, espero que não nesta sala. Ele está vindo para cá  
- Ele está o quê?  
Hermione levantou-se de um pulo.  
- Eu disse que tenho uma proposta para você. Precisará de um parceiro. Na minha opinião, ele é o único que...  
- Prefiro morrer de fome! - explodiu Hermione. – Harry Potter é o mais desprezível..  
- Ouvi meu nome ser mencionado? - Ele estava parado na porta, com uma expressão radiante. - Mione, querida, você está ainda mais deslumbrante do que o habitual. Gunther, meu amigo, como tem passado?  
Os dois amigos trocaram um aperto de mão, Hermione levantou-se, dominada por uma fúria fria. Harry fitou-a e suspirou.  
- Você está provavelmente zangada comigo..  
- Zangada? Eu...  
Ela não pôde encontrar as palavras que queria.  
- Se me permite dizê-lo, Hermione, seu plano foi brilhante. Estou falando sério. Realmente brilhante. Você só cometeu um pequeno erro. Nunca confie num suíço sem o indicador direito.  
Ela respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Virou-se para Gunther.  
- Falarei com você mais tarde, Gunther.  
- Mione...  
- Não. O que quer que seja, não quero participar. Não se ele está envolvido.  
- Quer pelo menos escutar? - insistiu Gunther.  
- Não há sentido. Eu...  
- Dentro de três dias a De Beers embarcará uma remessa de diamantes, no valor de quatro milhões de dólares, de Paris para Amsterdam, num avião cargueiro da Air France. Tenho um cliente que está ansioso em adquirir essas pedras.  
- Por que não as sequestra no caminho para o aeroporto? Nosso amigo aqui é um especialista em sequestros.  
Hermione não podia esconder a amargura que sentia. "Por Deus" pensou Harry, "ela é magnífica quando está furiosa." Gunther disse:  
- Os diamantes estão muito bem guardados. Teremos de sequestrá-los durante o voo.  
Hermione fitou-o com uma expressão de surpresa.  
- Durante o vôo? Num avião cargueiro?  
- Precisamos de alguém bastante pequeno para se esconder dentro de um dos containers. Quando o avião estiver no ar, tudo o que essa pessoa precisará fazer será sair, abrir o container da De Beers, remover o pacote com os diamantes e substitui-lo por uma duplicata, devidamente preparada, voltar ao outro container.  
- E eu sou bastante pequena para caber num container.  
- É muito mais do que isso, Mione - disse Gunther. - Precisamos de alguém que seja inteligente e tenha sangue-frio.  
Hermione ficou parada, pensando.  
- O plano me agrada, Gunther. O que não gosto é a ideia de trabalhar com ele. Esse homem é um escroque.  
Harry sorriu.  
- Não somos todos, meu coração? Gunther está nos oferecendo um milhão de dólares para aplicar esse golpe.  
Hermione olhou aturdida para Gunther.  
- Um milhão de dólares?  
Ele assentiu.  
- Meio milhão para cada um.  
- O plano pode dar certo porque eu tenho um contato na seção de embarque no aeroporto - explicou Harry. - Ele nos ajudará a armar o golpe. Merece toda a confiança.  
- Ao contrário de você - disse Hermione bruscamente. - Adeus, Gunther.  
Ela saiu da sala. Gunther ficou olhando para a porta.  
- Ela ficou muito aborrecida com você em Madri, Harry. E receio que não concordará de jeito nenhum em participar deste trabalho.  
- Está enganado - assegurou Harry, jovialmente. - Conheço Hermione. Ela não será capaz de resistir.

- Os containers são lacrados antes de serem embarcados no avião - explicou Ramon Vauban.  
Ele era francês, ainda jovem, com um rosto velho que nada tinha a ver com sua idade, olhos pretos e mortiços. Como despachante na seção de carga da Air France, era a chave para o sucesso do plano.  
Vauban, Hermione, Harry e Gunther estavam sentados numa mesa junto à amurada no Bateau Mouche, o barco de turismo que cruza o Sena, circulando Paris.  
- Se o container é lacrado - indagou Hermione, incisivamente -  
como poderei entrar?  
- Para os embarques de última hora - respondeu Vauban - a companhia usa o que chamamos de containers moles, caixotes de madeira grandes com lona num lado, presa por uma corda. Por motivos de segurança, cargas valiosas como diamantes sempre chegam no último momento. São as últimas a serem embarcadas e as primeiras a desembarcar.  
- Os diamantes estariam então num contêiner mole? - perguntou  
Hermione.  
- Exatamente, mademoiselle. Providenciarei para que o contêiner em que você estará seja colocado ao lado do caixote com os diamantes. Tudo o que terá de fazer, quando o avião estiver em voo, será cortar a corda, pegar os diamantes, deixar uma caixa idêntica no lugar, voltar a seu contêiner e fechá-lo.  
Gunther acrescentou:  
- Quando o avião pousar em Amsterdam, os guardas pegarão a caixa substituta de diamantes e a entregarão aos lapidadores.  
Quando descobrirem o que aconteceu, você já terá deixado o país de avião. Tenha certeza de uma coisa, Hermione: nada pode sair errado.  
Uma frase que provocou um calafrio no coração de Hermione.  
- Eu não congelaria até a morte lá no alto?  
Vauban sorriu.  
- Os aviões de carga são atualmente aquecidos, mademoiselle. Muitas vezes transportam gado e animais de estimação. Estará bastante confortável. Talvez um pouco apertada, mas muito bem, fora isso.  
Hermione concordara finalmente em escutar o plano. Meio milhão de dólares por algumas horas de desconforto. Ela analisara o plano por todos os ângulos. "Pode dar certo" pensou Hermione. "Se ao menos Harry não estivesse envolvido..."  
Seus sentimentos em relação a ele eram uma mistura desconcertante de emoções, deixando-a confusa e furiosa consigo mesma. Ele dera aquele golpe em Madri pelo puro prazer de se mostrar mais esperto do que ela. Traíra-a, enganara-a, agora estava secretamente rindo à sua custa.  
Os três homens observavam-na, esperando por sua resposta. O barco passava sob a Pont Neuf, a mais antiga das pontes de Paris, mas que os caprichosos franceses insistiam em chamar de Nova. No outro lado do rio, dois namorados se abraçavam na margem. Hermione pôde perceber a expressão de felicidade no rosto  
da moça. "Ela é uma tola" pensou Hermione. E tomou sua decisão.  
Fitou Harry nos olhos ao dizer:  
- Muito bem, farei o trabalho.  
Hermione sentiu no mesmo instante a tensão na mesa se dissipar.  
- Não temos muito tempo - disse Vauban, os olhos mortiços se virando para Hermione. - Meu irmão trabalha para um agente de cargas e nos deixará carregar o contêiner com você em seu armazém. Espero que mademoiselle não tenha claustrofobia.  
- Não se preocupe comigo... Quanto tempo levará a viagem?  
- Passará uns poucos minutos na área de embarque e uma hora voando para Amsterdam.  
- Qual é o tamanho do contêiner?  
- Bastante grande para que possa sentar-se. Haverá outras coisas para escondê-la... no caso de acontecer algo inesperado.  
Nada pode sair errado, eles haviam prometido. Mas...  
- Tenho uma lista de coisas que você precisará - disse-lhe Harry. – E já as providenciei.  
O filho da puta presunçoso. Ele tinha certeza de que ela responderia afirmativamente.  
- Vauban providenciará para que você tenha os vistos apropriados de entrada e saída, a fim de poder deixar a Holanda sem qualquer problema.  
O barco iniciou a manobra para atracar.  
-Podemos repassar os planos finais pela manhã - disse Ramon Vauban. - Agora, tenho de voltar ao trabalho. Au revoir.  
Ele levantou-se e desembarcou no instante em que o barco atracou. Harry indagou:  
- Por que não jantamos todos juntos para comemorar?  
- Lamento, mas já tenho um compromisso anterior - desculpou-se Gunther.  
Harry virou-se para Hermione.  
- Você...  
- Não, obrigada - ela se apressou em dizer. - Estou muito cansada.  
Era uma desculpa para evitar a companhia de Harry. Mas assim que falou, Hermione percebeu que se encontrava realmente exausta.  
Era provavelmente a tensão do excitamento com que vinha vivendo há tanto tempo. Sentia-se meio tonta. Quando isso acabar, ela prometeu a si mesma, voltarei a Londres para um descanso prolongado. Sua cabeça começava a latejar. Preciso mesmo...  
- Comprei-lhe um presentinho - disse Harry.  
Ele entregou a Hermione uma caixa embrulhada em papel de presente. Era uma delicada echarpe de seda, com as iniciais HG num canto.  
- Obrigada.  
"Ele pode comprar isto" pensou Hermione, irritada. "Comprou com meu meio milhão de dólares."  
- Não vai mudar de ideia sobre o jantar?  
- Não.  
Em Paris, Hermione hospedava-se no clássico Plaza Athénée, numa velha Suíte adorável, dando para o restaurante no jardim.  
Havia um restaurante elegante no interior do hotel, com música de piano suave. Mas, naquela noite, Hermione sentia-se cansada demais para vestir uma roupa mais formal. Foi para o Relais, o pequeno café do hotel, pediu uma sopa. Empurrou o prato para o lado, deixando metade da sopa, voltou à sua suíte.  
Daniel Cooper, sentado no outro lado do café, anotou a hora.  
Daniel Cooper tinha um problema. Ao voltar a Paris, pedira uma reunião com o Inspetor Trignant. O diretor da Interpol fora menos do que cordial. Acabara de passar uma hora no telefone, escutando as queixas do Comandante Ramiro contra o americano.  
- Ele é louco! - explodira o espanhol. - Desperdicei homens, dinheiro e tempo para seguir a tal de Hermione Granger, que ele insistia em dizer que assaltaria o Prado. No final, constatou-se que a mulher não passava de uma turista inocente... como eu disse desde o início.  
A conversa levara o Inspetor Trignant a acreditar que Daniel Cooper podia estar enganado em relação a Hermione desde o começo.  
Não havia qualquer prova contra a mulher. O fato de que ela se encontrava em várias cidades, nas ocasiões em que os crimes haviam sido cometidos, não chegava a ser uma prova.  
Assim, o Inspetor estava contrariado quando Daniel Cooper o fora procurar e dissera:  
- Hermione Granger se encontra em Paris. Eu gostaria que ela fosse colocada sob uma vigilância de vinte e quatro horas por dia.  
Trignant respondera:  
- A menos que você possa me apresentar provas de que a mulher planeja cometer um crime específico, não há nada que eu possa fazer.  
Cooper o contemplara com seus olhos castanhos ardentes e dissera:  
- Você é um idiota.  
E ele se descobrira sendo levado bruscamente para fora do escritório.  
Fora por isso que Cooper iniciara a sua vigilância de um homem só. Seguia Hermione por toda a parte: a lojas e restaurantes, através das ruas de Paris. Ficava sem dormir e muitas vezes sem comer. Daniel Cooper não podia permitir que Hermione Granger o denotasse. Sua missão não estaria encerrada enquanto não a metessem na prisão.

Hermione ficou acordada na cama durante aquela noite, revendo o plano que seria executado no dia seguinte. Gostaria que sua cabeça estivesse melhor. Tomara aspirina, mas a cabeça continuava a latejar, cada vez pior. Estava suando e o quarto parecia insuportavelmente quente. Amanhã estará tudo acabado, Suíça. E o lugar para onde iriam. Para as frias montanhas da Suíça.  
Ela pôs o despertador para tocar às cinco horas da manhã.  
Quando a campainha soou, descobriu-se na cela da prisão, com Calcinha de Ferro berrando:  
- Hora de se vestir! Depressa!  
O corredor ressoava com o estrépito da campainha. Hermione acordou. Sentia uma pressão no peito, a claridade fazia os olhos doerem. Forçou-se a ir ao banheiro. O rosto parecia inchado e avermelhado no espelho. Não posso ficar doente agora, pensou Hermione. Não hoje. Há muito o que fazer.  
Ela vestiu-se devagar, tentando ignorar o latejar na cabeça. Pôs o macacão preto de bolsos fundos, os sapatos de solas de borracha e uma boina basca. O coração parecia bater irregularmente, mas não tinha certeza se era do excitamento ou da doença que a invadia. Sentia-se tonta e fraca. A garganta estava dolorida, dando a impressão de arranhada. À mesa, viu a echarpe que Harry lhe dera. Pegou-a, e enrolou no pescoço.  
A portaria do Mel Plaza Athénée fica na Avenue Montaigne, mas a entrada de serviço é na Rue du Boccador, além da esquina. Um cartaz discreto indica ENTRÉE DE SERVICE. Há um corredor comprido, margeado de latas de lixo, levando à rua. Daniel Cooper, que assumira um posto de observação perto da entrada principal, não viu Hermione sair pela entrada de serviço. Mas, inexplicavelmente, ele sentiu no momento em que ela se foi.  
Cooper saiu apressadamente para a avenida e olhou para um lado e outro. Hermione não se achava à vista.  
O Renault cinza que pegou Hermione na entrada lateral do hotel seguiu para a Étoile. Havia pouco tráfego naquela hora e o motorista, um rapaz de rosto cheio de espinhas, que aparentemente não falava inglês, disparou por uma das 12 avenidas que constituem os raios da Étoile. Eu gostaria que ele andasse mais devagar, pensou Hermione. O movimento do carro estava deixando-a enjoada.  
Trinta minutos depois o carro parou com um solavanco diante de uma armazém. A placa por cima da porta dizia BRUCERE ET CIE. Hermione lembrou-se que era ali que trabalhava o irmão de Ramon Vauban. O rapaz abriu a porta do carro e murmurou:  
- Vite!  
Um homem de meia-idade e cabelos louros ondulados apareceu quando Hermione saia do carro, dizendo:  
- Siga-me. Depressa.  
Hermione foi atrás dele até os fundos do armazém, onde havia meia dúzia de containers, quase todos cheios e fechados, prontos para serem levados ao aeroporto. Havia um contêiner mole, com um lado de lona, parcialmente ocupado por móveis.  
- Entre. Depressa. Não temos tempo a perder.  
Hermione sentiu uma vertigem. Olhou para o caixote e pensou: Não posso ficar aí dentro. Eu morrerei.  
O homem fitava-a com uma expressão estranha.  
- Avez vous mal?  
Agora era o momento de recuar, de pôr um paradeiro naquela loucura.  
- Não. Estou bem.  
Tudo acabará em breve. Ela estaria a caminho da Suíça dentro de poucas horas.  
- Bon. Leve isto.  
Ele entregou a Hermione uma faca de gume duplo, um rolo de corda, uma lanterna e uma pequena caixa de jóias azul, com uma fita vermelha ao redor.  
- Esta é a duplicata da caixa de jóias que trocará.  
Hermione respirou fundo, entrou no container e sentou-se.  
Segundos depois uma lona foi baixada sobre a abertura. Ela ouviu as cordas sendo amarradas na lona, a fim de mantê-la no lugar. Mal ouviu a voz do homem através da lona:  
- Daqui por diante, nada de falar, nada de se mexer, nada de fumar.  
Hermione tentou dizer "Eu não fumo", mas não encontrou energia suficiente.  
- Bonne chance. Abri alguns buracos no lado da caixa para você poder respirar. Não se esqueça de respirar.  
Ele riu de sua piada e Hermione ouviu os passos se afastando.  
Ficou sozinha no escuro.  
O caixote era estreito e apertado, um jogo de cadeiras de mesa de jantar ocupava a maior parte do espaço. Hermione tinha a sensação de que estava pegando fogo. A pele era muito quente ao contato, tinha dificuldade em respirar. Peguei alguma espécie de vírus, pensou ela, mas isso terá de esperar. Tenho um trabalho a realizar. Pense em outra coisa.  
A voz de Gunther: Não tem com que se preocupar, Hermione. Quando descarregarem em Amsterdam, seu container será levado para uma garagem particular, perto do aeroporto. Harry a encontrará lá.  
Entregue-lhe as pedras e volte ao aeroporto. Haverá uma passagem de avião para Genebra à sua espera no balcão da Swissair. Saia de Amsterdam o mais depressa possível. Assim que souber do roubo, a polícia fechará a cidade. Nada sairá errado. Mas, caso haja alguma emergência, aqui tem o endereço e a chave de uma casa segura em Amsterdam. Está desocupada.  
Ela devia ter cochilado, pois despertou com um sobressalto no momento em que o container foi levantado. Hermione sentiu que caía pelo espaço apertado e teve de se segurar nos lados em busca de apoio. O container assentou em alguma coisa dura.  
Houve uma batida de porta de veículo, um motor entrou em funcionamento ruidosamente e um momento depois o caminhão se achava em movimento. Estavam a caminho do aeroporto.  
O plano fora meticulosamente elaborado com toda exatidão. O container com Hermione dentro deveria chegar ao aeroporto poucos minutos antes do container da De Beers. O motorista do caminhão levando Hermione tinha instruções rigorosas: Mantenha uma velocidade constante de oitenta quilômetros horários.  
O tráfego na estrada para o aeroporto parecia mais intenso do que o habitual naquela manhã, mas o motorista não estava preocupado. O container estaria no aeroporto a tempo e ele ganharia uma gratificação adicional de 50 mil francos, o suficiente para viajar em férias com a mulher e os dois filhos. América, pensava ele. Iremos à Disneyworld.  
O motorista olhou para o relógio no painel e sorriu para si mesmo. Nenhum problema. O aeroporto ficava a apenas cinco quilômetros de distância e dispunha de dez minutos para chegar lá.  
Exatamente no horário, ele chegou ao desvio para o terminal de carga da Air France. Passou pelo prédio cinzento e baixo em Roissy - Aeroporto Charles de Gaulle, afastando-se da entrada de passageiros, onde cercas de arame farpado separavam a estrada da área de carga. Ao se dirigir para o vasto armazém, que se estendia por uma área de três blocos e estava repleto de caixotes, pacotes e containers empilhados, houve um súbito som explosivo e o volante em suas mãos deu uma guinada brusca.  
O caminhão começou a vibrar. Foutre!, pensou ele. Uma porra de um pneu furado logo agora!  
O gigantesco avião cargueiro 747 da Air France se achava no processo de ser carregado. Os containers se encontravam numa plataforma na altura da abertura, prontos para deslizarem por uma esteira para o porão do avião. Eram 38 containers, 28 no convés principal e os restantes no porão. Um tubo de aquecimento exposto corria pelo teto do imenso compartimento, os fios e cabos que controlavam o aparelho eram visíveis. Não havia requintes naquele avião.  
O processo de carregamento já estava quase concluído. Ramon Vauban tornou a olhar para seu relógio e praguejou. O caminhão estava atrasado. A remessa da De Beers já fora posta em seu container, o lado de lona preso por cordas cruzadas. Vauban marcara o lado com tinta vermelha, a fim de que a mulher não tivesse qualquer dificuldade para identificá-lo. Ele observou agora, enquanto o Container com os diamantes da De Beers era levado para o avião e posto em seu lugar. Havia espaço ao lado para mais um container antes que o avião descolasse. E havia três outros na plataforma, esperando para serem embarcados.  
Onde se metera a mulher? O responsável pela carga gritou do interior do avião:  
- Vamos logo, Ramon! O que está esperando?  
- Só um momento - respondeu Vauban.  
Ele seguiu apressadamente até à entrada da área de carga. Nenhum sinal do caminhão.  
- Vauban! Qual é o problema? - Ele virou-se. Um supervisor sênior se aproximava. - Termine logo de carregar e mande essa carga para o ar.  
- Pois não, senhor. Eu só estava esperando...  
Nesse momento o caminhão da Brucere et Cie entrou rapidamente na área e parou na frente de Vauban, com um ranger de pneus.  
- Aqui está a última carga - disse Vauban.  
- Pois embarque logo!  
Vauban supervisionou a retirada do container do camnhião e seu embarque no avião. Acenou para o responsável dentro do avião.  
- É tudo seu!  
Momentos depois, os jatos foram acionados e a gigantesca aeronave começou a taxiar para a pista. Vauban pensou: Agora, tudo depende da mulher.  
Havia uma tempestade violenta. Uma onda enorme atingiu o navio, que começou a afundar. "Estou me afogando;' pensou Hermione. "Tenho de sair daqui."  
Ela estendeu os braços e bateu em alguma coisa. Era o lado do escaler, balançando incontrolável. Hermione tentou ficar de pé e bateu com a cabeça na perna de uma mesa. Num momento de lucidez, lembrou-se de onde estava. O rosto e os cabelos pingavam suor. Sentia-se tonta, o corpo ardia. Por quanto tempo estivera inconsciente? Era apenas uma hora de voo. O avião estava prestes a aterrar? Não, pensou ela. Corre tudo bem. Tenho um pesadelo. Estou na cama em Londres, dormindo.  
Chamarei um médico. Ela não conseguia respirar. Fez um esforço para se erguer e pegar o telefone, mas no instante seguinte tornou a arriar, o corpo pesado como chumbo. O avião entrou num bolsão de turbulência e Hermione foi lançada contra o lado do caixote. Ficou imóvel, atordoada, tentando desesperadamente se concentrar. Quanto tempo eu tenho? Ela oscilava entre um sonho infernal e a realidade angustiosa. Os diamantes. De alguma forma, ela tinha de pegar os diamantes. Mas primeiro... primeiro tinha de sair do container em que estava.  
Ela pegou a faca no macacão e descobriu que era um terrível esforço levantá-la. Não há ar suficiente, pensou Hermione.  
Preciso de ar. Ela enfiou a mão pela beira da lona, tateou à procura de uma das cordas externas, encontrou-a e cortou-a.  
Teve a impressão de levar uma eternidade. A lona se abriu um pouco. Ela cortou outra corda e agora havia espaço suficiente para sair do container. O ar era frio do lado de fora. Ela estava congelando. Todo o seu corpo começou a tremer. Os constantes solavancos do avião aumentavam-lhe a náusea. Tenho de me controlar, pensou Hermione. Ela fez um esforço para se concentrar. O que estou fazendo aqui? Alguma coisa importante... Ah, sim... Diamantes.  
A visão de Hermione estava enevoada, tudo entrava e saía de foco incessantemente. Não vou conseguir.  
O avião caiu abruptamente e Hermione foi lançada ao chão, arranhando as mãos no metal. Ficou se segurando, enquanto o avião balançava; quando o movimento cessou, ela forçou-se a ficar de pé outra vez. O rugido dos jatos se misturava com o zumbido em sua cabeça. Os diamantes. Preciso encontrar os diamantes.  
Ela cambaleou entre os containers, estreitando os olhos para observar cada um, à procura do sinal de tinta vermelha. Graças a Deus! Lá estava o sinal, no terceiro container. Ela ficou imóvel, tentando se lembrar o que fazer em seguida. Era um grande esforço se concentrar. Se eu pudesse deitar e dormir por uns minutos, tudo estará bem. Só preciso de um pouco de sono. Mas não havia tempo. Podiam aterrar em Amsterdam a qualquer momento. Hermione pegou a faca e cortou as cordas no container.  
- Um bom corte será suficiente - haviam lhe dito.  
Mal tinha força para segurar a faca. Não posso falhar agora, pensou Hermione. Ela recomeçou a tremer, tão violentamente que largou a faca. Não vou conseguir. Eles me pegarão e me mandarão de volta à prisão.  
Ela hesitou, indecisa, segurando a corda, querendo desesperadamente rastejar de volta a seu container, onde poderia dormir, sã e salva, até que tudo acabasse. Seria tão fácil... Depois, lentamente, com todo cuidado, enfrentando o latejar terrível na cabeça, Hermione estendeu a mão para a faca e pegou-a. Começou a cortar a grossa corda.  
E a corda finalmente se rompeu. Hermione puxou a lona e ficou olhando fixamente para o interior escuro do container. Nada podia ver. Pegou a lanterna e, nesse momento, sentiu uma súbita mudança da pressão em seus ouvidos.  
O avião estava descendo para o pouso.  
Hermione pensou: Tenho de me apressar. Mas seu corpo se recusava a reagir. Ela permaneceu imóvel, atordoada. Mexa-se, ordenou a mente.  
Ela iluminou o interior do container com a lanterna. Estava atulhado de pacotes, envelopes e pequenas caixas. E, por cima, lá estavam as duas caixas azuis com fitas vermelhas. Duas caixas! Mas só devia haver uma... Ela piscou os olhos e as duas caixas se fundiram em uma. Tudo parecia estar envolto por uma aura brilhante.  
Hermione pegou a caixa, tirou a duplicata do bolso. Segurando as duas, uma náusea intensa dominou-a, sacudindo seu corpo.  
Cerrou os olhos, lutando contra a náusea. Começou a pôr a caixa substituta no alto do engradado e subitamente compreendeu que não mais tinha certeza qual era a genuína.  
Olhou atentamente para as caixas idênticas. Era a que estava na mão esquerda ou a da mão direita?  
O avião entrou num ângulo de descida mais íngreme. Mais um pouco e estaria pousando. Ela tinha de tomar uma decisão.  
Largou uma das caixas no container, rezando para que fosse a certa, afastou-se. Tirou um pedaço de corda do seu macacão. Há alguma coisa que devo fazer com esta corda. O zumbido em sua cabeça tornava impossível pensar. Ela lembrou-se: Depois de cortar a corda, guarde-a no bolso e substitua-a pela corda nova. Não deixe qualquer coisa que possa levá-los a desconfiar que há algo errado.  
Parecera muito fácil então, sentada ao sol quente no Bateau Mouche Agora, porém, era impossível. Não lhe restava mais qualquer força. Os guardas encontrariam a corda cortada, revistariam toda a carga e a prenderiam. Alguma coisa dentro dela gritou: Não! Não! Não!  
Com um esforço tremendo, Hermione começou a prender a corda que trouxera no container. Sentiu um solavanco sob os pés no momento em que o avião tocou no chão, depois outro, foi arremessada para trás, quando as turbinas entraram em reversão. A cabeça bateu no chão e ela apagou a lanterna.  
O 747 aumentava a velocidade agora, taxiando pela pista, na direção do terminal. Hermione estava caída no chão do avião, os cabelos se espalhando sobre o rosto pálido, muito branco. Foi o silêncio dos motores que finalmente a trouxe de volta à consciência. Soergueu-se, apoiada num cotovelo, lentamente se forçou a ficar de joelhos. Levantou-se, cambaleando, teve de se segurar no container para não cair. A corda nova estava no lugar. Ela comprimiu a caixa dos diamantes contra o peito, começou a voltar para seu container. Esgueirou-se pela abertura na lona e arriou, ofegante, o corpo coberto de suor.  
Eu consegui. Mas havia mais uma coisa que precisava fazer. Algo importante. O quê? Prenda com uma fita adesiva a corda em seu container.  
Ela meteu a mão no bolso do macacão, à procura do rolo de fita adesiva. Desaparecera. Sua respiração era rasa, aos arrancos, o som a ensurdecia. Teve a impressão de ouvir vozes e forçou-se a parar de respirar e escutar. Isso mesmo. Estavam ali novamente. Alguém riu. A qualquer momento, a porta do compartimento de carga seria aberta, os homens começariam a descarregar. Veriam a corda cortada, dariam uma olhada dentro do container e a descobririam. Tinha de encontrar um meio de unir a corda. Ficou de joelhos e nesse instante sentiu por baixo do corpo o rolo de fita adesiva, que caíra do bolso em algum momento durante a turbulência do voo. Levantou a lona e tateou ao redor, encontrou as duas pontas da corda cortada e uniu-as, enquanto tentava desajeitadamente prendê-las com a fita adesiva.  
Não podia ver. O suor escorria pelo rosto e a cegava. Tirou a charpe do pescoço e enxugou o rosto. Terminou de prender a corda e largou a lona de volta no lugar. Não havia mais nada a fazer agora, a não ser esperar. Ela tornou a apalpar a testa e pareceu-lhe ainda mais quente do que antes.  
Tenho que sair do sol, pensou Hermione. O sol tropical pode ser perigoso. Ela estava de férias em algum lugar do Caribe. Harry aparecera para lhe entregar alguns diamantes, mas pulara no mar e sumira. Ela se inclinou para salvá-lo, mas Harry escapuliu às suas mãos. A água agora cobria a cabeça dela. Estava sufocando, afogando.  
Ouviu o barulho dos trabalhadores entrando no avião.  
- Socorro! - gritou - Por favor, ajudem-me!  
Mas o grito foi um sussurro, ninguém ouviu.  
Os imensos containers começaram a ser retirados do avião. Hermione estava desmaiada quando levaram o seu container para um caminhão da Brucere et Cie. E no chão do avião cargueiro ficou a charpe que Harry lhe dera.  
Hermione foi acordada quando uma claridade atingiu o caminhão, no momento em que alguém levantou a lona. Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos. O caminhão estava dentro de um armazém. Harry se achava parado ali, sorrindo-lhe.  
- Você conseguiu! - exclamou ele. - É uma maravilha, Mione. Dê-me a caixa.  
Ela observou, apática, quando Harry pegou a caixa.  
- Até Lisboa. Ele virou-se para sair, mas parou no instante seguinte e fitou-a. - Tem um aspecto horrível, Mione. Está-se sentindo bem?  
Ela mal conseguia falar.  
- Harry, eu...  
Mas ele já se fora.  
Hermione só teve depois uma recordação nebulosa do que aconteceu em seguida. Havia uma muda de roupas para ela nos fundos do armazém e uma mulher disse:  
- Parece doente, mademoiselle. Deseja que eu chame um médico?  
- Nada de médicos - balbuciou Hermione.  
Haverá uma passagem de avião para Genebra à sua espera no balcão da Swissair. Saia de Amsterdam o mais depressa possível. Assim que souber do roubo, a polícia fecha a cidade.  
Nada sairá errado. Mas, caso haja alguma emergência, aqui tem o endereço e a chave de uma casa segura em Amsterdam. Está desocupada.  
O aeroporto. Ela tinha de chegar ao aeroporto. Hermione murmurou:  
- Quero um táxi...  
A mulher hesitou por um momento e depois encolheu os ombros.  
- Está certo. Vou chamá-lo. Espere aqui.  
Hermione flutuava agora cada vez mais alto, chegando perto do sol.  
- Seu táxi está aqui - disse um homem.  
Ela gostaria que as pessoas parassem de incomodá-la. Só queria dormir.  
O motorista perguntou:  
- Para onde deseja ir, mademoiselle?  
Haverá uma passagem de avião para Genebra à sua espera no balcão da Swissair.  
Ela estava doente demais para embarcar num avião. Iriam impedi-la, chamar um médico. Seria interrogada. Tudo o que precisava era dormir por alguns minutos e depois tudo estaria bem. A voz do motorista começava a se tornar impaciente.  
- Para onde, por favor?  
Ela não tinha para onde ir. E acabou dando ao motorista o endereço da casa segura.  
A polícia interrogava a respeito dos diamantes. Como ela se recusasse a responder, eles ficaram furiosos e a trancaram sozinha numa sala, ligando o aquecimento, até que o calor se tornou insuportável. Quando isso aconteceu, baixaram a temperatura, até que pingentes de gelo começaram a se formar nas paredes.  
Hermione emergiu pelo frio e abriu os olhos. Estava numa cama tremendo incontrolavelmente. Havia um cobertor por baixo de seu corpo, mas não tinha força para estendê-lo por cima. O vestido estava encharcado de suor, o rosto e o pescoço se achavam molhados.  
Morrerei aqui. Onde era o aqui?  
A casa segura. Estou na casa segura. E a frase pareceu-lhe tão engraçada que desatou a rir, o riso logo se transformando num paroxismo de tosse. Tudo saíra errado. Ela não escapara, no fim das contas. A esta altura, a polícia deveria estar vasculhando Amsterdam, à sua procura. Mademoiselle Granger tinha uma passagem para Genebra e não a usou? Então ela ainda deve estar em Amsterdam. Ela se perguntou há quanto tempo estaria naquela cama. Levantou o pulso para olhar o relógio, mas os números se mostravam borrados. Via tudo a dobrar. Havia duas camas no pequeno quarto, duas cômodas e quatro cadeiras. O tremor cessou, seu corpo ardia novamente. Precisava abrir uma janela, mas se achava fraca demais para fazer qualquer movimento. O quarto começou a congelar outra vez.  
E ela se encontrava de volta ao avião, trancada no container, gritando por socorro.  
Você conseguiu! É uma maravilha, Mione. Dé-me a caixa.  
Harry levara os diamantes e provavelmente se achava a caminho do Brasil, com a sua parte do dinheiro. Estaria se divertindo com uma de suas mulheres, rindo dela. Ele a vencera mais uma vez. Ela o odiava. Não, não odiava. Sim, odiava. Ela o desprezava.  
Hermione entrava e saía do delírio. A bola dura da pelota voava em sua direção, Harry a tomava nos braços, empurrava-a para o chão, os lábios bem perto dos seus. E depois estavam jantando no Zalacaín. Sabia que você é muito especial, Mione? Eu ofereço o empate, disse Boris Melnikov. Seu corpo tremia novamente, descontrolado, viajava num trem expresso, atravessando um túnel escuro. Ela sabia que morreria no final do túnel. Todos os outros passageiros haviam desembarcado, exceto Alberto Fornati. Ele estava furioso com ela, sacudia-a e gritava:  
- Pelo amor de Deus! Abra os olhos! Olhe para mim!  
Com um esforço sobre-humano, Hermione abriu os olhos e deparou com Harry. O rosto dele estava muito pálido e havia fúria em sua voz. Mas é claro que tudo não passava de parte do seu sonho.  
Há quanto tempo se acha assim?  
- Você está no Brasil - balbuciou Hermione.  
Depois disso, ela não se lembrou de mais nada.

Quando recebeu a echarpe com as iniciais HG, o Inspetor Trignant contemplou-a em silêncio por um longo tempo. A echarpe fora encontrada no chão do avião cargueiro da Air France. Depois, ele murmurou:  
- Quero falar com Daniel Cooper.

Oi gente, demorou um pouco mas chegou. E finalmente no próximo capitulo, a Noite de HH, finalmente hein ? Depois de vários capítulos, eles vão finalmente deixar as diferenças de lado, muito obrigada a todos que comentarem, muito obrigada mesmo, beijos e até a próxima.


	32. Chapter 32

A pitoresca aldeia de Alkmaar, na costa noroeste da Holanda, virada para o Mar do Norte, é um ponto turístico popular. Mas há um bairro no setor leste que os turistas raramente visitam. Harry Potter ali estivera em férias várias vezes, com uma aeromoça da KLM que lhe ensinara a língua. Recordava-se muito bem da área, um lugar em que os residentes cuidavam de suas próprias vidas apenas e não se mostravam indevidamente curiosos em relação aos visitantes. Um lugar perfeito para se esconder.  
O primeiro impulso de Harry fora levar Hermione correndo para um hospital. Mas seria perigoso demais. Era também arriscado para ela permanecer em Amsterdam por mais um minuto sequer. Ele a envolvera em cobertores e a levara para o carro, onde ela permanecera inconsciente durante toda a viagem até Alkmaar.  
Sua respiração era ofegante e a pulsação irregular.  
Em Alkmaar, Harry foi para uma pequena estalagem. O estalajadeiro observou curioso, quando Harry carregou Hermione para o quarto no segundo andar.  
- Estamos em lua-de-mel - explicou Harry. - Minha esposa ficou doente... Um pequeno distúrbio respiratório. Precisa de repouso.  
- Gostaria que eu chamasse um médico?  
O próprio Harry não tinha certeza de qual era a resposta certa.  
- Se houver necessidade, eu lhe direi.  
A primeira coisa que tinha de fazer era tentar baixar a febre de Hermione. Levou-a para a cama de casal no quarto e começou a tirar-lhe as roupas, encharcadas de suor. Suspendeu-a para uma posição sentada e puxou o vestido pela cabeça. Os sapatos em seguida, depois a meia-calça. O corpo de Hermione estava muito quente. Harry molhou uma toalha com água fria e gentilmente banhou-a, da cabeça aos pés. Cobriu-a com um cobertor e sentou-se ao lado da cama, prestando atenção à sua respiração.  
"Se ela não estiver melhor pela manhã" decidiu Harry, "terei de chamar um médico."  
Pela manhã, as roupas de cama estavam novamente encharcadas. Hermione ainda se encontrava inconsciente, mas Harry teve a impressão de que sua respiração era um pouco mais fácil. Não queria permitir que a arrumadeira visse Hermione; isso acarretaria perguntas demais. Em vez disso, pediu uma muda de roupa de cama e levou para o quarto. Tornou a lavar o corpo de Hermione com uma toalha úmida, mudou a roupa da cama como vira enfermeiras fazerem em hospitais, sem incomodar a paciente, tornou a cobri-la.  
Pondo um cartaz de FAVOR NÃO INCOMODAR na porta, Harry saiu à procura da farmácia mais próxima. Comprou aspirina, um termômetro, uma esponja e álcool. Quando voltou ao quarto, constatou que Hermione ainda não despertara. Harry verificou sua temperatura: 40 graus. Passou álcool pelo corpo com a esponja e a febre baixou.  
Uma hora depois, a temperatura tornou a subir. Ele teria de chamar um médico. O problema era que o médico insistiria que Hermione fosse levada para um hospital. Haveria perguntas. Harry não tinha ideia se a polícia os procurava; mas, se isso acontecesse, os dois seriam detidos. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Esmagou quatro aspirinas, e pôs o pó entre os lábios de Hermione e gentilmente pingou água em sua boca, até que ela engolisse. Tornou a banhá-la. Quando terminou de enxugá-la, teve a impressão de que o corpo de Hermione já não se mostrava tão quente como antes. Verificou o pulso. Parecia mais firme.  
Encostou a cabeça no peito de Hermione e escutou. A respiração estaria menos congestionada? Não podia ter certeza. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa e repetiu-a interminavelmente, até que se transformou numa litania: "Você ficará boa." E Harry beijou-a na testa, gentilmente.  
Ele não dormia há 48 horas, sentia-se exausto, os olhos fundos. "Dormirei depois" prometeu a si mesmo. "Agora, só fecharei os olhos por um momento, a fim de descansá-los."  
E ele dormiu.  
Quando abriu os olhos e observou o teto entrar em foco lentamente, Hermione não tinha a menor ideia do lugar em que se encontrava. Foram necessários alguns minutos para que a percepção penetrasse em seu consciente. Sentia o corpo moído e dolorido, tinha a impressão de que retornara de uma jornada longa e extenuante. Sonolenta, correu os olhos pelo quarto desconhecido... e o coração parou subitamente. Harry se achava arriado numa poltrona, perto da janela, adormecido. Na última vez em que o vira, ele pegara os diamantes e fora embora. O que estaria fazendo ali? E com uma repentina sensação de desespero, Hermione compreendeu a verdade: entregara-lhe a caixa errada - a caixa com os falsos diamantes - e Harry pensava que o enganara. Devia tê-la apanhado na casa segura e levado para aquele lugar, ela não sabia onde.  
Quando ela se sentou na cama, Harry se mexeu e abriu os olhos.  
Ao deparar com Hermione a fitá-lo, um lento sorriso de felicidade iluminou seu rosto.  
- Seja bem-vinda de volta.  
Havia um tom de alívio tão intenso em sua voz que Hermione sentiu-se confusa.  
- Desculpe - disse Hermione, a voz num sussurro rouco. - Eu lhe dei a caixa errada.  
- Como?  
- Misturei as caixas.  
Harry aproximou-se da cama e disse gentilmente:  
- Não, Mione. Você me deu os diamantes autênticos, Que estão agora a caminho de Gunther.  
Ela ficou aturdida.  
- Então... por que... por que você está aqui?  
Harry sentou-se na beira da cama.  
- Quando me entregou os diamantes, você estava com a máscara da morte. Resolvi que era melhor aguardar no aeroporto, a fim de me certificar se você pegava mesmo o avião para Genebra. Como não apareceu, compreendi que se encontrava em alguma encrenca. Fui à casa segura e encontrei-a. Uma pausa e ele acrescentou, jovialmente:  
- Não podia deixá-la morrer ali. Seria uma pista para a polícia.  
Hermione observava-o atentamente, cada vez mais perplexa.  
- Diga qual foi o verdadeiro motivo para voltar à minha procura.  
- É hora de tirar sua temperatura - disse Harry, bruscamente. Poucos minutos depois, ele disse a Hermione:  
- Não está ruim. Um pouco acima de trint uma paciente maravilhosa.  
- Harry...  
- Confie em mim. Tem fome?  
- Uma fome enorme.  
- Ótimo. Vou buscar alguma comida.  
Ele voltou das compras com uma sacola cheia de suco de laranja, leite, frutas e grandes broodjes holandeses, pães recheados com diferentes tipos de queijo, carne e peixe.  
- Isto parece ser a versão holandesa da canja, mas deve resolver o problema. Coma devagar.  
Ele ajudou-a a se sentar na cama e alimentou-a. Mostrou-se cuidadoso e terno. Hermione pensou, cautelosa: "Ele pretende alguma coisa." Enquanto ela comia, Harry disse:  
- Ao sair para as compras, aproveitei e telefonei para Gunther. Ele recebeu os diamantes e depositou a sua parte do dinheiro em sua conta na Suíça.  
Hermione não pôde deixar de perguntar:  
- Por que você não ficou com tudo?  
Quando Harry respondeu, seu tom era sério:  
- Porque já é tempo de pararmos de passar para trás um ao outro, Mione. Certo?  
Era outro dos truques de Harry, com toda a certeza. Mas Hermione sentia-se cansada demais para se preocupar com isso.  
- Certo.  
- Se me disser os seus tamanhos, Mione, eu sairei e lhe comprarei algumas roupas. Os holandeses são liberais, mas poderiam ficar chocados se você saísse por aí do jeito como está.  
Hermione levantou as cobertas, descobrindo subitamente a sua nudez. Tinha uma vaga impressão de Harry a despi-la e banhá-la.  
Ele arriscara a sua própria segurança para cuidar dela. Por quê? Hermione acreditara que o compreendia. "Mas não o compreendo" pensou Hermione. "Não o compreendo absolutamente."  
E dormiu.

À tarde, Harry voltou ao quarto com duas malas, cheias de chambres, camisolas, roupas de baixo, vestidos e sapatos, um estojo de maquiagem, escova e secador de cabelos, escova e pasta de dentes. Também comprara diversas roupas para si mesmo e International Herald Tribune. Havia uma matéria sobre o roubo dos diamantes na primeira página; a polícia calculara como fora cometido, mas os ladrões não haviam deixado qualquer pista, segundo o jornal. Harry declarou, jovialmente:  
- Estamos livres! Agora, tudo o que precisamos fazer é cuidar para que você se recupere totalmente.

Fora Daniel Cooper quem sugerira que a informação da echarpe com as iniciais HG fosse oculta da imprensa, explicando ao Inspetor Trignant:  
- Sabemos a quem pertence, mas não é prova suficiente para um indiciamento. Os advogados dela apresentariam todas as mulheres da Europa com as mesmas iniciais e nos fariam de tolos.  
Na opinião de Cooper, a polícia já bancara a tola. "Mas Deus a entregará a mim."  
Ele sentou-se na escuridão da pequena igreja, num banco duro de madeira, e rezou: Oh, Pai, entregue-a a mim. Faça com que ela caia em minhas mãos para receber a sua punição, afim de que eu possa me expurgar dos meus pecados. O mal no espírito daquela mulher será exorcizado e seu corpo nu será açoitado...  
E ele pensou no corpo nu de Hermione sob o seu domínio, sentiu o começo de uma ereção. Deixou a igreja apressadamente, aterrorizado que Deus pudesse ver e infligir-lhe uma punição.

Já escurecera quando Hermione acordou. Sentou na cama e acendeu o abajur na mesinha-de-cabeceira. Descobriu que se encontrava sozinha. Harry se fora. Um sentimento de pânico -se ficar dependente de Harry, o que fora um erro estúpido. "Bem mereço a lição" pensou Hermione, amargurada.

"Confie em mim", dissera Harry. E ela confiara. Ele só cuidara dela para se proteger, não por qualquer outro motivo. Chegara a acreditar que ele sentia alguma coisa por ela. Quisera acreditar nele, quisera sentir que significava alguma coisa para Harry. Ela recostou-se no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, pensando: "Sentirei saudade do Harry. Deus me ajude, mas sentirei saudade dele."  
Deus lhe pregara uma peça cósmica. Por que tivera de ser justamente ele? Mas o motivo não importava. Teria de fazer planos para sair dali o mais depressa possível, encontrar algum lugar em que pudesse se recuperar inteiramente, onde pudesse se sentir segura. Oh, sua maldita idiota!, pensou ela. Você...  
Ela ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e a voz de Harry chamou:  
- Está acordada, Mione? Trouxe alguns livros e revistas. Achei que você poderia... - Ele parou de falar abrutamente, ao ver a expressão no rosto de Hermione. - Ei, houve algum problema?  
- Não há mais - murmurou Hermione. - Não há mais.

A febre de Hermione desapareceu por completo na manhã seguinte.  
- Eu gostaria de sair - disse ela. - Acha que podemos dar uma volta, Harry?  
Despertaram curiosidade no saguão. O casal que possuía o hotel ficou deliciado com a recuperação de Hermione.  
- Seu marido foi maravilhoso. Insistiu em fazer tudo pessoalmente. Estava muito preocupado. Uma mulher tem sorte em contar com um homem que a ama tanto.  
Hermione olhou para Harry. Poderia jurar que ele corava. Lá fora, ela disse:  
- Eles são ótimos.  
- Sentimentais demais - resmungou Harry.  
Harry providenciou uma cama de lona para dormir, ao lado de Hermione. Naquela noite, deitada na cama, Hermione lembrou-se novamente como Harry a cuidara, atendera a todas as suas necessidades, banhara seu corpo nu. Sentia-se intensamente consciente da presença de Harry. Dava-lhe a sensação de estar protegida.  
E deixava-a nervosa.  
Gradativamente, à medida que se tornava mais forte, Hermione e Harry passavam mais tempo explorando a exótica cidadezinha. Iam até o Alkmaarder Meer, percorrendo as ruas sinuosas, calçadas de pedras, que datavam da Idade Média, passeavam por horas nos campos de tulipas, nos arredores da cidade. Visitavam o mercado de queijos e a velha casa de peso, vagueavam pelo museu municipal. Para surpresa de Hermione, Harry conversava com os habitantes em holandês.  
- Onde aprendeu a língua?  
- Quando namorei uma holandesa.  
Hermione se arrependeu de ter perguntado.  
Enquanto os dias transcorriam, o corpo jovem e saudável de Hermione foi-se curando. Quando achou que ela já estava bastante forte, Harry alugou bicicletas e visitaram os moinhos de vento que pontilhavam os campos. Cada dia era um feriado maravilhoso e Hermione não queria que aquilo acabasse.  
Harry era uma constante surpresa. Tratava-a com uma preocupação e ternura que dissipavam as defesas dela contra ele, mas ao mesmo tempo não fazia qualquer avanço sexual. Ele era um enigma para Hermione. Ela pensava nas lindas mulheres com quem o vira e tinha certeza de que Harry poderia ter qualquer delas no momento em que quisesse. Por que então ficava com ela naquele cantinho perdido do mundo?  
Hermione descobriu-se a falar sobre coisas que pensara que jamais conversaria com alguém. Contou a Harry sobre Joe Romano, Tony Orsatti, Virgínia Malfoy, Big Bertha e a pequena Amy Brannigan. Harry se mostrou alternadamente indignado, consternado e compadecido. Harry falou sobre a madrasta e tio Sirius, sobre os seus dias no parque de diversões, o casamento com Louise. Hermione nunca se sentira tão íntima de alguém.  
E, subitamente, era o momento de ir embora. Harry anunciou uma manhã:  
- A polícia não está à nossa procura, Mione. Acho que devemos partir.  
Ela sentiu uma pontada de desapontamento.  
- Tem certeza? Quando?  
- Amanhã.  
Hermione assentiu  
- Farei as malas pela manhã.  
Hermione ficou acordada naquela noite, incapaz de dormir. A presença de Harry parecia povoar o quarto como nunca antes.  
Aquele fora um período inesquecível em sua vida e agora chegava ao fim. Ela olhou para a cama de lona em que Harry estava deitado.  
- Está dormindo, Harry?  
- Não.  
- Em que pensa?  
- No dia de amanhã. Em deixar esta cidade. Sentirei saudade.  
- E eu sentirei saudade de você, Harry.  
As palavras saíram antes que ela pudesse se controlar. Harry sentou-se lentamente e olhou para ela.  
- Quanto?  
- Muita.  
Um momento depois, ele se achava ao lado da cama grande.  
- Mione...  
- Pshh... Não fale. Apenas me abrace. E aperte com força.

-Quem não gostar de uma leitura mais "exótica" pare aqui -

Começou devagar, um contato suave, carícia, sensação, exploração dos sentidos. E foi-se desenvolvendo e aumentando para um ritmo frenético, até se tornar um bacanal, uma orgia de prazer, desvairado e selvagem. O membro duro de Harry acariciava e arremetia, enchia-a por completo, até que ela sentia vontade de gritar com a alegria insuportável. Ela se achava no centro de um arco-íris. Sentia-se arrebatada por um maremoto que a elevava mais e mais. Houve uma súbita explosão dentro dela e todo o seu corpo começou a tremer.  
Gradativamente, a tempestade se desvaneceu. Hermione fechou os olhos. Sentiu os lábios de Harry descerem por seu corpo, até o próprio centro de seu ser, foi envolvida por outra onda impetuosa de sensação indescritível.  
Ela puxou Harry contra si, sentindo o coração dele bater contra o seu. Comprimiu-se contra ele, mas ainda não podia chegar bastante perto. Desceu para o pé da cama, os lábios roçando pelo corpo de Harry, em beijos suaves, ternos, subindo devagar, até encontrar o membro duro em sua mão. Afagou-o gentilmente, meteu-o na boca, escutou os gemidos de prazer de Harry. Depois, Harry rolou por cima dela e penetrou-a, tudo recomeçou, mais excitante do que antes, uma fonte se derramando com um prazer insuportável. Hermione pensou: Agora eu sei. Pela primeira vez, eu sei. Mas devo lembrar que é apenas por esta noite, um maravilhoso presente de despedida.

-Acaba aqui-

E durante toda a noite eles fizeram amor, conversaram sobre tudo e sobre nada. Era como se comportas há muito trancadas se abrissem para os dois. Ao amanhecer, quando os canais começavam a cintilar com o dia que raiava, Harry disse:  
- Case comigo, Mione.  
Ela tinha certeza de que entendera errado, mas as palavras tornaram a soar. Hermione sabia que era loucura e impossível, nunca poderia dar certo, mas era delirantemente maravilhoso e é claro que daria certo. E ela sussurrou:  
- Está bem.  
Hermione começou a chorar, aconchegada na segurança dos braços de Harry. "Nunca mais me sentirei solitária" pensou Hermione.  
"Pertencemos um ao outro. Harry é parte de todos os meus amanhãs."

O amanhã chegara.  
Muito tempo depois, Hermione perguntou:  
- Quando você soube, Harry?  
- Quando a vi naquela casa e pensei que fosse morrer. Fiquei meio louco.  
- E eu pensei que você fugira com os diamantes - confessou Hermione.  
Ele tornou a abraçá-la.  
- O que fiz em Madri não foi pelo dinheiro, Mione. Foi pelo desafio. Não é por isso que nós dois estamos no ofício? Você recebe um quebra-cabeça que aparentemente não tem solução e começa a especular se na verdade não haverá algum modo de resolvê-lo.  
Hermione assentiu.  
- É isso mesmo. A princípio, era porque eu precisava do dinheiro. E depois tornou-se outra coisa, o dinheiro já não tinha importância. Adoro o duelo de esperteza com pessoas que são vitoriosas, inteligentes e inescrupulosas. Adoro viver na corda bamba do perigo.  
Depois de um silêncio prolongado, Harry disse:  
- Mione... estaria disposta a renunciar a tudo isso?  
Ela ficou perplexa.  
- Renunciar? Por quê?  
- Estávamos antes por conta própria, cada um por si. Agora, tudo mudou. Eu não poderia suportar se alguma coisa acontecesse. Por que correr mais riscos? Temos todo o dinheiro que jamais precisaremos. Por que não nos consideramos aposentados?  
- O que faríamos, Harry?  
Ele sorriu.  
- Pensaremos em alguma coisa.  
- Falando sério, querido, como passaríamos a vida?  
- Faríamos qualquer coisa que quiséssemos, meu amor. Viajaríamos, cuidaríamos de hobbies. Sempre fui fascinado pela arqueologia. Gostaria de realizar uma escavação na Tunísia. Poderíamos financiar nossas próprias escavações. Conheceríamos o mundo inteiro.  
- Parece excitante.  
- E então... o que me diz?  
Hermione contemplou-o em silêncio por um longo tempo e depois disse, suavemente:  
- Se é isso o que você quer...  
Harry abraçou-a e começou a rir.  
- Não deveríamos fazer um comunicado formal à polícia?  
Hermione acompanhou-o no riso.

As igrejas eram mais antigas do que quaisquer outras que já havia conhecido antes. Algumas datavam dos tempos pagãos e havia ocasiões em que ele não sabia se estava rezando para o demônio ou para Deus. Sentava-se com a cabeça inclinada na St. Bavokerk, Pieterskerk e Nieuwekerk, em Delft, a cada vez sua oração era a mesma: Permita-me fazê-la sofrer tanto quanto eu sofro.  
O telefonema de Gunther Hartog chegou no dia seguinte, quando Harry se achava ausente.  
- Como está se sentindo? - perguntou Gunther.  
- Maravilhosamente - respondeu Hermione.  
Gunther telefonara todos os dias, depois que soubera o que acontecera com ela. Hermione resolveu não contar a ele, por enquanto, a sua decisão e de Harry de casarem, abandonando tudo. Queria guardar para si mesma por mais algum tempo, aprofundar a idéia, acariciar a perspectiva.  
- Você e Harry estão se dando bem?  
Ela sorriu.  
- Estamos nos dando até bem demais.  
- Aceitaria trabalharem juntos de novo?  
Agora, Hermione tinha de lhe contar.  
- Gunther... nós... estamos deixando.  
Houve um momento de silêncio.  
- Não estou entendendo.  
- Harry e eu vamos... como se dizia nos filmes antigos de James Cagney... seguir por uma vida honesta.  
- Ahn? Mas... por quê?  
- Foi ideia de Harry e eu concordei. Nada mais de riscos.  
- E se eu dissesse que o trabalho que tenho vale dois milhões de dólares e não envolve riscos?  
- Eu riria muito, Gunther.  
- Estou falando sério, minha cara. Viajariam para Amsterdam, que fica a apenas uma hora de carro do lugar em que estão agora, e...  
- Terá de encontrar outra pessoa, Gunther.  
Ele suspirou.  
- Infelizmente, não há mais ninguém que possa cuidar disso. Pode pelo menos discutir a possibilidade com Harry?  
- Está certo. Mas não vai adiantar.  
- Ligarei de novo esta noite.  
Quando Harry voltou, Hermione relatou a conversa.  
- Não disse a ele que estamos nos tornando cidadãos respeitadores das leis?  
- Claro, querido. E disse também que ele procurasse outra pessoa.  
- Mas ele não quer.  
- Insiste que precisa de nós, Harry. Disse que não há qualquer risco e que poderíamos ganhar dois milhões de dólares por um pequeno esforço.  
- O que significa que ele pensa em alguma coisa tão bem guardada quanto o Forte Knox.  
- Ou o Prado - acrescentou Hermione, maliciosamente.  
Harry sorriu.  
- Foi um plano sensacional, amor. E quer saber de uma coisa? Acho que foi então que comecei a me apaixonar por você.  
- E acho que comecei a odiá-lo quando você roubou o meu Goya.  
- Seja justa - protestou Harry. - Começou a me odiar muito antes disso.  
- Tem razão. O que diremos a Gunther?  
- Você já disse tudo a ele. Não estamos mais nesse ofício.  
- Não deveríamos pelo menos ouvir o que ele está pensando?  
- Mione, concordamos que...  
- Vamos de qualquer maneira passar por Amsterdam?  
- Vamos, sim. Mas...  
- Enquanto estamos lá, querido, por que não ouvimos o que ele tem a dizer?  
Harry estudou-a com uma expressão desconfiada.  
- Você quer fazer o trabalho, não é mesmo?  
- Claro que não! Mas não há mal algum em ouvir o que ele tem a dizer...

Eles foram de carro para Amsterdam no dia seguinte e hospedaram-se no Amstel Hotel. Gunther Hartog veio de avião de Londres para encontrá-los.  
Conseguiram dar um jeito de sentar juntos, como turistas casuais, numa lancha Pias Motor, deslizando pelo Rio Amstel.  
- Fico muito satisfeito por saber que vocês vão casar - comentou Gunther. - Meus parabéns.  
- Obrigada, Gunther.  
Hermione sabia que ele era sincero.  
- Respeito o desejo de vocês se aposentarem, mas deparei com uma situação tão singular que achei que deveria contar-lhes. Pode ser um canto de cisne dos mais gratificantes.  
- Estamos escutando - disse Hermione.  
Gunther inclinou-se para a frente e começou a falar, em voz baixa. No final, ele disse:  
- Dois milhões de dólares, se encontrarem um meio de executar o golpe.  
- É impossível - declarou Harry, taxativamente. - Mione...  
Mas Hermione não escutava, absorvida em imaginar como poderia se fazer.

A chefatura de polícia de Amsterdam, na esquina da Marnix Straat e Elandsgracht, é um prédio gracioso de cinco andares, com um corredor branco comprido no térreo e uma escada de mármore levando aos andares superiores. A Gemeentepolitie estava em conferência numa sala de reuniões no andar de cima.  
Havia seis detetives holandeses. O único estrangeiro era Daniel Cooper.  
O Inspetor Joop van Duren era um gigante, maior do que a vida, com um rosto carnudo, adornado por um enorme bigode, uma voz tonitruante. Estava se dirigindo a Toon Willems, o eficiente comissário, chefe da força policial da cidade.  
- Hermione Granger chegou a Amsterdam esta manhã, comissário. A Interpol tem certeza de que ela é a responsável pelo roubo dos diamantes da De Beers. E o Sr. Cooper aqui acha que ela voltou à Holanda para cometer outro crime.  
O Comissário Willems virou-se para Cooper.  
- Tem alguma prova disso, Sr. Cooper?  
Daniel Cooper não precisava de prova. Conhecia Hermione Granger, de corpo e alma. Claro que ela estava ali para cometer um crime, algo afrontoso, algo além da imaginação restrita daqueles homens. Ele forçou-se a permanecer calmo.  
- Não há qualquer prova. Por isso é que ela deve ser apanhada em flagrante.  
- E como propõe que façamos isso?  
- Não perdendo a mulher de nossa vista por um momento sequer.  
O uso do pronome nossa perturbou o comissário. Ele falara com o Inspetor Trignant, em Paris, a respeito de Cooper. Ele é detestável, mas sabe o que faz. Se o tivéssemos escutado, teríamos apanhado a mulher Granger em flagrante. Era o que Cooper acabara de dizer.  
Toon Willems tornou sua decisão, baseada em parte no fracasso tão amplamente divulgado da polícia francesa em capturar os ladrões dos diamantes da De Beers. Onde a polícia francesa falhara, a polícia holandesa seria bem-sucedida.  
- Muito bem - disse o comissário. - Se essa mulher veio à Holanda para testar a eficiência de nossa polícia, vamos atendê-la.  
Ele virou-se para o Inspetor Van Duren e acrescentou:  
- Tome todas as providências que julgar necessárias.  
A cidade de Amsterdam se divide em seis distritos policiais, cada um responsável por um território específico. Por ordens do Inspetor Joop van Duren, os limites foram ignorados e detetives de diferentes distritos foram designados para as equipes de vigilância.  
- Quero que ela seja vigiada vinte e quatro horas por dia. Não a percam de vista por um só instante.  
O Inspetor Van Duren virou-se para Daniel Cooper.  
- Está satisfeito, Sr. Cooper?  
- Não, enquanto não a pegarmos.  
- Vamos agarrá-la - garantiu o Inspetor. - Nós nos orgulhamos de ter a melhor polícia do mundo, Sr. Cooper.

Amsterdam é um paraíso dos turistas, uma cidade de moinhos de vento, represas e diques, casas de frontões se inclinando umas para as outras ao longo de uma rede de canais arborizados, cheios de barcos-casas enfeitados com vasos de gerânios e outras plantas, as roupas tremulando à brisa em varais. Os holandeses eram as pessoas mais cordiais que Hermione já conhecera.  
- Eles parecem muito felizes - comentou ela.  
- Não se esqueça de que eles formam o povo da flor original. O povo das tulipas.  
Hermione riu e passou o braço pelo de Harry. Sentia uma alegria intensa por estar em sua companhia. Ele é maravilhoso. E Harry, contemplando-a, pensou: Sou o homem mais afortunado do mundo. Hermione e Harry realizaram todos os passeios que se esperava dos turistas. Vaguearam pela Albert Cuyp Straat, o mercado ao ar livre que se estende por sucessivos quarteirões, com barracas de antiguidades, frutas e hortaliças, flores e roupas. Foram à Praça da Represa, onde os jovens se reuniam para escutar os cantores itinerantes e os conjuntos punk. Visitaram Volendam, a antiga e pitoresca aldeia de pescadores no Zuider Zee, assim como Madurodam, que é a Holanda em miniatura. Ao passarem pelo movimentado Aeroporto Schiphol, Harry comentou:  
- Não faz muito tempo e toda esta terra que o aeroporto ocupa agora pertencia ao Mar do Norte. Schiphol significa "cemitério de navios".  
Hermione aconchegou-se mais perto dele.  
- Estou impressionada. É ótimo estar apaixonada por um homem tão inteligente.  
- Ainda não ouviu nada. Saiba que vinte cinco por cento da Holanda são de terras roubadas ao mar. O país inteiro se encontra cinco metros abaixo do nível do mar.  
- Parece assustador.  
- Mas não há motivo para se assustar. Estamos absolutamente seguros enquanto o garotinho mantiver o dedo no buraco do dique.  
Por toda a parte a que iam, Hermione e Harry eram seguidos pela Gemeentepolitie. A cada noite, Daniel Cooper estudava os relatórios escritos encaminhados ao Inspetor Van Duren. Nada havia de insólito, mas nem por isso as suspeitas de Cooper se atenuavam. Ela está empenhada em alguma coisa, ele dizia a si mesmo. Alguma coisa grande. Será que ela sabe que está sendo seguida? Será que sabe que eu vou destruí-la?  
Até onde os detetives podiam calcular, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter não passavam de meros turistas. O Inspetor Van Duren disse a Cooper:  
- Não é possível que tenha se enganado? Eles podem ter vindo à Holanda só para passearem.  
- Não - insistiu Cooper, obstinado. - Eu não estou enganado.  
Continuem a vigiá-la.  
Ele tinha um pressentimento de que o tempo se esgotava, que a vigilância policial poderia ser cancelada em breve, se Hermione Granger não fizesse alguma coisa logo. Mas a vigilância devia continuar. E Cooper juntou-se aos detetives que mantinham Hermione sob observação.  
Hermione e Harry tinham quartos contíguos no Amstel.  
- Em nome da respeitabilidade - explicara Harry a Hermione. – Mas não deixarei que fique longe de mim.  
- Promete?  
Todas as noites, Harry ficava com ela, fazendo amor, até o amanhecer. Ele era um amante múltiplo, ora terno, ora impetuoso.  
- É a primeira vez que descubro para que serve meu corpo - sussurrou Hermione. - Obrigada, meu amor.  
- O prazer é todo meu.  
- Só a metade.  
Eles vagueavam pela cidade, aparentemente a esmo. Almoçavam no Excelsior do Hotel de I'Europe e jantavam no Bowedery, comeram todos os 22 pratos servidos no Bali indonésio, tomaram a erwtensoep, a famosa sopa de ervilha da Holanda; provaram a hutspot de batatas, cenouras e cebolas; e comeram o boerenkool metworst, feito com 13 legumes e salames diferentes. Passearam pelo walletjes, o distrito da prostituição de Amsterdam, onde prostitutas gordas se sentavam de quimono em vitrines dando para a rua, exibindo as suas mercadorias. Todas as noites, o relatório por escrito apresentado ao Inspetor Joop van Duren terminava com o mesmo registo: Nada de suspeito.  
Paciência, dizia Daniel Cooper a si mesmo. Paciência. Por insistência de Cooper, o Inspetor Van Duren procurou o Comissário Willems, solicitando permissão para colocar artefatos eletrônicos de escuta nos quartos do hotel ocupados pelos dois suspeitos. A permissão foi negada.  
- Quando houver provas mais concretas por trás das suspeitas - declarou o comissário - volte a me falar. Até lá, não posso permitir que escutem secretamente pessoas que no momento só são culpadas de visitarem a Holanda como turistas.  
Essa conversa ocorreu na sexta-feira. Na manhã de segunda-feira, Hermione e Harry foram à Paulus Potter Straat, em Coster, o centro de diamantes de Amsterdam, a fim de visitarem a fábrica de lapidação. Daniel Cooper integrava a equipe de vigilância. A fábrica estava apinhada de turistas. Um guia falando inglês conduziu-os pela fábrica, explicando cada operação no processo de lapidação. No fim do passeio, ele levou o grupo para uma enorme sala de exposição, as paredes ocupadas por uma ampla variedade de diamantes à venda. É claro que esse era o motivo maior para oferecer a excursão pelas instalações. No centro da sala havia uma caixa de vidro, dramaticamente montada sobre um pedestal alto e preto, contendo o diamante mais espetacular que Hermione já vira. O guia anunciou, orgulhosamente:  
- Eis aqui, senhoras e senhores, o famoso diamante Lucullan, sobre o qual todos já leram. Foi outrora adquirido por um autor de teatro para sua esposa estrela do cinema. Está avaliado em dez milhões de dólares. É uma pedra perfeita, um dos melhores diamantes do mundo.  
- Deve ser um alvo e tanto para ladrões de jóias - comentou Harry, em voz bem alta.  
Daniel Cooper adiantou-se para poder ouvir melhor. O guia sorriu, indulgentemente.  
- Nee, mijnheer. - Ele acenou com a cabeça para o guarda armado parado ali perto. - Esta pedra é mais atentamente vigiada do que as jóias na Torre de Londres. Não há qualquer perigo. Se alguém tocar no vidro, soa um alarme... e todas as janelas e portas nesta sala se fecham automaticamente. À noite, fachos eletrônicos são ligados. Se alguém entra na sala, soa um alarme na chefatura de polícia.  
Harry olhou para Hermione e disse:  
- Acho que ninguém jamais roubará esse diamante.  
Cooper trocou um olhar com um dos detetives. Naquela tarde, o Inspetor Van Duren recebeu um relato da conversa.  
Hermione e Harry visitaram o Rijksmuseum no dia seguinte. À entrada, Harry comprou uma planta do museu. Ele e Hermione atravessaram o vestíbulo para a Galeria de Honra, cheia de quadros Angélicos, Murifios, Rubens, Van Dicks e Tiepolos.  
Foram andando devagar, parando diante de cada quadro. A seguir se dirigiram para a Sala da Vigília Noturna, onde estava pendurado o mais famoso quadro de Rembrandt. Ali pararam. A atraente polícia que os seguia, Fien Hauer, pensou: Oh, Deus, não!  
O título oficial do quadro era A Companhia do Capitão Frans Banning Cocq e do Tenente Willem van Ruytenburch. Com extraordinária nitidez e composição, mostrava um grupo de soldados preparando-se para entrar de vigília, sob o comando do seu capitão pitorescamente uniformizado. A área em torno do quadro estava cercada por cordas de veludo e um guarda se postava próximo.  
- É difícil acreditar - comentou Harry para Hermione – mas Rembrandt sofreu o diabo por causa desse quadro.  
- Mas por quê? É um quadro fantástico.  
- Seu cliente... o capitão no quadro... não gostou da atenção que Rembrandt dispensou às outras figuras.  
Harry virou-se para o guarda e acrescentou:  
- Espero que o quadro esteja bem protegido.  
- Ja, mijnheer. Quem tentasse roubar alguma coisa deste museu teria de passar por fachos eletrônicos, câmaras de segurança e à noite, dois guardas com cachorros.  
Harry sorriu suavemente.  
- Acho que este quadro ficará aqui para sempre.  
No fim da tarde, a conversa foi relatada a Van Duren.  
- A Vigília Noturna! - exclamou ele. - Alstublieft. Impossível.  
Daniel Cooper limitou-se a fitá-lo com seus olhos míopes.  
No Centro de Convenções de Amsterdam havia uma reunião de filatelistas. Hermione e Harry foram dos primeiros a chegar. O salão estava muito bem vigiado, pois muitos dos selos eram extremamente valiosos. Cooper e um detetive holandês ficaram observando, enquanto os dois visitantes vagueavam pela coleção de selos raros. Hermione e Harry pararam diante do Guiana Britânica, um selo hexagonal, magenta, sem nada de atraente.  
- Que selo horrível! - comentou Hermione.  
- Não se deixe impressionar por isso, querida. É o único selo de seu tipo no mundo.  
- Quanto vale?  
- Um milhão de dólares.  
A atendente balançou a cabeça.  
- É verdade, senhor. A maioria das pessoas não imagina ao olhar para este selo. Mas vejo que ama os selos, senhor, tanto quanto eu. A história do mundo está neles.  
Hermione e Harry se deslocaram para o mostruário seguinte, que exibia um Jenny Invertido, com um avião voando de cabeça para baixo.  
- Esse é muito interessante - disse Hermione.  
O atendente ao lado do mostruário disse:  
- Vale...  
Harry não o deixou completar, informando:  
- Em torno de setenta e cinco mil dólares.  
- Exatamente senhor.  
Eles passaram para um Missionário Havaiano azul de dois cents.  
- Este vale um quarto de milhão de dólares - disse Harry a Hermione.  
Cooper estava agora logo atrás deles, misturando-se com a multidão. Harry apontou para outro selo.  
- Este é muito raro. O selo postal de um penny de Mauritius. Em vez de "Postpaid", porte pago, algum gravador distraído escreveu "post office", agência postal. Vale uma porção de pence hoje.  
- Todos parecem muito pequenos e vulneráveis. – comentou Hermione - E fáceis de levar.  
O guarda ao lado sorriu.  
- Um ladrão não iria longe, moça. Todas as caixas estão protegidas eletronicamente e guardas armados patrulham o centro de convenções dia e noite.  
- É um grande alívio saber disso - murmurou Harry. – Nenhum cuidado é demais hoje em dia, não é mesmo?  
Naquela tarde, Daniel Cooper e o Inspetor Joop van Duren foram juntos falar com o Comissário Willems. Van Duren pôs os relatórios sobre a vigilância na mesa do comissário e depois esperou.  
- Não há nada de definitivo aqui - disse o comissário finalmente. - Mas admito que os suspeitos andaram farejando alguns alvos muito lucrativos. Muito bem, Inspetor, pode seguir em frente. Tem permissão para instalar o equipamento de escuta nos quartos do hotel.  
Daniel Cooper ficou exultante. Não haveria mais privacidade para Hermione Granger, daquele momento em diante. Ele saberia de tudo o que ela pensasse, dissesse ou fizesse. Pensou em Hermione e Harry juntos na cama, lembrou-se da sensação da calcinha de Hermione em seu rosto. Tão macia, tão cheirosa...  
Ele foi à igreja naquela tarde.  
Naquela noite, quando Hermione e Harry deixaram o hotel para jantarem, uma equipe de técnicos da polícia entrou em ação, instalando transmissores sem fios nas suítes, escondidos por trás de quadros e luminárias, por baixo de mesas.  
O Inspetor Joop van Duren requisitara a suíte diretamente por cima e ali um técnico instalou um receptor de rádio, com uma antena e ligado a um gravador.  
- É ativado pela voz - explicou o técnico. - Ninguém precisa ficar aqui para controlá-lo. Quando alguém fala, o aparelho começa a gravar automaticamente.  
Mas Daniel Cooper queria estar ali. Tinha de estar ali. Era a vontade de Deus.

E finalmente, a tão esperada Noite, e aí o que será que vai acontecer ? Muito muito obrigada a todos os comentários, beijos e até a próxima.


	33. Chapter 33

Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, Daniel Cooper, o Inspetor Joop van Duren e seu assistente, detetive Witkamp, estavam na Suíte requisitada, escutando a conversa por baixo.  
- Mais café?  
A voz de Harry.  
- Não, obrigada, querido. - A voz de Hermione. - Experimente este queijo que nos mandaram. É uma delícia.  
Um curto silêncio.  
- Hum... Tem toda razão. O que gostaria de fazer hoje, Mi? Poderíamos passear de carro até Rotterdam.  
- Por que simplesmente não ficamos aqui e relaxamos?  
- Parece uma boa idéia.  
Daniel Cooper sabia o que eles estavam querendo dizer com "relaxar" e rangeu os dentes.  
- A rainha vai inaugurar um novo orfanato.  
- Isso é ótimo. Acho que os holandeses constituem o povo mais hospitaleiro e generoso do mundo. Eles são iconoclastas. Detestam regras e regulamentos.  
Uma risada.  
- É por isso que nós dois gostamos tanto deles!  
Uma conversa matutina corriqueira entre amantes. "Eles parecem se dar maravilhosamente" pensou Cooper. "Mas como ela pagará caro por tudo o que fez!"  
- Por falar em generoso, adivinhe quem está neste hotel? – A voz de Harry. - O esquivo Maximilian Pierpont. Senti a falta dele no Queen Elizabeth II.  
- E eu senti a sua falta no Expresso do Oriente.  
- Ele está aqui provavelmente para saquear outra companhia. Agora que o encontramos, Mione, acho que deveríamos fazer alguma coisa em relação a ele. Já que ele se encontra por perto...  
A risada de Hermione.  
- Concordo plenamente, querido.  
- Soube que o nosso amigo tem o hábito de andar com artefatos de valor inestimável. Tenho uma ideia que...  
Outra voz de mulher.  
- Dag, minjheer, dag mevrouw. Gostariam que o quarto fosse arrumado agora?  
Van Duren virou-se para o detetive Witkamp.  
- Quero uma equipe de vigilância sobre Maximilian Pierpont. E quero ser informado no momento em que Granger ou Potter fizerem qualquer contato com ele.  
O Inspetor Van Duren estava se reportando ao Comissário Toon  
Willems:  
- Eles podem estar atrás de um entre muitos alvos, comissário. Demonstram um grande interesse por um rico americano que se encontra aqui, chamado Maximilian Pierpont, compareceram a uma convenção filatélica, visitaram o diamante Lucullan e passaram duas horas diante da Vigília Noturna...  
- Een diefstal van de Nachtwacht? Nee! Impossível!  
O comissário recostou-se na cadeira, perguntando-se se não estaria irresponsavelmente desperdiçando um tempo e homens valiosos. Havia especulação demais, mas não fatos suficientes.  
- Portanto, no momento, você não tem idéia de qual é exatamente o alvo.  
- Não, comissário. E não tenho certeza se eles já decidiram. Mas no instante em que isso acontecer, eles nos informarão.  
Willems franziu o rosto.  
- Eles informarão?  
- Os microfones - explicou Van Duren. - Eles não sabem que estamos ouvindo tudo o que conversam.  
A brecha para a polícia surgiu às nove horas da manhã seguinte. Hermione e Harry terminavam o café da manhã, na suíte de Hermione. No posto de escuta, por cima, estavam Daniel Cooper, o Inspetor Joop van Duren e o auxiliar Witkamp. Eles ouviram o som de café sendo despejado.  
- Aqui uma notícia interessante, Mione. Nosso amigo tinha razão. Escute só: "O Banco Amro está embarcando cinco milhões de dólares em barras de ouro para as Índias Ocidentais Holandesas."  
Na suíte por cima, o detetive Witkamp disse:  
- Não há qualquer possibilidade...  
- Pshh!  
Eles ficaram escutando.  
- Quanto será que pesam cinco milhões de dólares em barras de ouro?  
A voz era de Hermione.  
- Posso responder com exatidão, querida. Dá exatamente 758 quilos, em torno de 57 barras de ouro. O melhor de tudo é o fato do ouro ser perfeitamente anônimo. Basta derretê-lo e pode pertencer a qualquer um. É claro que não seria fácil tirar as barras da Holanda.  
- Mesmo que fosse possível, como poderíamos nos apossar das barras de ouro em primeiro lugar? Simplesmente entrando no banco e pegando-as?  
- Algo assim.  
- Está brincando.  
- Nunca brinco com dinheiro nessas proporções. Por que não fazemos um pequeno passeio ao Banco Amro e aproveitamos para dar uma olhada?  
- O que tem em mente?  
- Eu lhe contarei no caminho  
Houve o som de uma porta sendo fechada e as vozes terminaram.  
O Inspetor Van Duren torcia nervosamente o bigode.  
- Nee! Não há qualquer possibilidade de eles pegarem aquele ouro. Eu aprovei pessoalmente os dispositivos de segurança.  
Daniel Cooper anunciou, incisivamente:  
- Se há alguma falha no sistema de segurança do banco Hermione Granger a descobrirá.  
O Inspetor Van Duren teve de fazer um grande esforço para controlar seu temperamento explosivo. O americano de aparência esquisita era uma abominação desde a sua chegada. Era muito difícil tolerar o seu senso de superioridade divina. Mas o Inspetor Van Duren era um policial acima de tudo; e recebera a ordem de cooperar com o homenzinho. Ele virou-se para Witkamp.  
- Quero que aumente a equipe de vigilância. Imediatamente. Quero que todos os contatos sejam fotografados e interrogados. Entendido?  
- Entendido, Inspetor.  
- E muito discretamente. Eles não podem saber que estão sendo vigiados.  
- Certo, Inspetor.  
Van Duren olhou para Cooper.  
- Pronto. Isso o faz sentir-se melhor?  
Cooper não se deu ao trabalho de responder.  
Durante os cinco dias seguintes, Hermione e Harry mantiveram os homens do Inspetor Van Duren bastante ocupados. Daniel Cooper examinava meticulosamente os relatórios diários. À noite, depois que os outros detetives deixavam o posto de escuta, Cooper ficava. Ficava atento aos sons do ato sexual que sabia estar ocorrendo por baixo. Nada podia ouvir, mas em sua imaginação Hermione estava gemendo:  
- Oh, sim, querido, sim, sim... Oh, Deus, não aguento mais... é tão maravilhoso... Agora, oh, agora...  
E depois o suspiro prolongado e trêmulo, o silêncio suave. E era tudo para ele.  
Muito em breve você me pertencerá, pensava Cooper. Ninguém mais a terá.

Durante o dia, Hermione e Harry seguiam por caminhos separados, sempre vigiados por toda a parte. Harry visitou uma gráfica perto de Leidseplein, dois detetives observaram atentamente da rua a sua conversa com o impressor. Quando Harry saiu, um dos detetives seguiu-o. O outro entrou na gráfica, mostrou ao impressor a sua identificação de polícia, com o carimbo oficial, fotografia e as listas diagonais, vermelha, branca e azul.  
- O que queria o homem que acabou de sair daqui?  
- Ele ficou sem cartões de visita. Quer que eu imprima mais alguns.  
- Deixe-me ver o que ele deixou.  
O impressor mostrou uma ficha preenchida à mão:

Serviços de Segurança de Amsterdam  
Cornelius Wilson, Investigador-Chefe

No dia seguinte, a detetive Fien Hauer ficou esperando do lado de fora quando Hermione entrou numa loja de animais domésticos, na Leidseplein. Assim que ela saiu, 15 minutos depois, Fien Hauer entrou na loja e mostrou sua identificação.  
- O que queria a mulher que acabou de sair?  
- Ela comprou um aquário com peixinhos dourados, dois periquitos, um canário e um pombo.  
Uma estranha combinação.  
- Disse um pombo? E era um pombo comum?  
- Isso mesmo. Mas nenhuma loja tem pombos em estoque. Eu disse a ela que teria de providenciar em outro lugar.  
- E para onde deverá mandar esses bichos?  
- Para o hotel em que ela está, o Amstel.  
No outro lado da cidade, Harry conversava com o vice-presidente do Banco Amro. Ficaram juntos por meia hora.  
Assim que Harry se retirou, um detetive entrou no banco e foi falar com o vice-presidente:  
- Por favor, pode me informar o que desejava o homem que acabou de sair daqui?  
- O Sr. Wilson? Ele é o investigador-chefe da seguradora que o nosso banco usa. Estão reavaliando os sistemas de segurança.  
- E ele lhe pediu para falar sobre os atuais dispositivos de segurança?  
- Exatamente.  
- E lhe falou?  
- Claro. Mas, naturalmente, tomei primeiro a precaução de telefonar para conferir suas credenciais.  
- Para quem telefonou?  
- Para o serviço de segurança... o telefone estava impresso em sua identificação.  
Às três horas daquela tarde um caminhão blindado parou diante do Banco Amro. Do outro lado da rua, Harry tirou uma fotografia do caminhão, enquanto um detetive o fotografava de algumas portas de distância.  
Na chefatura de polícia, em Elandsgracht, o Inspetor Van Duren espalhou as evidências que se acumulavam rapidamente sobre a mesa do Comissário Toon Willems.  
- O que significa tudo isto? - perguntou o comissário, em sua voz fina e seca.  
Daniel Cooper falou:  
- Eu lhe direi o que ela está planeando. - Sua voz estava cheia de convicção. - Ela planea roubar o carregamento de ouro.  
Todos o fitavam fixamente. Foi o Comissário Willems quem rompeu o silêncio:  
- E devo supor que você sabe como ela pretende realizar esse milagre?  
- Claro que sei.  
Ele conhecia uma coisa que os outros ignoravam. Conhecia o coração, a alma e a mente de Hermione Granger. Pusera-se dentro dela, podia assim pensar como ela, planear como ela... e antecipar todos os seus movimentos.  
- Usando um falso caminhão blindado e chegando ao banco antes do caminhão verdadeiro, partindo depois com as barras de Ouro.  
- Isso parece um tanto exagerado, Sr. Cooper.  
O inspetor Van Duren interveio:  
- Não sei qual é o plano, mas tenho certeza de que eles estão mesmo planeando alguma coisa, comissário. Temos as suas vozes gravadas.  
Daniel Cooper lembrou-se dos outros sons que imaginara: os sussurros noturnos, os gritos, os gemidos. Para onde ele a mandaria, nenhum homem poderia tocá-la. Nunca mais. O Inspetor estava dizendo:  
- Eles descobriram a rotina de segurança do banco. Sabem a que horas os caminhões blindados aparecem...  
O comissário estudava o relatório à sua frente.  
- Periquitos, um pombo, peixinhos dourados, um canário... acham que alguma dessas bobagens tem algo a ver com o assalto?  
- Não - respondeu Van Duren.  
- Sim - respondeu Cooper.

A detetive Fien Hauer, vestindo um costume de calça comprida, de poliéster, seguiu Hermione Granger pela Prinsengracht e através da Ponte Magere. Quando Hermione chegou ao outro lado do canal, Fien Hauer ficou olhando com frustração quando ela entrou numa cabina telefônica e falou por cinco minutos. Ela ficaria igualmente frustrada se pudesse ouvir a conversa.  
Gunther Hartog, em Londres, disse:  
- Podemos contar com Margo, mas ela precisará de tempo... pelo menos mais duas semanas.  
Ele escutou por um momento e depois acrescentou:  
- Compreendo. Quando tudo estiver pronto, entrarei em contato com você. Tome cuidado. E dê minhas lembranças a Harry.  
Hermione desligou e saiu da cabina. Acenou afavelmente com a cabeça para a mulher de costume de calça comprida que esperava para usar o telefone.

Às 11 horas da manhã seguinte, um detetive comunicou ao  
Inspetor Van Duren:  
- Estou na Companhia de Aluguel de Caminhões Wolters, Inspetor. Harry Potter acaba de alugar um caminhão aqui.  
- Que espécie de camião?  
- Um camião fechado, senhor.  
- Descubra as dimensões. Eu espero.  
O detetive retornou à linha poucos minutos depois.  
- Já tenho tudo, Inspetor. É...  
O Inspetor Van Duren interrompeu-o:  
- Um furgão com seis metros de comprimento, dois de largura, um metro e oitenta de altura, eixo duplo.  
Houve uma pausa aturdida.  
- Isso mesmo, Inspetor. Como descobriu?  
- Não tem importância. De que cor é?  
- Azul.  
- Quem está seguindo Potter?  
- Jacobs.  
- Goed. Apresente-se a mim imediatamente.  
Joop van Duren repôs o telefone no gancho e virou-se para Daniel Cooper.  
- Você estava certo. Só que o furgão é azul.  
- Ele o levará a uma oficina de pintura.  
A oficina era em Damrak. Dois homens pintaram o furgão com um cinza metálico, enquanto Harry observava. No telhado da garagem, um detetive tirava fotografias, através da clarabóia.  
As fotografias se encontravam na mesa do Inspetor Van Duren uma hora depois. Ele estendeu-as para Daniel Cooper.  
- Está sendo pintado numa cor idêntica ao do carro de segurança genuíno. Podemos prendê-los agora.  
- Sob que acusação? Mandar imprimir falsos cartões de visita e pintar um caminhão? Só há um meio de incriminá-los irremediavelmente: agarrá-los no momento em que pegarem as barras de ouro.  
O filho da puta se comporta como se dirigisse o departamento.  
- O que acha que ele fará em seguida?  
Cooper estudava atentamente as fotografias.  
- Este caminhão não suportará o peso do ouro. Terão de reforçar o chão.  
Era uma garagem pequena, na Muider Straat.  
- Goode morgen, mijnheer. Em que posso servi-lo?  
- Preciso carregar alguma sucata neste caminhão - explicou Harry. - Não tenho certeza se o chão é bastante forte para aguentar o peso. E gostaria de reforçá-lo com suportes de metal. Pode fazer isso?  
O mecânico foi examinar o caminhão.  
- Já. Não tem problema.  
- Ótimo.  
- Posso aprontar até vrijdag... sexta-feira.  
- Eu contava ter tudo pronto amanhã.  
- Morgen? Nee. Ik...  
- Pagarei a dobrar.  
- Donderdag... quinta-feira.  
- Amanhã. Pagarei o triplo.  
O mecânico coçou o queixo, pensativo - A que horas de amanhã?  
- Meio-dia.  
- Já. Está bem.  
- Dank wel.  
- Tot uw dienst.  
Momentos depois que Harry deixou a oficina, um detetive estava interrogando o mecânico.  
Na mesma manhã, a equipe de vigilância designada para Hermione seguiu-a até o Canal Oude Schans, onde ela passou meia hora conversando com o proprietário de uma barca. Assim que Hermione foi embora, um detetive subiu a bordo. Identificou-se para o proprietário, que tornava um bessen-jenever, o forte gim de groselha.  
- O que a mulher queria?  
- Ela e o marido pensam em fazer uma excursão pelos canais. E ela alugou minha barca por uma semana.  
- A partir de quando?  
- Sexta-feira. Um lindo passeio, mijnheer. Se você e sua esposa estiverem interessados...  
O detetive se foi.  
O pombo encomendado por Hermione foi entregue no hotel dentro de uma gaiola. Daniel Cooper voltou à loja de bichos e interrogou o dono.  
- Que tipo de pombo mandou para ela?  
- Um pombo comum.  
- Tem certeza que não era um pombo-correio?  
- Claro que não. - O homem soltou uma risada. - E tenho certeza que não é um pombo-correio porque o peguei ontem à noite no Vondelpark.  
Meia tonelada de ouro e um pombo comum? Por quê?, especulava Daniel Cooper.  
Cinco dias antes da data da transferência das barras de ouro do Banco Amro, uma enorme pilha de fotografias se acumulara na mesa do Inspetor Joop van Duren.  
Cada fotografia é um elo na corrente que vai prendê-la, pensou Cooper. A polícia de Amsterdam não tinha imaginação, mas ele não podia deixar de reconhecer que eram meticulosos.  
Cada passo levando ao crime iminente fora fotografado e documentado. Não havia possibilidade de Hermione Granger escapar à justiça. A punição dela será a minha redenção.  
No dia em que pegou o veículo que acabara de ser pintado, Harry levou-o para uma pequena garagem que alugara perto de Oude Zijds Kouk, a parte mais antiga de Amsterdam. Seis caixotes de madeira vazios, com a palavra MAQUINARIA pintada, foram entregues na garagem. Uma fotografia dos caixotes se achava na mesa do Inspetor Van Duren enquanto ele escutava a última gravação.  
A voz de Harry:  
- Quando guiar o caminhão do banco para a barca, mantenha-se dentro do limite de velocidade. Quero saber quanto tempo dura a viagem exatamente. Aqui está um cronômetro.  
- Não vai comigo, querido?  
- Não. Estarei ocupado.  
- E Monty?  
- Ele chegará na noite de quinta-feira.  
- Quem é esse Monty? - perguntou o Inspetor Van Duren.  
- O homem que se apresentará como o segundo guarda – explicou Cooper. - Eles precisarão de uniformes.  
A loja fica na Pieter Corneflez Hooft Straat, num centro comercial.  
- Preciso de dois uniformes para uma festa de fantasia - explicou Harry ao vendedor. - Parecido com aquele que está na vitrine.  
Uma hora depois o Inspetor Van Duren estava olhando para a fotografia de um uniforme de guarda.  
- Ele pediu dois uniformes. Disse ao vendedor que iria buscá-los na quinta-feira.  
O tamanho do segundo uniforme indicava que o outro homem era muito maior que Harry Potter. O Inspetor disse a Daniel Cooper:  
- Nosso amigo Monty deve ter em torno de um metro e noventa e pesar uns cem quilos. Pediremos à Interpol para passar esses dados por seus computadores e teremos a sua identificação.

Na garagem particular alugada por Harry, ele estava em cima do caminhão, enquanto Hermione sentava-se ao volante.  
- Tudo pronto? - gritou Harry. - Agora!  
Hermione apertou um botão no painel. Pedaços grandes de lona desceram pelos lados do camião, com as palavras HEINEKEN  
HOLLAND BEER.  
- Funciona! - exclamou Harry, exultante.  
Cerveja Heineken? Alstublieft!  
O Inspetor Van Duren correu os olhos pelos detetives reunidos em sua sala. Diversas fotografias ampliadas e memorandos estavam pregados nas paredes.  
Daniel Cooper estava sentado no fundo da sala, em silêncio.  
Em sua opinião, aquela reunião era uma perda de tempo. Há muito que antecipara cada movimento que Hermione Granger e seu amante fariam. Eles haviam caído numa armadilha, que começava a se fechar inexoravelmente. Enquanto os detetives na sala ficaram dominados por um crescente excitamento, Cooper experimentava uma estranha sensação de anticlímax.  
- Todas as peças se ajustaram em seus lugares - o Inspetor Van Duren falou. - Os suspeitos sabem a que horas o verdadeiro caminhão blindado deve chegar ao banco. Planeiam se apresentar meia hora antes, posando como guardas de segurança bancária. Quando o caminhão verdadeiro chegar, eles já terão desaparecido há muito tempo.  
Apontando para a fotografia de um carro blindado, Van Duren acrescentou:  
- Eles sairão do banco parecendo assim, mas a um quarteirão do banco, em alguma rua transversal... - Ele apontou para o caminhão de cerveja Heineken. -... o carro ficará assim!  
Um detetive no fundo da sala falou:  
- Sabe como eles planeiam sair do país, Inspetor?  
Van Duren apontou para uma fotografia de Hermione entrando na barca.  
- Primeiro, de barca. A Holanda é cruzada por canais em que eles poderiam se perder indefinidamente. - Ele indicou uma fotografia aérea do caminhão avançando pela beira do canal. - Calcularam o tempo que se leva para percorrer o caminho do banco à barca. Teriam bastante tempo para transferir o ouro para a barca, antes de alguém suspeitar que há algo errado.  
Van Duren aproximou-se da última fotografia na parede, uma foto ampliada de um cargueiro.  
- Há dois dias, Harry Potter reservou espaço de carga no Oresta, que zarpa de Rotterdam na próxima semana. A carga foi indicada como maquinaria, destinada a Hong-Kong. Ele virou-se para os homens na sala.  
- Muito bem, senhores, faremos uma ligeira alteração nos planos deles. Deixaremos que retirem as barras de ouro do banco e as ponham no caminhão. - Ele olhou para Daniel Cooper e sorriu. - O flagrante. Pegaremos, ladrões espertos em flagrante.  
Um detetive seguiu Hermione para o escritório da American Express, onde ela pegou um pacote de tamanho médio, voltando ao hotel imediatamente.  
- Não há possibilidade de saber o que havia no pacote - disse o Inspetor Van Duren a Daniel Cooper. - Revistamos as suítes quando eles saíram, mas nada encontramos.  
Os computadores da Interpol não foram capazes de fornecer qualquer informação sobre um Monty de cem quilos.  
No Amstel, na noite de quinta-feira, Daniel Cooper, o Inspetor Van Duren e, o detetive Witkamp estavam no quarto por cima do que era ocupado por Hermione, escutando as vozes lá embaixo. A voz de Harry:  
- Se chegarmos ao banco exatamente trinta minutos antes dos guardas, isso nos dará tempo suficiente para carregar o ouro e partir. Quando o caminhão de verdade chegar, já estaremos transferindo o ouro para a barca.  
A voz de Hermione:  
- Mandei o mecânico checar todo o caminhão e encher o tanque. Está pronto.  
O detetive Witkamp comentou:  
- Quase que se pode admirá-los. Eles não deixam coisa alguma ao acaso.  
- Todos os criminosos acabam cometendo um erro, mais cedo ou mais tarde - disse o Inspetor Van Duren, bruscamente.  
Cooper manteve-se em silêncio, escutando.  
- Quando tudo isso terminar, Mione, você gostaria de efetuar aquela escavação sobre a qual conversamos?  
- Na Tunísia? Parece o paraíso, querido.  
- Ótimo, providenciarei tudo. Daqui por diante, não faremos outra coisa que não relaxar e gozar a vida.  
O Inspetor Van Duren murmurou:  
- Eu diria que seus próximos dez ou quinze anos já estão muito bem definidos. - Ele se levantou e se espreguiçou. - Acho que podemos ir para a cama. Tudo está marcado para amanhã de manhã e creio que bem precisamos de uma boa noite de sono.  
Daniel Cooper foi incapaz de dormir. Visualizava Hermione sendo agarrada e manietada pela polícia, podia ver o terror no rosto dela. Isso o excitou. Foi ao banheiro e preparou um banho muito quente. Tirou os óculos, e o pijama, deitou-se na banheira, dentro da água fumegante. Estava quase acabado e ela pagaria, como ele obrigara também os outros a pagarem. Outras prostitutas. A esta altura, no dia seguinte, ele estaria voltando para seu lar. Não, não o lar, corrigiu-se Daniel Cooper. Para meu apartamento. O lar era um lugar aconchegante e seguro, onde sua mãe o amava mais do que jamais amaria qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.  
- Você é meu homenzinho - disse ela. - Não sei o que faria sem você. O pai de Daniel desaparecera quando ele tinha quatro anos. A princípio, ele se culpara por isso, mas depois a mãe explicara que fora por causa de outra mulher. Daniel odiava essa outra mulher, porque ela fazia sua mãe chorar. Nunca a vira, mas sabia que era uma prostituta, porque ouvira sua mãe chamá-la assim. Mais tarde, porém, sentiu-se feliz pelo fato da mulher ter levado seu pai, pois agora tinha a mãe só para si. Os invernos de Minnesota eram frios e a mãe de Daniel lhe permitia ficar em sua cama, bem abrigado sob os cobertores enormes.  
- Casarei com você um dia - prometia Daniel.  
A mãe ria e lhe afagava os cabelos. Daniel era sempre o primeiro de sua turma na escola. Queria que a mãe sentisse orgulho dele.  
- Mas que filho inteligente é o seu, Sra. Cooper!  
- Sei disso. Ninguém é tão inteligente quanto o meu homenzinho.  
Quando Daniel tinha sete anos, a mãe começou a convidar o vizinho enorme e peludo para jantar em sua casa. Daniel ficou doente. Passou uma semana na cama, com uma febre perigosamente alta. A mãe prometeu que nunca mais faria isso. Não preciso de ninguém mais no mundo além de você, Daniel.  
Ninguém podia ser tão feliz quanto Daniel. A mãe era a mulher mais fina do mundo. Quando ela saía de casa, Daniel ia para seu quarto e abria as gavetas da cômoda. Tirava a lingerie e esfregava no rosto as peças macias. Ah, como cheiravam maravilhosamente...  
Ele recostou-se na banheira com água quente, no hotel em Amsterdam, fechou os olhos, recordando o dia terrível do assassinato da mãe. Era o seu décimo segundo aniversário. Saiu da escola mais cedo, pois estava com dor de ouvido. Fingiu ser pior do que na realidade, pois queria voltar para casa, onde a mãe o cuidaria, poria na cama e acariciaria. Daniel chegou em casa e foi para o quarto da mãe. Ela se encontrava nua na cama. Mas não estava sozinha. Fazia coisas indescritíveis com o homem que vivia na casa ao lado. Daniel observou, enquanto a mãe se punha a beijar o peito cabeludo e depois a barriga estufada do homem, descendo para a enorme arma vermelha entre as pernas dele. Antes de tomá-lo na boca, Daniel ouviu a mãe balbuciar:  
- Ah, como eu o amo...  
E isso foi o mais terrível de tudo. Daniel correu para seu banheiro e vomitou, sujando-se todo. Despiu-se com todo o cuidado e limpou-se, porque a mãe o ensinara a ser meticuloso e asseado. A dor de cabeça era agora horrível. Ouviu vozes no corredor e prestou atenção. A mãe estava dizendo:  
- É melhor você ir agora, querido. Tenho de tomar um banho e me vestir. Daniel chegará da escola a qualquer momento. Farei uma festa de aniversário para ele. Até amanhã, amor.  
Ouviu o barulho da porta da frente fechando e depois o som de água correndo no banheiro da mãe. Só que ela não era mais sua mãe. Era uma prostituta que fazia coisas horríveis com homens na cama, coisas que nunca fizera com ele.  
Daniel foi para o banheiro da mãe, nu. Ela estava na banheira, o rosto de prostituta sorridente. Ela virou a cabeça, viu-o e disse:  
- Daniel, querido! O que você...  
Ele tinha na mão uma enorme tesoura de costureira.  
- Daniel...  
A boca da mãe estava aberta num O de linha rosada, mas não saiu qualquer som até que a primeira estocada atingiu o peito da estranha na banheira. Ele acompanhou os gritos da mãe com os seus:  
- Puta! Puta! Puta!  
Entoaram juntos um dueto mortal, até que finalmente, só restava a voz de Daniel:  
- Puta... puta...  
Ele ficara todo manchado com o sangue da mãe. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro e esfregou-se, até sentir que a pele se achava em carne viva.  
O homem na casa ao lado matara a sua mãe e teria de pagar por isso.  
Depois, tudo pareceu ocorrer com uma clareza impressionante, como se fosse em câmara lenta. Daniel limpou as impressões digitais da tesoura com uma toalha de rosto e largou-a na banheira. Retiniu ao bater no esmalte. Vestiu-se e telefonou para a polícia. Dois carros chegaram, com as sirenes gritando, depois veio mais outro, cheio de detetives. Fizeram uma porção de perguntas e Daniel contou como saíra mais cedo da escola e vira o vizinho, Fred Zimmer, saindo pela porta lateral. Quando interrogaram o homem, ele admitiu que era amante da mãe de Daniel, mas negou ter cometido o crime. Foi o depoimento de Daniel no tribunal que condenou Zimmer.  
- Quando chegou da escola, viu seu vizinho, Fred Zimmer, sair correndo pela porta do lado?  
- Vi, sim, senhor.  
- Pôde vê-lo nitidamente?  
- Pude, sim, senhor. Havia sangue em suas mãos.  
- O que você fez então, Daniel?  
- Eu... eu estava apavorado. Sabia que alguma coisa horrível acontecera com minha mãe.  
- Então entrou em casa?  
- Isso mesmo, senhor.  
- E o que aconteceu?  
- Gritei "Mamãe". Ela não respondeu. Fui para o seu banheiro...  
A esta altura, o garoto teve um acesso de soluços histéricos e foi retirado do banco das testemunhas.  
Fred Zimmer foi executado 13 meses depois.  
O jovem Daniel foi mandado para viver com uma parente distante no Texas, tia Mattie, a quem jamais vira antes. Ela era uma mulher rigorosa, uma batista de convicções firmes, certa de que o fogo do inferno aguardava todos os pecadores. Era uma casa sem amor, alegria ou compaixão. Daniel cresceu nesse clima, apavorado pelo conhecimento secreto de sua culpa e a danação que o aguardava Pouco depois do assassinato da mãe, Daniel começou a ter dificuldades com a visão. Os médicos classificaram o problema de psicossomático.  
- Ele está bloqueando alguma coisa que não quer ver - explicaram os médicos.  
As lentes de seus óculos foram se tornando cada vez mais grossas.  
Aos 17 anos, Daniel fugiu de tia Mattie e do Texas para sempre. Seguiu de carona para Nova York, onde foi contratado como boy pela Associação Internacional de Proteção ao Seguro.  
Em três anos, foi promovido a investigador. Tornou-se o melhor de todos. Nunca pediu um aumento de salário ou melhores condições de trabalho. Era indiferente a essas coisas. Tornou-se o braço direito do Senhor, seu açoite, punindo os perversos.  
Daniel Cooper levantou-se da banheira e preparou-se para dormir. Amanhã, pensou ele. Amanhã será o dia da retaliação para a prostituta.  
Ele gostaria que a mãe estivesse ali para assistir.

Nota: Oi gente mil desculpas pela demora, e quando a fanfic já tá terminando eu paro de postar. Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, principalmente a Midnight que não deixa passar um capítulo da fanfic sem comentar, muito obrigada querida você é incrivel - em relação à esse Daniel: Realmente ele é muito estranho mas e ai, o que achou da historia dele? Sinceramente depois que eu li isso, o conceito dele comigo que ja era baixo antes abaixou ainda mais, matar a própria mãe ? Psicose total. E não percam que o próximo capitulo é o ultimo . Beijos a todos e até a próxima.


	34. Chapter 34

Amsterdam  
SEXTA-FEIRA, 22 DE AGOSTO - 8 HORAS DA MANHÃ

Daniel Cooper e os dois detetives de plantão no posto de escuta ouviam a conversa de Hermione e Harry ao café da manhã.  
- Um pãozinho doce, Harry? Café?  
- Não, obrigado.  
Daniel Cooper pensou: "É o último café da manhã que eles tomam pelo resto de suas vidas."  
- Sabe o que está me deixando mais excitada? A nossa viagem na barca.  
- Este é o grande dia e você está excitada com uma viagem de barca? Por quê?  
- Porque seremos só nós dois. Acha que sou doida?  
- Absolutamente doida. Mas é a minha doida.  
- Beije-me.  
O som de um beijo.  
"Ela deveria estar mais nervosa" pensou Cooper. "Eu quero que ela fique nervosa."  
- De certa forma, Harry, lamentarei ir embora daqui.  
- Veja a coisa por outro ângulo, querida. Não ficaremos mais pobres pela experiência.  
A risada de Hermione.  
- Tem razão.  
A conversa continuava às nove horas e Cooper pensou: "Eles devem estar se preparando. Devem estar aprontando os planos de última hora. E Monty? Onde irão encontrá-lo?"  
Harry estava dizendo:  
- Querida, você poderia cuidar de tudo na recepção, antes de sairmos? Estarei muito ocupado.  
- Claro. O concierge tem sido maravilhoso. Por que não existem concierges nos Estados Unidos?  
- Acho que é somente uma instituição européia. Sabe como começou?  
- Não.  
- Na França, em 1637, o Rei Hugo construiu uma prisão em Paris e pôs um conde para dirigi-la. O rei deu-lhe o título de comte des cierges ou concierge, significando "conde das velas". Seu pagamento era de duas libras e as cinzas da lareira do rei. Posteriormente, qualquer um no comando de uma prisão ou um castelo passou a ser conhecido como concierge. E, finalmente, isso incluiu os que trabalham em hotéis.  
De que diabo eles estão falando?, perguntou-se Cooper. Já são nove e meia. Está na hora de partirem.  
A voz de Hermione:  
- Não me diga onde você aprendeu isso... já namorou uma linda concierge.  
Uma voz estranha de mulher:  
- Goede morgen, movrouw, mijnheer.  
A voz de Harry:  
- Não existem lindas concierges.  
A voz da mulher estranha, perplexa:  
- Ik begrijp het niet.  
A voz de Hermione:  
- Aposto que você as descobriria se existissem.  
- Que diabo está acontecendo lá embaixo? - indagou Cooper.  
Os detetives estavam aturdidos.  
- Não sei. A camareira está no telefone, ligando para a sua chefe. Entrou para arrumar o quarto, mas diz que não compreende... ouve vozes, mas não vê ninguém.  
- O quê?  
Cooper estava de pé, correndo para a porta, descendo apressadamente a escada. Momentos depois, ele e os detetives, irromperam na suíte de Hermione. Exceto por uma confusa camareira, se achava deserta. Um gravador tocava numa mesinha diante de um sofá. A voz de Harry.  
- Acho que vou mudar de ideia sobre o café. Ainda está quente?  
A voz de Hermione:  
- Está, sim.  
Cooper e os detetives se entreolharam com expressões de incredulidade.  
- Eu... eu não compreendo - balbuciou um dos detetives.  
Cooper indagou bruscamente:  
- Qual é o telefone de emergência da polícia?  
- Vinte-dois-vinte-dois-vinte-dois.  
Cooper correu para o telefone e discou. A voz de Harry no gravador estava dizendo:  
- Acho que o café deles é melhor do que o nosso. Como será que conseguem?  
Cooper gritou pelo telefone:  
- Aqui é Daniel Cooper. Entre em contato imediatamente com o Inspetor Van Duren. Diga-lhe que Granger e Potter desapareceram. Avise-o para verificar a garagem e descobrir se o Caminhão ainda continua lá. Estou indo para o banco.  
Ele bateu com o telefone. A voz de Hermione estava dizendo:  
- Já tomou alguma vez café fermentado com cascas de ovo? Fica uma coisa...  
Cooper já passara pela porta.  
O Inspetor Van Duren disse:  
- Está tudo certo. O caminhão saiu da garagem. Eles se dirigem para cá.  
Van Duren, Cooper e dois detetives se achavam no posto de comando da polícia, no telhado de um prédio em frente ao Banco Amro. O Inspetor acrescentou:  
- Provavelmente eles decidiriam apressar seus planos quando descobriram microfones nas suítes. Mas relaxe, meu amigo. Dê uma olhada.  
Ele empurrou Cooper para a luneta no telhado. Na rua lá embaixo, um homem de macacão polia a placa de latão do banco... um gari varria a rua... um jornaleiro estava parado na esquina... três eletricistas trabalhavam, todos equipados com walkie-talkie em miniatura. Van Duren falou por seu walkie-talkie:  
- Ponto A?  
O homem de macacão disse:  
- Estou ouvindo, Inspetor.  
- Ponto B?  
- Tudo bem, senhor - respondeu o gari.  
- Ponto C?  
O jornaleiro levantou a cabeça e balançou-a.  
- Ponto D?  
Os eletricistas suspenderam o trabalho por um instante e um deles disse pelo walkie-talkie:  
- Tudo pronto aqui, senhor.  
O Inspetor virou-se para Cooper.  
- Não se preocupe. O ouro ainda se encontra em segurança dentro do banco. E eles só poderão levá-lo se vierem buscar. No momento em que entrarem no banco, os dois lados da rua serão bloqueados. Não poderão escapar. - Ele consultou o relógio. - O caminhão deve aparecer agora a qualquer momento.  
Dentro do banco, a tensão era crescente. Os empregados haviam sido informados e os guardas tinham ordens para ajudarem a levar as barras de ouro para o caminhão, quando este chegasse. Todos deveriam cooperar plenamente.  
Os detetives disfarçados fora do banco continuavam a trabalhar, observando a rua furtivamente, atentos à aproximação do caminhão. No telhado, o Inspetor Van Duren perguntou pela décima vez:  
- Algum sinal do maldito caminhão?  
- Nee.  
O detetive Witkamp olhou para seu relógio.  
- Eles estão treze minutos atrasados. Se...  
O walkie-talkie entrou em funcionamento abruptamente:  
- Inspetor! O caminhão acaba de aparecer! Está cruzando a Rozengracht, a caminho do banco! Deverá vê-lo aí do telhado dentro de um minuto!  
O ar tornou-se subitamente carregado de eletricidade. O Inspetor Van Duren falou rapidamente pelo walkie-talkie:  
- Atenção, todas as unidades. O peixe está na rede. Vamos deixá-lo nadar.  
Um caminhão blindado cinzento encaminhou-se para a entrada do banco e parou. Enquanto Cooper e Van Duren observaram, dois homens saltaram, usando uniformes de guardas de segurança, avançaram para a porta do banco.  
- Onde ela está? - Indagou Daniel Cooper em voz alta. – Onde está Hermione Granger?  
- Isso não tem importância - disse o Inspetor Van Duren. - Ela não ficará longe do ouro.  
"E mesmo que fique, isso não faz diferença" pensou Daniel Cooper. "As gravações vão condená-la."  
Nervosos empregados ajudaram os dois homens uniformizados a levarem as barras de ouro do cofre do banco para o caminhão blindado. Cooper e Van Duren observavam os vultos distantes do telhado no outro lado da rua.  
O carregamento demorou oito minutos. Depois que a traseira do caminhão fora trancada e os dois homens se encaminhavam para a boleia, o Inspetor Van Duren gritou por seu aparelho:  
- Viug! Pas op! Todas as unidades fechem o cerco!  
O pandemônio irrompeu. O homem de macacão, o jornaleiro, os três eletricistas e um enxame de outros detetives correram para o veículo blindado e o cercaram, empunhando armas. A rua foi isolada, não havendo tráfego em qualquer direção. O Inspetor Van Duren virou-se para Daniel Cooper e sorriu.  
- Vamos descer.  
Está tudo acabado finalmente, pensou Cooper.  
Eles desceram apressadamente para a rua. Os dois homens uniformizados foram colocados contra a parede, as mãos levantadas, cercados por detetives armados. Daniel Cooper e o Inspetor Van Duren se adiantaram. Van Duren disse:  
- Podem se virar agora. Estão presos.  
Os dois homens, muito pálidos, viraram-se para enfrentar o grupo. Daniel Cooper e o Inspetor Van Duren ficaram chocados. Eram totalmente estranhos.  
- Quem... quem são vocês? - indagou o Inspetor Van Duren.  
- Nós... nós somos os guardas da agência de segurança - balbuciou um dos homens. - Não atirem. Por favor, não atirem.  
O Inspetor Van Duren virou-se para Cooper.  
- O plano deles saiu errado. - Havia um tom de histeria se insinuando em sua voz. - E eles acharam melhor cancelar tudo.  
Uma bílis verde surgira no estômago de Daniel Cooper e lentamente começava a subir pelo peito e garganta. Quando ele conseguiu finalmente falar, a voz era sufocada:  
- Não... nada saiu errado.  
- Do que está falando?  
- Eles nunca estiveram atrás do ouro. Não passava tudo de uma armação falsa.  
- Mas é impossível! O caminhão, a barca, os uniformes... temos fotografias...  
- Será que não compreende? Eles sabiam que os estávamos vigiando durante todo o tempo!  
O Inspetor Van Duren empalideceu.  
- Oh, Deus! Onde eles estão... waar zijnze?

Na Paulus Potter Straat, em Coster, Hermione e Harry se aproximavam do centro de lapidação de diamantes. Harry estava de barba e bigode, alterara o formato das faces e do nariz com esponjas de espuma. Vestia uma roupa desportiva e carregava uma mochila. Hermione estava de peruca preta, uma bata de maternidade e enchimento na barriga, muita maquiagem no rosto e óculos escuros. Carregava uma mala e um embrulho redondo de papel pardo. Os dois entraram na sala de recepção e se juntaram aos turistas que haviam chegado num ônibus e escutavam as palavras de um guia:  
-... e agora, se me acompanharem, senhoras e senhores, verão nossos lapidadores de diamantes em ação. Terão também a oportunidade de comprarem alguns dos nossos excelentes diamantes.  
Com o guia na frente, a multidão passou pelas portas que levavam à oficina. Hermione acompanhou-os, enquanto Harry ficava para trás. Assim que os outros desapareceram, Harry virou-se e desceu apressadamente a escada para o porão. Abriu a mochila e tirou um macacão manchado de óleo e uma caixa de ferramentas.  
Vestiu o macacão, foi até a caixa de fusíveis e olhou para o relógio.  
Lá em cima, Hermione seguia o grupo de uma sala para outra, enquanto o guia mostrava os diversos processos que convertiam os diamantes brutos em gemas polidas. Hermione olhava para seu relógio de vez em quando. A excursão estava com um atraso de cinco minutos. Ela desejou que o guia se apressasse. Tudo dependia de uma precisão de fração de segundos.  
O grupo entrou finalmente na sala de exposição. O guia foi até o pedestal cercado por cordas e anunciou, orgulhoso:  
- Nesta caixa de vidro está o diamante Lucullan, um dos mais valiosos do mundo. Foi outrora comprado por um famoso ator de teatro para sua esposa, estrela do cinema. É avaliado em dez milhões de dólares e protegido pelo mais moderno...  
As luzes se apagaram. Um alarme soou no mesmo instante, placas de aço desceram nas portas e janelas, fechando todas as saídas. Alguns turistas começaram a gritar.  
- Por favor! - gritou o guia, acima do barulho. - Não precisam se preocupar. É uma simples falha elétrica. Dentro de um momento o gerador de emergência vai...  
As luzes tornaram a se acender.  
- Viram? - disse o guia, tranquilizadoramente. - Não há motivo para preocupação.  
Um turista alemão apontou para as placas de aço.  
- O que são essas coisas?  
- Uma precaução de segurança - explicou o guia.  
Ele tirou do bolso uma chave de formato estranho e inseriu-a numa fenda na parede, virando-a. As placas de aço nas portas e janelas se retraíram. O telefone na mesa tocou e o guia atendeu.  
- Hendrik falando. Obrigado, capitão. Não, está tudo bem. Foi um alarme falso. Provavelmente um curto-circuito no sistema elétrico. Mandarei verificar imediatamente. Está bem, senhor. - ele repôs o telefone no gancho e virou-se para o grupo. - Minhas desculpas, senhoras e senhores. Com algo tão valioso quanto esta pedra, nunca se é cuidadoso demais. E agora, aqueles que quiserem comprar alguns dos nossos excelentes diamantes...  
As luzes tornaram a se apagar. O alarme soou, as placas de aço tornaram a fechar as saídas. Uma mulher na multidão gritou:  
- Vamos sair daqui, Tom!  
- Quer calar a boca, Diany? - berrou o marido.  
No porão, Harry estava parado diante da caixa de fusíveis, escutando os gritos dos turistas lá em cima. Ele esperou um momento e depois suspendeu a chave elétrica outra vez. As luzes lá em cima se acenderam.  
- Senhoras e senhores - gritou o guia, por cima do tumulto - é apenas um problema técnico.  
Ele tirou de novo a chave do bolso e inseriu na fenda na parede. As placas de aço se levantaram. O telefone tocou. O guia se adiantou apressadamente para atender.  
- Hendrik falando. Não, capitão. Está certo. Consertaremos o mais depressa possível. Obrigado.  
Uma porta para a sala se abriu e Harry entrou, carregando a caixa de ferramentas, o boné de operário empurrado para trás da cabeça.  
Ele se aproximou do guia.  
- Qual é o problema? Alguém informou que houve qualquer coisa com os circuitos elétricos.  
- As luzes estão apagando e acendendo - explicou o guia. - Veja se pode consertar bem depressa, por favor.  
Ele virou-se para os turistas, com um sorriso forçado nos lábios, e acrescentou:  
- Por que não se adiantam até aqui, onde poderão escolher alguns excelentes diamantes, a preços bem razoáveis?  
Os turistas começaram a se aproximar dos mostruários. Harry, sem ser observado no meio da multidão, tirou um objeto cilíndrico pequeno do bolso do macacão, puxou o pino e jogou o artefato por trás do pedestal que guardava o diamante Lucullan. O artefato começou a desprender fumaça e faíscas.  
Harry gritou para o guia:  
- Ei, ali o seu problema. Há um curto circuito no fio por baixo do assoalho.  
Uma turista gritou:  
- Fogo!  
- Calma, por favor! - suplicou o guia. - Não há necessidade de pânico. Mantenham a calma.  
Ele virou-se para Harry e acrescentou, incisivamente:  
- Conserte logo isso!  
- Não há problema.  
Harry aproximou-se das cordas de veludo que cercavam o pedestal.  
- Nee! - disse o guarda. - Não pode chegar perto daí!  
Harry encolheu os ombros.  
- Para mim, não faz diferença. Conserte você.  
Ele virou-se para ir embora. A fumaça saía agora depressa. As pessoas recomeçavam a entrar em pânico.  
- Espere! - suplicou o guia. - Só um minuto!  
Ele foi apressadamente até o telefone e discou um número.  
- Capitão? Hendrik falando. Terei de pedir para desligar o alarme. Estamos com um pequeno problema. Pois não, senhor. - Ele olhou para Harry. - Quanto tempo vai demorar o conserto?  
- Cinco minutos.  
- Cinco minutos - repetiu o guia pelo telefone. - Dank Uwel.  
Ele repôs o telefone no gancho e disse a Harry:  
- O alarme será desligado em dez segundos. Pelo amor de Deus, apresse-se! Nunca desligamos o alarme antes!  
- Só tenho duas mãos.  
Harry esperou dez segundos, depois passou para dentro das cordas e se aproximou do pedestal. Hendrik fez um sinal para o guarda armado, que acenou com a cabeça e ficou olhando fixamente para Harry.  
Harry trabalhava por trás do pedestal. O frustrado guia virou-se para o grupo de turistas.  
- E agora, senhoras e senhores, como eu estava dizendo, temos aqui uma seleção de excelentes diamantes, a preços especiais. Aceitamos cartões de crédito, traveller's checks... - Ele soltou uma risadinha. - ... e até mesmo dinheiro.  
Hermione estava parada na frente do balcão e perguntou em voz alta:  
- Também compram diamantes?  
O guarda fitou-a.  
- Como?  
- Meu marido é garimpeiro. Acaba de voltar da África do Sul quer que eu venda isto.  
Enquanto falava, ela abriu a mala. Mas segurava-a ao contrário e uma cascata de diamantes faiscantes caiu, espalhando-se pelo chão.  
- Meus diamantes! - gritou Hermione. - Ajudem-me!  
Houve um momento de paralisia e silêncio, depois começou o maior tumulto. A multidão polida transformou-se numa turba incontrolável. Todos se puseram de quatro a catar os diamantes, empurrando-se e gritando.  
- Peguei alguns...  
- Leve um punhado, John...  
- Largue que este é meu...  
O guia e o guarda estavam completamente atordoados. Viram-se empurrados para o lado por um mar de seres humanos gananciosos e em luta, enchendo os bolsos e bolsas com diamantes. O guarda gritou:  
- Recuem! Parem com isso!  
Ele foi derrubado no chão. Um grupo de turistas italianos entrou na sala. Quando perceberam o que estava acontecendo, os italianos juntaram-se à luta frenética.  
O guarda tentou se levantar para acionar o alarme, mas a maré humana tornava isso impossível. Ele era pisoteado pela multidão. O mundo subitamente enlouquecera. Era um pesadelo que parecia não ter fim.  
Quando o atordoado guarda conseguiu finalmente se levantar, cambaleando, abriu caminho pela confusão, aproximou-se do pedestal... e parou ali, olhando fixamente, incrédulo.  
O diamante Lucullan desaparecera.  
E o mesmo acontecera com a mulher grávida e o eletricista.  
Hermione removeu seu disfarce num reservado do banheiro público em Oosterpark, a alguns quarteirões do centro da lapidação.  
Levando o embrulho de papel pardo, ela foi para um banco de parque. Tudo corria com perfeição. Ela pensou na multidão brigando pelos zircónio sem valor e soltou uma risada. Viu Harry se aproximar, usando um terno cinza-escuro, a barba e o bigode haviam desaparecido. Hermione levantou-se, Harry chegou ao banco, sorrindo.  
- Eu a amo. - Ele tirou o diamante Lucullan do bolso do paletó e entregou a Hermione. - Dê isto a seu amigo, querida. Até mais tarde.  
Hermione observou-o se afastar. Seus olhos brilhavam. Eles pertenciam um ao outro. Pegariam aviões separados e se encontrariam no Brasil. Depois disso, estariam juntos pelo resto de suas vidas.  
Hermione olhou ao redor, a fim de certificar-se que ninguém observava. Abriu o embrulho. Lá dentro havia uma pequena gaiola, com uma pomba cinzenta. Quando chegara ao escritório da American Express, três dias antes, Hermione a levara para sua Suíte e soltara o outro pombo pela janela, observando-o a voar para longe, desajeitadamente. Agora, Hermione tirou da bolsa uma bolsinha de camurça e nela pós o diamante. Retirou a pomba da gaiola e segurou-a firme, enquanto amarrava a bolsinha em sua perna.  
- Boa menina, Margo. Leve isso para casa.  
Um guarda uniformizado surgiu subitamente.  
- Ei, espere um pouco! O que pensa que está fazendo?  
O coração de Hermione parou por um instante.  
- Como... qual é o problema, senhor guarda?  
Os olhos dele se fixavam na gaiola, a expressão era furiosa.  
- Você sabe muito bem qual é o problema. Uma coisa é dar comida aos pombos, mas é proibido agarrá-los e meter em gaiolas. E agora trate de largar esse pombo antes que eu a prenda.  
Hermione engoliu em seco, respirou fundo.  
- Está bem, senhor guarda.  
Ela levantou os braços e jogou a pomba para o ar. Um sorriso lindo iluminou seu rosto, enquanto a pomba se elevava, cada vez mais alto. Circulou uma vez, depois seguiu na direção de Londres, 370 quilômetros a oeste. Um pombo-correio voava a uma média de 65 quilômetros horários, como Gunther lhe dissera: portanto, Margo estaria com ele dentro de seis horas.  
- Nunca mais tente isso - advertiu o guarda a Hermione.  
- Está bem - prometeu Hermione, solenemente. - Nunca mais.  
Quatro horas depois, Hermione estava no Aeroporto Schiphol, encaminhando-se para o portão pelo qual embarcaria num avião, seguindo para o Brasil. Daniel Cooper estava parado num canto, observando-a, com uma expressão amargurada nos olhos. Hermione Granger roubara o diamante Lucullan. Cooper tivera certeza disso desde o momento em que tomara conhecimento da notícia.  
Era o estilo dela, ousado e imaginativo. Contudo, não havia nada que se pudesse fazer. O Inspetor Van Duren mostrara fotografias de Hermione e Harry ao guarda do museu.  
- Nee. Nunca vi qualquer dos dois. O ladrão tinha barba e bigode, as faces e o nariz eram mais gordos. A mulher dos diamantes tinha cabelos pretos e estava grávida.  
Também não havia qualquer pista do diamante. As pessoas e as bagagens de Harry e Hermione haviam sido meticulosamente revistadas.  
O diamante ainda está em Amsterdam - garantira o Inspetor Van Duren a Cooper. - Nós o encontraremos.  
Não, não encontrarão, pensou Cooper, furioso. Ela trocara os pombos. O diamante fora levado para fora do país por um pombo-correio.  
Cooper ficou observando, impotente, enquanto Hermione atravessava o pátio. Ela era a primeira pessoa que conseguira derrotá-lo. Iria para o inferno por sua causa.  
Ao chegar ao portão de embarque, Hermione hesitou por um momento, depois virou-se e fitou Cooper nos olhos. Percebera que ele a seguia por toda a Europa, como uma espécie de anjo vingador. Havia nele alguma coisa bizarra, assustadora e ao mesmo tempo patética. Inexplicavelmente, Hermione sentiu pena dele. Deu-lhe um pequeno aceno de despedida, depois virou-se e embarcou no avião.  
Daniel Cooper tocou na carta em que pedia demissão, guardada em seu bolso.  
Era um luxuoso 747 da Pan American e Hermione ocupava a poltrona 4B, no corredor, primeira classe. Sentia-se excitada. Dentro de poucas horas estaria com Harry. Casariam no Brasil. Nada mais de aventuras, pensou ela. Mas não sentirei saudade. A vida já será bastante emocionante sendo apenas a Sra. Harry Potter.  
- Com licença.  
Hermione levantou os olhos. Um homem obeso, de meia-idade, aparência devassa, estava parado ao seu lado. Ele indicou a poltrona junto à janela.  
- Aquele é o meu lugar, doçura.  
Hermione virou-se para que o homem pudesse passar. Quando sua saia levantou um pouco, o homem contemplou-lhe as pernas com uma expressão apreciativa.  
- Grande dia para um vôo, hein?  
Havia um tom insinuante em sua voz. Hermione acenou com a cabeça e virou-se. Não tinha interesse em entabular conversa com outro passageiro. Havia muito em que pensar. Toda uma vida nova pela frente. Eles se fixariam em algum lugar e se tornariam cidadãos exemplares. Os ultra-respeitáveis Sr. e Sra. Harry Potter. O companheiro de viagem cutucou-a.  
- Já que estaremos juntos neste vôo, mocinha, por que não nos apresentamos? Meu nome é Maximilian Pierpont.

Nota: Oii pessoal, e ... finalmente consegui terminar uma história. Eu queria agradecer a todos que acompanharam, comentaram, enfim, muito muito obrigada a todos, principalmente a Midnight que SEMPRE comentou, querida você é demais, e respondendo a sua reviews: realmente não é um saco, agora que eles estão no maior amasso acaba o livro? Mas infelizmente foi assim que o Sidney Sheldon pensou, quanto ao epílogo, bem o livro não teve nenhum, e eu escrevendo sou uma negação, então creio que você se decepcionaria muito mesmo lendo alguma coisa minha então... sinto muito mesma querida. Espero que você tenha gostado do final. Beijos e até a próxima.

E você conseguem acreditar que hoje faz dois anos que HP acabou ? Como assim ? :( Enfim beijos para todos e até a próxima.


End file.
